Inuyasha: Secret of the Divine Jewel
by AcquisitiveMargo
Summary: [Sequel to Secret of the Wisteria] Yuuki Fujiwara: friend of Kagome's, attends Junior High, participates in a club, lives at the Fujiwara Shrine, professional Demon Slayer, and the hero in the story of her ancestors. Naraku's plan to steal the Seirei power failed and Utsugi's spell was broken, yet while Yuuki returns to her time, Naraku has another trick up his sleeve...[AnimeVer]
1. Home Sweet Home

The running water of the shower was shut off with a squeak of the handle. Yuuki stepped out and walked over to the mirror, water dripping off her body onto the tiled floor. She wiped the steam away and stared at her chopped off hair. With the drastic decrease in length her shoulders were revealed and her scar from Kagura was in plain view. Her fingers brushed along it lightly. It was so long ago...

The night she had returned, her loving mother barged into her room after she had painstakingly slipped by her and father to change her ruined school uniform, and the poor woman fainted after she saw her daughter littered with scrapes and scars. She remembered sitting with her father at the dining table that night.

The room was filled with a yellow glow from the light above them. Yuuki sat across from her grave looking father. She avoided his gaze and instead kept her eyes on the window behind him, staring at the blackness outside of the late night. It was deafening; how quiet it was. It was supposed to be a private conversation between her and her father, but they could both hear her mother's nervous shuffles from outside the kitchen. "Yuuki." Her eyes fell to her hands in her lap. She was at least allowed to change into her clean pajamas before having this serious talk. After she managed to drag her mother to her bed. "Yuuki, look at me." She winced, but managed to force her eyes up at him. She inherited her lavender eyes from him, but his eyes were more piercing with his serious face and black hair. It made it hard for her to keep up the eye contact, especially with him so unmistakably angry. "Show me."

"I don't particularly want to do that," she replied. His serious expression hardened and she winced again. "I suppose if you insist..." She unbuttoned the top part of her pajama shirt and pulled down her sleeve, revealing Kagura's scar. "And don't worry, there's plenty more of them."

She buttoned up her shirt again as he frowned at her. "Tell me." Yuuki attempted to be light hearted and cocked an eyebrow at him, but he wasn't having it.

She averted her eyes, her expression turning guilty. "It's... Not that simple." There was a rustle from outside the kitchen and they waited until her mother went silent again.

"It is," he replied and crossed his arms. "Tell me."

Her eyes watered in the shadow of her bangs, staring down at the ground sadly. "Dad..." Her father's eyes widened at her. Her mother from outside the kitchen stifled her gasp. Their daughter had always addressed them so formally as 'mother' and 'father', never 'mom' or 'dad'. "I could explain it all to you... The unclouded truth... But it's too outlandish." She shook her head. "You won't believe me. It's implausible."

Her father narrowed his bright eyes at her. "... Try me."

Yuuki frowned at him. "... You sent me to the shed to get the amulets. Wandering to the back, the floor gave way beneath me and I fell through..." She explained her tale of arriving in the Feudal Era, reuniting with Kagome and meeting all of her friends. Traveling with them and finding Kakuju, and eventually hunting after Naraku. Encountering her ancestor Utsugi, how she received her scars, meeting interesting characters along the way, traveling the countryside for what seemed like months, fighting, gaining her priestess powers, and eventually making her way back home. Her father remained stoic throughout the story as he only stared and listened. Her mother's eyes were wide as she eavesdropped, taking in the story with awe. "I managed to return after asking my friends to bury Kakuju and Utsugi under the Great Wisteria Tree. However, when I woke up on the floor of the shed, it appeared only a couple hours had passed. The Doll Festival was burning the dolls by that time."

"I see." Yuuki kept her eyes on the tabletop as her father silently mulled over the information. "You should get to bed."

"Huh?" She quickly looked up at him confused.

He didn't seem furious with her, but... "I don't know if your story if true or not, but either way you must be exhausted. Go get some sleep."

"Right..." She bobbed her head in a bow and stood. She left the kitchen pretending she didn't notice her hiding mother and went to her room.

After her door shut behind her, her mother ran into the kitchen. "Yuuma, what do we do!?" Her voice was hushed but frantic. "We have to take her to the doctor! Ooo, I told you we need to replace the flooring in the shed!"

Yuuma sighed and stared up at her face sympathetically, his face softening. "Mariko... Let me explain my family history to you." She was hesitant, staring at him worried. He didn't budge and she decided to sit at the table with him. "Mariko... I had never explained my family history to our daughter. She never cared to learn. But my ancestors Priest Kakuju and Lady Utsugi were slain in battle, and it was said that their grandchildren buried them beneath our Wisteria Tree."

Her eyes widened fearfully. "Are you saying... What she said is true?"

He sighed. "I don't know. She recalled the story of Kakuju and Utsugi, which is why we hold the Doll Festival, in honor of them. Her tale is very elaborate, and that scar on her shoulder..."

He shook his head and they both stared down at the table. "Her body," Mariko whispered. "It was covered in scars... She looked like she had gotten out of a brawl... It was awful..."

"There's no good explanation," Yuuma said. "She has changed... It's obvious she's not the same Yuuki as before. And her story..." He squares his shoulders. "Regardless, I suppose we should have a doctor give her an examination. If her story is true then no doubt she has a few wounds to be taken care of."

"Yeah..." Mariko nodded. "I'll take her in tomorrow."

The next day Yuuki found herself sitting in the passenger seat of the car with her mother driving. She leaned back and stared out the window blankly, watching all the people and cars and buildings pass by. It felt so long since she saw modern day. "How are you feeling?" Mariko asked, sounding like her cheery self again. "You didn't each much breakfast."

"I didn't have much of an appetite after I heard I was being sent to the doctor's office," Yuuki replied, glancing at her mother tiredly. "I assume we're checking to see if my head is okay?"

"Now, now, honey," Mariko wagged her finger knowingly. "You know what they say about assuming! That it makes a butt out of you and me!"

She raised an eyebrow at her mother's smile. "Well... Close enough I suppose." She sighed and stared out the window again. She was really back in her own time, talking with her mother again... Images of Inuyasha, Shippo and Rin- all of them crossed her mind. Was it possible she could ever see them again? The hope that burned her heart was almost painful. Unknowingly, her mother glanced at her worried. She couldn't begin to guess what was happening in her daughter's world.

They made it to the doctors and everything was fine. The scars on her body had been properly taken care of, but the doctor troubled Mariko by guessing how long ago they were. She was sure her daughter didn't have those scars until last night. Unless her story was true... They returned home and Yuuki locked herself away in her room. All day her parents hadn't seen or heard from her and her mother was kind enough to deliver food to her room. Yuuki stayed at her desk and appeared to be studying.

The next day she didn't even come out for breakfast. Mariko knocked on the door before opening it up. Yuuki glanced back over her shoulder to see her mother's smiling head popping out from behind the door. "Good morning!"

Yuuki turned back to her book at the desk. "Morning."

Mariko frowned. What was plaguing her daughter? She entered the room, shutting the door behind her, and sat on Yuuki's bed close to her. "Honey," she placed a hand on hers and Yuuki glanced at her. "Please, will you talk to your mother about what's bothering you?"

Yuuki blushed as she stared back down at her book. Was she really acting so down? She just didn't feel like leaving her room much. "Mom..."

Hearing that made her mother smile. Noticing her daughters blush she grinned cheekily. "Honey, are you down and upset about a boy?"

"Huh?" She looked at her taken aback. A boy? She swallowed nervously and averted her eyes, her blush growing. A man crossed her mind and she frowned, becoming distracted by more serious thoughts. "Sesshomaru..." Was he taking care of Rin? As she recalled that prideful perverted dog liked to chase around opponents. Was Jaken at least taking care of her? Rin... Did she miss her? Mariko perked up at her daughters whisper. So it _was_ a boy! She giggled and took Yuuki's hands in hers, making her blink at her. "Um... Mom?"

"Let's go do something wild!" Yuuki blinked at her bizarrely. "Come on! When I was your age and going through a break up I dyed my hair completely pink!"

Yuuki leaned away as she went blue in the face. "Pink?" She didn't want to do anything that insane, but... Perhaps a change was for the best. She looked over at her full body mirror, seeing her long mass of curled brown hair that she inherited form her mother. Her appearance seemed... Too different from how she felt. She liked her long hair, using it as a curtain to hide from everyone else, but... She didn't want to do that anymore. She was different- changed from traveling with Kagome and her friends. "Well... I guess I could go get a haircut."

"That's the spirit!" Her mother pulled her out of her chair and dragged her away. "Let's get you a makeover! Then we can go out to eat! Oh this will be so much fun!" Yuuki couldn't help but smile at her antics.

* * *

Yuuki dried off her body and changed into her school uniform. She arrived at school the next day, and Ayumi, Eri and Yuka all gasped at her. "Yuuki! Your hair!"

"What did you do!?" Ayumi asked.

Yuuki smiled at them, surprising them even more. Eri took a step back, staring more fearfully than surprised. "I just decided on a new look," Yuuki replied.

Ayumi was quick to smile back. "Well I like it."

As she went over and talked to Yuuki, Eri and Yuka whispered to each other. "What the heck is going on with Yuuki?" Eri asked. "She's always been so... Reserved."

"I thought _you_ would know," Yuka replied, hiding her mouth behind her hand. "You stayed with her after the club last week, right? Did something strange happen?"

Eri shook her head. "She just went to her family's Doll Festival afterwards. I haven't seen her all weekend."

"Neither have I." They both stared as Yuuki chatted with Ayumi happily. She was so open and at ease.

Eventually the two girls noticed their staring and stared right back. Yuuki blushed in annoyance. "Is there a reason you two are staring like that?"

Eri grinned at her sour face. "There we go! Some normalcy!"

Yuuki only rolled her eyes and walked off. "Come on, you guys, let's get to class." She took her seat beside Eri in their homeroom and began pulling out her textbooks. She had spent such a long time in the Feudal Era, but not a day has gone by in her world. With some studying over her weekend she was pleased to discover that she hadn't forgotten much. And since no time had passed she hadn't missed anything.

As the teacher was busy teaching the class for the upcoming test, Yuuki was distracted by the outside. What were they doing right now? Were days passing for them as they were for her? Was Rin mad at her for leaving without saying goodbye? She blinked and realized her male classmate glancing at her. Wait- that was Kenji. The boy gave her a smile and Yuuki quickly turned back to her notebook, doodling a flower on the margin as she ignored her burning face. Kenji was Yuuki's own Hojo, in a way. Kagome made the comparison anyways, including their friends. Kagome... Where they making any progress in finding Naraku?

"Yuuki?" Yuuki lifted her head and stared at the teachers expecting stare. "Your answer?"

She glanced at the chalkboard, seeing a section of the poem they were studying. She swallowed her awkwardness and stood, becoming the center of attention as she gave her answer. Eri was studying Yuuki's demeanor, and then looked down over to Kenji on the other side of her. The black haired boy was smiling up at her with sparkling grey eyes. He always stared at her like that, not that she acknowledged it at all. Eri cocked her head curiously, and then stared back up at Yuuki with her short hair. She then gasped in realization. Once it was lunch time she ran to Yuka's side. "Yuka!" She dragged her away before Yuuki or Ayumi could go over to them. "I figured it out!"

"Figured what out?" She asked blinking.

"Figured out why Yuuki is different!" Eri whispered in delight. "On the bus ride back home last week I was telling her all about the couples in school, and how Kenji likes her! I think we've finally gotten through to her! She got her new haircut to try and impress Kenji!"

Yuka frowned dubiously at that. "I'm not so sure..."

" _What_ are you two whispering about?" The two girls looked back to see Yuuki staring down at them suspiciously.

Ayumi peeked around her curiously as the two of them laughed nervously. "Oh, nothing!" Eri waved it off. "Let's hurry up and eat!"

* * *

Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and others sat together on the picnic blanket eating rice balls. "What a lovely afternoon," Miroku commented as he stared up at the blue sky.

"Yeah, and the breeze is so nice," Sango agreed.

"I agree!" Shippo pitched in and bit a bit of a rice ball. "And these rice balls are delicious!"

Kagome smiled down at him, and then looked over at Inuyasha. He was looking sullen, refusing to touch his food. As he held his head in his hand he gaze out at the distance. "Inuyasha, aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Eh, I'm not hungry," he replied stubbornly.

The others glanced at him as well. "Seems he's still upset over Yuuki's departure," Miroku said and a tick mark sprung up on Inuyasha's head.

"I know how he feels," Sango murmured. "Her leave was so sudden."

"I'm going to miss her," Shippo said glumly.

Kagome sighed. "Me too."

"Whaddya mean 'you too'!?" Inuyasha barked at her and she blinked. "You get to go back and see her whenever you like!"

"So he admits he misses her," Shippo said surprised.

Sango giggled as Inuyasha shot him a dirty look. Kagome frowned at him and snapped back, "It's not like I can go back and forth as I please with you hounding me all the time!" She then continued gently, "Besides, that's not what I mean." They looked at her. "I've been hiding this life from all of my friends. It meant so much to me to share this with Yuuki, and she was able to be a part of it. Now..." She sighed as they stared at her sympathetically.

Inuyasha pursed his lips, but looked away stubbornly. He couldn't stand to see her like that. It was agitating; why was it so hard to have her stay happy? Another breeze went by, but with it came a scent. He sniffed, and then got to his feet. They all stared up at his snarling face. "What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Do you smell something?"

"I'm getting pretty sick of seeing him," he growled to himself and got into an offensive stance.

"Think it's Koga?" Sango whispered and Shippo shrugged.

Kagome stood up and gazed at the direction Inuyasha was glaring at. In the distance of the clearing she gasped as she saw the familiar whiteness. Before she could say anything Inuyasha snarled, "Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru paused his walking and glanced over with his stoic expression. Kagome watched him curiously. He didn't say anything or start a fight with Inuyasha, instead he only looked over and walked away. "Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" Inuyasha shouted after him, but his elder brother ignored him. "You have a lot of nerve to show your face again!"

He ran after him and Kagome quickly said, "Inuyasha- sit boy!" And Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"Honestly," Shippo said as he stared at his twitching body. "Why spoil a good day with a fight?"

"Was that Sesshomaru again?" Sango asked in surprise.

Miroku nodded and stared after Sesshomaru curiously. "We've been seeing an awful lot of him lately."

"I wonder why?" Shippo said. "He hasn't been going after the Tessaiga or trying to kill Inuyasha. Isn't that strange?"

"Very," Sango agreed.

As they talked amongst each other, Kagome furrowed her brows after Sesshomaru's disappearing figure. "I think I know what's up..."

Inuyasha struggled to lift his head and glared back at her. "You... Jerk...!"

"I'll be right back," Kagome said and hurried after Sesshomaru.

"Hey!" Inuyasha barked after her from the ground. "Where do you think you're going!?" His eyes widened as he saw her chasing Sesshomaru. "Wait! Come back! _Kagome!_ "

* * *

Rin sang to herself as she kicked her feet in the water of the still lake. Jaken sat beside A-Uh looking annoyed as ever. Lord Sesshomaru always assigned him babysitting duty. This was far beneath him! There was a rustle of bushes and he looked up, seeing his lord emerge from the forest. "Lord Sesshomaru!" He leapt to his feet happily.

"Oh," Rin looked back at him happily. "Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!" Sesshomaru didn't respond as he sat down beneath a tree. Rin stood up and declared, "I'm hungry. Master Jaken, will you help me catch some fish from the lake?"

"Oh I suppose," he replied as he waddled over. "You would be helpless without me!"

Sesshomaru watched as the two of them ran around the bank of the lake. It was only four days since Yuuki disappeared back to her world. He caught no scent of her, the wisteria flowers with a combination of her own unique smell. He didn't know why he was compelled to check, but he allowed himself to from time to time. Kagome was still with them, so she hadn't travelled back to her own time yet. He narrowed his eyes at the blue lake. Her and Inuyasha were both capable of traversing through the well to a different period of time, but how was it possible? He sniffed and glanced to the side, knowing she was coming before he heard her loud footsteps. Kagome emerged beside him and smiled down at him. "Hey, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru only closed his eyes. What was she doing following him? He ignored her as she knelt down beside him, watching Rin and Jaken in the distance. "Don't think we haven't noticed you appearing so frequently lately." She smiled sideways at him. "I know what you're looking for, and I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I wish she could come back too, but it's not possible."

Keeping his eyes closed he replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kagome only smiled knowingly with her nose in the air. "Now I see the resemblance between you and Inuyasha." Sesshomaru looked sideways at her feeling annoyed. She only winked and raised a finger. "You're both too prideful to admit your feelings."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes again. "It's dangerous for you to be here."

Kagome wasn't bothered by his threat and stood up. "Trust me, if she ever manages to come back, you'll know." With that she left him in his silence.

She eventually returned to her group, seeing they already cleaned and packed everything up. "Hey, Kagome," Sango said as they turned to her. "Where-"

"-Where did you run off to!?" Inuyasha barked at her. She remained unbothered as he sniffed her. "You were with Sesshomaru! Why!? Are you stupid or something!?"

"Inuyasha, sit." He slammed down into the ground in front of her and she smiled at the others. "I just went to check on Sesshomaru, that's all."

"Check on Sesshomaru?" Sango echoed.

Shippo jumped up on Miroku's shoulder looking concerned. "Why do that, Kagome?"

"Well..." Kagome looked back over her shoulder sympathetically. "I don't think we're the only ones who miss Yuuki..." The three of them glanced at each other in surprise at that. Was she saying that Sesshomaru actually cared?

* * *

The ring of the alarm clock woke Yuuki up. She reached over to shut it off and sat up, yawning as she rubbed her eyes. She was slowly adjusting to the comfort of her own bed again after getting used to sleeping on the ground. It was day five of being back in her time. She didn't know why she was counting the days. It was just bothering her a bit more every day. She dressed in her school uniform, had breakfast with her family, met up with her friends and walked to school with them. She went to homeroom and sat between Eri and Kenji, and listened to the teacher's lecture.

It was a mundane routine that she fell too easily to. Everything was exactly the same. It was so... Dull. She abandoned her rosary that Kakuju gave her in her desk drawer at home. She had no need of it in this time. She had no reason to use her Seirei powers. She looked down at her hand holding her pencil. She could still feel her powers coursing through her. Her items from Kakuju, her scar from Kagura, her own powers... They were the only reminders she had of the Feudal Era.

Lunch came around and her friends had invited Kenji to eat with them- again. Yuuki ate her bento box silently at her desk while her friends gathered around her, chatting about the latest gossip. "Um, Yuuki?"

"Hm?" She looked up at Kenji's blushing face.

"How was the Doll Festival? It was over the weekend, wasn't it?" She nodded, chewing her sushi. "So..." He glanced away. "How is your club coming along?"

She swallowed and blinked at him, watching him closely. "It's been going fine. I'll admit I've been slacking a little these past few days." Why was he so nervous?

"It's a blessing!" Eri exclaimed. Ayumi blinked up at her while Yuka nodded in agreement. "She was always so strict and serious! Now we actually get to enjoy ourselves!"

Yuuki blushed as her hair fluffed up. Glaring at her she grumbled, "I wasn't that bad..."

"No, you're right," Yuka agreed. "But still, Eri's right."

Yuuki's eye twitched. "Well, which is it?" She asked in a dangerously low tone.

"Oh, lay off, you guys," Ayumi said to her rescue. "Yuuki isn't bad at all. It's an important position to be leader of a club. No doubt it's stressful with you two disrupting routine."

Yuuki perked up at that. Disrupting routine? "Oh, whatever," Eri waved it off. "We're not bad at all; we're just enjoying ourselves."

"As you should." The three of them stared at Yuuki as she continued eating. She needed a disruption of routine more than anything.

"So..." Yuuki blinked back over at Kenji who was still looking nervous. "What about your shrine? Is your father still working you hard?"

"Not really," she replied and focused on her food, clumping the rice with the vegetables. "I've taken the chores on myself, but I've been slacking at my shrine as well lately after the Festival. I guess I'm just tired." She found purpose in working hard with her club and shrine, but it was so tedious in comparison to fighting demons and traversing the countryside. She needed more excitement.

"Well then!" Kenji perked up happily and she stared at him again. His face seemed to sparkle in happiness. What was going on with him? She'd never seen him like this before. She dared to glace at her friends and her expression went flat, seeing their giddy faces. Dammit all, this was a set up. "Why don't you relax with me out in town this weekend?" Yuuki froze and her eyes stiffly looked over at him. "There was a foreign movie that was released recently that I think you'll like. I just thought maybe we could get to know each other a little more outside of school."

"Um..." She blinked again as a bead of sweat formed on her temple. Apparently with her Ice Queen attitude melted away she was far more approachable than before. How could she reject him nicely?

"That sounds like a great idea!" Yuka jumped in. Yuuki shoved rice and vegetables in her mouth to stifle her annoyance.

"Yuuki really needs a break," Eri added. "It's a great opportunity for you guys to really get to know each other."

Oh, dammit all! Damn imps, if Kagome were here then she wouldn't be the center of attention! She quickly chewed and choked down her food. "Uh-I-I'll think about it," she forced out, a blush creeping across her nose. What else could she say?

"A day out in town together, watching a movie," Ayumi swooned as the three other girls sweat dropped. "It sounds so romantic."

Eri and Yuka stared at her flatly. Why does she have to try and chase Yuuki away like that? Yuuki's eye twitched as she stared at Ayumi's dreamy look. She could have her place with Kenji, seriously. Take it. Now. "Wonderful!" Kenji said happily and they all turned to him. "I can't wait to hear your reply."

Yuuki quickly shoved food in her mouth. "Mmhmm!" Please, could they stop talking about it now!? Lunch wasn't over quick enough and they continued with their dreary day of school.

She hardly learned anything new, just more reviewing of old work for the test. The test... Perhaps she should take better notes for Kagome's sake. She still wasn't back yet... Did she even know about the test? After school was over she joined her friends at Wacdnald's and indulged on the fast food she missed out on for so long. She then departed from them and walked home by herself.

She gazed down at the sidewalk beneath her with a sad look. "If I walk the other way... I'd be going to the Higurashi Shrine..." No one responded to her as she walked alone. "That's where the well is... Where Kagome will come from when she comes back." But she won't be back for long. She needed to keep searching for Naraku with Inuyasha and the others. She last fought with him alongside Sesshomaru. They were close, but he managed to escape her Light of Judgment. She _let_ him escape, because she let herself get distracted by Utsugi when he dropped her.

She walked up the steps to her shrine and stopped, staring up at the Great Wisteria Tree. That's right, she also had this tree as a reminder. She walked up to the trunk of the tree and gazed up at the wisteria flowers. Utsugi and Kakuju helped grow this tree with their bodies. This great tree was also standing tall in the Feudal Era in Fujiwara Village. "You have to give it up, Yuuki," she whispered to herself. "You weren't meant to be there. You don't belong there. You're home now." The cold feeling of sadness in her heart didn't shake away. She missed them, but she couldn't admit it. She had to move forward.

She closed her eyes and rested her hand on the tree. It almost felt warm. Was she feeling Utsugi and Kakuju's souls inside the tree? She opened her eyes, and froze. It was bright and hazy, but she saw that she was surrounded by a bamboo forest. She looked over at her home, and saw the old shrine with the shed missing. She recognized it; she was in Fujiwara Village. But how? She looked around slowly, keeping her hand on the tree. She then looked down and gasped, sitting at the base of the trunk was Sesshomaru. As if he heard her gasp, his golden eyes open and flickered up at her. She stepped back in surprise and her hand moved away from the tree, and the vision was broken. She was suddenly surrounded by the city, as if she was never there.

"Sesshomaru!" She pressed her hand against the tree again, but nothing happened. She stared in wonder as the spot she saw Sesshomaru sat. Was she going insane? Her hand slid down the trunk and hung at her side. "Let it go, Yuuki. You're home now."

* * *

Sesshomaru remained where he sat, staring up at where Yuuki was. Her hair was short, but there was no mistaking her. Was it his own imagination? Yes, he was smelling the wisteria flowers too much. He stood and began making his way back to Jaken and Rin.

* * *

Kagura was summoned by Naraku, according to Kanna, and she followed the quiet child through the castle. They entered Naraku's chambers and he smiled up at them, in his usual evil way. "Meet your new brother," he said.

Confused, Kagura looked over. In the back of the room sat a bored looking man that could have been the younger brother of Naraku, looking very similar. She hated him. His solid red eyes looked at her with such disinterest that she wondered why she was wasting her time here. "So, a new incarnation," she said, resting her fan on her shoulder. "What's the purpose in this one?"

"He has been created for a very specific task," Naraku replied.

Kagura frowned at the new incarnation. So, Naraku still didn't trust her enough. It would be pointless for her to ask. "What's your name?" She demanded.

"Jigoku," he looked away bored again.

"I'm Kagura," she said and then pointed down with her fan. "This one is Kanna."

"I don't care."

Kagura tch'd, her lip raising. Why would Naraku create him with such a boorish personality? He must be obedient as a dog. Naraku only narrowed his eyes in amusement, spotting Kagura's irritation. "Kagura, you will be taking him to his first mission." Jigoku then lifted his head in mild interest.


	2. Hairy Situation

A priestess struggled to run through a forest, exhaustion and the various cuts around her body weighing her down. She tripped on a tree root and stumbled forward, catching herself on a tree and deciding to lean against it to catch her breath. Her long black hair was a mess and her fair skin was cut and bleeding, sweat mingling with dirt and blood. She brought up her torn and tattered haori sleeve and coughed into it. She couldn't fail now. Her shimmering silver eyes narrowed in frustration. No matter how exhausted she was, she had to continue on. She shut her eyes tight as her coughing grew worse. She fell to her knees, desperately gasping in air between the coughs that triggered her gag reflex. After her fit calmed down she swallowed and forced herself to stand, her face set in determination.

"Master Jaken would like these!" The priestess froze, her blood turning cold throughout her body in a flash. With wide eyes she frantically searched the woods around her for the source of the child's voice. Then, up the worn dirt trail she was following, she spotted the young girl in a yellow and orange checkered kosode emerge from the bushes holding a cluster of blue flowers. She was smiling down at them and said to herself, "I should find something for Lord Sesshomaru as well. I wonder what he would like…"

The priestess could only star in horror for a moment. What was a child doing alone in this forest!? She went to run for her. "Child-!" Her panic triggered another coughing fit and she was forced back against the tree.

The girl looked over in surprise at the outburst. She spotted the wounded priestess coughing and she turned worried facing her. "I'm sorry, who are you?" She called out over the distance. "Are you okay?"

The priestess shut her eyes tight and willed the coughing to cease to shout out, "You must get away from here!" A couple coughs slipped out and she muffled her voice in her sleeve. "It's too dangerous! There's a demon-" The coughing became worse again and she fell to her knees a second time, her mind beginning to swim from lack of air.

The girl watched her in concern and debated on running or not, but decided to run towards her. "Lady, what happened to you?" She asked as she stood over her. The priestess couldn't respond so the girl decided to press her hand against her forehead. She gasped, "You're very sick! Hold on, I'll try to find some herbs to help."

The priestess forced herself to relax and took controlled breaths through her nose. She muffled into her sleeve, "Please, young one, I'm all right." She then wiped the sweat away from her brow and hurriedly said, "It's very dangerous in this forest. There's a powerful demon that's hunting and you **must** get to safety immediately-" She quickly covered her mouth to cough again.

The girl knelt down to inspect her closer. "You need help." Looking off to the distance she added, "A-Un and Master Jaken can't be too far away. I can go get them and have them bring you back to our camp."

The priestess calmed down again and sat down, leaning against the tree. Looking at the girl sideways she asked, "Tell me; what is your name?"

She smiled back at her and replied, "Rin. What's your name?"

"I am the Priestess Kinya," she replied. "Up this trail is the village I hail from. You must hurry there for safety." She reached into the red obi of her hakama and pulled out a golden bell with a white bow on top. "This is a soothe bell. The ring of this will repel demons," she explained and turned her head away to cough.

Rin set down her blue flowers and gingerly took the soothe bell in both hands. "So you want me to take this with me to your village." She frowned at her and said, "But you need protection as well." Smiling she added, "Lord Sesshomaru should be returning soon. I can go get him to help!"

Kinya eyed Rin curiously. What sort of characters was this little girl traveling with? She shook her head and pushed the soothe bell towards her. "I assure you than I'm fine, Rin. I'm not long for this world as it is so there is no point in saving me." She closed her eyes. "After I defeat this demon I can die peacefully…"

"Die?" Rin perked up in panic.

Kinya looked over at her fearful face calmly. She then realized that this girl may be the last person she ever speaks to _._ She smiled at the girl and placed a hand on her head. "Don't worry for I will be fine. Now hurry to the village, please. I won't have the strength to protect you when the demon attacks." She squeezed her shoulder in assurance and then dropped her hand.

Rin stared downcast as she clutched the soothe bell close to her chest. She was quiet for a moment and Kinya watched her closely feeling confused. "I'm not going to let you die." Kinya narrowed her eyes and Rin glared up at her in determination. "I'm going to go get help. I won't do nothing and let you die!"

Kinya stared in surprise as Rin got to her feet and ran. "W-Wait-!" She reached out for her but was caught by a coughing fit. Covering her mouth she forced her eyes open enough to peek up the trail, catching Rin disappearing through the bushes. She prayed that the girl would not return. It was too late for her at this point. A blue glow came from her white haori. She reached in and pulled out a spherical blue jewel on a black string and gazed at it sadly. "There's not much time left…"

Kinya froze at the sound of a female's malicious chuckle echoing around. Glaring around her she tucked the jewel away again. "You're so weak it's insulting! It's shameful that a priestess in your condition is after me."

She quickly forced herself to her feet and reached into her sleeve, pulling out flame colored rosary from the hidden pocket. "Your power is false, Manami!" She shouted. She couldn't let her catch Rin's scent. She needed more time to run. "That shard of the Shikon Jewel was given to you as payment to be a common goon. It can be easily taken away!"

Manami's voice chuckled in amusement and Kinya still wasn't able to locate her. "You humans are such silly creatures… Yet you can have such beautiful hair…" Her voice was wistful.

Kinya glared as frustration overcame her. "Manami, **listen** to me! You made a dangerous pact-" she heard the sound of a faint whistle first before glancing in its direction. She jumped away and held up her rosary. " _Sacred Fire!"_ The beads shone brightly in a fiery color and shot out fireballs, revealing and burning away the long strands of hair strung from tree to tree.

"That hair has always been a waste on you. Fighting demons you always got it dirty and messy." There was another faint whistle behind her and she spun around ready for the attack. Manami spoke right into her ear behind her, making her eyes go wide in fear. "It's about time I fixed it for you." Kinya quickly spun back around, but then froze and went wide eyed.

She was too slow. She bared her teeth and twitched her body. With the sunlight streaming through the canopy she could spot the thin strands of hair tied around her body. She turned her head only to feel a sharp pain as the hair cut into her neck, causing a thin line of blood to seep out. Kinya looked over at the sound of footsteps and saw a dark skinned human appearing demoness with pointed ears and long tied up white hair emerge from the shade. Her violet eyes gave off a glow and her purple kimono was custom made to show her exaggerated appeal. Kinya zeroed in on the Shikon Jewel shard embedded in her forehead.

"Dammit, Manami, you're making a dangerous mistake!" Kinya insisted as Manami approached with a sharp toothed smirk. "Naraku would not have given you that shard unless there was a way for him to get it back. He is a demon you cannot trust!"

Her grip tightened on her rosary once Manami stood too close. Manami chuckled as the hair around her tightened as well, cutting through her clothes and into her skin. Manami grabbed a lock of Kinya's black hair and pulled it towards her, letting it slip out of her grasp as a few strands came loose. She studied them in her hand disapprovingly. "You're a sorry sickly priestess. To think you defeated me time and again. No wonder you could never kill me off."

"I **chose** to let you live, Manami," Kinya said coldly and Manami glanced at her unmoved. "I believed that you were misguided, not evil. You were simply living by your natural instincts so you didn't need to die. I only needed to protect innocent humans." She glared at the demon in anger. "Though I do regret my decision. I see now how foolish you are by making a pact with Naraku. To lead one of his incarnations straight to my village-!" She was forced to stop by her coughing. She struggled to stifle it and not move her body, but with little shakes she felt the razor sharp hair cutting deeper into her.

Manami smirked, dropping the strands of hair. "Seems you're the foolish one then, aren't you?" Kinya could only glare at her as she continued to try and cease her coughing. "I'll need you alive when I scalp you. Don't worry, though, I'll take good care of your hair after your good and dead." Manami quickly brought her hand down on her and her world went black.

* * *

Rin raced through the woods as she kept a firm grip on the bell, hearing the slightest ring now and again. "I have to hurry to help Kinya," she said to herself to encourage her legs. Running through the lightened path a shadow flashed by that caused her to stop. She looked up and smiled after the shadow. "That's Lord Sesshomaru, I know it! He'll be able to help Kinya." She veered off her path after the shadow.

* * *

In a large clearing outside of the woods, the small green imp sat beside the large two headed dragon demon that was sleeping in the sun. He grumbled to himself in frustration and worry. "That Rin should be back by now. She said only ten minutes!" He shut his yellow eyes tight, horrible images of torture and death flooding his mind. "Lord Sesshomaru would be furious with me if-"

"If what, Jaken?" The smooth male voice made Jaken lock up, snapping his eyes wide open.

He looked up to see his lord in white approach them. "L-Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled and leaped to his feet, holding his two-headed staff close to him. In the commotion the dragon lifted his two heads to watch them. Jaken seemed to shrink in the demon's presence as he came closer. "W-well, my lord, Rin had gone into the woods alone to look for some flowers or something and hasn't returned yet…" Sesshomaru stared down at him blankly with his amber eyes. Sweat rained from Jaken's face as Sesshomaru turned his head to stare at the line of trees. "She-She's only been gone for ten minutes, m'lord!" He quickly added. Sesshomaru ignored him and narrowed his eyes at the forest. A wind blew towards them and he subtly sniffed, smelling demons and blood, along with the faintest scent of Naraku. Without a word he calmly walked towards the woods. Jaken relaxed and became confused as he and the dragon watched their master leave. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken questioned with a blink.

* * *

Rin ran through the thicket panting hard. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She called out and again received no response. "Don't worry, Kinya," she said to herself out of breath. "You'll be fine-!" She yelped as she tripped and fell landing hard and skidding a little, the soothe bell falling out of her grasp. She propped herself up on her elbows and spat dirt out of her mouth. Rubbing dirt off her face with her sleeve she questioned, "What did I trip on?" She looked over her shoulder towards her feet. At first she didn't see anything, but when she pulled at her foot she felt a tug. She tried to pull away and got the string into the light, seeing the white wire wrapped around her ankle.

She situated herself to a sitting position and carelessly began pulling at the string with both hands. "Huh?" She quickly stopped for a moment and examined herself, noticing more strings attached to her arms and legs. "What is this, a web?" She continued to try and escape, but her struggles became squirms as she tangled herself more.

"If you continue then you will eventually cocoon yourself." Rin froze at the new male voice. Slowly she turned around and saw the man standing behind her, noticing the soothe bell at his feet. His face was emotionless, his hair long, straight and black, his eyes a dark red color. She swallowed and tried to remain calm. "You're a demon… Aren't you."

"That I am," he replied stoically. "I am called Jigoku. And you, I'm afraid, are called dinner," he said as he approached.

Rin knew what was coming and shut her eyes tight to scream, " _Lord Sesshomaru!"_

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of the forest, sniffed the air, and then darted away again. He moved with ease, and then slowed as he approached the source of the scent he was following. He glanced around and then spotted the soothe bell on the ground. "A priestess item," he murmured as he knelt down to pick it up. The ring of it cause him to pause. It was a powerful item if it caused him to be so uncomfortable. He sniffed it. "Rin has been in possession of this recently." He looked down at the ground, leaned over and sniffed. "One of his incarnations has been here." He calmly stood and tucked the soothe bell in his kimono top. He glanced around before darting off after the scents.

* * *

Kinya slowly came to, first feeling a pulsing pain on her head where Manami struck her, causing her to groan a little. Where was she? More importantly; where was Manami? She force her eyes open, everything appearing blurry at first. Quickly she looked down and could sense her jewel still with her. Why wasn't it stolen? She was going to reach for it, but was immobilized. She examined herself to see she was trapped in a spacious cave, chained up high on the stone wall with thick bands of hair.

"It smells like death in here," she murmured to herself. Staring around the cave she spotted a stone platform that was stained with blood and littered with bones. Hair was strewn about the cave and was formed to create furniture. So, she was dragged to Manami's lair.

"Let me go!" A familiar voice shouted and echoed through the cave. Kinya gasped and looked over, seeing Jigoku carry in Rin under his arm. "I said let me go! Lord Sesshomaru will be looking for me!" She said in warning.

Jigoku dropped her and let her hit the ground hard. "I feel nothing for your lord," he replied staring down at her.

"Jigoku!" Kinya shouted and quickly got his attention. "Why did you bring her here!?"

Staring at her he merely said, "I see Manami was able to fulfill her end of the bargain."

Rin lifted her head and stared in worry as he approached Kinya. As he came forward a bead of sweat rolled down her cheek. He was going to steal her jewel. She needed to buy time! "I hope you've noticed Manami isn't here," she quickly said and he continued towards her unfazed. "If I know Naraku like I believe I do I know he doesn't intend to give the shard over to Manami. He'll want you to retrieve it from her." Jigoku reached out for her chest. "You should get the shard back to leave her helpless as you get the jewel from me and kill me."

Just as his hand slipped into her haori he paused and looked up at her eyes. "… You're stalling for time."

"Yes I am," she relented, "but you also know that I'm right. Manami is powerful now with that large jewel shard. She wants me alive to be scalped and you want me dead so my soul returns to my jewel and you need to bring back both to Naraku. If you don't want Manami fighting you then I suggest you find her and kill her first."

Jigoku stared at her for a long moment. He then pulled back his hand from her haori and she bit back her sigh of relief. "I don't like it when others are correct, but you prove a point. I will be back to kill you," he said and then walked off.

Rin remained on the ground and watched as Jigoku left the cave. Once he was out of sight she scrambled to her feet and ran for Kinya. "Kinya! Are you okay?" She asked as she stood beneath her.

"Yes, I'm all right," she replied staring down at her. "Rin, I need you to climb up me. In my left sleeve is a hidden pocket with sutra inside. I need you to get them and attach them to the hair that's binding me to the wall."

Rin nodded, "Okay." She then grabbed hold of Kinya's priestess clothing and pulled herself up off the ground. She got footing between Kinya's ankle and the chain of hair and Kinya winced. Rin quickly looked up at her worried. "Sorry- are you okay?"

Kinya quickly nodded, "Yes, just hurry, please."

Rin continued to clamber awkwardly up Kinya's body and stretched herself to reach into her sleeve. "I… I got them!" She pulled out some sutra and quickly attached one to each binding of hair on the ankles, wrists and waist.

After that she jumped off and backed away. Kinya then closed her eyes and concentrated her power. "… _Moeru!"_ The slips of paper went up in flames and burned away the hair. Once she was free she fell and landed and fell to her knees. She didn't realize how weak she was, but the fear of both Manami and Jigoku returning kept her going. "All right, now we-" She bent her head down and began coughing.

"Kinya!" Rin exclaimed and put a hand on her back in attempt to offer some sort of comfort. Kinya only curled up on the ground and coughed hard enough to feel her chest reverberate. "Please, Kinya, take slow breaths." Kinya gave a couple more harsh coughs until blood flew from her throat and splattered on the ground beneath her. She stared at it for a moment as she focused on regaining her breath. She then sat back up and leaned against the rock wall, feeling too exhausted to get up. Rin knelt beside her and stared in worry until she noticed a blue glow coming from her chest. "What is that?"

Kinya got her panting under control before reaching into her haori and pulled out the blue jewel. "This is the Densho Jewel," she replied out of breath.

Rin narrowed her eyes at the jewel and tilted her head. She knew that Kagome and her friends were searching for a jewel, but a shard of that was with Manami. This was obviously different, but that evil demon Naraku wanted the Densho Jewel as well apparently. "Do you mind me asking if it grants powers?"

Kinya nodded as she clutched it close to her chest. "Yes, it can…" She gave a couple coughs before continuing. "This jewel has been in existence since the Forlorn Priestess." Rin blinked at her, not knowing who that was. "When she died in battle with a demon her essence was transformed into this jewel." She raised it up to stare at it. "She did not have a direct decedent and so she inside the jewel traveled the land until she found a suitable replacement: her reincarnation, and thus earning the name the Densho Jewel. Her very being twined itself with her reincarnation's soul and in doing so shared memories and experiences and brought her up to become a powerful priestess." She coughed again and the jewel shone brighter in response.

Rin glanced between her and the jewel. "Why is it glowing like that?" She asked.

Kinya took a slow breath to calm her lungs. "It is the Forlorn Priestess calling out to her reincarnation. It is the jewel calling out to my soul saying it's my time to leave this world…" She closed her eyes. "My essence will enter this jewel and like my lives before me I shall wander the earth in search of my reincarnation. I will then teach her the ways of a priestess and she will protect good from evil, carrying out the duty of a priestess."

"No!" Rin's outburst snapped Kinya's eyes open and made her stare at her confused. Rin glared back with tears welling in her eyes. "I'm not going to let you die! I said I would help you and I will, and Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken will take care of those demons for you."

Kinya blinked at the girl, surprised that she was crying for her. She then gave her a sad smile. "Rin, I've fallen ill to a sickness that no one can cure. It was destined to happen to me." She tucked the jewel away again and then placed a hand on the girls head. "Rest assured, Rin, I shall remain alive in the jewel until I find my reincarnation. Then, once our souls connect we will become one and I shall have a body once more."

Rin only hung her head. "It's cold…" Kinya stared at the girl wanting an elaboration. "Death… You feel so cold and alone… It's scary… You start drowning in the pain and sadness that you've kept inside…" She sniffed and hugged herself.

Kinya went wide eyed in alarm. "Rin… Why do you talk like this?" She lightly grasped her chin and forced her head back up. Rin stared at her sadly and Kinya smiled in return. "Rin, death doesn't have to be like that. It can be peaceful when you accept it. I am prepared to die, but I'm not dying yet. I have to bring down the two demons that brought us here to ensure the safety of others." With some effort she managed to stand on her feet and held a hand out to Rin. "Now, come on and stand up. We must get out of his cave before they return."

Rin sniffed and rubbed her eyes, getting herself together. She then grabbed her hand and stood as well. "I need to take you back to Master Jaken and A-Un. They can help fight."

Kinya sighed and nodded with a half-smile. "I suppose I do require help. Lead the way then."

Rin ran for the exit and Kinya followed, but a sharp pang came from her chest and spread through her body. The pain made her eyes glaze over and she fell on her front. Rin glanced back and went wide eyed. "Kinya!?" Her eyes still glazed over she gave a cough and blood spilled from her mouth to the floor. "Kinya!" Rin ran back and bent down to shake her body in an attempt to get her to move. "Kinya, wake up!"

Her body trembled and her vision was blurry, but she could feel Rin's small hands shaking her. Manami and Jigoku could return at any moment. Rin and her village will be slaughtered if she didn't get up!

"Oh, damn, it seems she's dying sooner than I expected." Rin looked over at the cave entrance to see Manami and Jigoku walking towards them. Kinya struggled to look over as Manami said, "I'll need to extract her healthy hair now before she kicks the bucket. I can't have it all wasted now."

"Stay back!" Rin stood in front of Kinya's body and held her arms out to shield her. Manami rolled her eyes at the gesture while Jigoku stared. "Jigoku, I thought you were going to get the jewel shard back from Manami first," Rin said as she tried to buy Kinya time.

"Manami said she would return the shard herself after she successfully harvested the priestess' hair," Jigoku replied. "There was no reason to kill her yet."

"I decided that being in Naraku's good graces would mean more than having such a small shard of the Shikon Jewel," Manami said with a victorious smirk. "Now, child, you can either go first or I can skin you after I have the priestess."

"I won't let you!" Rin shouted. "Lord Sesshomaru will be here at any moment!"

"Who the hell is that?" She questioned Jigoku.

"I don't know," he replied in disinterest. "It seems no matter how much she mentions him a lord does not show up."

"Oh," Manami chuckled at the girl. "A human's delusional fantasy about a lord coming to sweep her away. How sickly adorable." As she approached she said, "Step aside while I deal with the priestess. I don't have much time to work with her."

"I said no!" Rin shouted louder and Manami stopped and glared at her annoyed.

"Rin…" Rin and Manami looked at Kinya as she slowly came to her feet, a sutra hanging from her fingertips. "I suggest you get behind me…"

"Are you looking to insult me?" Manami questioned as Rin got behind Kinya, seeing her hold up the sutra. "The most that sutra and your power can do is give me a bruise. And that won't look good on my skin."

Kinya tossed the sutra in the air and it rapidly circled in the air above her. She clapped her hands together in a prayer form and said, " _Summon."_ The sutra went up in flames and created a circle of fire. The fire went out and the flame rosary fell into her hands.

" _This_ dance again?" Manami questioned annoyed. Jigoku stepped forward, but she shot her arm out to stop him. "No. This priestess has annoyed me for years. **I** will be the only one to kill her."

Panting, Kinya held the rosary out at the demon. "Manami of the Hair, it is obvious to me that you have no intention of changing your evil ways." A blue aura of power surrounded her and Rin backed away a little. Kinya glared and held her rosary in both hands in her prayer manor. "I have no choice but to end your life and send you to the next world!"

Jigoku stared at Kinya unmoved, sensing the power building. "Make sure she dies."

Manami closed her eyes and only chuckled at him. "Priestess, you don't know how long I was waiting for this." She then stared at her with a new blood lust. "Tonight is the night you die!"

Kinya jumped back into the air and tossed out her rosary. She clapped her hands together with a shout and the necklace came apart. The beads ignited on fire and shot down at both Manami and Jigoku. The two demons dodged the attack and the beads crashed into the stone floor, cracking it apart dramatically. Kinya landed and the beads shot back to her, reforming into her rosary and she caught it. Manami was racing around the room with an enhanced speed and Kinya lashed at her with the rosary. The necklace broke and extended to a whip. Manami glared and dodged again, barely escaping the stone breaking damage they caused.

Manami landed a ways behind her and flung her arms out, hair shooting from her kimono sleeves. Kinya spun around and tossed out her rosary, letting it form into a necklace again and held her hands out. The rosary spun in place and created a shield of fire, burning away the hair. "Rin, run!" She shouted as she concentrated her powers. "Jigoku has no reason to attack you and I have Manami distracted. Leave!"

Rin stared up at Kinya, seeing her body badly beaten and blood still dripping from her mouth. Her face hard set she shook her head in defiance. "No, I can't leave you."

"Run!" Kinya insisted. She then clapped her hands together once again and the beads shot out Manami. She dodged again and they crashed into the stone wall. "I cannot protect you, Rin! You are going to get hurt if you remain here!"

That made Rin smile. "Kinya, Lord Sesshomaru is on his way." Kinya only eyed her doubtfully as her rosary returned to her. "No matter what Sesshomaru always shows up to save me. He's going to save us."

Manami smirked, seeing Kinya's distraction. Continuing to run she flung her arm out and shot hair at them again, sending it up above them. Rin glanced up passed Kinya and shouted, "Above!"

Kinya quickly tossed the rosary upwards and held her hands up, creating another barrier of fire. Manami glared in annoyance. "I've had enough of you fringing my beautiful _hair!_ " She screamed and flung her second arm towards them, attacking them from the side as she continued to run around the cave.

Kinya quickly jumped and grasped her rosary. Turning into a whip again she swung her weapon of fire and knocked back the first and second attack, grasping Rin by her waist and jumping away. Manami laughed, seeing how limited she was while protecting the child, and then reached into her kimono top. She pulled out shuriken and threw them at the humans. With hair she guided her weapons around the cave and attacked them at all sides. Kinya kept Rin close and swung her whip around frantically, parrying the shuriken away for a moment before they circled back to them.

In the middle of the fight the ceiling of the cave cashed in violently, forcing Manami and Kinya to retreat to the far sides of the cave. Kinya set Rin down beside her and Rin watched happily while Jigoku narrowed his eyes as the dust cleared out through the new opening. The dust triggered a coughing fit and she fell to her knees. Manami glared furiously and shouted, "Who is foolish enough to break into my cave!?"

Rin looked back over once the dust was gone and saw Sesshomaru standing in the pale moonlight on the blood stained platform. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She called out. Kinya forced her eyes open to gaze at the intruder. Her lord... Is a demon? She shut her eyes tight again and coughed viciously in her sleeve. Rin looked down at her worried and put her hands on her back. "Hang on, Kinya, Lord Sesshomaru is here to help now." Sesshomaru glanced back at them and took a subtle sniff.

Manami smirked at the distraction and swiftly threw more shuriken at the new intruder. Sesshomaru glanced back for a second before he was gone. Manami went wide eyed. "What!?" Both he and the young girl Rin were out of her sight. Frustrated she spat out, "No matter!" She continued her attack towards Kinya.

Kinya forced her eyes open and held up her rosary, but her coughing made her incapable of even defending herself. Her body screamed to do something as she glanced up at the incoming shuriken. Her eyes widened when a flash of green went by and the shuriken were knocked away. Manami quickly whipped her head around at the source of the attack and glared as the green whip was retracted to Sesshomaru's fingers with Rin smiling beside him. "A demon helping a priestess is shameful!" Sesshomaru stared at her unfazed.

Kinya took that chance and forced herself to take a deep breath. She tensed her legs and then leaped forward, lashing her rosary out as a whip. Manami noticed before the last second and jumped in the air, Jigoku behind her jumping backwards out of range of the attack. Kinya then released her rosary and clapped her hands together, sending the fireballs towards Manami. A few of the fiery bullets nailed into the target and she screamed as blood squirted out of her wounds. As Manami was slammed back into the stone wall by the force of the attack Kinya ran towards her pulling out another sutra. " _Transform!"_ The sutra went up in flame and transformed into a two-handed double edge sword with a golden hilt. " _Junsuinakon!"_ She shouted and jumped at Manami. The sword sunk into Manami's stomach to the hilt, pinning her to the wall. Manami screamed in pain and a bright light shone from her wound. Her body then went up into flames.

Kinya pulled her sword out and jumped away, letting Manami's burning corpse to fall to the ground and burn away to ashes. She then quickly turned her sword on to Jigoku, but she went wide eyed, seeing he was gone. He must have run away with Manami dead. "Kinya!" Kinya glanced to the side as Rin ran up to her. "Jigoku's gone; he escaped through the entrance after you got Manami with your fireballs."

Kinya stared at her for a moment. She then sighed and lowered her blade, letting it go up in flames as it disappeared once again. Then her eyes snapped open appearing glaze over as a pang went through her body again. Then there was a second pang and she grabbed at her heart falling to her knees, blood flying from her mouth. The Densho Jewel shined brightly from underneath her haori.

Rin gasped and put her hands on Kinya's back again. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She looked over at her lord alarmed. "She needs help!"

"No… Rin…" With effort and lifeless eyes that gazed at the floor she placed a hand over Rin's on her shoulder. Sesshomaru merely watched as Rin stared at the priestess woman sadly. Kinya forced herself to look back and smile up at Rin, a blue light shining on her face. "It's my time… I have to leave…"

Rin shook her head looking determined. "No! You can live, Kinya! I can find you a herb and-"

"Rin." She stopped short and then stared sadly as Sesshomaru.

Kinya closed her eyes and the jewel's light became brighter, drawing Rin's attention back. Kinya pulled the jewel out from her haori and gazed at it sadly. "It's time…" She quickly covered her mouth and coughed viciously, blood spewing onto her sleeve each time. She fell over from exhaustion and Rin quickly looked around the cave for something- anything to improve the situation.

She spotted the rosary on the ground and ran over to them, snagging them up, and raced back to Kinya. "Here! Your beads…"

Rin stared sadly as Kinya forced a smile up at her, blood streaming from the corner of her mouth. "Thank you…" She gingerly took them and held them to her chest. "Step back…" Rin backed away towards Sesshomaru who approached. Kinya lay on her back, holding her rosary and the Densho Jewel in her folded hands and closed her eyes. _Rin, you were a kind and courageous girl. You won't be forgotten._ " _Moeru."_

Rin gasped as the rosary caught her body on fire. Sesshomaru stood by her as they watched the holy fire burn the priestess. He looked down at her. "Are you all right, Rin?"

Rin sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah…" She gazed at Kinya sadly. "She was really nice," she said to him. "She protected me."

Sesshomaru only turned his back on the priestess. "We should leave."

Rin shook her head. "I'll catch up, but I can't leave yet."

Sesshomaru glanced back at her. He wouldn't understand her compassion for strangers. He then reached into his kimono top and pulled out the soothe bell. "You dropped this earlier," he said and handed it to her.

Rin looked up at the bell and smiled. "Thanks, Lord Sesshomaru!" She took it and then he walked away without another word. Rin sat down with her soothe bell and stayed until the fire died out. After a long while Kinya's body turned to ashes, the rosary beads gone with the flames. Rin got up and walked over to the ashes, and then took the Densho Jewel from them. She examined it closely and saw a purple swirling color inside. She smiled, "Don't worry; I'll help you find your reincarnation since you helped save me." She set the soothe bell down in the jewels place. "Just in case any demons want to bother your ashes," she explained. She then ran out of the cave, calling Lord Sesshomaru's name.

* * *

Kagome suddenly stopped. Her friends stopped as well and looked back at her confused. "Kagome?" Shippo questioned.

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "Do you sense something?"

Kagome stared out into the distance, her brows furrowing. "I... There's something..."

Miroku looked back and followed her gaze. "I don't sense a demonic aura. Is it a jewel shard?"

She shook her head. "It's unclear... It's definitely not a jewel shard, but it's giving off a strange aura."

Sango looked at the group concerned. "Should we go check what it is?"

"You heard her," Inuyasha replied gruffly. "It's not a jewel shard. We can't waste our time with every weird feeling we get: we have to find Naraku."

"I'm inclined to agree with Inuyasha," Miroku said.

Kagome nodded to them. "It just suddenly popped up, but even now it's fading away. I know it's not a jewel shard so there's no sense to get off track."

"Well, if you insist, Kagome," Shippo said and the group continued their travels.


	3. Something Brews

It was a long seven days since being back to her own time. Yuuki had taken up her responsibilities again at her club and shrine. The other day her father had presented her with priestess clothing without saying a word, and she accepted it without asking why. She wondered if it was a sign that he believed her story of the Feudal Era. After school she dressed up in her priestess attire and walked out with a broom to start sweeping all of the petals and leaves off the path. She sighed to herself, Kenji would no doubt want to go into town tomorrow. Was there a way for her to get out of it?

While trying to distract her thoughts she couldn't help but keep glancing over at the Wisteria Tree. Seeing Sesshomaru seemed more like a dream with the passing days. She had resisted touching the tree again. The thought of it felt like it would be admitting defeat, and if it failed then whatever hope that was inside her would be crushed. She stopped sweeping and gazed at the ground sadly. Did she really miss them that much? To be that afraid of getting hurt?

There were footsteps and she glanced up. An old woman and her grandson approached the shrine and Yuuki bowed politely to them. "Welcome to the Fujiwara Shrine."

"Wow!" The boy stared up at the tree in awe. "It's so pretty!"

Yuuki smiled at him fondly. Children always seemed so innocent. Their astonishment at things was adorable. "Welcome," she turned to see her father approach in his priest clothing. "How can we help you?"

"Oh, we would like to buy some trinkets," the old woman replied.

He nodded and turned to Yuuki. "Yuuki," she waited as he hesitated. "Tell them about the Great Wisteria Tree while I fetch some amulets."

She nodded in return, hiding her disappointment. She hadn't had a reason to go into the shed either, and it seemed like her father did what he could to keep her from it. Was he trying to protect her or her sanity? She looked up at the wisteria tree and said, "Long ago there was a village called the Fujiwara Village, and this tree stood strong in the center of it by the shrine." The old woman and her grandson stared up at the tree as well as they listened to her tale. "This tree has never wilted and stays in full bloom year round. The Priest and his wife were buried under this tree five hundred years ago after a great battle, and some believe that their spirits are what keeps it in bloom."

"How romantic," the grandmother commented and Yuuki nodded, keeping up a polite smile. It was more tragic, really.

Her father returned with a couple of amulets, one for happiness and another for wealth. He then held them out to Yuuki. "Bless them, would you, Priestess?"

Yuuki froze and stared up at him. Never had he ever asked her to bless anything. And never had he addressed her as Priestess. Still, to avoid any awkwardness, she set her broom down and put her hands together in prayer. What if she used her actual Seirei powers? She decided to bring out a little bit and her hands were outlined in a thin white light. The grandmother and her grandson stared in awe as she touched the amulets, sending the white light to them. She then pulled away and the light was sucked into the amulets.

"That was amazing!" The boy shouted as her father handed him the amulet.

"How much do we owe you?" The old woman asked as she accepted hers.

"Nothing," he replied with a bow. "Please, accept them."

"Thank you," she bowed in return and the boy did the same.

Yuuki bowed as they left and her father walked away. She quickly turned to him, "Wait." He stopped and looked back at her. "Aren't you going to ask?"

"Why would I ask?" He replied. "You already explained everything to me."

Yuuki hesitated as he continued walking. Seeing he was making his way back to the shed, she snagged up her broom and ran after him. "Does that mean you believe me?" She didn't know why she was so hopeful.

"It certainly gives a logical explanation for your friend's absentness." She frowned at his back. Was he being funny or serious? It could honestly go either way. He walked up into the shed and Yuuki followed, but paused in the threshold. When she fell through the floorboards so long ago, if she had the same experiences and powers then, would she have sensed any demonic auras? She furrowed her brows and tried to expand her senses. There didn't seem to be anything demonic. Cautiously she stepped into the shed as her father rummaged through one of the shelves. He pulled out a box and blew off the dust. He held it out to her. "This belongs to the Fujiwara Clan. We keep this safe and a secret." He opened the box and Yuuki stared at the scroll that rested on a cushion inside.

Her eyes widened. "Is that... The scroll containing the Soul Infusion technique?"

"Yes." He held the box out to her for her to take it.

She reached out, but hesitated. She glanced up at her father, but his face was unreadable. Why was she nervous? Boldly she grabbed the scroll and quickly unrolled it. Her eyes scanned down the lines of text and as expected they were instructions on how to use the technique. "It's the same technique Kakuju used to breathe life into Utsugi's hitogata," she murmured.

"It was an art that was lost over the years." Yuuki looked back up at her father as he put away the box. "I would imagine that it wasn't practiced in five hundred years."

"Would make sense." She quickly looked back down at the scroll before he made eye contact. "So... Does this mean you believe everything?"

"I'm still hesitant," he replied, "but your knowledge and how your story compares to our families history it's a little hard to deny."

Yuuki eyed him curiously. "Why are you giving me this scroll?"

"So you can learn."

"But... Why? If it's an art that was lost for five hundred years, why have someone learn it now?"

He sighed and stared passed her at the wisteria tree. "You truly have the abilities of a priestess, Yuuki. Call it a feeling, but I believe that you should learn the technique created by our clan. As a priestess of the Fujiwara Clan it's your duty to preserve and protect our power."

Yuuki rolled the scroll back up and eyed him curiously. "Dad... Did you study the Soul Infusion technique?"

He shook his head. "I was introduced to the scroll at a younger age by my father. Like his father told him, I was instructed to keep that scroll under lock and key and to never read it. I was to keep it a secret, not learn it. I'll admit, even knowing our history, I wasn't entirely sure why."

She stared down at the scroll in her hand. "It would make sense if they were afraid of it. Kakuju experimented with this technique and created so many mindless hitogata. They craved the souls in others and would attack. It's a dangerous ability."

"But I believe you can master it." She looked up at his resolved face. "You should study it, Yuuki."

"I will." Her grip tightened on the scroll. She then walked out and her father went back inside the house. She wandered over to the wisteria tree and stared up at the branches. "I don't know if you two are in there," she whispered, "but I'm talking anyways... I don't know what I can do with this ability, but I want to learn it. I can at least do good rather than use it for selfishness." She stared at the scroll in her hand again. "I would like your help though, and your blessing, if that's not too much to ask." A breeze went by and rustled the flowers and leaves, causing a new shower of petals to drift down. Yuuki sat at the base of the tree, careful not to touch the trunk, and laid the scroll completely out in front of her to read.

* * *

Kagura leaned against a doorframe to a dreadfully bare room, tapping her fan on her shoulder as she watched Jigoku. The newest incarnation merely sat in the empty room looking bored. "Are you seriously just going to sit there until Naraku calls for you?"

"I have nothing better to do," he replied.

His voice caused her lip to raise a little. It was sickly sweet like Naraku's. Naraku said that Jigoku was an incarnation, but he could honestly pass for his son. The thought of Naraku procreating made her sick. "So, did he order you to stay in here?" She wandered in to look around the room. "He must be peeved that you failed in getting the Jewel."

"Perhaps," Jigoku shrugged lightly. "Knowing Naraku though he must have a backup plan."

Kagura quickly glanced over at Jigoku, seeing him staring at her bored. "You appear to be a mindless slave... But I see you know more than I expected."

"I know he's had a few problems with his incarnations before," he said and turned back to stare at the wall across the room. Kagura had the gall to smirk. "He's custom made me to find no interest in anything besides my soul purpose. Collecting the Densho Jewel for him. So I sit and wait."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Nothing betrayed his feelings, but she had the sneaking suspicion that deep down, he was resentful towards Naraku. He was nothing more than a prisoner as well. He was nothing like Kohaku, he wasn't a mindless slave. He must want out as well. "Welcome to Hell."

There were near silent pats of footsteps and the two of them looked over to see Kanna enter the room. "Come to join the party?" Jigoku questioned. Kagura glanced at him. He truly didn't show any interest or emotion besides boredom.

"What is it, Kanna?" She asked.

Kanna turned towards her. "Naraku has a mission for you," she whispered.

Kagura frowned. She wondered what Kanna's story was. She couldn't be satisfied being Naraku's slave. "Fine."

Jigoku remained where he was and watched as Kagura followed Kanna back down the hall. Staring back at the wall again he murmured, "Everything's dreadfully boring..."

As Kagura followed Kanna through the castle of rotting corpses, Kanna explained the mission. "You are to find Tsubaki the Dark Priestess and bring her here. She harbors a grudge against Kikyo. Naraku wishes to use her to kill Inuyasha and Kagome, as well as bring someone back."

Kagura stared down at her curiously. "Bring someone back? How do you mean?"

Kanna didn't reply, but only led her outside. "Find Tsubaki the Dark Priestess," she repeated, "and bring her to Naraku. She must cooperate."

Kagura sighed and walked down the steps of the castle. "Whatever, don't answer my questions." Kanna only watched as Kagura summoned her giant feather and flew away. "Bring someone back," she murmured to herself as she was allowed through the barrier. Who could a Dark Priestess bring back for Naraku? It took a while for Kagura to locate the woman, but eventually she found an old hag dressed in dark priestess clothing kneeling before a shine in the woods. The wind kicked up as she neared and landed, returning the feather to her hair ornament. "Would you be Tsubaki the Dark Priestess?"

The old woman stood with her back to her. "If you've come to break the curse it's too late. The victim has already perished."

"I'm not interested in that. It's _you_ I came for."

"Then you must be a demon!" Tsubaki threw a sutra at her and the paper transformed into a giant serpent.

Kagura couldn't help but smile as the Dark Priestess attacked her out of fear. "Stop this!" With a simple wave of her fan the serpent was reduced to shreds. "You are a troublesome hag indeed. My master has asked me to request your assistance."

"What does a demon want with me?" The old woman rasped.

"Tell me; do you still bear a grudge against Kikyo?"

Tsubaki fully turned towards her. "Kikyo you say?"

Kagura smirked with bitterness. Naraku knew how to manipulate others. "If you want revenge, then come with me. My master knows a way for you two to help each other out."

"Who is this master of yours?"

"His name is Naraku."

Tsubaki agreed to join Kagura back to the castle. Together they rode her feather back to the hidden castle and passed through the barrier. "This Naraku has surrounded himself with an ominous barrier," Tsubaki commented.

Kagura frowned. It was a powerful barrier indeed. "Hold on tight, old woman." She dove down quickly and they emerged from the barrier to the castle. The air was so stifling it made her almost choke. She returned the feather to her hair and led the priestess through the castle to Naraku's chambers. The demon lounged by the window and gazed outside. "Naraku, I've brought the woman," she said and stepped aside as Tsubaki entered.

Naraku looked over and a sly smile spread on his face. "Ah, Tsubaki, you've come. The Dark Priestess..."

Tsubaki approached and frowned down at him. "What is the purpose in summoning me here?"

As she sat down he asked, "Do you recall battling a priestess named Kikyo half a century ago? You were trying to steal the sacred jewel."

Her eyes widened with interest. "I'm surprised you know of such an old incident. I was told that you require my abilities and I wonder what your plans are. How would assisting you benefit me?"

"You shall have the sacred jewel." Tsubaki perked up at that.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at the woman as she hunched over, her hair waving around as her body transformed. Her grey hair became healthy and shiny, her wrinkled hands smoothed out and were fair. "The sacred jewel? You have it in your possession?" Her voice was even younger.

Kagura murmured to herself, "The old hag transformed herself..."

The new and young Tsubaki glared back at her. "Watch your tongue, you wretch. This is my _true_ form." She turned back to Naraku as he studied her. "You claim to have the sacred jewel. Show it to me."

"I wonder what you desire from the jewel, priestess." He reached into his robes and held out his hand. "Is it eternal youth?" He opened his hand and showed the incomplete jewel, making the woman gasp.

Carefully she took the jewel from his hand and gazed at it. "Naraku..." She smiled up at him. "What is it you would have me do?"

"First, you will need the ashes of a dead priestess. Then, the blood of a live one."

* * *

Yuuki dressed in jeans and a tank top to go into town. She would much rather continue her studying with the scroll, but Kenji was insistent that they go strengthen their friendship. Yuuki grimaced a little as she approached the coffee shop he suggested. She knew she was a little oblivious to feelings, but her helpful friends made it very apparent that Kenji wished to be more than friends. She could handle at least one day, couldn't she?

She entered the shop and was greeted by the workers. Looking around she spotted Kenji waving at her from a small table next to a window. She sucked it up and went to join him. "You're dressed pretty fancy for a coffee shop," she commented as she sat down. He was dressed in a nice button down tucked in dress pants and a belt. Wonder who he's trying to impress.

Kenji laughed nervously with a blush. "Am I? Well, I wasn't sure how fancy this place was."

Yuuki looked around the shop. "I guess a few people are dressed nice. I feel a little underdressed."

"Not at all! You look wonderful in anything, Yuuki."

He smiled, but she resisted a grimace as she blushed. Curse her for blushing so easily! Dammit, what were they even supposed to talk about? A waitress walked up to them with a pen and pad. "What can I get for you today?"

"A tall double shot mocha, please," Kenji replied.

"Just an iced coffee, please," Yuuki said.

The waitress wrote it down and walked away, though Yuuki wished she'd come back quickly. As she looked out the window, Kenji noticed the scar on her shoulder and gasped. "Yuuki, how on earth did you get that?"

She glanced at him, and then looked down at her shoulder. "Oh... Well I got in a fight with this wind sorceress and she can turn the air into blades. She managed to nick me good before running away."

Kenji blinked at her, and then started laughing. "I didn't know you had such a sense humor, Yuuki! But really, did you get it from your club?"

She felt a ping of sadness and replied, "No, the flooring of my shed was rotted and I fell through. It wasn't that bad and we got it fixed up."

"Well, that's good. Sorry I didn't know about it," he frowned guiltily. "You know you can call me if anything like that happens. I have some medicines that can help."

Yuuki tried to resist a blush as she looked out the window again. "Right, your dad's a doctor. Guess you have all sorts of supplies."

"For just about every situation," he said proudly. "Seriously, Yuuki, if you need help you can call me." She went wide eyed and watched as his hand as he reached out for her. Please, any god, no.

"Here you are!" The waitress returned with their order and Yuuki sat upright.

"Thank you very much."

"Yes, thank you," Kenji said as he retracted his hand.

"Hope you enjoy!"

The waitress left and Yuuki snagged her iced coffee, being sure to sit as far back as she could as she busied herself with drinking. That was a little too close for comfort. "So, what do you want to do today?" He asked. "I thought we could see a movie, but it's such a nice day out. Would you like to go for a walk in the park?"

Yuuki stared down at the table as she continued to sip through the straw. She had to think of something that wasn't romantic or could be mistaken for a date. A bead of nervous sweat formed on her temple. No movies, no park... Something in town, something public. Why was this so difficult? She couldn't drink anymore and released the straw, letting out a long sigh. "Well, this is a little unfortunate actually," feeling so uncomfortable the glanced out the window as she lied. "My mom asked me to go shopping for her to day. Groceries for dinner."

Kenji perked up at that happily to her confusion. "I'd love to help you go grocery shopping!"

"Oh..." She blinked and made an awkward smile. "You would..." What was wrong with him?

"I have a great recipe in mind," he continued. "It's quick an easy as well as healthy! It'll help build up your immune system."

She had to close her eyes to keep up her smile. "Wow, you're so helpful, Kenji..." He really was her personal Hojo.

After they finished their drinks they went into town together. He was a gentleman enough to carry her basket for her. She only really followed him around as he picked out the vegetables and tried to listen to every explanation he gave as to _why_ that vegetable. "This is a recipe my mother taught me," he said. Yuuki suddenly sensed something off and froze. She glanced around and spotted the three stooges peered around an aisle staring at her. "It's best to serve with a side of brown rice." A dark aura flared around her as she glared menacingly and the three of them went wide eyed before ducking away.

Yuuki turned back to Kenji and said, "Uh, Kenji, could you keep shopping for me? I need to go use the restroom."

He smiled back at her. "Of course, no problem, Yuuki."

She flashed an awkward smile before running off. As she turned into the aisle the three of them were smiling at her and she frowned back. "Why are you guys following us!?"

"We were just wondering how your date was going," Yuka replied innocently.

Yuuki's eye twitched. "This **isn't** a date!"

"Of course it is!" Eri waved her off and a tick mark sprung up on her head. "Everyone knows you're on a date with Kenji."

That made Yuuki worried. "Does... Kenji think this is a date?"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Yuuki," Ayumu clasped her hands together and stared at her with starry eyes. "You're finally getting out there. You're blooming into a beautiful flower!"

Yuuki sweat dropped. Yuka then sighed and said, "If only Kagome would get together with Hojo and not that overly possessive boy she's with." Eri nodded in agreement and Yuuki's sweat drop grew.

"Right..." She stepped back and pointed at them threateningly. "Listen to me, all of you get out of here and quit calling this a date! He's just helping me with grocery shopping. Now scram!" She couldn't stay to make sure they left.

She ran back to Kenji and he smiled as she approached. "Yuuki! I managed to find all the ingredients needed. Shall we check out now?"

"Yep!" She smiled almost painfully and dragged him towards the front of the store. She needed to end this day quickly.

Kenji stared down at her hands grabbing his arm and blushed. He swallowed his nervousness and said, "You know, this is actually kind of fun, shopping together for simple needs. I wonder if married couples feel like this." He laughed at it, but Yuuki had the dreading feeling that he was seriously making a comparison.

"Heh, maybe..." Going through checkout Kenji was kind enough to pay for the groceries as well. He was killing her with kindness.

She insisted that she carry the grocery bag as they walked together down the sidewalk. "So, what shall be do together next?" He asked and she hesitated. "Perhaps I could go over and help make the dinner? I'm sure your mother would appreciate a night off."

Yuuki opened her mouth to say something, but nothing was coming to mind. A ringtone went off and they paused as she frantically got her cell phone out of her pocket. "S-Sorry, Kenji," she then answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Yuuki! Where are you?"

She blinked in surprise. "K-Kagome?" Kenji watched in interest.

"Yup! I visited your house, but you weren't there. I need to see you. It's urgent!"

Yuuki's expression became skeptical. She certainly didn't sound like it was urgent. Still, knowing Kagome was back made her excited. "I understand, I'll be right over." She then hung up and gave Kenji an apologetic smile. "Kenji, listen-"

He lifted his hand to stop her. "Say no more! Go see your friend, Yuuki." She bowed to him in thanks and ran off.

* * *

Kagome gazed up at the wisteria tree with her arms folded behind her back. "It's amazing how this tree never withers," she said to herself. "Even my tree loses its leaves in the winter."

"Kagome!"

She turned to see Yuuki running towards with her with a bag of groceries, panting and appearing tired. Kagome blinked and said, "You cut your hair!"

Yuuki only smiled and ran into her, hugging her tightly. "You're back!"

Kagome was caught off guard, but quickly hugged her back. "We made our way back to Kaede's Village so I decided to come back to get supplies and check up on you." Knowing her for so long she couldn't miss it. She was definitely changed. The Feudal Era must do that to people. "How have things been now that you're back?"

Yuuki sighed and pulled back. "It's been the same, though my father nominated me the shrine priestess. I'm also learning the Soul Infusion technique."

She was surprised by that. "Is that what Kakuju used to bring back Utsugi?"

Yuuki nodded. "Besides that, nothing much else." She wasn't about to tell her about the day with Kenji. She then perked up and asked, "How are Shippo and the others?"

"They're great, though they all miss you." She smiled. "Even Inuyasha, though he's too proud to admit it."

Yuuki grabbed her hand. "I have something to give you," she then dragged her into her house. "Here, mom!" She tossed the plastic bag onto the dinning counter and her mother blinked as the two girls ran down the hall.

"Welcome back, Kagome!" Her mother called.

"It's good to see you, Mrs. Fujiwara!" Kagome shouted back before she was dragged into Yuuki's bedroom. Yuuki then released her and Kagome watched her confused as she rummaged through her closet. "What is it, Yuuki?" She then blinked as Yuuki held a worn out pink stuffed bunny.

Yuuki fidgeted nervously with a blush as she held out the bunny to her. "I was wondering... If you'd give this to Rin for me the next time you see her?"

Kagome crossed her arms and hummed thoughtfully. Yuuki glanced up at her confused. "You know... You have spiritual powers now. And you're training with them..." She smiled and folded her hands behind her. "Have you tried going through the well yet?"

Yuuki hesitated. "Uh..." She averted her eyes. "No..."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

She dropped her arms and hung her head. Kagome watched her concerned as she sighed. "I... I don't belong in that time." A familiar cord struck inside Kagome. "I wasn't meant to be there. Since I came back... I missed you all so much. I didn't want to admit it. As boring as my life here now seems... I was hopeful that I would see everyone again, but I was too afraid to try, because if I attempted and failed..."

Kagome stared at her sympathetically. She couldn't imagine how lonely she was now. She then smiled and took her hand. "Then let's go and try together."

Yuuki looked up at her worried. "But..."

"Don't you want to at least _try_ to give that to Rin yourself?"

She hesitated, feeling that fear again. "I... I do."

"Then let's go!" Carefree Kagome dragged her back out of the house to her own home. Yuuki kept the bunny with her as they ran all the way back to the Higurashi Shrine. They were both out of breath by the time they got there and they went straight back to the shed containing the well. Kagome opened the doors, letting in the orange light of the sunset, and they walked down the stairs. Yuuki became nervous as she stared at the darkness of the well. What if this wouldn't work? "Don't worry," Kagome waved it off as if she knew what she was feeling. "All you have to do is..." She stepped up onto the edge of the well and held her hand out to her. "Jump in!" Yuuki swallowed, visibly nervous even to her friend. Kagome only smiled to assure her. Yuuki grasped her hand and stepped up on to the edge of the well. "You ready?" Yuuki nodded, but her face betrayed her. "Okay. One... Two... Three!" They jumped together down the well and Yuuki went wide eyed at a flash of light.

* * *

On the other end of the well, light flashed and Kagome said happily, "Look, we made it!" She stared up at the blue midday sky. She then looked beside her and blinked. She was alone. Kagome immediately became worried. "Oh no, Yuuki..."

* * *

Yuuki remained on her hands and knees, her head hanging in the darkness of the well. She couldn't pass through. "Dammit..." With one hand hanging onto the bunny's arm, the other dug into the old soil. "Why can't I pass through...?" Why could Kagome? What was different? She knew that Inuyasha could even traverse time. "I... I want to go back..." She wanted to see Sango and Shippo and Miroku- she wanted to see everyone. Kaede, Rin especially, Sesshomaru, hell, even Jaken. She missed the battles, the traveling. "I miss them..." A droplet landed in the dirt and she froze. She couldn't let Kagome see her like this. Before her friend could return she climbed out of the well, leaving the bunny sitting on the edge. She wanted Rin to have something to remind her of her. Kagome returned to find it, but Yuuki wasn't to be seen.

She returned home as the sky slowly turned to night, the sun gone behind the horizon. She dragged herself up the steps to her shrine and walked up to the Great Wisteria Tree. She blinked up at the tree with wet eyes. "I want to go back." It was difficult to admit to herself. Was there any hope to go back? Her eyes trailed down the trunk of the tree. Quietly she summoned her Seirei powers, her body glowing in a white light. She then placed her had on the tree and she was again surrounded by the bright haze of the bamboo forest. She first looked down to where she saw Sesshomaru before, but he wasn't there. No one was there. It was for the best. Her eyes were no doubt red and puffy. Her hand slipped from the trunk and she returned to the night of her time. "I can go back," she said to herself. "I can. I just... Have to figure it out..." She sighed at her own lack of confidence. She then dragged herself back to her home.

* * *

The next day Yuuki was back outside her shrine in her priestess clothing, sweeping the path around the wisteria tree so the place was at least tidy. "Yuuki!" She paused and looked up to see Kagome approaching.

Yuuki made a smile. "Hey, Kagome."

Kagome smiled back. Yuuki could tell she knew what she was feeling. "I have something big to ask of you."

"Yeah?"

Kagome stopped close to her and pulled out the glass bottle containing the jewel shards. She uncorked it and took out one shard. She handed it to her. "Will you keep this safe for me?"

Yuuki stared wide eyed at the jewel, and then looked up at her. "Kagome..."

"I've already thought this over," she said. "Naraku has stolen the shards from me a couple times. If Naraku succeeds and collects all the jewel shards, and if I leave one here where he can't get to it, then at least the jewel can't be complete. You have spiritual powers and you can fight. I can trust you to keep this safe."

Yuuki sighed at her friend and stared back at the jewel shard. "Well, you're not wrong, I suppose... If I keep it here then he can't get it." It's also a reminder of the Feudal Era. "I..." She glanced away with a blush. "I guess I can hold onto it for you."

Kagome beamed. "Thank you so much, Yuuki." She grabbed her hand and forced the jewel shard into it. "It's at least something we can do against Naraku." She then gave her a quick hug. "I have to hurry back and finish packing before Inuyasha begins to worry. I'll visit again the next time I return!" She waved as she ran off and Yuuki waved back. "Don't worry! I'll give Rin the bunny for you!"

She's here and then she's gone too soon. Yuuki sighed and looked down at the jewel shard in her hand. It had its own glow, pulsing with power. She took it to her bedroom and removed a ring from its gift box, replacing it with the shard. She then hid the box in the drawer she kept her talisman and rosary. She then continued with her daily routine, returning to school the next day.


	4. Unfortunate Events

The harsh breeze rustled the trees as Kagura and Tsubaki landed. Kagura caught her feather and tucked it away in her hair as Tsubaki eyed the entrance of the cave. "The demon that once lived here is now dead?"

"According to Jigoku." Kagura eyed her surroundings. She didn't sense another demon, anyways. She then smirked at Tsubaki's hesitation. "Are you afraid, Dark Priestess?"

Tsubaki was quick to glare back at her. "Watch your tongue, or else I'll cut it out." Kagura hummed in amusement as Tsubaki walked into the cave. She entered after her and looked around at the destruction. The ceiling was destroyed, there were gashes and holes in the stone, and hair everywhere she stepped. Tsubaki walked around the crumbled boulders of the cave in search of the item Naraku required. The priestess stopped and smiled to herself pleased. "Found you." Kagura glanced at her and then walked over as she bent down to the ashes. "I wonder, what use does Naraku, a demon, have for the ashes of a dead priestess?"

Kagura narrowed her eyes at the woman's sly smile peeking over her shoulder. "How should I know? Naraku keeps his plans to himself."

"I see," Tsubaki turned back to the ashes. "He's sparse on trust, is he?"

Kagura smirked bitterly. "Just get the ashes, Priestess." She didn't call her that nicely. "If you fail then Naraku will take that precious jewel back from you."

Tsubaki didn't respond as she plucked the soothe bell from the ashes. The light ring echoed out and Kagura winced, taking a step back. Tsubaki eyed her reaction and then studied the bell curiously. "Even in death this soothe bell holds an impressive amount of purifying abilities."

Kagura watched her as she set the soothe bell aside and began to collect the ashes. What _was_ Naraku planning with ashes of a dead priestess? She knew he wanted to kill Inuyasha and Kagome once and for all due to his own failures of the past. Is it so wrong for her to be curious? "What's so special about these ashes?"

"These are the ashes of the Priestess Kinya." She folded the paper holding the ashes and tucked it away. She walked away and Kagura followed as she continued, "If he wants me to curse this living priestess Kagome with her blood and the jewel, then I can only assume with the tainted jewel and tossing these ashes in a fire I'm to summon someone related to her."

Once out of the cave, Kagura summoned her feather and they flew off. Kagura stared down at the far ground thoughtfully. Kinya was the priestess in possession of the Densho Jewel. With the Shikon Jewel she couldn't understand his desire for this lesser jewel. Perhaps he was just full of himself. But if he wanted the jewel, then why did he want someone related to her? She glared at the ground. She couldn't figure that bastard out. She can't get one step ahead.

* * *

The last bell rang and Yuuki walked out of the classroom with her friends in tow. Eri bounced to her side and asked, "Hey, what are you gonna do about Kagome being gone all the time?" Yuuki raised an eyebrow at her. "She's never at the club anymore. Will she still be on the roster and stuff?"

Yuuki sighed lightly as Yuka and Ayumi peered at her as well. "She's not really a part of a club if she's never there. I talked to her mom over the phone and discussed it, and she'll be dropping out of the club."

"That's a bummer," Ayumi said and Yuka nodded in agreement.

Yuuki smiled back at them. "Do you wanna fill her spot, Ayumi?"

She shook her head. "I can't, I have the choir to take care of."

"She's not the best at balance anyways," Yuka added and Ayumi frowned at her.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Eri waved as Ayumi split off from the group.

"See you guys!"

Yuka and Eri followed Yuuki to the girls locker room. "Okay, girls, get your leotards on," Yuuki addressed the several other girls in the room. "We're going to practice our new routine for the next festival. It's a while away, but it will take us a while to get this down."

"Yes, ma'am," they replied and began changing.

* * *

Sota held his head in his hands as he watched his sister pack her overly large yellow backpack. He was sitting at the kitchen table with her as his mother stood behind him, joining in watching Kagome leaving again so soon. "Sis, are you going already?"

"Yeah, I'm late," she replied as she reached for more luggage, stepping over the cat.

"Is Inuyasha waiting?"

"Yeah, they all are."

Sota sighed sadly. "I wish I could go to the Feudal Era, too..."

Kagome glanced at him concerned. "You're such a scardy-cat though. You wouldn't last five minutes back there."

Their mother pressed her hand to her cheek as she studied her son. "Well, she's right... You're still so young, Sota."

"Don't you ever get scared, sis?" He asked.

"Sure I do," she replied as she sealed up her backpack. "But I'm sorta used to it now." She tried to lift her bag and grunted from effort.

Sota shot to his feet worried. "Are you sure you can carry all that?"

Kagome set it back down and sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She opened it back up and took out her school books. "I'll just have to leave my textbooks behind again." Once she got those out she was able to carry her backpack again. "Bye!"

"See you later!" Sota called as she ran out of the room.

"Please, take care of yourself," her mother added.

* * *

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Yuuki watched as the students of her club cart wheeled and jumped around on the stage. She narrowed her eyes as she scrutinized everyone. Before the weekend she went to the Feudal Era she didn't know about love or relationships. In fact, she was pretty sure her observation of PDA was subconsciously suppressed, but now... Tomo and Ichiro were more focused on each other than on routine. And that Koaru boy was trying to wiggle his way around to get to Yuka. Yuuki sighed heavily and used two fingers to massage her temple. "Okay," she clapped her hands to get attention. "Koaru, focus on your cart wheels! Tomo and Ichiro, I need you to two focus on routine. This is acrobatics, not a Romeo and Juliet play." The couple blushed as others snickered. "Eri, go practice your tightrope walk. The rest of you keep rehearsing."

* * *

"Up and... Over!" Tsubaki narrowed her eyes as she saw visions through her serpent. The albino snake was slithering through the bushes, staring at the Bone Eater's Well as a strange yellow pack was pushed over the edge. Then Kagome appeared; the Priestess in peculiar clothing.

 _"Go, get her blood."_

The invisible serpent rushed through the grass of the open field. Oblivious, Kagome set her foot on the ground and the snake curled around it, sinking its fangs into her ankle. Kagome winced, "Ow!" She recoiled her leg as the snake escaped. She rubbed her ankle and then pulled her sock down, but there was no mark. "But... Something bit me..."

Inuyasha jumped over the trees and landed in the clearing. "What took you so long?"

She turned to him worried. "Inuyasha, something bit me. I think..." She pointed at the distance. "It came from over there."

"What?" Inuyasha took a sniff and ran off in the pointed direction.

* * *

Kagura stood behind Tsubaki waiting impatiently. "Aren't you finished yet?"

"Yes," Tsubaki held her arm out and the snake became visible as it returned. It leapt up and coiled around her arm and shoulders. "I am." She then reached into her kimono and summoned a shikikami decoy. "Take me back to the shrine."

Kagura's lip twitched in resentment. "Bossy witch..." Still she summoned her feather and they made their escape before Inuyasha showed.

* * *

Yuuki flipped and sprung off her hands a few times before somersaulting in the air. With one foot she landed on the ball, sticking her other leg wide out. She panted, sweat crawling down her face as she wobbled. Another girl excitedly counted the seconds she stuck the landing before she fell off and rolled away. "Ten seconds! That's awesome, Yuuki!"

Yuuki huffed as she got to her feet. "Thanks, Nariko," she replied and snagged the towel she tossed to her. "I just have to keep steady and _gracefully_ fall."

"Don't worry about that," Nariko waved it off. "Ten seconds in plenty of time!"

Yuuki finished wiping her face and prepared to flip around again. "Okay..." She took a breath and then ran forward.

* * *

As night fell Kagura and Tsubaki landed in an open field with an abandoned shrine. "I can perform this on my own," Tsubaki said, already walking to the housing without the courtesy of looking back.

"Do as you please." Kagura wasted no time getting back up in the air. She wasn't about to be a babysitter.

Tsubaki went inside the dark shrine as Kagura flew away. She went up to the alter inside and set the Shikon jewel on the wooden pedestal. "To start with the girl Kagome..." She grabbed her serpents head and held it over the jewel, letting the blood drip from its fangs and cover the jewel, tainting it black. She released him and he coiled back around her as she reached for tinder. She lit a small fire beneath the pedestal and poured the ashes in. "Now to experiment."

* * *

Yuuki flipped again and again towards the ball, but an ominous sensation suddenly overcame her. She hand sprang over the ball and landed on her feet panting. Nariko gave her a confused look. "Yuuki?" What in the world was this? She glanced around the gymnasium, seeing students practicing undisturbed. Where was it coming from? "Yuuki?" She blinked and glanced over as Nariko approached. "What's the matter?"

Yuuki stood and murmured, "Something's wrong." Nariko was hopelessly confused as Yuuki focused on expanding her senses. "I have to go."

"Hey- Wait!" Nariko called after Yuuki as she sprinted back to the locker room. "Yuuki! What's going on?" The commotion caused the others to stop and stare as she disappeared inside.

She changed clothes in a rush and sloppily threw her things together. She left the school in a sprint, chasing wherever the ominous chill was coming from. This wasn't ordinary. Everything was painfully normal since she came back, there was no reason for that to change, besides the jewel shard. She grinded her teeth in frustration as she ran for the nearest bus stop. She mentally kicked herself. Modern day Japan didn't mean there weren't demonic forces from the Feudal Era lying _dormant_. Why did she leave the shard unprotected?

"Stop," she whispered to herself. "Get back home first." There was a vibration in her skirt pocket and she slid her hand in to shut it off. As guilty as she felt leaving her friends like that, she'd have to figure out an excuse later.

She rode the bus back to her shrine and ran inside the house, ignoring her parents greeting and questions as she raced to her room. The door swung and slammed against the wall after throwing it open. Her bag thudded to the ground after dropping it, the contents spilling out, and yanked open her desk drawer.

Yuuma ran into the room, followed closely by Mariko, to see her standing over the open drawer. "Yuuki, what's wrong?"

"The shard turned black," she murmured as she stared at the black glow surrounding the ring box. She bit her lip in contemplation.

Mariko stared at her daughter worried. She tugged on Yuuma's sleeve and whispered, "Yuuma, what is it? What's going on?"

Looking uncertain he pushed her back. "Don't get to close," was all he said and she pouted. "Yuuki, what shard?" Yuuki only shook her head. It would be too long to explain right now. He seemed to understand and asked, "Is it tainted? Can you purify it?" Yuuki took a steady breath to calm down. She could attempt to purify it. Kagome, what was going on? She opened the box and grabbed the shard, but it pulsed between her fingers, creating a shiver through her. She moved away and released the shard, but it leapt at her and embedded itself in her chest, causing her to yelp. "Yuuki!" Yuuma ran to her aid, but an invisible force knocked him away and Mariko screamed as both her husband and daughter collapsed.

"Do I call the cops or an ambulance!?" She shouted as Yuuma groaned.

Yuuki stared at her ceiling wide eyed in shock. She was paralyzed, feeling the cold, dark energy spread throughout her. Internally she tried to fight it, but the jewel shard was powerful, and as the malevolent power spread through her, her vision darkened. What was happening? Panicked she tried to thrash, but she was pinned down.

"Inuyasha..."

She blinked, finding herself in a dark void, and looked to her side far enough to make out Kagome lying beside her. "Kagome...?"

Kagome struggled to turned her stiff head. She was scared. "Yuuki... What are you...?"

"The shard turned black," she croaked out. She felt suffocated. "I tried to purify it... But it went inside me..."

Kagome looked pained. "Stop it..." Yuuki knit her brows confused. "Stop talking..."

"Kagome?"

Kagome shut her eyes tight, struggling. "Inuyasha... No..."

Something bad was happening to her. Yuuki shut her eyes as well as she focused. She had to break out of this negative space. She summoned her powers in a short and powerful burst. She opened her eyes again to see her parents hovering over her worried. "Yuuki, can you hear me?" Yuuma asked.

"Yes." She sat up and they backed away. "I have to leave."

"L-leave?" Mariko stuttered as Yuuki got up and began packing. "W-wha-wait, what?" She looked between her quiet daughter and husband distraught. "What in the world is going on!?"

Yuuma stood, oddly calm as he watched Yuuki pack. "You're going back, aren't you."

"Something bad is happening to Kagome," she replied, keeping her back to them. "The jewel shard is _inside_ me and I can feel the wicked presence in control of it." After she stuffed as much as she could into her backpack she turned to her parents apologetically. "I'm not even sure I can go back, but with the power of the jewel shard I might have a chance. I'm sorry."

"Hold on!" Mariko jumped between them and glared at both of them. "No one is going anywhere until I'm up to speed!"

Yuuki stared at her sadly. "I'm returning to the Feudal Era, mom."

Mariko froze as she stared at her. "You're... Going back to the past?" She slowly began shaking her head. "Where you got all those horrible scars?"

"Mariko," Yuuma put a hand on her shoulder. "We're dealing with forces that we can't handle."

"I don't have the slightest clue on how to get the shard out of me," Yuuki added. Turning to the desk she took out the rosary and talisman from the drawer. "My best bet is Kagome, and she's in danger. I have to try."

"But-" Mariko reached for her shoulder, but she ran out of the room, leaving her hand hanging in the air. "Yuuki..." Her lip wobbled and Yuuma wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Yuuki opted to take a bus to the Higurashi Shrine. Her heart pounded from adrenaline. What if this wouldn't work? What would she do then? She gripped the handle bar tighter and glanced down at her chest. She couldn't see the jewel shard, but she could sense it. It was tainted and coursing through her. Beginning to feel sick she lifted her head she forced herself to ignore it. Reaching her destination she pressed the button. The bus stopped and she jumped out of the bus doors, running to the shed containing the well.

* * *

Inuyasha stood from his post beside Kagome and peered out the front door of Kaede's hut. "Dammit... Haven't Miroku and Sango found the Dark Priestess yet?" He scanned the night sky and the black mountains in the distance and saw no trace of them. They must be far off because he couldn't sense anything demonic. The only thing he could hear was the low howl of wind passing through above them. "Dammit!" He dropped the flap and slammed his fist against the wooden wall. "Kagome is lying her _suffering_ and I'm just supposed to sit and do nothing!?"

A twang caught his attention. He turned slowly, hearing the whistle of air, and saw Kagome knocking back another arrow as the first struck in the wood beside his face. "Kagome...?" He flashbacked to Kikyo. "... _Why_ , Kagome?"

"Get... Away..." Inuyasha blinked and realized her eyes were dull and lifeless. She was trembling, trying to fight off the Dark Priestess' curse. "Run, Inuyasha...!" Inuyasha slowly moved side to side, watching as her aim fixed on him steadily. What was he supposed to _do?_ What the hell was taking Miroku and Sango so long? "Run away... Get out of here..."

"Kagome, don't be stupid." Tears welled in her eyes. "As if I'd run and leave you!" He moved towards her.

" _Inuyasha!_ " Inuyasha froze from shock, hearing the familiar voice, but thankfully was shoved aside as Kagome let loose her arrow. He glanced over wide eyed as he watched a short-haired Yuuki toss forward her rosary. Kagome's arrow became engulfed in a pink aura as Yuuki's rosary spun in place and created a sea green barrier. The two spiritual powers clashed for a few moments before the arrow dropped and clattered on the floor

"Y-Yuuki?" He blinked as she grabbed her rosary. "Your hair..."

She ignored him and glanced around the hut. "The demonic aura... It's dissipated."

He blinked back to the situation at hand. "What?" He turned back to Kagome worried. She stood eerily still and he shuffled towards her cautiously. "Kagome...?" Her knees buckled and he quickly caught her and knelt down with her, holding her close. "Are you all right?" He asked.

She hummed weakly and nodded. "The voice in my head has stopped..." She then looked up at Yuuki sadly. "Yuuki... What happened to you?"

Inuyasha looked up at her as she frowned. "I was hoping you would tell me," she replied and put her rosary back on. "What's going on around here? Where are the others?"

"Kagome was bit by a Shikikami at the well and became cursed by a Dark Priestess," Inuyasha explained. "Sango and Miroku went out to find her and destroy her to break the curse." He then became aggressive and demanded, "Now would you mind telling me how the hell _you got here!?_ "

Yuuki blushed in frustration as a tick mark sprung up on her head. "Yeah, you're welcome by the way."

She then explained her side of the story, shocking both of them. "Wait, you're cursed, too?" Inuyasha questioned.

"No..." Kagome stared up at her friend sadly. "The shards inside me are stuck in my throat, but in Yuuki..." Inuyasha apparently wasn't able to see it, but she could see the black aura emanating from her. "I can't pinpoint where it is, as if it melted inside her. It's like it's... coursing through her."

Inuyasha blinked and then yelled with a new rage, "Wait a minute, how did you get a shard of the jewel in the first place!?"

"Thanks for your concern!" Yuuki shouted back with a new blush, her hair becoming ruffled. "Why does that even matter!?"

"Because the sacred jewel is _mine_ , stupid!"

Yuuki's face became redder as she became more angry. "Well I can't just hand it over, jerk!"

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. She was too tired to do anything. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard her sigh and he turned back to her concerned. "Kagome, what is it?" Yuuki's eye twitched as his suddenly gentle voice. What the hell was his problem!?

Kagome slowly forced herself to sit upright, still obviously in a daze. "I can sense the sacred jewel... Take me there."

"Okay," Inuyasha nodded and then helped her to her feet.

Yuuki walked out of the hut and held the door flap for them as they slowly came out. She then glanced around and gasped when she spotted Shippo and Kaede returning with buckets of water. "Shippo!"

Shippo gasped in return. "Yuuki!" He set his pale down and ran for her. Fat tears fell from his eyes as he jumped up into her arms. "I never thought I would see you again!" He sobbed. Yuuki dropped the door flap, letting it hit Inuyasha in the head, and held the fox demon close with a smile. "Are you even real!?"

"I am, Shippo," she chuckled. "I'm really here."

He then pulled back and asked with great concern, "What happened to your hair!?"

She sweat dropped. "I just cut it..."

"It's good to see ye back, Yuuki," Kaede greeted, but she then looked to Kagome in concern and asked, "Kagome, are ye going out for the Dark Priestess?"

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha helped her stay on her feet. "The voice in my head has stopped. This is my only chance."

"But the Dark Priestess is dangerous," she argued.

"Well I'd expect her to be if she's caused this much ruckus," Yuuki replied and let Shippo drop back down to the ground.

Yuuki went for Kagome's bike as Inuyasha helped Kagome to climb on his back. "But the curse hasn't lifted yet!" The old woman insisted.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha said as Yuuki took off. "I'll protect her." He then followed in pursuit.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede called after him, but to no avail.

"Be careful!" Shippo shouted after them.

* * *

Yuuki peddled hard through the dark forest while Inuyasha ran beside her easily. "You sure you know where you're going?" He asked her.

"I'm no Kagome, but I sense it," she replied staring steadfast ahead. "It's fairly obvious. And uncomfortable. The shard inside me has this connection with the jewel and I guess you could say it's guiding me."

Inuyasha stared ahead again. "Don't worry, we'll get that thing out of you." Yuuki glanced at him confused. Kagome, who was resting, smiled into Inuyasha's back. "The Shikon Jewel is dangerous. We won't let it do any harm to you."

Yuuki blushed and glared ahead of herself. "Oh? What are you going to do, gut me with your claws and dig it out?"

He smirked. "That's your idea, not mine, but either way not yet. I have to at least pay you back first for saving me."

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "I see you haven't changed at all. How foolish of me to be hopeful."

"You're still touchy as ever!"

"Touchy!?"

Kagome opened her eyes as she sensed their approached. "It's nearby."

"Right," Inuyasha then leapt high over the tree tops, leaving Yuuki by herself sweat dropping.

She stared up at them, watching as Kagome knocked back an arrow. Looking ahead again she saw the blue barrier through the thicket of trees. It wasn't Naraku's barrier, but he had to have collaborated with the Dark Priestess if she has the jewel. "Doesn't he have better things to do then terrorize Inuyasha and Kagome?" She murmured to herself frustrated.

Kagome let her arrow fly and her purifying abilities dispersed the barrier easily. Yuuki hit the brakes and slid through the slick grass into the clearing, spotting the old shrine at the other edge of the clearing. She dismounted the bike as Inuyasha landed next to her with Kagome. "Yuuki?"

"Yuuki!"

The three of them looked over to see Kirara land with Sango and Miroku. "You're back!" He said incredulously.

Kirara even roared in delight and Yuuki smiled. "Not ideal circumstances, but I'm here for now."

"And you've cut your hair," Sango said in surprise, blinking at her.

"Eh," she shrugged as they dismounted from Kirara, "Just something spontaneous." On handling her break-up with the Feudal Era.

"You still look lovely as ever!" Miroku managed to chime in. Both she and Sango shot him tired glares. Apparently **absolutely nothing** has changed.

An ominous wind caught their attention. The doors to the old shrine creaked open slowly and a young woman stepped out with long silver hair and a dark kimono. Wrapped around her was an albino horned serpent. Inuyasha glared her down. "Are you the Dark Priestess?"

"I am known as Tsubaki," she replied. She narrowed her eyes at them. "Are you Inuyasha? Kikyo's _lover_?" She asked with a mocking tone.

Yuuki took a quick glanced at Kagome, and then noticed Inuyasha's taken aback look. Miroku stepped forward. "Hey, Tsubaki! What have you done with Kikyo?" He demanded. "I know she was in there!"

"Don't deny it!" Sango quickly added. "I saw her as well."

Yuuki sighed as she glared back at Tsubaki. "And the whole gang is back together," she murmured sarcastically.

Tsubaki closed her eyes with a small amused smile. "That Kikyo." She then looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, she came to ask me to spare your life." Yuuki glanced over at Kagome. Inuyasha was wide eyed, but Kagome stared listlessly. "She can't face death because she _loves_ you. So she borrows spirits of the dead." Tsubaki seemed a little smug in informing them this.

Yuuki winced as the sickly dark feeling inside her grew. Feeling worried she glanced at Kagome again. "Enough!" She shouted and pulled off her rosary. "Kagome, don't listen to her! She's trying to make the darkness inside you grow to amplify the power of her curse."

"What?" Sango and Miroku looked over in surprise.

"I can _feel_ it," she added.

Inuyasha's lip raised in a snarl. "Damn witch. Yuuki, Sango, Miroku, watch over Kagome." With that he knelt down and set her on the ground. Sango rushed over to Kagome's side while Yuuki and Miroku stood beside them, keeping their eye on Inuyasha.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Sango asked, kneeling next to her.

Kagome mustered a smile up at her. "Yes, I'm fine."

"What's the big deal?" Inuyasha questioned annoyed as he approached Tsubaki. "You seem to know an awful lot about us and that foul curse you put on Kagome was no coincidence. I bet you made a pact with Naraku," he said in disgust.

Tsubaki smirked and huffed a laugh. "And what of it?" She questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll tell you _what of it_." Inuyasha readied to draw his sword and ran at her. "You're going down! Tessai-!"

"Draw your sword and Kagome will die!" She quickly shouted. He stopped short and kept his sword in its sheath, glaring her down. She smirked at him. "Pathetic fool. My curse has not yet been broken." She held out her hand, showing off the black fractured jewel. "As long as I hold the sacred jewel in my hand Kagome's life belongs to me." She closed her hand around the jewel and Kagome cried out in pain in response.

Yuuki's knees buckled and Miroku caught her shoulders. "Yuuki?" He questioned in alarm. Sango quickly held onto Kagome, looking helpless at her pained face. Yuuki glanced back as the black glow of the jewel shards in her throat shined brighter.

Inuyasha glared her down. "You dirty conniving witch," he growled.

"I will do anything in order to possess the whole sacred jewel," Tsubaki said as she began walking down the steps. She stopped in the middle, and then a mark formed around her right eye. Her eye then shone red and a thick fog escaped from it.

Yuuki and the others looked at her surprised. "I sense a demonic aura," Yuuki quickly informed and got back to her feet.

The smoke from Tsubaki's eye shot out at Inuyasha and he ran. The cloud followed him at a quickened pace, taking on the form of a fox. "That priestess!" Miroku exclaimed in offense. "She's harboring demons inside her body!"

The smoke came around in front of Inuyasha and made him stop short. The demon came fully out of Tsubaki's eye and transformed into a large canine like demon with multiple tails. It growled and lunged at him, but he jumped away. "Don't draw your sword, Inuyasha," Tsubaki reminded him tauntingly. "Or I shall curse Kagome _to death_." Inuyasha glared the demon down, resisting with his might to draw his sword. Tsubaki laughed at him. "Fight your pathetic battle and die at the hands of my demon!"

"The Dark Priestess has rendered Inuyasha virtually helpless," Miroku murmured as they all watched Inuyasha face off with the demon.

"Yes, but what can we do?" Sango asked.

Kagome put a hand to her throat and shouted hoarsely, "Waste that demon, Inuyasha!"

Tsubaki laughed. "Destroy him my precious demon!" With that her demon lunged at him again.


	5. Burn the Witch

Yuuki turned to Miroku and Sango. "While Inuyasha has his fight we need to figure out a way to help Kagome rid of this curse without getting the sacred jewel." Miroku looked at her and Sango nodded in agreement. "After that Inuyasha can kill the Dark Priestess."

Inuyasha shouted out in pain. Quickly looking over they saw him flying backward, holding his gut that was bleeding profusely. "Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted.

"That is if he doesn't die first," she added as she watched his blood fly dramatically.

Inuyasha was able to stay on his feet and Tsubaki laughed. "Now do you understand?" She gave a sly smile. "Your efforts are all in vain. Surrender and find a new home inside my demon's belly."

Inuyasha smirked back at her. "So what if I can't use the Tessaiga?" He raised his blood soaked hand and cracked his knuckled. "I only need one arm to take out that repulsive demon."

"Hold your tongue," she snapped in a threatening tone.

The demon lunged at Inuyasha again and he jumped into the air. " _Blades of blood!_ " He shouted and flung his arm out. With the blood from his wound, it turned into blades and struck down at the demon. One blade cut it on the eye and the demon howled in pain, thrashing its head around.

The demon collapsed and Inuyasha landed on his feet smirking. Yuuki's attention was then caught by Kagome whimpering in pain. "Kagome!" Sango held onto her again. The glow of the black shards shone brighter. "Are you all right?" She asked. "Are you in pain?"

Kagome forced her eyes open to watch Inuyasha fight. The demon was healed by Tsubaki and was on its feet again. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sango." She replied weakly. "Don't worry about me…" Her eyes shut again in pain.

Yuuki frowned disapprovingly. "What's the gain in lying at this point?"

Kagome stared up at her friend with a weak smile. "Sorry, Yuuki…"

Sango then looked at both Miroku and Yuuki. "We need to help Inuyasha. Kagome won't last for much longer!"

"Hold on," Miroku said. "I have a feeling that Tsubaki plans on killing Kagome either way. A wrong move on our part means Kagome's death as well."

"Our only way is figuring out how to beak the curse," Yuuki replied. "We have to kill either Tsubaki, or," She looked over at the albino snake wrapped around Tsubaki. "Her Shikikami, the demon puppet. Kagome was bit by the well, and I believe it's that serpent that did it."

"Right," Miroku turned back to Sango, "Back me up, Sango?"

She nodded. "Count on it." Yuuki knelt down and gently took Kagome from her.

As she ran for the battle Miroku turned to Yuuki and pulled out a small stack of sutra. "Yuuki, take these," he said and she glanced at them confused. "Channel your Seirei power into these sacred sutra and they will help you in case you become overwhelmed."

"Uh, right," she quickly nodded and accepted them. Not that she had a clue as to how to use them _properly_.

Instead she slipped them in her skirt pocket and focused on Kagome. Miroku ran at Tsubaki and when he went too close the demon tried to stop him. Sango then grabbed her giant boomerang and threw it at Tsubaki during its distraction. " _Hiraikotsu!_ " The demon stopped short and jumped for the Hiraikotsu instead, knocking it away with its paw.

Miroku pulled out more sutra from his robes and threw them at the Dark Priestess. Tsubaki only smirked and knocked them away effortlessly. The sutra then went up in flames. "Fool!" She shouted at him. "My curse cannot be broken!" The demon attacked Miroku and he jumped away to dodge. It swept its paw at him and he fell backward. The demon lunged again to devour him, but then Inuyasha came in and quickly picked Miroku up and jumped away in the nick of time. "You seem to enjoy pain." Tsubaki said. "Just remember the longer you resist me the longer her suffering will be prolonged." Yuuki stared down at Kagome frustrated, holding her close. Kagome struggled to breathe. Tsubaki held up the tainted jewel. "It would be so easy to end… Shall I send Kagome to her demise this very instant?" She closed her hand around the jewel and Kagome tensed, her face scrunched up in pain.

Yuuki stared down at her helpless. "Kagome, please, stay strong," she said quietly and shook her a little. "Kagome…" Kagome didn't move or respond. "Kagome, say something!" Tsubaki laughed as Yuuki stared at Kagome pained. She's out cold; the pain made her black out. Who knows what Tsubaki can do with her mind now. She clenched her teeth in frustration. Her eyes trailed down to her neck and noticed the beads. She relaxed and stared at her rosary. Exorcism beads… She quickly pulled off her rosary and put them around Kagome's neck. The black glow of the jewel shrunk away and Yuuki smiled. "It's suppressing the jewel shards."

Tsubaki noticed and glared. "It's no use!" She snapped.

The demon came down on Inuyasha and he dodged again. Kagome's face scrunched up and her body twitched. "Inuyasha…!" She murmured.

"Kagome," Yuuki held onto her shoulders. "Kagome, wake up!" She summoned her Seirei powers and the white light outlined both of them. "Wake up!"

Kagome's eyes then snapped open. "Inuyasha!" She called. Yuuki back off in surprise when Kagome reached for her bow and arrows. She knocked back an arrow and it was enveloped in her pink aura. " _Inuyasha!_ " She fired the arrow at the demon. It narrowly passed by its head and turned in the air, aiming for Tsubaki.

Tsubaki stared up at it wide eyed. "What!?" She watched the arrow as it missed her and struck the wall of the structure behind her. She then stared Kagome down. Kagome glared back, breathing hard, keeping her bow up. "Witch! Why are you still able to move?"

"Well, I am!" Kagome shouted back lamely and Yuuki faltered a little. "Maybe you're not concentrating hard enough!"

Tsubaki frowned. "Well you were certainly able to endure my spell. So it would seem you are truly Kikyo's reincarnation after all." She then smirked. "Although if you actually _were_ the real Kikyo that arrow almost certainly wouldn't have missed me. Meaning you're just an _imitation_ Kikyo."

Yuuki whistled low to herself. "Wrong move..."

Kagome glared at her vehemently and grabbed another arrow. "You'll regret that." She knocked back the arrow. " **I am Kagome**! I'm not **anyone** else!" She fired her sacred arrow.

Tsubaki lifted her leg a step and managed to dodge the arrow by inches. She then smirked at Kagome. "You are foolish. Rushing to your death." She brought her Shikikami close and dripped the venom from its fangs onto the jewel in her hand.

Kagome threw her head back, chocking in pain. "Kagome!" Yuuki reached out for her, but Kagome collapsed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he and the others looked back at her alarmed.

Yuuki put her hands on her back and focused her Seirei energy, trying to suppress Tsubaki's powers on her. The demon jumped into the air and came down on them and the others stared in horror. "Yuuki, look out!" Sango shouted.

" _Kagome!_ " Inuyasha shouted.

Yuuki closed her eyes and put one arm up, readying her Seirei powers, trying to work on two things at once. To her surprise Kirara bit the back of her shirt and jumped away as Inuyasha swooped in and picked up Kagome. Tsubaki glared at them. "I've had enough of you two!" She shouted and the demon leaped at Inuyasha and Kagome.

He laid her down before turning to face the demon. "I'll **never** let you kill her!" He shouted. He raised his clawed hand and jumped at the demon. " _Iron reaver soul stealer_!" He shouted and used his demonic force behind the attack to slice through the demon starting at the mouth. The demon was destroyed to nothing and Inuyasha came down on Tsubaki. "This is the end for you, Tsubaki!" He shouted. She gasped and stumbled backward. He slashed out at her and successfully cut off her Shikikami's head.

"Well done, Inuyasha!" Miroku called happily as he ran for the Shikikami's head. He brought the butt of his staff down on it and the snake head dissolved to nothing.

Yuuki was still hanging from Kirara's mouth, so she turned to look at her and asked, "Mind taking me back to Kagome?" Kirara complied and bounded back to Kagome, then set Yuuki gently on the ground.

Inuyasha smirked at Tsubaki. "Sorry about your serpent, Tsubaki."

She laughed at him. "You're naïve," she said. "You honestly think the curse has been broken?"

Inuyasha took a step back, glaring at her. "What?"

She smirked. "The spell still **holds** , you fool," she replied.

Inuyasha looked back to see Yuuki leaning over Kagome. Kagome was squirming, struggling with the pain in her throat and mind. Yuuki stared hard down at her. "Come on, Kagome, you can do this." She put her hand on the rosary and the sea-green color shone, making the black shards glow reduce.

"Kagome **will** die," Tsubaki promised and gained Inuyasha's attention again. She smiled evilly. "Oh yes, and the rest of you." The mark around her eye was revealed again.

A blue light shone out her eye before hordes of demons came out. Inuyasha was knocked into the air by one, but he easily killed it with his clawed hand. He landed by Miroku and they all stared up at the countless demons that were coming out of Tsubaki's eye. "She hid more demons inside her!" Miroku exclaimed.

Inuyasha raised a clawed hand and charged at the demons. "Damn that witch to hell!" He jumped up and began slaughtering the demons along with Sango and Miroku.

Yuuki glanced at them, watching as bits of demons and blood rained down. Something shifted in the corner of her eye and looking over she saw demons trying to sneak up on them. "Kirara!" She called and Kirara flew over, catching the demon in her jaws.

Sweat began to form on her forehead as she battled the tainted shards inside Kagome. She kept an eye on Kirara, watching her hold her ground. She then glanced behind her to spot more demons flying towards her. "Dammit," She ran from Kagome's side, leaving her rosary with her and put her hands up at the demons. " _Purify!_ " Light exploded and burned away the demons.

"Yuuki!" Yuuki used another Purify before turning back to Inuyasha. "It was a diversion! Get back to Kagome!" He shouted in a panic.

Yuuki went wide eyed as well and looked back at Kagome, seeing the Shikikami reformed slithering towards her. She grit her teeth and ran back for her, but a demon swooped down at her, causing her to jump back. "Move!" She channeled her Seirei powers into her fist to punch it away. Another demon flew down and knocked her in the side sending her sliding on the ground.

"It's too late!" Tsubaki shouted triumphantly. "Go, Shikikami! Bite off that woman's head and get the sacred jewel shards!"

" **Kagome!** " Inuyasha shouted and ran for her.

Yuuki got back to her knees, only able to watch as Inuyasha was too far away. Kagome lifted her head and glared the Shikikami down. She grabbed her bow as it enveloped in her pink aura of power. The Shikikami jumped at her and Kagome used her powered bow to knock the serpent away. The power forced the Shikikami to fly into the air back to Tsubaki. "Oh no!" Tsubaki screamed. Then the Shikikami sunk back into her marked eye. She screamed as the blue light from her eye shone, her Shikikami getting sucked up inside her.

Yuuki and the others stared in shock. The Shikikami was sucked up and a blue mist escaped her eye, making her scream again. "She threw the serpent back at her!" Miroku uttered in surprise.

Tsubaki fell to the ground and Yuuki looked back at Kagome. Her head was forced back and at first she thought Kagome was in pain, but then noticed the pink glow of the shards returned. Next the shards jumped back out of her throat. "The shards have come out!" Yuuki shouted.

All the demons went back to Tsubaki and swooped her body up to the sky. "She's getting away!" Miroku called.

"No way!" Inuyasha drew his sword. "I'm not finished with you yet!" He swung his blade down and five streaks of white power exploded out, racing up at Tsubaki and the demons. The attack dissolved the demons to nothing, but only at the base. The attack's range ran out and Tsubaki continued flying away with just two remaining demons carrying her. The housing was demolished and Inuyasha glared after her, sheathing his sword again. "Damn, she got away," he grumbled.

The others ran back to Kagome. "Kagome." Yuuki got onto her knees and helped Kagome sit upright. She took the rosary off of her and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," she murmured sounding tired.

Yuuki looked up to see Inuyasha run over to them. "Kagome!" His face was painted with worry and she gave Kagome to him.

He stared down at her in his arms and she smiled back at him looking exhausted. "Inuyasha…" Yuuki blinked, a blush forming on her face, and then quickly looked away. Right, she forgot about how embarrassing it was watching them.

Inuyasha put her on his back and Yuuki picked up her bike. They made their way back to Kaede's village slowly, walking at a casual pace. It was morning by the time they made it back to the bridge just before the hill. Inuyasha and Kagome walked alone ahead while Yuuki hung back with Sango and Miroku.

"So that's how you got back," Sango murmured after Yuuki explained her story. "Then did the jewel shard come out of your body?"

Yuuki sighed and glanced down at herself. "No, it didn't. It's not tainted anymore- I can feel that, but it's still coursing through me."

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Looking up, Kaede and Shippo were on the hill waiting for them. Ecstatic, Shippo ran down to greet them, smiling happily.

"Our only option is to go after Tsubaki," Miroku said and they stopped a little ways from them. "She's still in possession of the sacred jewel. Perhaps we can capture her and persuade her to extract the shard from your body." Both women gave him a suspicious look. "What?"

"One: I'm not sure how you plan on 'persuading' an evil Priestess who's as old as a dead Kikyo," Yuuki said, "and two: I'm not sure I'm comfortable with an evil Priestess getting involved with my insides. We saw how well that happened with Kagome."

"I don't think we'll get Tsubaki to help," Sango agreed, "But we definitely need to catch her. She was heading off to the east."

"Hey!" They turned back to Inuyasha's annoyed look. "What'er you guys yappin' about back there!?"

Yuuki stared at him flatly. "He's saying _we're_ yapping?"

"Kagome is exhausted," Miroku said. "Let's just rest for tonight then set out in the morning."

"Good idea," Sango nodded. She smiled at Yuuki, "And we can catch up on what we missed." Yuuki smiled back and nodded.

* * *

The next morning Lady Kaede made stew and served it to everyone. "Was the Dark Priestess named Tsubaki?" She asked, handing a bowl to Kagome.

"Yes, it was," She replied and passed it to Shippo.

He happily accepted it and began wolfing down. Kaede hummed as she filled another bowl. "Fifty years ago there was a priestess by that name who was equal in status to Kikyo." He handed it to Inuyasha and he murmured a thanks.

Sango lowered her spoon and asked, "Why did she turn into an evil priestess?"

Kaede closed her eyes and shook her head. "That I do not know. Perhaps she merely shares the same name as one."

Kagome suddenly jerked with a gasp and everyone whipped their heads around to her. On high alert Inuyasha leaned forward visibly tense. "What is it?"

Her eyes became unfocused as she gazed out at empty space. "I sense the presence of a sacred jewel."

While chewing her food, Yuuki furrowed her brows up and became awkward. Shoving the food to one side of her mouth she muffled out, "Um..."

Kagome blinked back to reality and then smiled at her. "Don't worry, it's not your shard. The shard inside you feels different somehow."

"Perhaps Yuuki's own spiritual powers are affecting it," Miroku suggested, moving in a little too close to inspect her a little too closely. She glared cold daggers at him and he backed off with a sheepish smile.

"Hello," Inuyasha snapped back their attention. "The jewel? Where is it?"

The group set aside their breakfast and followed Kagome outside. Standing at the edge of the hill she pointed towards the east. "It's that way."

Shifting her weight to one leg, Yuuki crossed her arms and stared out at the mountains. "We have to go after it- now."

"Correct," Kaede replied and they looked over to see her pulling a horse along. "We mustn't pass up the opportunity to get a jewel shard back."

Inuyasha stared at her flatly. "What are you doing, Kaede? Don't tell me you're coming with us."

"She _is_ a dark priestess after all so I thought _I_ as a priestess should accompany you."

He turned away obviously unimpressed and said, "Doesn't 'priestess' bring someone _young_ to mind?"

Kaede closed her eyes. "Kagome."

"Inuyasha, sit boy." Inuyasha slammed into the ground and Yuuki covered her smiled with her hand as she giggled. She missed that too much.

He lifted his dirtied face and glared at her. "Are you laughing over there!?"

"Yes, I am," she replied as Kaede got on her horse. Resting her wrist on her hip she challenged, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Why, you...!" Yuuki got up on the horse and smirked as they rode off.

"Come on, Kirara!" Sango and Miroku flew off with Shippo, leaving Kagome to try and pick Inuyasha back up.

* * *

Kagura buried down her frustration and let it fester inside her. Again she was flying as Naraku's messenger. She deserved better than this. She spotted Tsubaki standing in front of a tower and smirked to herself. "At least I get to have some fun." She flew down and appeared before Tsubaki in a wisp of wind.

Tsubaki gasped, startled by her sudden appearance. "It's you," she spat in contempt.

Kagura crossed her arms looking bored. "Naraku sent me to get the sacred jewel back."

She stepped back and became offensive. "This sacred jewel belongs to me!"

Kagura could practically smell her desperation to keep it. She could also tell that her demons were long gone. "I could be wrong, but didn't Naraku promise to give it to you _if_ you fulfilled his wish...?"

"I **will** fulfill his wish," she quickly replied. "I'll kill both Inuyasha and Kagome, but to do so I require the sacred jewel."

Kagura cocked her head. "How will you kill them? They defeated you once already."

Tsubaki turned to the tower. "A great power lies within. Power I plan to use with this sacred jewel shard."

She smirked. "It doesn't sound very hopeful to me at all. Shall I tell you something interesting?"

Tsubaki glanced at her suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Do you want to know the _ultimate_ way to use the sacred jewel?"

* * *

"There it is! I see it!" Kagome called as they ran up the beaten path.

She slid off Inuyasha's back and Yuuki jumped off the horse. Kaede slowed down to dismount as Kirara flew down to them and let off the others. "I'm coming after you, Tsubaki!" Inuyasha shouted as he charged for the open gate.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Yuuki shouted. "There's a-"

He went through and was stopped by a barrier that became revealed. He grunted as he struggled, but he was trapped. "What is this!?"

Yuuki sighed at him as they approached. "It's a _barrier,_ " she replied and put a hand on her hip. "If you would just-"

"Well why didn't ya tell me!?" He shouted back.

She went red in the face and became bristled. "You know what!? How about I help you!" She then ran up and summoned her Seirei powers. Her leg became engulfed in white and she kicked him in the back hard, causing him to yell and fly through the barrier. The talismans burned away, removing the barrier, and Yuuki smirked as Inuyasha was on his face again. "You're welcome."

Kagome sweat dropped with an awkward smile. "Well at least we got through." Sango only shook her head as they all followed.

Inuyasha got back on his feet, shooting a dirty look at Yuuki, then looked around at the compound. "Show yourself, Tsubaki!"

"You guys..." They looked back at Kagome to see her worried. She pointed at the distance and saw a pillar of red demonic aura waving like a flame. "The jewel is over there."

"Does anyone else feel that?" Shippo asked nervously.

"Yes, Shippo," Miroku replied. "Seems Tsubaki has one more trick up her sleeve."

"This area could be dangerous," Kaede murmured.

Sango looked back at her. "What do you know about this place, Kaede?"

"There is a legend that tells of an Ogre that slaughtered disciple priests and priestesses," she replied gravely. "The head Priest of the shrine sealed him away in this region. I fear that Tsubaki is awakening the same ogre."

* * *

Inuyasha led them through the woods up the path to the red demonic aura. Demons came out of the woodwork to try and slow them down, and it worked. By the time they made it to the tower the dark clouds had rolled in. "This is it?" Inuyasha questioned and Kagome nodded.

"What is this place?" Yuuki wondered.

"The place where you'll die!" The doors to the tower opened up and a large gust of wind came out, forcing them to shield themselves. Once it died down they looked up to see Kagura standing in front of them with a smug smirk.

They were shocked, but Yuuki was furious. "Kagura!?" She jumped forward in front of the group and readied her rosary.

"Oh?" Kagura's eyes widened as she smiled. "It's you again." She had disappeared after Utsugi's death. What was she doing back here? Unless... Kagura narrowed her eyes as her smile grew.

She glared vehemently at her. "What the hell are you doing alive!? I thought Naraku killed you for your betrayal!"

Kagura chuckled at that. "Sorry to say it was all just an act. A disgustingly clever idea Naraku had in mind."

"So that confirms it," Sango murmured. "Naraku teamed up with Tsubaki."

"All the better." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "I'll kill of three of you."

That made her scoff a laugh. "Don't be too hasty. I'm not the one you should be battling, Inuyasha. I merely came here today to witness your tragic deaths." She jumped out of the way and a large withered corps in samurai armor came out of the tower.

"Well this'll be easy." Inuyasha stepped up beside Yuuki as he faced off with it. "It's probably just another demon puppet." He glanced down at Yuuki and noticed her still glaring at Kagura at the sidelines. "Hey, don't lose your focus." She reluctantly looked up at him. "The fact that Kagura is still alive isn't that big of a shock. It's just like Naraku to pull a stupid trick like that." He drew his Tessaiga. "Now just stand back while I waste this thing."

Yuuki glanced back at Kagura's smile, but then sighed and nodded to Inuyasha. "Just don't make a fool of yourself, all right?" She put her rosary back on and backed off with the others.

Kagome looked at her friend worried and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just a little agitated is all."

Inuyasha leapt at the demon corpse and they locked swords. Surprisingly the demon overpowered him and knocked him away. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out.

Inuyasha slid back, but remained on his feet. He smirked back at the demon, "Heh, he's a little stronger than I figured. Try this!" He swung his blade, " _Wind Scar!_ "

" _Dance of Blades."_ The Wind Scar was interrupted by Kagura's blades and created an explosion. Through the dust the demon charged and knocked Inuyasha away.

"That's it!" Yuuki ran towards Kagura and pulled off her rosary. She then tossed them up and clapped, sending the bullets raining down on her.

"Just sating off boredom," she replied as she dodged. " _Dance of Blades!_ " She fired another attack at Inuyasha and he was knocked away again from the explosion.

The corpse came up on him and Kagome shouted, "Inuyasha! Look out!" The corpse brought his blade down, but Inuyasha managed to leap away in time.

" _Dance of the Dragon!"_ Kagura fanned her attack at him and he had to dodge in the air. He landed and the corpse swung his sword and hit him, knocking him into a tree. Yuuki gained her rosary back and she lashed out at Kagura who easily danced away. " _Dance of_ -" Kagura stopped short as Kagome's arrow flew by her face, taking out one of her earrings.

In her moment of hesitation, Yuuki swung her rosary and wrapped it around the corpse's wrist. "Inuyasha!" She shouted as she pulled, causing it to drop its sword.

Inuyasha swung his blade, " _Wind Scar!"_ The attacked nailed the corpse in the chest and it exploded in shreds of paper. "You're next!" He charged at Kagura, but she summoned her feather and flew away.

"Dammit, no!" Yuuki tossed up her rosary and fired, but Kagura flew out of range of the bullets.

"Tsubaki should be your next victim," Kagura called back down.

"She's right," Kagome said and they turned back to her. "The sacred jewel is inside the tower. We have to go after it."

"Dammit," Yuuki bit the inside of her cheek as her rosary returned to her. She put it back on and followed them inside.

Just through the doors was an entrance to a basement level. "There was a barrier here," Kaede confirmed. "Something was sealed inside here, something much more powerful than the Shikikami we've been battling."

"We'll find our answers inside," Miroku said and Inuyasha jumped down.

"Do we have to?" Shippo asked fearfully.

Kagome and Sango went in and Kaede followed. Yuuki stopped short and said, "Miroku, how about you stay up here with Shippo. We'll need people up here to prevent Tsubaki from escaping."

"Right," Miroku nodded.

"Good luck, Yuuki," Shippo said as she followed after the others.

In the darkness Tsubaki's laughter echoed. They ran after Inuyasha as he picked up the pace. They came to a set of doors and he forced them open, letting them into the final room where Tsubaki stood facing the wall. "Finally found you, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki held her cursed eye as she turned back to them. "I've been waiting for you..."

"Give us the sacred jewel back!"

"Is that what you're here for? Truly incredible..."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her. "The jewel is in Tsubaki's right eye."

"Her right eye?" Yuuki questioned. "Did she absorb it like the demons?"

"I never thought that it would be this powerful," Tsubaki murmured to herself. "If only I had this power fifty years ago..."

"Fifty years ago?" Kaede stepped forward. "Tsubaki, what happened between you and my sister Kikyo?"

"Kikyo!?" Tsubaki whirled around with crazed eyes. "You know of that cold and heartless priestess!?"

"No one is going to smear her name!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Silence!" A force escaped her eye and it knocked him upward, slamming into the ceiling.

He managed to recover and landed lightly on his feet, but still crumpled to the ground. Kagome knelt to him concerned as he forced his head up to glare at her. "What else are you hiding inside that eye of yours?"

Tsubaki lifted her arms as they transformed into red demon arms. "Power... Limitless demonic power!" She laughed manically and the foundation shook.

"We have to get out of here!" Sango shouted.

Kagome helped Kaede onto Inuyasha's back and they ran out of the basement, leaving Tsubaki to her laughing. The tower began crumbling apart as they escaped and collapsed, joining Miroku and Shippo outside. From the dust of the debris rose Tsubaki in her red ogre form, her cursed eye shining brightly. "Witness the might of the Ogre! Witness the power of the sacred jewel!" She cried in her demonic voice.

Yuuki tch'd. "Of course she ate the jewel and the legendary ogre."

"This power is unparallel!" Tsubaki raised an hand to the sky and summoned a storm. Lightning struck down and she grasped it, harnessing its power and throwing it at them. They scattered as the energy exploded.

"Kirara!" Yuuki shouted as Inuyasha ran at the demon.

"You're through!" Inuyasha leapt at her and drew his Tessaiga while Yuuki jumped onto Kirara and flew high above.

She blocked the Tessaiga with her wrist and easily knocked him back. "It's useless!"

Kirara flew up above her and Yuuki jumped off. She put her palms together and faced them at her head. "Tsubaki!" She looked up and Yuuki shouted, " _Purify!_ "

The light engulfed them and Tusbaki cried out. She thrashed blindly and knocked her away with the back of her hand, causing her to cry out and fall like a rock. "Yuuki!" Kagome cried as she watched her friend fly like a ragdoll. Kirara flew in and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, landing her gently next to her friends.

" _Wind Scar!"_ Inuyasha's attack flew up at Tsubaki's face, but she recovered and blocked with her arms.

It passed around her easily, not leaving a single mark. "You fool!" She fired lightning down on him again and he jumped out of the way. Kagome's arrow flew in again and got her in the arm. Tsubaki suddenly froze and they watched as her sacred arrow burned a large area of her skin. She laughed and took out the arrow. "You may be Kikyo's reincarnation, but you are virtually powerless." The burn wound healed in a few seconds. She dropped the arrow and stomped on it, grinding it into the ground. "Kikyo was a foolish priestess that squandered the power of the sacred jewel."

"What are ye saying?" Kaede questioned.

"I, Tsubaki, am a perfect match for the sacred jewel," she replied. "Fifty years have passed and the sacred jewel is finally mine!"

Yuuki slowly picked herself up, wincing as her side throbbed. "Sounds like someone is a little cocky..."

"Not for long!" Inuyasha charged forward and leapt at her with his sword, but Tsubaki merely backhanded him away.

" _Hiraikotsu!"_ Sango threw her weapon, but it was easily deflected as well.

"I dare you to take on the power of the sacred jewel!" She laughed. "It can take on all of you and more! All demons who try to defeat me will be absorbed and give me their powers! And you, half demon, will be my first victim!"

Inuyasha got back on his feet and glared up at her. "I doubt it."

"Inuyasha, aren't you the one who made Kikyo lose her way in the first place?" Inuyasha bared his teeth in anger. "I will devour whole the half demon that Kikyo could not have!" Her cursed eye shone and the tunnel of wind began to suck him up.

He dug his sword into the ground to anchor him down as he fought it off. "You've tarnished the sacred jewel, Tsubaki! Kikyo never did that!"

"How _dare_ you!" Lightning came down on her command and stuck him, causing him to cry out in pain. "I have sacrificed everything in order to posses the sacred jewel. Know the wrath of my power!"

Lightning struck down all around, explosions forcing the others to get knocked away. It struck Inuyasha again and he cried out, but he managed to bare through the pain and jump at her. Tsubaki opened her mouth and fire shot out at him. "That demonic aura is the only thing keeping you alive!" He shouted. Yuuki looked up and watched as he charged the fire. She fished out her talisman and summoned her powers. He raised his sword as it shone a white light. " _Backlash Wave!"_ Their combined powers exploded through the fire and scattered, striking Tsubaki's ogre form at all sides.

"The ogre is crumbling away!" Shippo cried.

The red body of the ogre broke apart and fell away, releasing Tsubaki's true body as it fell from fifty feet up with the rubble. The attack finished and everything was calm for a moment. "I'm not finished yet..." Inuyasha lowered his sword as Tsubaki rose from the rubble. She struggled forward towards them with the intent to kill. "I still posses the sacred jewel... I will..." She stopped short and went wide eyed.

They watched as a Saimyosho escaped out of her eye holding the sacred jewel. "No you don't!" As it flew away, Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and obliterated it.

The jewel fell, but Kagura swooped in and caught it. "Thanks for your help," she smirked and flew away.

Yuuki sighed as she got back to her feet, still holding her side. "Damn that Naraku to hell..."

Tsubaki fell to her knees. "Curse you... Curse you all..." She gasped at how raspy her voice now was. She touched her withered face, feeling the wrinkles. "My youth is evaporating! My youth and beauty!"

Kagome watched her sadly. "She aged so suddenly."

"Her demonic powers are now gone," Miroku said as they grouped up, "Along with the power of the sacred jewel. She's returning to her original form now."

"Oh... Where exactly did I go wrong?" Tsubaki murmured to herself. "Did I underestimate that half demon? Or perhaps Kagome? Was it because I made a pact with Naraku?"

"Try all of the above," Yuuki murmured and Kagome nudged her.

"I will never take second place to Kikyo," Tsubaki cried. She raised her hands to the sky, "I, Tsubaki, am the greatest priestess!" Her body then turned to dust and blew away.

"And that's the end of the Dark Priestess," Miroku said.

Kagome approached Tsubaki's clothes and stared down at them sadly. "Poor Tsubaki..."

"Do you honestly feel bad for her?" Yuuki questioned. "She cursed you. Tried to kill all of us."

"She was obsessed with the sacred jewel. She was obsessed with a grudge that she couldn't escape." She turned back to her friend, but kept her eyes to the ground. "I can relate, if just a little bit."

That surprised them. Miroku was the first to change the focus, "We've fallen for Naraku's trap once again, including Tsubaki. Now he's in possession of the sacred jewel once more."

"And we still have to figure out how to get the jewel shard out of Yuuki's body," Sango added. "With the jewel in Naraku's hands again there's no limit to the danger she's in."

Shippo slouched down. "I'm exhausted..."

"Come on, let us head back to the village," Kaede suggested. And they all followed her back empty handed.


	6. Myoga's Demons

Yuuki was much more happy than she thought possible for herself. After contemplation, the group decided to continue traveling, and she eagerly went with them. It was a priority to extract the jewel shard from her body, as Inuyasha liked to harp, but she wanted to get back to adventuring Feudal Japan without trying to go back to her time. She did feel a tad guilty for how she left her parents, but she told herself that it would be too dangerous to go back with a shard melted inside her.

The group of friends were traveling across the open plains when the sky filled with dark ominous clouds. They slowed to a stop and began glancing around, sensing something had changed. "What is that?" Kagome asked confused.

"A strong demonic aura," Sango replied as she gazed across the plains.

Kirara next to Shippo hissed before transforming into her sabre form, roaring out to intimidate the threat. There was a rustle in the grass and Yuuki quickly looked behind her, but saw nothing. "Brace yourselves," Miroku warned as he raised his staff. "The evil is drawing near."

"Where are ya," Inuyasha murmured, glancing side to side. "Show yourself…"

Yuuki took a few steps out, moving behind him, staring out at the sea of grass that bent with the wind. The slight hills all blended together and made it difficult for her to discern much besides green grass, unable to see anything sneaking up on them. Still, her heart pounded in excitement as she reached for her rosary around her neck, her mouth twitching slightly in a smirk. Suddenly the ground began to shake and her eyes widened. Quickly looking around she spotted the mound in the ground racing towards them and shouted, "It's underground!"

A force made its way through the group and they watched as the mound in the earth exploded, a giant centipede demon towering above them and screeching. Without hesitation it sprayed acid from its mouth in a steady stream at them. Yuuki quickly ran while Miroku and Inuyasha jumped to dodge. The centipede's attack melted the ground and Kagome jumped onto Kirara, snagging up Shippo before he was dissolved.

"I shall finish this!" Miroku proclaimed as he jumped at the demon with his staff.

Sango charged at the demon's base with her Hiraikotsu as she shouted, "Take this! _Hiraikotsu!"_

Inuyasha ran at the demon's side as he pulled out his Tessaiga, raising his blade over his head. "It's over!"

Yuuki had run behind the demon after its first attack and broke off her rosary, extending it to a whip. She jumped up and lashed at the demon with a shout, splitting it from its head clean down ten sections of the centipede. Miroku went to strike the demon's head, but blinked, seeing it split open. He then gave a yell as he ungracefully fell through and down to the ground, tumbling in the air before landing on his front hard. Sango quickly spun around clumsily to quickly stop her momentum and Inuyasha leaned back to slide to a stop, his blade sticking in the ground behind him.

Kagome flew overhead and watched as the centipede's body collapsed heavily on the ground dead. She smiled down at her friends and called out, "Great job, Yuuki!"

Yuuki smiled back up at her, but then frowned over at Inuyasha annoyed as he raised his sword and shouted, "Thanks for nothin'! I was just about to slice and dice that thing!"

"Well maybe you could have if you weren't so slow," she retorted, putting her rosary back on and he growled at her.

Sango stuck her Hiraikotsu in the ground and leaned against her weapon as she sighed in disappointment. "It's always disappointing when a demon's appearance is so deceiving…" That made Yuuki a little confused, because she caught on the demon-food-chain fairly quickly. If they were beastly or animalistic they were on the lower end of the chain and the more human they appeared they were basically gods. Half demons are usually agitating.

Miroku got back up from the ground, covered in dirt with his face red from impact, and put his hand up in prayer. "All's well that ends well, and that's what counts."

Yuuki put her hands on her hips and smiled over at him with her brows furrowed up. "Sorry to steal your thunder," she said. She then perked up, hearing clapping, and then turned with the group to see a few dozen people cheering in delight a short distance away.

"What's up with those guys?" Inuyasha asked, sheathing his sword again.

Yuuki blinked and watched as a short, older, pudgy man approached her, smiling up at her to her confusion. He bowed to her and said, "We are forever in debt to you, stranger." Standing upright he explained, "You see, that demon has been relentlessly tormenting our village."

Yuuki glanced back when Inuyasha murmured, " _That_ demon has?" Kagome shushed him with a nudge.

"Please," Yuuki looked back at the man. "Let us repay you with a banquet in your honor."

She mustered an awkward smile. "I'm sorry to decline you, sir." She gestured to the dead centipede. "You see, we were merely, um," she faltered, trying to rephrase 'just killing demons' into something more noble. "We were merely fulfilling our duty in keeping the lands safe."

He frowned up at her sadly. "Oh, really? What a shame," he said and turned away dejected, rubbing the back of his neck. "What will I tell all the young, beautiful women in the village eagerly expecting your arrival?"

Yuuki raised an eyebrow at the man. Was that supposed to lure her in or something? Suddenly she yelped as she was shoved aside by Miroku to her annoyance. "Hey!" She glared, but he stuck his arm out to hold her back, making her blink.

"Please forgive my companion, as you can see she is not from these lands and doesn't understand our ways." He bowed to the man and she stared at him flatly with a tick mark. "It would be an honor for us to attend your banquet. We wouldn't want the gods to punish us for rejecting your generous kindness!"

Yuuki stared back at her friends in enraged bewilderment. He was such a ridiculous pervert! Sango only crossed her arms, staring at Miroku unamused while Kagome shrugged helplessly. "He's such a lecherous monk," Sango grumbled.

* * *

The party was brought back to the village. Night had fallen and the huge family of the village gathered in the large compound enjoying the banquet together. Yuuki sat across from Kagome at one of the dinner tables and ate happily commenting, "These beans are delicious!"

"You'd be surprised how often we get this kind of treatment for helping villages with demons," Kagome said before taking another bite. "Not that we exploit it of course."

"Could've exploited it a little during my first trip," she murmured, avoiding Kagome's stern look.

"It's so yummy!" Shippo said happily, catching Inuyasha's attention beside him. "It's been a while since we've had a good meal!" Shippo then paused his consumption and stared up at Sango next to him worried. "What's wrong, Sango? You've hardly touched your food."

Yuuki set her bowl down and then grabbed a napkin. "Shippo, you shouldn't so messily," she said as she reached over and wiped the rice sticking to Shippo's face, making his face scrunch up in resentment.

Inuyasha and Kagome leaned over to watch Sango, seeing her distracted. She was glaring over at Miroku beside her, seeing him holding a blushing woman's hand. "Your palm says you will be blessed with many offspring," he said to her. Yuuki sat back and continued eating her food, staring at Miroku suspiciously. "My dear, would you do me the honor and bearing my children?" He asked.

The young woman was pushed aside by a small grandma and accepted his proposal, "Yes, as many as you want." Yuuki smirked, seeing him go blue in the face with shock. "Fifteen? Or even sixteen, you choose the number. Come, let's get to it," she said and began dragging him away.

"Help, Sango!" He looked back at her pleadingly. "Don't just sit there and watch, do something!"

Sango huffed and turned away. "You've finally found somebody willing and able. You have my blessings."

"Now that's a cold shoulder," Kagome said as Miroku was taken away.

Yuuki shrugged and both her and Inuyasha returned to eating unbothered. "He deserves it," she said. "It would teach him not to be a sinful monk."

"After the young men again, granny?" A man questioned.

"I may be old, but I'm not rusty!" The old woman replied and everyone began laughing.

Kagome smiled around at the lighthearted room and said, "I didn't know they had family reunions in this era. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy."

Inuyasha paused and then turned to her. "What's a… Family reunion?" He asked.

Kagome thought for a moment, bringing a finger to her chin. "Hmm… It's when grandparents and parents and siblings all get together to eat and enjoy each other's company," she replied. Yuuki watched him as he looked up at the ceiling, imagining it. Yuuki imagined it as well, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at the same table eating. Made her resist a chuckle.

His face then fell as he said, "Thanks, but no thanks." He shook his head and then laid down on the ground at the table.

Yuuki frowned at him annoyed and said, "Don't be so rude. Besides, you shouldn't lie down right after having a meal."

"Yeah, says who?" He countered and she sighed.

"He's impossible," she said to Kagome. Her friend only smiled apologetically. Inuyasha smacked his own face and both girls stared down at him.

He sat up and they leaned in close to see what was in his hand, Shippo jumping up on his knee to see as well. There was a small person in his hand that looked like a flea. His body popped back from being squished and he sat and folded his arms, smiling up at Inuyasha. "I was a bit concerned about you, Master Inuyasha, so I sought you out only to find you battling a ferocious centipede. I'm glad you're safe."

"Funny how you're nowhere found when we're in battle, but you never seem to miss a beat when there's food and women around," Inuyasha said as he glared down at him annoyed.

Yuuki stared down at Myoga and blinked. "Return of the schemer?"

"Of course," Inuyasha replied and the small demon sweat dropped.

Myoga turned around to face her, staring up at her curiously. "Yuuki, it's been a while since I've seen you around."

"Likewise," Kagome murmured and Shippo giggled.

Myoga ignored them. "I heard you had returned to your time. What's brought you back? Not Naraku, I hope."

"Not exactly," she replied. "I have a jewel shard stuck inside me, melted into my system. I'm on a quest to figure out how to get them out." She then studied him with an arched eyebrow. "And what have you been up to?"

Myoga turned away slightly to avoid his blush being seen as he chuckled mischievously. "Even old pests like me have some bungalows they'd like to keep secret ya know…"

Yuuki only raised an eyebrow as Myoga continued to laugh to himself deviously. Inuyasha's eye twitched in annoyance. "Definitely a creepy crawler." He then tossed Myoga away, the poor flea landing on the rim of a lit candle holder, running in circles furiously.

Sango suddenly stood up and they looked at her. "Sango?" Yuuki questioned. "What's up?"

Sango made a weak smile to her and replied, "I'm rather exhausted from the traveling. I'm going to turn in."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Kagome chimed in as she stood as well.

Shippo jumped into her arms and Inuyasha and Yuuki stood to follow suit. They were each given their own room with new robes for bed. Once Yuuki was alone in her room she decided to pass on the robe and changed into her own pajamas. She slid into the futon on the floor and was sleeping soundly in no time, her rosary still hanging around her neck. It didn't take long for the peace to be ruined.

There was a crash and Yuuki jumped awake, her eyes snapping open. "Don't tell me you're still mad about earlier!"

Yuuki blinked and then sat up, staring over at the tatami door. "That was Miroku's voice…"

"The old woman was only joking!"

There was another crash and she decided to get up. Yawning she opened her bedroom door along with Inuyasha and Kagome. "What's will all that racket?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

Outside in the sandy lawn they saw Sango attacking Miroku with her Hiraikotsu. "You don't have to be so angry!" he shouted as he jump dodged a swing.

Yuuki yawned again while Shippo said, "Can't you keep your squabbles to yourselves?"

As he and Kagome walked back in their room Yuuki shrugged and added, "You only brought it on yourself. I suggest you face it like a good man would."

As they turned to go to bed Miroku shouted, "Wait!" They paused, glancing back at him. "Sango is possessed by something!" He said as Sango raised her weapon to strike, backing him against a wall.

Yuuki furrowed her brows and decided to call out, "Sango?"

She didn't respond and Kagome shouted, "Sango, wake up!"

Inuyasha raced out to them and held her arms back. "Stop it, Sango!" Sango's body didn't struggle to Inuyasha's worry. She then slumped towards Miroku, her grasp slipping from the Hiraikotsu. Miroku caught her while Inuyasha kept holding up the weapon.

"Sango, are you all right?" Miroku asked while his hand stroked her rear end.

Kagome and Yuuki walked out with Shippo and Kirara as they watched Sango slap him in the face, making him stop. Slowly she seemed to wake up as she lifted her head. "Huh..? Where am I..?" Her eyes fluttered into focus and she sat up, her hand slipping from his red face. "Why am I out here? What happened to you, Miroku?"

"Wow, she even slaps him in her sleep," Shippo said.

She and Miroku stood up as he crossed his arms and said, "Someone bewitched Sango right under our noses."

Sango held her arms as she became worried. "I don't remember a thing."

"That's weird," Kagome murmured.

Yuuki crossed her arms confused. "Who would do that to her, though?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied, "but I don't sense anything evil around here."

Sure enough Myoga popped out from Miroku's robes and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Myoga!" Inuyasha got in his face, making Miroku back away a little. "When did you jump on Miroku?" He demanded.

Myoga ignored his question as he looked around the area. "Are you sure you don't sense anything suspicious?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in suspicious as did the rest of them. "Myoga, are you hiding something from us?"

Myoga quickly looked away from him and replied, "Not especially, no." Kagome and Yuuki gave each other an unsure look.

Sango pat her fist in her hand in realization. "Wait a minute, a long time ago my father said demons can realize their true power after death."

"Powerful after death?" Kagome questioned.

"Well the only demon we recently killed was the centipede," Yuuki replied. "And besides, I was the one to kill it. Why would it possess you and then attack Miroku?" Myoga jumped down from Miroku and jumped over to Kirara, burying in her fur.

"I don't know, but we should seal it one more time to be sure," Miroku replied.

The group got dressed and headed out to the plains. Inuyasha and Miroku got digging equipment and dug for the centipede carcass in the first lights of morning. The ladies and Shippo hung back and watched as Myoga read Kagome's palm. "Kagome, you have no luck with men," he said and she blinked.

"I don't?"

"You won't find happiness unless you leave your current man," he added and Yuuki chuckled at that to Kagome's slight annoyance.

"What about you, Sango?" Myoga asked and he jumped into her open palm. He pulled back her protective sleeve for only a brief moment before sitting down. "You're luck is no better. I'm afraid you should forget about him; he's too much of a womanizer."

She stared down at him flatly and Yuuki looked up to see Miroku approaching them. "You're right on that one, Myoga."

Yuuki tilted her head at Miroku and asked, "What's up? Done reburying the centipede?"

"No we're not!" Inuyasha called from the demon's grave, rolling over a boulder. "Get back up here, Miroku!"

Miroku only narrowed his eyes to the girls' confusion. "I won't forgive you for this!" He shouted and charged at her.

She blinked and quickly side stepped away, only to be surprised as he continued his assault on Sango. He swung his staff at her and she jumped away. "What is this!?" She ducked down to dodged and backed away from his attacks. "Some sort of payback!?"

"So you've finally revealed your true self!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped down and ran for them. "You lecherous monk!"

"I never thought you were that type of man, Miroku," Sango said as she dodged another attack. "I was wrong about you."

"And I was right all along!" Inuyasha shouted and the others began to chase after them.

"I think you're **both** wrong!" Yuuki called after them. "Whatever is possessing Sango is obviously possessing Miroku!"

Inuyasha looked back at her from over his shoulder and replied, "That's not possible. It would take a lot of power to possess Miroku and I don't sense that!"

Kirara jumped out in front of Sango to protect her and then jumped away when he attacked her. She jumped back to Shippo's side and Myoga jumped from Kirara to him saying, "Run, Shippo, you must run away!"

Kirara transformed and Shippo jumped on her back to flee. "You won't get away you wretch!" Miroku shouted as he chased after them.

Sango stared after him hopelessly confused. "What is going on?"

Kirara outran him and he tripped on a rock, falling face first on the ground. The group stopped and stared at him as he groaned and lifted his dirtied face. His voice sounded higher pitch as he murmured, "This body is inadequate if a mere child can outrun it."

They huddled together and stared at him strangely. "What happened to your voice?" Inuyasha asked. "Why are you talking like that?"

Yuuki put a hand on her hip and smirked at Inuyasha. "See? I told you he was possessed."

Miroku's head dropped back down and they watched him for a moment. Slowly did he pick himself back up to a sitting position, holding his face. "What on earth happened to me?"

Kagome knelt beside him and asked, "Hey, Miroku? Have you returned to the old you again?"

He slumped a little and replied, "I don't… Know what you're talking about…"

Sango and Yuuki's expressions went flat as they watched him stroke her butt. A tick mark sprang up on her head as her fist shook in anger. "There's your answer. Back to his old self."

Inuyasha stared down at him flatly as well. "No doubt about it." He then turned back to stare at Sango's direction as he said, "Something evil is heading this way."

Yuuki looked over at Sango and the girls blinked at each other. Suddenly the ground behind Sango exploded and they spun around, seeing another centipede towering over them. "This must be the one possessing us!" Sango shouted and the demon spit acid at them.

"Do you think it could be the other centipede's mate?" Kagome asked as the girls ran in opposite directions.

The attack continued towards them and Miroku ran, Inuyasha picking up Kagome and doing the same. Yuuki grabbed the rosary around her neck and lashed out at the demon's base, severing the body. Sango then swung her Hiraikotsu and shouted, letting it fly and decapitate it. Both body and severed head came crashing down. Yuuki reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a sutra, applying it to the demon's head. Backing away her powers with the sutra dissolved the centipede head to nothing.

"That's the end of another troublesome centipede," Sango said as Miroku approached the demon's body.

"I should seal it's powers as well so no more mischief happens," he said and applied his sutra to the carcass.

Yuuki crossed her arms appearing unconvinced. Kagome looked over at her and asked, "What is it, Yuuki?"

"I'm still doubtful it was the centipede," she replied, bringing a hand to her chin. "It was as weak as the first one, and Inuyasha said only something powerful could possess Miroku, right?"

"Hmm," Kagome and Sango glanced at each other.

Inuyasha's arms dropped to his sides and Yuuki looked over at him. She then smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Sorry, did I take your kill again? It's not my fault you're-" Inuyasha began laughing like a maniac. She blinked and they all watched as he reached for the skies, laughing his lungs out. Abruptly he turned and stared listlessly at Yuuki, making her shiver violently.

He smirked and she took a step back. "Uh… Inuyasha…?" He then crouched down and she ran away, knowing he was going to leap at her.

"You won't run away from me this time!" He shouted as he jumped after her.

"What's gotten into you!?" She shouted back at him. "Listen, I'm sorry I stole your kill! Just quit being creepy!"

"What's wrong with him now?" Kagome asked as they watched him jump after Yuuki.

"Look at the way he's running," Sango said. "He almost looks like a flea."

"A flea?" She questioned.

"What are you guys doing standing around!?" Yuuki shouted as she ran around in circles, trying to stay away from Inuyasha. "Kagome, stop him!"

"You'll never get away from me!" Inuyasha bounded over her and landed right in front of her, making her slide and stumble back, landing on her butt hard.

She blinked up at him, seeing his arms tucked in his sleeves, looming over her. She tensed up and became nervous. "Truths?"

Inuyasha then closed his eyes and smiled. "Don't think you can run away from me you little rascal." He pulled his kimono down past his shoulder and stared down at her alluringly. "I'm all yours for the taking my foxy darling."

Yuuki went blue in the face with horror as her body prickled in disgust. "Kagome, do something!" She shouted in desperation.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted angrily as Yuuki backed away, but Inuyasha crouched over her, preventing her from moving away.

"We're meant for each other," he said as he reached for her face.

Yuuki then glared at him vehemently, her face going red. "Inuyasha, I swear I'll-!" She stopped short when he pulled something from her bangs.

The group ran for her rescue as Kagome shouted, "Inuyasha, sit, boy!"

Yuuki backed away in a flash just far enough for him to slam down between her legs. Inuyasha lifted his head and glared back at Kagome. "What was that for, Kagome!?"

Kagome sighed and smiled at him. "Thank goodness, you're back to normal."

Inuyasha then blinked at her. "Huh? Did I do something wrong?" He then looked ahead of him to see a very angry, red-faced Yuuki. "Yuuki?"

"Would you get off of me, pervert!?" She shouted.

He blinked and then quickly sat up, scooting away from her. "Who're you calling a pervert!?" He shouted back, turning a little red himself.

She quickly sat up as well and sat proper, pulling her skirt further down. " **You** , you damn rabid dog!"

Kagome frowned at her friend and said gently, "Yuuki, it wasn't his fault." Yuuki only huffed and turned her head away.

Miroku knelt beside Inuyasha and asked, "Inuyasha, what do you have there in your hand?"

Inuyasha looked down to his fist, realizing it was like that. He then opened it up and everyone huddled slightly as he held Myoga between his fingers. "It's Myoga!" Sango exclaimed.

"Please, Master Inuyasha, put me down!" Myoga pleaded as he struggled furiously.

Shippo watched as another flea came out from Inuyasha's sleeve and said, "Kagome, it's another flea! An unfamiliar flea came out of Inuyasha's body."

The group came in closer to see the second flea jump on Inuyasha hand, seeing it had long grey hair. "I swear I'll never ask for another favor!" Myoga cried.

"It's the end of the line for you, Myoga!" The second flea said as she grabbed onto his shirt. "You're not getting away from me again!"

"Um, excuse me, who are you?" Kagome asked.

The new flea looked up at the five of them staring down at her curiously. "Oh dear, how rude of me!" She quickly took out a comb and brushed her hair. "My name is Shoga," she replied with a bow. "And our parent's wishes are for Myoga and I to be married!" Myoga began struggling furiously until she loomed over him dangerously. " **You quiet down!** "

Myoga fell still with tears in his eyes. "Yes, ma'am…"

Inuyasha blinked down at them. "Huh, old lady Shoga."

Kagome was quick to nudge him and whispered, "Don't call her old!"

"No, it's quite all right," Shoga said. She then held her sleeve to her tearing eye. "When a flea reaches my age she wants to settle down and start a family. But you know my Myoga… He's always been such a womanizer! Whenever there's a handsome woman around he steals off to be with her without a word of apology to me! He leaves no clue to track him down and I only await his return!" Glaring back at him she said, "But now I've hunted him down and swore to lug him back home even if I have to use force!"

Myoga was overcome with horror as he struggled furiously to be free. "Please, Master Inuyasha, set me free!"

Inuyasha glanced back at Yuuki over his shoulder. They both smirked evilly at each other. "Feed him to the dogs," she said.

"W-w-wait, why!?" Myoga cried.

Inuyasha brought him up to his face and glared. "Myoga, you knew it was Shoga possessing us the whole time." That made Miroku and Sango glare at him as well.

"Master Inuyasha, would you rob a man of his precious youth!?"

"Precious youth my feet!" Shoga snapped, her long grey hair flying out on ends. "I'll strap you to my back if that's what it takes to get you home!"

"Sounds like a plan," both Inuyasha and Yuuki grumbled together.

Miroku then raised a hand. "Now, now, Lady Shoga, I believe you should forgive him." Yuuki and Inuyasha stared at him confused.

"I agree," Kagome chimed in and they gave her the same look. "Why don't you two just stay here and get married? We can ask the headman of the village to be the go between."

"M-m-married!?" Shoga went beat red in the face, drawing circles on Inuyasha's hand while sweat rolled down Myoga like rain.

"She's embarrassed," Shippo said with a grin.

"A female's still a female even if she's a flea," Sango smiled.

Inuyasha grinned wickedly at the crying Myoga. "Well, Myoga? Let's get you married."

* * *

Back at the village, the headman waited along with the group of friends at the small alter they fashioned out of dishware. Kirara then walked in with the bride and groom on her head and they applauded. Suddenly Shoga gave such a shriek that the dishware flew in the air.

Kirara promptly sat down wide eyed while Inuyasha and Kagome quickly gathered around her. "What's wrong?"

"Did something happen?" Kagome asked.

"This isn't Myoga!" Shoga cried, pointing at the flea. "He switched with some strange flea!"

The flea ran off and Yuuki jumped to her feet, glaring out at the back door. There she caught the flicker movement of Myoga. He jumped up to a cat that was stretching on the compound wall. "Myoga's getting away on that stray cat!" She pointed at it and the others quickly spun around to see.

"Run! Run away to the ends of the earth!" They heard Myoga cry and the cat ran off.

"Why that old geezer…!" Shoga leapt off Kirara and discarded her headdress. "You won't get away from me!"

The group ran outside and stared after them. "When it comes to fleeing, Myoga's always the best," Shippo said sadly and they sighed.

After that party was over, they said their goodbyes to the villagers. They then continued their journey across the plains and Inuyasha sighed. "After all that not even one jewel shard."

Yuuki smirked as she said, "Well, at least Miroku spent the night with a lucky old lady."

That made Sango smirk as well. "Yes, I'm sure she gave him _plenty_ of experience."

Miroku frowned at both of them. "Now, now, there's no need to be nasty."

"I say there's plenty need," Shippo said from Kagome's shoulder. "Not only did you sleep with an old woman, but you attacked Sango as well!"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" He quickly defended, staring back at him hurt. He then sighed sadly and tucked his arms in his sleeves. "You're all so mean."

"Well maybe if you weren't so lecherous then they wouldn't tease you so much," Kagome said as she stared at him flatly. She then stopped short, staring out at the distance.

Shippo looked at her concerned and asked, "What is it, Kagome?"

The other's paused and looked back at her. "I… Think I sense a sacred jewel shard," she replied.

"What!?" Inuyasha immediately tensed. "Are you positive?"

Kagome was quiet for a moment, and then frowned at them apologetically. "Sorry, I'm not sure." She then pointed in front of them and added, "It was so faint, but it's dead ahead of us, off into the forest over there."

"Well then let's go!" Inuyasha crouched down and Yuuki jumped onto his back. Kirara transformed and let Sango and Miroku on her back while Kagome used her bike with Shippo hanging on her shoulder still.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked at the head of the group with Rin right behind him. Jaken was in the back dragging A-Un along. He stopped suddenly and Rin did as well. Jaken bumped into her and squawked, "Watch where you're standing!"

Rin looked back at him, "Sorry, Master Jaken, but Lord Sesshomaru stopped."

They both stared up at his still body and Jaken asked, "My lord? What is it?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He sniffed subtly, smelling a demon, and glanced to the side. Another one? He waited until it charged towards them, the large demon crashing through the trees and causing a tremor that made Jaken and Rin yelp. Bursting through the forest at them was a giant mantis that shrieked and lunged for Rin who screamed. Sesshomaru merely flicked his wrist and his poison whip decapitated it, letting its body crash limp onto the ground just feet from them.

Rin beamed up at him. "You're so powerful, Lord Sesshomaru!"

He didn't respond, but stared at the mantis carcass. It was in possession of a sacred jewel shard. If he didn't take it out then the demon would eventually put itself back together. Too bad he didn't care. "Strange," Jaken commented and Sesshomaru glanced back at him. Jaken used the butt of his staff to poke at the lifeless mantis head. "Because of Naraku, most of the demons in this region have gone into hiding. The remaining ones with any courage or stupidity roam around, but they would never attack you, Lord Sesshomaru. I wonder why the change?"

"They're not attacking me," he replied and they stared at him confused. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. "Rin, what do you have that would be attracting demons?"

"Huh?" She blinked at him, and then perked up. "Oh!" She rummaged through her kosode and pulled out the blue jewel. "I took the Densho Jewel from Lady Kinya's ashes!"

"You what!?" Jaken shouted. "Why would you defile the priestess' ashes!?"

Rin held the jewel to her and frowned at him. "I didn't defile it. I told her I'd take it to help her find her reincarnation! It was the least I could do since she saved my life."

"You fool!" He continued to shout. "You're just a target now! Demons will be hunting you down until they swallow you along with the jewel!"

"But I have Lord Sesshomaru to protect me," she argued.

"You take Lord Sesshomaru for granted!"

"I do not!"

"Rin." They stopped their fighting and looked up at him. He held a hand out to her and said, "Give me the jewel."

"Oh..." Unsure, she handed the jewel over. Wordlessly he took it and tucked it into his kimono before continuing on. Rin lit up, "Oh, thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken huffed as they continued following him. "You need to stop causing Lord Sesshomaru so much trouble," he scolded. "You took the responsibility of the Densho Jewel without asking Lord Sesshomaru if it was okay!"

"I'm sorry," she said, hanging her head. "I promise I won't do it again."

"Now he has to use his energy to conceal it so no more demons harass us!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Well-"

"Jaken." Jaken swallowed nervously and stared up at the back of Sesshomaru's head. "That's enough."

"Yes, my lord..."

Meanwhile, within the blue jewel, there were voices that spoke unheard even by the keenest of demon ears. The first was the voice of a young girl, "Damn! This demon is going to prevent our search!"

The second was the voice of Kinya, "It is for the best. Rin would only remain in danger if we remained exposed."

"We should have been left with your ashes!" The girl quickly argued. "What kind of progress are we supposed to make being carried around by these people!? First we're surrounded by _demons-_ "

"I take offense from your tone," a third voice interrupted, this one more masculine.

"-Second these people are completely antisocial! They haven't stopped by **one** village!"

"Well," the masculine voice pitched in, "I'd _much_ rather be snuggled up to this demon's chest than in the belly of that awful _Naraku_ fellow." He spoke with exaggerated distaste.

"What can that 'awful _Naraku_ fellow' do to us!?"

"Don't be naive," Kinya quickly snapped. "Not only is Naraku cunning but he is also powerful. He brought about my death without lifting a finger, instead he manipulated people like a puppet master."

"Fan much?" The girl questioned.

"I am," the masculine one replied suddenly impressed.

"It is merely fact," Kinya explained more calmly. "He was close to gaining the Densho Jewel once. Too close. It's best for us to remain here where it is safe. Our reincarnation will come to us sooner or later."

"I agree," he added. "That's two against one, so pipe down."

"Whatever- Maimi! Hey, Maimi!" The girl was greeted by a heavy silence.

"Odd," he mused. "She's not normally this quiet."

"It's best we leave her be," Kinya said gently. "I have a feeling she doesn't wish to be disturbed."

"Whatever," the girl pouted. "Cheap win..."


	7. Kagura's Schemes

They raced across the plains and into the forest, traveling along the path. "We're getting closer," Kagome informed them, but they had to continue running. It was surprisingly a good distance away, the sun falling from the highest point in the sky to the horizon. "Dead ahead!" She finally shouted.

"All right, ready, Yuuki?" Inuyasha called as he grinned.

Yuuki smirked and replied, "Of course."

Inuyasha leapt into the air and left the others behind. They soared over the trees and down below was a giant mantis that was devouring a wild boar. Yuuki tossed off her rosary as Inuyasha tightened his fist, digging his nails into his palm. " _Blades of Blood!_ " He shouted as he flung out his arm, sending red blades raining down on the demon.

" _Bullet Storm!_ " Yuuki clapped her hands and her necklace split apart, the beads shining in a while light as they shot down with his blades.

The mantis stopped its consumption and screeched up at them before becoming bombarded by their attacks. Dirt exploded upward in a cloud, concealing the demon as Inuyasha fell back down to land in front of it. Yuuki raised her hand and the beads shot back to her, reforming before gently falling in her grasp.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as the others caught up. Yuuki slid off Inuyasha's back and faced off the mantis demon that rose from the dispersing cloud. "The jewel shard is embedded in its chest," she said as she pointed towards it.

"Right then. _Hiraikotsu!_ " Sango swung her massive boomerang at the demon and cut off one of the demons arms.

It screeched in pain and stumbled back, purple blood flying from the wound. In anger it lashed at them with its good arm and they easily ran out of the way. "You're mine!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran around the demon, pulling out his Tessaiga. " _Wind Scar!_ " He swung his sword and the five streaks of energy ripped through the demons body, causing it to screech in agony. Its body was torn to shreds and the pieces piled and splashed in its own blood.

Shippo jumped off of Kagome as she ran over to the demons remains. Delicately she stepped around the pieces and reached into a chunk of flesh. "I… Got it!" She pulled out the shinning sacred jewel and her touch purified the blood to water, the pieces of demon dissolving away.

"Great job as always, Kagome," Miroku praised as she returned to them.

"Again it was nothing," she replied as Yuuki walked up to her.

She hunched over and examined the jewel between her fingers and commented, "That fragment is pretty small…"

"Even the smallest shard can give a demon great power," Sango said, gaining her attention.

"Which is why we need to get each and every one no matter the cost," Inuyasha added and Yuuki glanced at him as well.

She then sighed and stood upright, crossing her arms. "Inuyasha, you better not be thinking about using that Tessaiga on me."

"Well when are ya gonna cough up that jewel shard for me?" He asked, getting close in her face.

She eyed him sideways annoyed. "Kagome already explained this, fleabag. The jewel shard was liquefied into my body. You can't just cut it out from my chest or stomach."

"Yes, it seems like a tricky task to extract it from you," Miroku said as he brought a hand to his chin. "Perhaps we could try exorcising it from your body…"

"Except exorcism is for dispelling impurities and evil from your body," Sango corrected as Kagome tucked the jewel away in her cork bottle.

"And I'm not letting you have the chance to have your hands near me," Yuuki added and Miroku turned sheepish.

"We can't force it out of her, you guys," Kagome said and they all turned to her.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked annoyed and Yuuki shot him a peeved glance.

"Because, Inuyasha, I already tried," she replied. "Whatever spiritual powers I have wasn't enough to extract the shard from her. It's adamant on staying inside." Inuyasha grumbled to himself about being a pain and a tick mark sprang up on Yuuki's forehead.

"For now," Sango cut in before a fight broke out, "The sun is setting. We should make camp for the night."

Yuuki looked up at the sky to see she was right. She could already see stars coming out and the moon was rising, what sliver of it could be seen. "Come on, Shippo, let's go find some fire wood," she said as she began walking off.

"All right!" He happily followed after her while Sango and Kagome set up camp.

* * *

Kagura sat on the rooftop of Naraku's castle, staring at the moon in the sky. Tomorrow would be a new moon. Even the moon had times where it could hide in darkness. Bitterness crept up from deep inside her, like bile rising to her throat. So long as she was chained to Naraku, the bastard who kept a firm grasp on her heart, there was no where she could run and hide. There was a collection of roars and shrieks. She blinked and looked to the side, seeing a mass of demons flying to the sky. Weren't those the demons Naraku kept by him?

"They've gone through the barrier," she murmured to herself, watching them disappear.

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha got the group up bright and early to hunt down Naraku. Great to know he kept up on his hobbies, Yuuki thought to herself as she tiredly followed the group. Only they had to stop _again_ as Inuyasha knelt to the ground, sniffing the trail.

Kagome watched him from over her shoulder as she held her bike, waiting patiently while Shippo jumped up onto her shoulder. "What's the matter, Inuyasha?" He asked. "Isn't this the right direction?"

"Shut up," Inuyasha snapped back as they all stared at him. "Stop yakin' and let me concentrate."

Yuuki frowned down at him slightly annoyed. This guy was **so** eager to go find Naraku today, and she was very tired, and he was wasting their time by stopping every twenty minutes. "I'm no expert," She spoke up loudly, purposely gaining attention, and Inuyasha glared at her from over his shoulder. "But sticking around on all fours with our noses in the ground won't get us closer to Naraku's castle, will it?"

"We _have_ been stopping frequently," Sango agreed, understanding her point. "At this pace we'll-"

"I said shut up!" Inuyasha barked and Sango blinked while Yuuki stared at him flatly. He returned to sniffing the same spot for a few minutes before grumbling, "Oh, dammit all..."

"Inuyasha, maybe your nose isn't working right now," Shippo suggested. "Tonight is the first night, remember?"

Yuuki stared at him. "First night?" She questioned feeling completely clueless.

Kagome looked back at her surprised. "That's right, you've never seen it before, have you?"

Yuuki stared at her unamused and said, "You know, my love for vagueness hasn't changed."

Kagome stuck her tongue out bashfully. Inuyasha glared at them and said, "Don't you guys **dare** tell her!"

Miroku sighed at him. "Inuyasha, I understand you don't want to appear weak in front of Yuuki, but you don't really have a choice in the matter." Inuyasha frowned in a pout. "Tonight is the night of the new moon, so she will see for herself soon enough." He turned to Yuuki, "There are stories about half-demons having a point of weakness. A time when they are most vulnerable. Every new moon Inuyasha loses his demon powers and becomes a mere mortal."

Yuuki blinked at him. "He becomes a..." She slowly looked back at him. He was staring at her with a grumpy pout, hating the fact that she now knew his weakness. Her mouth twitched, and she then started laughing and pointing at him. "You become a mortal! That is hilarious!"

"STOP LAUGHING!" He shouted at her with several tick marks, but she continued on, her face turning red.

Kagome sighed at them. "Inuyasha, let's not do anything rash tonight. Even if we find Naraku's castle you can't fight without your powers."

"He can't even _fight_!" Yuuki leaned over and held her stomach as she continued to laugh.

Inuyasha growled at her annoyed and then replied, "We've come this far. I'm not holding back now!"

"Let's get real," Kagome said calmly. "We can't do anything hasty."

There was a peculiar sound of rushing wind that caught their attention. Yuuki stopped laughing, wiping a tear from her eye as they looked back down the trail. "It's a cyclone," Miroku said as they watched a tornado race along the trail.

"And it's coming this way," Sango added, a little too late. The three of them moved out of the way as the small tornado hopped and stomped on Inuyasha's back.

"Yo, Kagome. It's great to see you again." The dust cleared and they saw Koga standing rather close to Kagome.

"Oh, it's you again," she said in surprise.

Miroku, Sango and Yuuki stared down at Inuyasha's flattened body covered in footprints. "Guess that's what you get for wasting time on your hands and knees," Yuuki commented.

Koga smirked down at Inuyasha. "Hey, mutt. You followed the scent around here, too, did ya?"

"Heh, you mangy wolf..." Yuuki blinked as she watched Inuyasha struggle _really_ hard to get back up. Was he actually that weak already? When he finally managed to get up he started to whip out his sword. "I'll kill you-!"

"Sit, boy!" And he slammed back down into the ground.

Since Inuyasha was down and out of her view, Koga blinked and noticed Yuuki. "Hey, Yuuki."

"Long time no see," she greeted back.

He pointed at her and asked, "Did you cut your hair?"

She stared back at him flatly. "No, it just fell off."

Koga only blinked at her, not understanding her sarcasm. She sighed in defeat at his cluelessness. His skull was thicker than Inuyasha's. "Koga," Miroku approached him. "Did you come to find Naraku's castle as well?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I don't know why, but I'm picking up strong whiffs of his foul stench. That never happened before."

Sango knit her brows together. "That must mean the barrier around Naraku's castle has weakened."

"In any case, I'll hunt down Naraku's castle and kill him." He closed his eyes and turned around, grasping Shippo's hand. "Don't you worry, Kagome, I promise I'll kill Naraku this time." Koga opened his eyes and his smile fell as he stared down at the fox demon.

"I don't think I'm your type," Shippo replied.

"No, Inuyasha!" Koga looked back to see Kagome kneeling beside Inuyasha as he struggled to get back up.

"Don't try to stop me! I'm going to settle this once and for all!"

"I think I'd like to see that," Yuuki said to egg him on.

Kagome frowned at both of them. "Not if I can help it."

Koga then walked over and knelt down to Inuyasha. "What's goin' on? There's something different about you." He sniffed him. "You don't smell like a mutt. Did you soak in the river or what?"

Yuuki watched as Kagome and Inuyasha tensed up and she glanced at Koga. If the new moon was Inuyasha's weakness then it would make sense to hide it from everyone. Might as well throw a bone to a dog once in a while. She cleared her throat and said, "Wow, Inuyasha, you're pretty close to Kagome, aren't you?"

The two of them blinked up at her and Koga went wide eyed. "Hey! Don't be so close to my Kagome!" He grabbed onto Inuyasha's kimono and pulled, but Inuyasha grinned and hugged onto Kagome. "Let go you mutt!"

"She's not **yours** , ya creep!"

"Take it **elsewhere** , guys!" Kagome shouted in annoyance.

"Hey, Koga!" A distant voice shouted. Koga stopped pulling on Inuyasha's legs and they followed his line of sight, seeing Ginta, Hakkaku and their pack of wolves running up the trail. "Wait up!"

"Oh, right, I don't have time for this." He dropped Inuyasha's legs and saluted to Kagome. "See ya later, Kagome!"

As he took off in a tornado Inuyasha shouted after him, "You running away again!?"

"Naraku's head is mine!" Koga shouted back.

"Koga, please wait up!" Ginta shouted as they made it to the group.

Hakkaku waved briefly to Kagome as he ran by. "Hey, Kagome!"

"Oh, hi, boys," she replied.

"See ya, Kagome!" Ginta said, but then stopped short next to Yuuki. He turned to her and went wide eyed. "Y-Yuuki? You're back?"

"Hey, Ginta," she smiled at him, causing him to blush. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"I-I thought you went back to your own time," he stammered, still mystified that she was in front of him. "We ran into your friends a few days ago and they said you weren't coming back!"

Sango whispered to Miroku, "I told you we shouldn't have said that."

"I almost didn't recognize you with your hair cut," he continued. "When did you get back? How long are you back for?"

Yuuki opened her mouth to reply, but Hakkaku shouted from the distance, "Ginta, come on! We're gonna lose Koga!"

"O-oh, right," he began jogging in place. "Sorry, Yuuki, but I'll see you again! Please wait for me!" he cried as he ran off.

Yuuki let out a sigh instead and smiled after him. "He's very amusing."

Watching them leave Sango asked, "Do you think we should go after them?"

Miroku turned to her and replied, "No, I think it's better we don't do anything tonight."

"What, are you crazy!?" Inuyasha leapt to his feet. "He's gonna show us up!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Miroku snapped back sternly. "Or would you rather Naraku see you in your human form as well? If he learns you lose your powers on some nights then your life will be in danger. You have to be extra careful around Naraku." With the serious tone everyone went quiet. Yuuki looked over at Inuyasha as he glared at the ground in frustration.

* * *

Kagura walked through the halls of Naraku's castle, her nose scrunched up in disgust. "The air in this castle is so stifling," she hissed to herself, eyeing the corpses that dotted the halls in a mass number.

"I will agree with you on that." Kagura stopped short and glanced back, seeing Jigoku come out of a room. Walking up next to her he looked around at all the corpses with a blank stare. "Where did Naraku get the decorations?"

Kagura eyed him for a second. Guess he was trying to break out of Naraku's mind manipulation a bit. "They were all vassals of this castle," she explained as she continued walking, and he followed her. "They were exposed to Naraku's toxic miasma and died." She turned a corner and stopped short, gasping a little at Kanna's sudden presence. She frowned at her as Jigoku rounded the corner. "Why are you sneaking up on me like that, Kanna?"

Kanna raised her mirror and showed them Koga. Jigoku stared at the mirror and asked, "Who is that demon searching around in the tall grass?"

"That's Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe," Kagura replied. "His entire tribe was slaughtered by me. He's been trying to hunt us down ever since." She then narrowed her eyes. Was he near the castle? Was that why Kanna was showing them? Was it a coincidence? Or perhaps...

"Wish that interested me at all," Jigoku said, and then watched as Kagura knelt down to Kanna.

"Kanna, tell me, does Naraku know about this?"

"He doesn't," she replied softly. "He's gone."

"Gone?" Jigoku questioned, with only the slightest hint of interest in his voice.

"That's right," Kagura murmured to herself. "He disappears from time to time..."

"Kagura?" Kanna questioned as she stood.

"I'll go ahead and kill him," Kagura said, resting her fan on her shoulder. "There's no need to wait for Naraku's orders."

"You better not, Kagura," she warned.

Jigoku stared at Kagura as she huffed. "I despise Naraku's method of stooping to trickery. I'll kill for jewel shards, I don't need any schemes."

"It's in Naraku's hands," she said. "Both life and death. We are merely Naraku's tools."

Jigoku's eyes narrowed slightly. "Tools," he murmured. He didn't like the sound of that.

"I could care less," Kagura replied indignantly. "He's not here now."

As she walked off, Jigoku followed. "I'll come with you, Kagura. I need a little excitement."

* * *

Kagura rounded up the dead that laid around the castle and summoned a cloud for them to stand on. Jigoku rode with her on a large feather, his long hair being blown back by the wind as they left the castle. Kagura glanced back at him, "So, are you going to join in on the fun?"

"I'm afraid I have no interest in fighting anyone other than my targets," he replied and she frowned. "But I can get satisfaction from watching."

"Very well," she replied and they came down upon the wolf demons. While she landed to face off with Koga, Jigoku landed a ways form them so he wouldn't be a distraction. "Hello, it's been too long, Koga."

Koga glared her down. "Not you again."

Kagura smiled coyly. "Oh, you remember me? How sweet." Her army of the dead landed behind her.

"Wind Sorceress Kagura. I haven't forgotten your despicable face- not for one minute. For slaughtering my comrades prepare to die." He charged at her. "It's payback time for all you did!"

"I missed you, too," she replied. " _Dance of the Dead!_ " She waved her fan and the dead army surged forward.

Jigoku blinked as he watched, his face remaining blank. Koga fought fruitlessly against the skeletal warriors and dodged Kagura's attacks. She then dodged his attack and used her Dance of the Dragon to trap him in a tornado of bone shards. So, this is what she did for fun? There was a sign of movement and he looked over to see the other wolf demons and their animals hiding behind a boulder. Jigoku soundlessly made his way towards them unnoticed, overhearing them scheme.

The mohawk spoke, "Maybe if we got that awful fan of hers we'd have a chance at rescuing Koga."

The smaller one replied, "Yeah, you're right! We can get up close and snatch it from her!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Ginta and Hakkaku shivered at the sickly smooth voice and slowly looked behind them. Even the wolves were staring up confused at Jigoku's sudden appearance. "Wh-who are you?" Ginta asked.

"I am Jigoku," he replied. "Naraku's Incarnation."

"Another one!?" Hakkaku shouted.

"Come on, we need to find help!" Ginta shouted and they ran.

Jigoku only watched as they ran away, followed by their pack of wolves. "I suppose that was a little amusing."

* * *

Yuuki sat in a small housing that they found in the woods. It was a little shrine to house wanderers during their travels, Miroku had explained. Inuyasha, now with black hair and normal human ears, remained outside with Kagome by the campfire, mainly to stay away from Yuuki's mockery. Meanwhile, she, Sango, and Miroku, along with Shippo's help, devised a plan of action.

"Koga's actions are proof that Naraku's castle is somewhere nearby," Miroku said. "And his barrier has become weaker."

"I think we should at least verify the exact location of the castle," Sango said.

"We can't bring Inuyasha with the state that he's in," Yuuki added. "And if we try to leave without him to find Naraku he's going to throw a hissy fit until we let him come with us."

"We can have Kagome make him sit," Miroku replied. "Then we can simply knock him out."

"Oh, not that method again," Shippo said in disappointment.

Yuuki smiled down at him sympathetically. "A bit harsh and simple, but there's not much else we can do. Unless he cooperates I'll take on the task of knocking him out."

"That's all right, Yuuki," Miroku raised a hand. "I will do the deed so he can let his anger out on me later."

"I think I should be the one to do it," Sango said. "After all with my Hiraikotsu there won't be a chance that knocking him out won't work."

The three of them were silent for a moment and Shippo glanced at all of them. "You all just want the chance to knock him out, don't you." They all sweat dropped.

Suddenly the door opened up and Kagome tossed Inuyasha in like a rag doll. Yuuki blinked up at her. "What's the matter?"

"The wolf demon tribe is back again!" She replied urgently. "We can't let them see Inuyasha!"

"Right," the rest of them left Inuyasha in the hut along with Shippo.

"Yuuki! Yuuki!" Ginta's voice called out.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Hakkaku shouted and the boys emerged from the trees with their wolves.

"Sounds urgent," Sango murmured. "I'm going to change." She disappeared around a tree as the three of them met with the wolf demons.

"We need your help!" Ginta said urgently to Yuuki. "Koga and Kagura are fighting! She got him trapped in a tornado with bone shards that'll cut him up!"

"There's also another one of Naraku's incarnations!" Hakkaku added. "He calls himself Jigoku and he's scary!"

"Jigoku?" Yuuki glanced at her friends, but they looked like it was the first they heard of it, too.

"Kagura's here," Sango reemerged from the trees in her combat outfit. "That means Naraku's castle is nearby."

"Kagome, you stay here with Inuyasha," Miroku said. "The three of us will-"

The doors of the hut banged open and Ginta and Hakkaku gasped. Yuuki watched flatly as Inuyasha banged their heads up, leaving them covered in welts and swollen eyes. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked alarmed.

"Now listen," he threatened, "you tell anyone about this and I'll kill ya both."

"And he means it," Yuuki added.

The boys glanced at her and then stared up at Inuyasha's human form fearfully. "Okay, we won't," they replied.

Kagome sighed at him as Miroku said, "Well he shut them up pretty good. So, shall we go?"

* * *

Jigoku watched as Koga laid helpless and bloody on the ground. Kagura picked up the jewel shards she cut from his legs off the ground. "Well, guess you're just an ordinary demon now," she smirked.

Jigoku approached as Koga struggled to glare at her. "Are we done here?"

"Almost," she slowly approached Koga. "It's time to finish you off once and for all, wolf."

"Kagura!" The incarnations glanced back, seeing a large boomerang fly at them, and they jumped away.

Kagura summoned a large feather and they both landed on it. "Your life has been spared, Koga," she called back as they flew away.

"Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku ran up to their leader and stopped short to gasp. "Your legs! She took _both_ of the sacred jewel shards!"

Kagome ran in with her med kit in hand and knelt to him. "Oh no, it's' worse than I thought," she murmured and opened her kit. "Let me see what I can do."

"Leave him alone, Kagome. He's going to die anyways." Inuyasha walked with Yuuki up to them calmly.

Koga grunted as Kagome helped him to a sitting position. "You mutt..." He glanced over at him and then went wide eyed. "Inuyasha...?"

Inuyasha only glared at him unfazed and huffed. "You're pathetic, Koga. Getting all cut up like that by Kagura?"

"Look who's talkin'? You're nothing but a weak mortal!" Inuyasha looked away to pout while Koga winced as Kagome tended his wounds. "I heard that... Half demons fear for their lives. I also heard that when their in their mortal state they never appear before an enemy. You're pretty gutsy, you know, daring to come around me lookin' like _that,_ Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked. "You're right. So now that you know my secret, Koga..."

He went to unsheathe his sword, but Kagome called out, "Yuuki!"

Yuuki moved behind him and slipped her arms under his, putting him in a full nelson. "Down, boy!"

"What are you doing!?" He shouted and struggled. "I have to kill him!"

"You wanna fight!?" Koga stood up, but his legs buckled almost immediately and he was brought to his knees.

"Lemme go!" Inuyasha continued to thrash to no avail. "How are you so strong!?"

Yuuki blushed and glared at him annoyed. "What, did you think I was weak? I work out!"

"Koga, let me put this ointment on you," Kagome said, shifting in front of him. "It's from my country. It works really well on cuts."

Koga blushed as she aided him. "Thank you, Kagome."

Inuyasha stopped his thrashing enough so Yuuki let him go. He huffed and turned his back on them, tucking his arms away. "I told her to stay away from him," he grumbled.

Yuuki eyed him flatly and murmured, "Damn, double standards are annoying."

"Who's got double standards!?" Inuyasha shouted at her, griping the hilt of his sword.

Yuuki got in her own stance and grabbed her rosary. "I dare you to pick a fight, mortal man, because I'll run you into the ground!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Come at me, fleabag!"

"GUYS!" Kagome shouted at them. "Save your bonding for another time!"

* * *

Kagura stared ahead as they flew back towards the castle. How was it that both Koga and Inuyasha got so close to the castle? It must mean that Naraku's barrier has weakened. That's right... Naraku isn't here. He's gone. She stared at the ground below with sadness. He could come and go as he pleases, but for her... No. He was gone. So she could leave, too. At least for a while.

Jigoku blinked as they suddenly turned away from the castle. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere else," she replied. "I don't want to be cooped up in that rotten castle, do you?"

"You know I don't have an opinion."

Kagura smirked sadly at that. If she were him then she'd probably kill herself. She took them instead to a cliff that overlooked the ocean. Once they landed and they were able to relax she let out a breath of relief. "What a relief."

Jigoku sat beside her and eyed the hand that held the jewel shards. "What will you do with the shards now? As it stands, Naraku doesn't know you have them yet."

"Indeed." She held them up to stare at them. "Why should I give them to Naraku? Now is the time to escape when the barrier is weak. But... Naraku..." She stared out at the ocean as she replayed the memories Naraku toyed with her heart. The first time was for her disobedience, and the second was just for his own amusement, a way to trick Inuyasha and his friends back on Asagiri Island.

Jigoku stared at her. "What about Naraku?"

She glanced at him briefly. "That's right, you probably don't know it. But Naraku is in possession of all our hearts." She clutched her fabric over her chest. "He literally holds them in the palm of his hand. He can kill us whenever he wishes." She shook her head in frustration and then laid out on the ground, staring at the sky.

Jigoku narrowed his eyes out at the sea. "I only have one purpose. If I were to fulfill it... Would I be discarded?"

"Most likely," she replied. "There's no escaping his grasp."

"Perhaps," he mused, "even with jewel shards. But perhaps if we found an outside force..."

Kagura glanced at him. So, he was interested in escaping Naraku as well. Guess he isn't a complete doll. She stared back up at the sky. An outside force? Who would be willing to help them? She watched as a shooting star shot straight across the sky, gleaming like the edge of a sword... Her eyes widened, suddenly reminded of someone. She quickly said up and said, "There _is_ someone who can help us."

"Oh?" Jigoku eyed her. "And who would that be?"

"The only one who's stronger than Naraku," she replied and stood up. She summoned her giant feather and the two of them flew off again.

* * *

Sesshomaru continued walking into the night. Jaken followed him, pulling along A-Uh, feeling sullen at the silence and having no one to talk to. Rin was fast asleep on A-Un's back, the child unaware of poor Jaken's woes. Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped and stared up at the night sky. "His scent is in the air," he murmured.

"What?" Jaken sniffed the air as well. "You're right! Naraku's barrier must be weak!" There was suddenly a large gust of wind. "W-what's going on!?" He clung onto the grass to keep from being blown away while Rin was slowly pushed off A-Un's back.

Kagura and Jigoku landed. "Yo," she greeted as the wind died down.

Jaken blinked up at her. "Yo, yourself."

Sesshomaru locked his eyes on Jigoku, recognizing him from before. Was he here to take the Densho Jewel? No, Sesshomaru was too strong to let any demon catch its presence. So why were they here? Jigoku stared at him with a blank expression. "Lord Sesshomaru," he looked over at Kagura. "I assume you're here following Naraku's scent?"

"Wind Sorceress Kagura," Sesshomaru recognized her. He then looked over at Jigoku again.

"The enthusiastic man behind me is Jigoku," she introduced, and there was a gasp.

They all glanced over at Rin who quickly ducked away behind A-Un. Jigoku blinked. He had the strangest feeling he knew her. "We've met," Sesshomaru said as he stared at him again.

"Oh?" Kagura frowned back at Jigoku, but he was as expressionless as ever. "Well, we're flattered that you remember us." Sesshomaru put his hand on Tokijin and Kagura quickly stepped back. "Take your hand off your sword. We didn't come to fight, Sesshomaru. I have a proposition you might be interested in."

"Proposition?"

He kept a grip on his sword hilt, but Kagura showed him the jewel shards. "You know what these are, Sesshomaru. I'll give you these sacred jewel shards. In return I want you to kill Naraku."

"What!?" Jaken squawked.

"Free us," she continued. "Break us from Naraku's grasp."


	8. Friendly Encounters

"You have the power to do it," Kagura insisted. "Once you kill Naraku all the jewel shards he has collected shall be yours." Jigoku stared at Sesshomaru bored as he listened to Kagura. This demon was strong enough to defeat Naraku? He narrowed his eyes slightly. He had the feeling he met him before...

Sesshomaru glanced at him and then back at Kagura. "You intend to betray Naraku?" He sounded skeptical.

Kagura huffed and turned her head away. "It's not as though I've _chosen_ to live under his command." She then peered up at him with a hopeful smile. "What do you think of my plan? Joining forces would be of mutual benefit."

"Unfortunately, I have no interest in the sacred jewel." Jigoku leaned forward a bit to see the expression on Kagura's face. She was holding herself pretty well. "If you wish to become free, use those shards yourself and kill Naraku."

Kagura narrowed her eyes. "Are you afraid of him?" She challenged.

"I'm saying I'm under no obligation to assist you." She glared at him. "If you don't have the resolve to go it alone, don't even think about betraying him."

Kagura snapped and shouted at him, "Foolish coward! And you call yourself a man!?" Rin and Jaken gasped at her outburst. Sesshomaru stared at her unbothered as she took a breath, plucking out her feather. "I misjudged you. Come on, Jigoku." She summoned her feather and they were flying again.

Jaken huffed. "That despicable woman. You know, I wonder if she truly intended to make you her protector. Talk about gall, where does she get the nerve!? Incarnations! That's all they are!"

Rin watched as Kagura flew away with Jigoku. He didn't seem to recognize them... It was for the best. At least he didn't notice the jewel. Speaking of jewel, she smiled up at her lord. "You're so strong, Lord Sesshomaru, that you don't need the Shikon jewel shards."

Sesshomaru didn't respond as he watched the incarnations fly away. Wind Sorceress Kagura... He wondered if she would be powerful enough to kill Naraku with the jewel shards. An interesting thought, but it didn't concern him. He walked off and Rin followed, Jaken trailing behind with A-Uh. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran up beside him. "I used to be lonely and scared a lot, but I'm not anymore." She then stared at the ground sadly. "Maybe Kagura is though..."

* * *

"Pathetic fool," Kagura seethed to herself, glaring ahead.

Jigoku stared behind them for a long moment, wracking his brain for their faces. He saw them before, didn't he? Probably... But he couldn't remember from where. He turned back to Kagura and asked, "So, who is next on our list."

"No one," she said through her teeth. "That damn dog..." She was furious that he said no, and furious that he questioned her resolve. Of course she hated Naraku. She was the Wind Sorceress. She was meant to be free, not chained down by a vile demon. "We need another plan..."

* * *

Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves huddled around Koga worriedly as Kagome continued to patch him up. Wrapping a bandaged around his leg he winced and she paused. "Oops, did I wind it too tight?"

He smiled at her. "No. Thank you, Kagome." He then grabbed her hand in his. "Your remedies have nearly taken away all the pain."

"Leave that half dead wolf alone, Kagome!"

"What!?" Koga and the wolves growled up at Inuyasha as he approached, Yuuki close behind so she could keep him from doing anything reckless.

"If it doesn't hurt anymore then run on home, you puny little wolf."

Yuuki and Kagome sighed as Koga struggled to his feet. "Who are you to talk!?" Ginta and Hakkaku hovered over him worriedly as he wobbled. "Standing there all weak and mortal, Inuyasha. You're in no position to criticize the shape _I'm_ in."

"I'm not like this by choice, idiot!" Inuyasha barked back.

"You wanna fight!?"

"You bet if you're up to it!"

The two boys were up in each other's faces and growling. "I have money on Koga," Yuuki whispered.

Kagome eyed her unamused. She then looked back at the boys exhausted. "Um, hello? We should take back the jewel shards..."

The group rounded together and Inuyasha, Shippo and Koga got on Kirara's back. Sango rode with Kagome on her bike while the rest of them ran. Inuyasha glared behind him at Koga and complained, "Why do _you_ have to come along anyways!?"

"Shut up," he replied. "Those jewel shards belong to me and I ain't gonna let _you_ have them."

Miroku and Yuuki ran by and up to Kagome. "Kagome," Yuuki said, "can you still sense the jewel shards? Or did Kagura and Jigoku return to Naraku's castle?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes ahead. "It doesn't look like they returned yet," she replied. "It actually feels like... The shards are moving further and further away from Naraku's castle."

"Does that mean Kagura's stealing the shards on her own?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It's possible," Miroku replied. "Don't you think this whole thing is strange, Inuyasha? Even the barrier. Why were you and Koga able to pick up the scent of the castle? The barrier has weakened, which must mean that Naraku's own powers are weakened."

Inuyasha went wide eyed. "Just like mine!"

Yuuki glanced at them confused. "Is he discarding the old demons in his body? Like on Asagiri Island?"

"No, Naraku is a half demon," Kagome explained. "He used the body of a human named Onigumo and gathered the powers of countless demons. To get stronger he sheds the old ones and absorbs more powerful ones."

"So he has just as dangerous of a weakness as Inuyasha does," Yuuki concluded. "And it must be close to his night as well."

After they passed through the woods Koga said, "I can smell Kagura here." Kagome looked back and gasped as he jumped off Kirara. He recovered though and was running up next to her. "Thanks for helpin' me! I'm goin' on ahead!"

"Koga!" She called, but he ran off.

Inuyasha glared after him. "Why that little...!"

"Koga, wait!" Kagome shouted. "Are your legs well enough!?"

"My wounds are just fine!" Koga called back. "Unlike that weakling Inuyasha I'm a **real** demon!"

"WHAT!?"

"Ooo," Yuuki winced with a smirk at Inuyasha. "Need some ointment for that burn?"

"See you later, twerp!" Koga called and ran out of sight.

"Who are you callin' a twerp!?" Inuyasha shouted after him.

"Sango!" Miroku said, "Koga doesn't have his jewel shards anymore. He doesn't stand a chance!"

Sango nodded. "We'll follow him. Kirara! Let Inuyasha down!" Kirara tipped to the side and let Inuyasha and Shippo tumble off onto the ground behind them. Sango jumped on her back and called back to him, "Inuyasha, I want you to stay out of sight until you get your powers back!" They then flew off.

Inuyasha got back up on his knee and shouted after her, "Come on! You've got to be kidding me!"

Yuuki walked up and punched him in the back of the head. He dropped forward out cold. "You've got to be more careful," she scolded, frowning down at him.

There was a collective hum and Miroku pointed to the sky. "Up there." She followed his aim to see a swarm of Saimyosho. "Naraku's starting to make his move. Inuyasha can't be seen like this."

She nodded. "Help me move him."

* * *

"Kagura!" Sango spotted Kagura's feather and swung her Hiraikotsu.

Kagura glanced down and un-summoned her feather, letting her and Jigoku land on the ground below. Koga ran up and faced off with her, huffing a little. "Kagura, you witch!"

Kagura sighed and stood upright, Jigoku standing right behind her. "What is it _this_ time?" She questioned irritated. "Looking for more punishment?"

"Don't kid yourself," he glared at her vehemently. "You stole my jewel shards, and I'm taking them back."

"Yeah? And you're relying on help from Inuyasha and his pathetic friends?" She taunted. She showed off the jewel shards. "Without these you're too _scared_ to fight alone, are you?"

Koga growled at her and then looked back at Sango. "I'll beat Kagura! Don't even think about interfering!"

"What, Koga!?"

"Don't forget, I still have my claws!" He charged at her and Kagura smirked.

"I'm sure I don't have to worry about you jumping in," she said to Jigoku, "but if you catch that girl and her pet stepping in, put them in their place."

"Right," he replied sounding bored.

She snapped open her fan. " _Dance of Blades!_ " She swung her fan and Koga jumped back to dodge her blades. Jigoku blinked as she watched her swing wave after wave of blades, Koga being only able to dodge. Sesshomaru must've made her particularly mad. "Just die already!" She shouted and swung her fan again. "I don't have time to deal with the likes of you!"

The explosion created from Kagura's last attack sent Koga flying. "Koga!" Sango called.

He rolled a few times before awkwardly recovering to his feet. "Stay back!" He shouted back and was back to running.

"You're infuriating!" Kagura launched another attack and sent him flying again. When she readied another attack, she paused and Jigoku glanced at her. She lowered her arm and looked down at the shards in her hand. "All right," she murmured. "I will."

"What's going on, Kagura!?" Sango called down. There was a collective roar and they all looked up. Dark clouds were moving close at a fast speed and an army of demons came out of them. "Naraku always sends so many demons to attack," she grumbled and swung her Hiraikotsu at them.

As Kagura stared up disturbed at the mass of demons, Jigoku spoke up beside her. "I wonder if Naraku has realized our betrayal." She glanced at him, but he was only staring at the demons in disinterest. "Perhaps they've come for us instead."

Kagura's brows knit together in confusion. Our? Us? He could easily avoid blame, but he was joining her? "Thanks for the target, Kagura!" Koga shouted.

Jigoku glanced over as Kagura whirled around, only to get punched in the face by him. He watched as the jewel shards flew in the air. Koga dove for them, but Kagura swung her fan, " _Dance of the Dragon!"_ Her tornado landed right on his arm, ripping up his bandages and tearing his arm up.

Back in the shadows of the forest, the others, including a now awake Inuyasha, witnessed Koga get knocked around by Kagura's attack. Inuyasha huffed, "Koga doesn't have the strength to put up a fight."

"He'll be killed unless we help!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Miroku, Yuuki," Inuyasha eyed the two of them. "Don't try to stop me."

Yuuki blinked at him in surprise. " _You're_ going to help save Koga?"

"Get serious!" He snapped back. "I just want to get the jewel shards."

Yuuki became serious and frowned at him. "Inuyasha, if you go out there then Kagura will see your human form." She moved up next to him. "I'll go out and get the jewel shards. You stay here."

Instead of looking angry and shouting back, he became serious as well. "If Koga gets killed in this battle then Kagura will make her escape." He then ran off, making them gasp. "I can't just stand around and do nothing!"

"Inuyasha, come back!" Kagome pleaded. "Please!"

Shippo jumped up on her shoulder and shouted, "Don't let her see you!"

Yuuki sighed in annoyance. "I'll get him back." She then sprinted after him. "Inuyasha! Quit being rash!" There was a light and she glanced to the side. The sun was beginning to rise above the mountains. If the sun came up, he would gain his powers, wouldn't he? She looked back at him as they continued running. If it was timed just right then he could show up as a half demon again... Until then she had to protect him. They made it out to the rocky expanse to see Kagura bring a tornado down on Koga. "Koga!" She shouted.

Inuyasha leapt forward as it struck down. Jigoku glanced over at the new voice and stared at the dust cloud that exploded upwards. Kagura watched as well, and then went wide eyed as it cleared. Inuyasha...? He was standing there with no dog ears and long black hair, and his eyes weren't amber, they were a grey... As the dust became thinner, his hair turned lighter, and his ears returned. He smirked at her, "Kagura, it can't be fun killing a half dead wolf, can it?"

Yuuki was kneeling behind him holding Koga. "You are torn up," she murmured, staring at his beaten body. She then glanced up at Kagura, seeing her expression. It was shock.

"Inuyasha...?" She questioned.

He pulled out his Tessaiga. "I'll take you on at this point. Your friend can join you if he wants."

Yuuki watched as Kagura's eyes narrowed. She saw it. It may have been briefly, but she saw it. "Damn that Inuyasha," Koga groaned beneath her and she looked down at him, seeing him glaring at Inuyasha weakly. "Butting into my fight... Who does he think he is..."

She frowned at him annoyed. "Yeah, you're welcome, by the way. You know if he didn't then you would have died."

"What a laugh," he rasped. "Jumping in to save me... Knowing Kagura would find out his dirty little secret..."

Kagura smirked at him. "Inuyasha. You lose your powers on a moonless night."

He smirked back. "What of it? I'm back so who cares!?" He charged at her with his sword ready.

"You're right, it doesn't matter," she replied. "Because you're going to die right this minute! _Dance of the Dragon!"_ She swung her fan and launched her tornados at him.

Once Miroku arrived Yuuki handed Koga off to him. "Protect him while I deal with Kagura's friend," she said.

"Be careful," Miroku warned. He eyed Jigoku's blank stare. "We know nothing about this incarnation."

"No worries," she replied and faced over with him. Jigoku's eyes widened when his gaze landed on her face. As he stared at her, there was a certain feeling washing over him. He felt as if he knew her, or if she was important. Now, seeing her lavender eyes, he was overwhelmed with the urge to kill.

He suddenly had a wicked grin, the red of his eyes shrinking down to dots. " _You!_ " He roared in a rasp.

Yuuki took a step back as a demonic energy exploded from him. "What the hell!?"

The commotion distracted Inuyasha and Kagura for a moment. "Jigoku?" She questioned.

Jigoku spread his hands and his fingers turned into elongated claws. He sprinted forward at incredible speed and Inuyasha went wide eyed, instinctually sensing the danger, and shouted, "Yuuki! Run!"

Yuuki sprinted away from Miroku and Koga towards the edge of the rocky expanse. She pulled off her rosary and whipped at him, but he easily danced from side to side, boring his wild eyes into hers. What the hell was wrong with him? Her rosary only created gouges in the stone and Inuyasha turned to run and help, but Kagura shouted, "No you don't! _Dance of Blades!_ " She fired her attack and forced him to jump back.

Jigoku was a short ways from her, but Yuuki felt safe enough. Until he swung his clawed hand out. She went wide eyed as his arm extended towards her. She stopped attacking and focused on retreating, bending backwards as quickly as she could. His claws just grazed her shirt and created a few rips. She grunted and continued to flip away off her hands, maneuvering away from him as fast as she could. "Yuuki!" Sango flew back down and threw her Hiraikotsu, but Jigoku jump to the side, dodging without looking. She gasped, "What!?"

Miroku watched in bewildered confusion while Koga was taking effort to look over as well. "That incarnation," he struggled to say. "He wasn't involved in any of the fights... He wasn't interested at all..."

"What?" Miroku questioned.

"Miroku!" Kagome ran out to them with Shippo on her shoulder. "What's going on? Is that Jigoku?"

"Yes," he replied, "and he has a special interest in Yuuki."

Kagome watched in worry as Yuuki was forced to jump and flip around, barely dodging his attacks. "Is it because of the jewel shard?"

"What?" Koga rasped in alarm. "She has a jewel shard?"

Kagura was distracted by them for a second and Inuyasha shouted, "Got you! _Wind Scar!"_

She glared back at him and swung her fan. " _Dance of the Dragon!_ "

Her tornados came down, but surprisingly his Wind Scar ripped through them, making her gasp. Demons from above came swooping down and took the blow for her. " _Inuyasha!_ " Yuuki shouted and he looked back to see her struggling with Jigoku. She had a slight fear in her eyes as she barely dodged another swing.

"Yuuki!" Kagome shouted. "Look out for the cliff!"

Yuuki glanced back for a second to see the cliff that she was rapidly approaching. She then looked back at Jigoku and gasped, seeing him flying towards her looking crazed. She instinctively stuck her hand out and shouted, " _Purify!_ "

Jigoku swerved to the side just enough so his arm was blasted off and dissolved. Her face melted into horror as he continued at her. With his remaining arm he swung and carved deep gashes across her torso, knocking her off her feet. " _Yuuki!_ " Inuyasha shouted.

" _Yuuki!"_ Kagome knocked an arrow back and let it fly.

It soared and struck Jigoku in his remaining arm, blasting it off to nothing. Yuuki's eyes glazed over as she flew back, her blood flying dramatically as she went over the cliff edge. "Kirara!" Kirara roared as they went down after her. Jigoku looked up and his neck extended out towards them. His jaw unhinged and his teeth grew into fangs, grabbing Kirara by her whole side, causing her and Sango to cry out. He then swung them back and slammed them into the stone ground.

"Jigoku!" His neck retracted and they all looked up to see Kagura on her feather.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha shouted and ran for them. Kagura swooped down and Jigoku jumped on, the both of them flying away.

Miroku watched them for a moment in confusion. "Naraku's demons protected Kagura...?"

"Found them!" They glanced back over to Koga, seeing him hold up jewel shards.

"What!?" Inuyasha ran for him. "Give them here!"

Koga already put them in his legs. Standing, he glared at him and shouted, "Remember this, mangy mutt. I **will** avenge my comrades deaths. I'll be the one to take Naraku's head, not you!"

As he ran off Kagome called out, "Koga, wait!" He paused and looked back at her. "What you saw last night... Please don't tell anyone."

"Oh, don't worry. Like I care about what shape that mangy mutt is in." He then ran off in a cyclone.

After he left, Shippo yelped to jump out of Kagome's way as she ran. Sango and Kirara got back up as she ran to the cliff edge and stared down below. She became horrified, "Oh no..." Far down below was a river. She didn't see any sign of Yuuki. She turned back to her friends, "We have to find Yuuki."

"I agree," Miroku said as they gathered around, "but Kagura is making her way to Naraku's castle, and who knows how much longer we'll be able to track it down."

Kagome looked torn, looking back down at the river below. She half looked like she was about to jump in. "How about we split up," Sango suggested. "Kagome, you can come with me and Kirara to find her. Inuyasha and Miroku, you two can keep searching for Naraku."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha questioned.

Sango nodded. "We can take care of ourselves."

"I'm going with Inuyasha and Miroku," Shippo said and jumped up on Miroku's shoulder. "As much as I want to see Yuuki okay, you guys are going to need my help finding Naraku."

"Okay, Shippo. Don't worry, she's tough," Kagome said, more to assure herself. She climbed on Kirara's back with Sango and they flew off while Inuyasha and Miroku ran.

* * *

Kagura and Jigoku landed back at Naraku's castle, as much as she didn't want to return. But, glancing back at Jigoku's state, and with Naraku's demons locating her, they had to. "Looks like it hurts."

"Extremely, actually," he replied, back to his regular bored self.

They entered the castle littered with corpses. They seemed endless. As Jigoku followed her down the hall, she wondered why Naraku's demons saved her. He must not know of her treachery... She stopped short and saw Kanna disappearing around a corner. Curious, she followed after her and Jigoku tailed close behind down some stairs in the floor. On the floor of that level was a trap door with the chains removed. Looking around she didn't spot her. Did Kanna go in the cellar? Jigoku narrowed his eyes as she knelt down to the doors. "Kagura," she opened the doors and peered down inside. A tentacle shot out and wrapped around her neck, causing Jigoku's eyes to widen.

After Kagura was dragged inside he took a step forward, but Kanna's soft voice said, "No." He looked back to see her emerge from the darkness. She walked up next to him and stared down into the cellar with him. "She must face Naraku herself."

Kagura winced as she slowly lifted herself up. The first thing she noticed was the slime all over the floor. The second was the smell of decay. "Kagura, did you enjoy yourself outside?" His voice made her freeze. Slowly did she turn her head, and then she gasped. She was horrified at the sight. He was only a head, and all around was the demons of his body splitting and falling apart. That's when she realized that he was a half demon like Inuyasha. If he was revealing this to her... Was he going to kill her? "Kagura," she jumped at her name. Naraku stared at her, "Kanna showed me that you left the castle. Don't try to deny it." His tentacles grabbed her arms and legs, lifting her over to his face. She stared up at his face with sheer terror. This was it, she was going to die. Reabsorbed into his disgusting body. "Kagura, you are still a part of me. Would you like to return to my flesh again?"

"N-No- please, wait..." She shut her eyes and turned her face away. She could only beg. "I promise I won't do it again..."

He narrowed his eyes. "This will be your last chance." She would live. For now. She stared down at the ground in defeat. She couldn't defeat Naraku on her own, even with jewel shards. But, Inuyasha... Sesshomaru refused to help. She would let Inuyasha live for now. He was her trump card. Sesshomaru's face flashed across her mind. _If you don't have the resolve to do it alone, then don't do it at all._ She quickly shook her head. She gasped as she was suddenly dropped on the warm and wet ground. "Go, bring Jigoku in."

Kagura hesitated, but only for a second. As she climbed back out of the cellar, she wondered if he would give Jigoku a chance. Or if he was just going to absorb him back up. After getting out, she kept her eyes to the ground, unable to look at him. "Naraku wishes to see you."

"Very well." He simply jumped in, making her gasp. He just went in without fear... Jigoku landed and walked up to his head of a master.

Naraku smiled at him. "Jigoku, first time outside without a chaperone and you lose both your arms."

"My apologies," he replied, "but I was overwhelmed with an urge to kill a certain girl."

"Oh?" His interest was piqued. "Tell me, which girl?"

"Her companions called her Yuuki."

That made Naraku chuckle in utter delight. "Yuuki Fujiwara, you're back again... Jigoku, the next you see her, do not kill her. I want her brought to me, is that understood?"

Jigoku nodded. "Yes, Naraku."

"Good." Tendrils shot into Jigoku's open sockets. While it hurt a tremendous amount, he didn't flinch in the slightest. The tendrils detached from Naraku and wiggled into Jigoku, reforming into his bare arms. "Now, go put Kagura in her prison." After he was put back together, Jigoku left silently out of the cellar. Kagura was waiting for him and became alert when he came out. She didn't say anything, though, and he didn't glance at her.

He only paused and said, "Follow me." Kagura frowned and followed him. Jigoku knew better. Naraku wasn't kind. That amount of pain he gave him was his punishment, including having him be the one to lock Kagura up. If that was his punishment, then Kagura's was going to be worse. He didn't know why he cared at all, and arguably he didn't, but it was that small thought that was distracting him.

He led her to the prison wing of the castle and went to the sub levels. "Jigoku," he stopped short in the threshold of her prison and looked back over his shoulder. She was eyeing him curiously. "What did Naraku do to you?"

"He gave me my arms back," he replied. She obviously wasn't satisfied with the answer. Still, she entered in the room without complaint and allowed him to chain her to the wall, as if she knew this was going to happen. As he wrapped the chain around her neck he said, "and a warning." She lifted her head curiously and he bore his eyes into her, making her brows furrow up. He whispered in her ear, "You must obey him." She glared at the ground. After he finished chaining her to the wall he left her in the dark.

* * *

"Yuuki, Yuuki, wake up!" Myoga was bouncing furiously around her body. It was barely floating enough above the water as she drifted down the river. "Oh, I don't have the strength to drag her ashore..." He jumped on her face and suck blood out of her cheek until he was fat and rolled back down, but she still didn't wake up. Lying on his back he murmured, "Perhaps sucking her blood wasn't the wisest of moves, but it sure is delicious." He sighed and shook himself out. Examining her, her blood was still coming out quickly, washing out in the river water. "Oh, what can I do...?"

* * *

Rin, Jaken and A-Uh followed their lord on a path that normal travelers would use, which wasn't normal. Usually they would make their own path, but they weren't complaining. The day was beautiful, and Rin perked up when she heard a river. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She called from behind him, "Could we perhaps take a break? I'm rather hungry and there's a river nearby."

He glanced back at her and then at Jaken. Even he and A-Un appeared tired. "Very well," he replied.

"Oh, thank you, my lord!" She then snagged Jaken's hand. "Come on, Master Jaken!"

"Wha-careful, Rin!" He shouted as she dragged him off.

Sesshomaru turned away off the path to find a small clearing of short grass and A-Uh followed him. The two of them rested as they waited, but it wasn't long until Rin screamed, "Lord Sesshomaru!" A-Uh raised his heads as Sesshomaru jumped up and dashed away. In a single leap he soared over the trees and landed down by the river bank. Jaken was standing in shock while Rin was in the water, dragging with her a... Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru!" He glanced down and noticed the flea demon Myoga jumping furiously. "Please, I beg you, help Yuuki!"

It was her. She was back. He stared back down at her body still in shock. Her eyes were wide and glazed over, her chest cut open with four long and deep bloody gashes. Rin climbed back on the bank and struggled to drag Yuuki out, grunting with effort. Sesshomaru snapped out of his stare and stepped into the water. With his one arm and his mokomoko he lifted Yuuki up out of the water. "Rin, Jaken, go start a fire."

"Right away!" Rin said and ran off.

Jaken was processing for a second before jumping, "R-right away, my lord!" And ran after her.

"Oh, thank you, Sesshomaru," Myoga said as Sesshomaru stepped out of the river. "I must go inform Kagome and the others that she'll be okay!" He then jumped up a tree and hitched a ride on a bird. "Onward!" He shouted and the bird chirped and flew off.

Sesshomaru watched him fly away and then looked down at Yuuki. She was still breathing, but just barely. He narrowed his eyes at her state. He had just begun to accepted that she was gone, and she finally returns near death. He glared up the river. He would find out who did this. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called, and he carried Yuuki back to them.


	9. Passing the Days

Kagome gazed down below in worry as they continued to follow the river. "It's almost midday," Sango commented as she scanned the area. "If we don't find her soon..." She didn't need to finish, and Kagome's grip on her tightened.

The two of them then blinked when a bird circled around them furiously. "Sango! Kagome!" Kirara slowed to a stop out of confusion.

The bird stopped in their faces and they became surprised. "Myoga?" Kagome questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Yuuki is just further to the east," he replied in a rush. "Hurry and follow me!"

The bird darted off and Sango said, "Kirara!" Kirara flew after the bird. "Myoga! How do you know where Yuuki is?"

Myoga sweat dropped. Shutting his eyes tight he confessed, "I... I was hiding from Shoga in Yuuki's clothing! I jumped from body to body, but I was on Yuuki when she ran into battle. I didn't have time to run when Jigoku attacked her, so I fell off the cliff with her..."

Kagome and Sango frowned at each other knowingly. "At least he's helping us find Yuuki," Kagome murmured and Sango sighed.

* * *

Yuuki was on her back, her eyes now closed. She was still soaking wet, but they placed her close by the fire. Rin hovered over her in worry, watching as she struggled to breathe. "Yuuki," she murmured in concern. "Who could have done this to her?"

"I wonder how she returned at all," Jaken said and Rin looked over at him. "She returned back to her time after Utsugi died. She was only brought here by her magic. How could she be back?"

Sesshomaru remained silent as he sat beneath a tree staring at Yuuki from far away. Jaken had a point. Was Naraku the one to bring her back? If so, then why? Is he still adamant on gaining the Seirei power? When he visited the Fujiwara Village he didn't sense Naraku around there. Rin gasped and he came back into focus. She was picking at Yuuki's shirt carefully. "She's still bleeding!" She then ran off into the forest.

"Rin! Where are you going!?" Jaken shouted after her.

Sesshomaru only waited patiently for her return. If Yuuki did die then he could bring her back with the Tenseiga. Rin eventually came back with some large leaves and herbs. She lifted Yuuki's shirt, causing Jaken to shout and shield his eyes, and applied the herbs as best she could. She put the large leaves on the wounds in attempt to stop the bleeding. After that she sat back and stared at the blood coating her hands. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She looked back at him worried. "What if they don't make it in time?"

"Why are you so worried?" Jaken questioned. "Lord Sesshomaru can bring people back from the dead, remember? That's what he did for you."

"Yeah, but..." She stared down at Yuuki's struggling face sadly. "No one should have to go through this..."

That girl... Sesshomaru stared at Rin for a moment before looking down at Yuuki again. "Sesshomaru!" He looked up to see Myoga return with Kagome and Sango. Before Kirara even landed Kagome jumped off and ran to Yuuki. After checking her vitals she sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." She set her bag down and began taking out supplies. "Rin, can you help me get her shirt off?"

"Yes," she nodded and the two girls blocked everyone's view of her as they worked.

Myoga abandoned the bird and jumped onto Kirara. Sango dismounted and set a blue backpack on the ground. She then looked over at Sesshomaru curiously and asked, "Sesshomaru, did you save her?"

"Of course!" Jaken shouted up at her. "You should thank him! If he didn't pull her out of the river then she certainly would have died!"

Sango wasn't bothered by him and instead smiled at Sesshomaru. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. We all owe you one."

"I'm curious," he replied, glancing up at her. "What caused her to be in that state floating down a river."

"It was Jigoku," Kagome replied without looking. Rin paused and looked up at her in shock.

"Jigoku, you say?" Jaken questioned in surprise. "That was the man Kagura was with."

"We encountered him and Kagura not long ago," Sango continued to explain while the girls focused and Sesshomaru looked up at her. "We were fighting Kagura to get Koga's jewel shards back, but Jigoku didn't participate at all. He actually looked bored, until he saw Yuuki. Then he went crazy and tried to kill her." Looking back at Yuuki she added, "He cut her up like that with his hand and knocked her off a cliff."

"I see." So, Jigoku took a special interest in Yuuki. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her face. She was deathly pale and gasping for air. He knew there was something off with that incarnation. Naraku must've crafted him for a specific purpose. Perhaps to take Yuuki so he could gain the Seirei power.

Sango wandered over and stared down at Yuuki worried, seeing the mass of bloody bandages. "Sango," Kagome said, "Go get some water please." She handed her a small pale and Sango took it and ran for the river.

Jaken slowly side stepped over, inconspicuously trying to peek. "Um..." He cleared his throat. "Perhaps you need my assistance-?"

"Collect the bandages," Kagome quickly replied. "I'll need to dispose of them properly. There should be a plastic bag in my backpack- toss them in there."

Jaken blinked at her. "Plastic?"

She paused for a second and blinked. "Uh- it's a flimsy and see-through bag. It'll have two handles on it and it's incredibly light."

"All right, I'm on it!" Eagerly he rummaged through the yellow backpack for the plastic bag.

Sango eventually returned with water and Kagome washed out cloths to get the blood out. "All right, help lift her up."

Sesshomaru watched as the four of them gathered around to help. His eyes narrowed slightly as it dawned on him that he was of absolutely no help- even if he wanted to. To heal her he could only wait until she died. _No one should have to go through this..._ A false statement. There were plenty of demons that should go through this, as well as humans. They were hardly different, both being pitiful, weak, and disgusting creatures.

"Aaagh!" Yuuki suddenly screamed in pain when they lifted her and Sesshomaru felt his hand twitch. Her pained expression caused him to glance away- over at Rin instead. Yet, perhaps... She should not have to go through this. His eyes wandered back over to her.

 _"Sesshomaru... Do you have someone to protect?"_ His father's last words echoed in his head. His eyes narrowed at her face. Why did that memory surface again? And why did it surface with her? The last he heard his father's words was back in the Fujiwara forest, after the old priest died in her arms. _"Woman, come with us," Sesshomaru said and her eyes flickered up at his. "I will make sure that the matter between you and Utsugi comes to an end."_ That is what compelled him to assist her.

" _Aaagh!_ "

"It's okay, Yuuki," Kagome assured. "Yuuki, just stay strong."

Rin looked up at her concerned. "What are you putting on her?"

"It's an ointment to help stop the bleeding," she replied. "I also need to disinfect the wound and close it back up. That's when the real screaming will start. Jaken, find something for her to bite down on."

Jaken looked around, and then Yuuki shrieked. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the sound pierced his ears. He almost moved away it hurt his ears so much, but he remained. There was a feeling in his chest that compelled him to stay, though he didn't know what it was. He just didn't want to leave. Instead he watched Yuuki's face contort in pain. As she screamed Kirara's ears folded and she whined. Jaken grabbed a random branch and shoved it in her mouth. She bit down and her cries were muffled. "Yuuki," Sango pressed her hand to Yuuki's forehead and held her back into her shoulder to keep her from thrashing. "Please, just hang in there. Kagome is almost done."

Yuuki thrashed and arched until finally she dropped back limp. Rin gasped, "Is she-?"

"She's just passed out," Kagome replied. "Don't worry, she's going to be okay. Help be wrap." After they bandaged her Kagome rummaged through the blue bag and pulled out a purple shirt with light purple paw prints and buttons. After putting it on Yuuki they laid her back down. Kagome sighed and cleaned everything up with Jaken's help. She then turned and faced Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru..." She bowed to him to Sango's surprise. "Thank you so much for saving Yuuki. I don't know how to repay you."

Sesshomaru merely blinked and stared at her. He was usually silent, but he wasn't sure what to say in this situation. If she were any other human he would have left her in the river. She wasn't his concern. It was Rin's affection for her that caused him to act. Kagome wasn't bothered by his silence, though, and got back up. "What now?" Sango asked as they stood. "Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo are still searching for Naraku."

Kagome sighed and furrowed her brows up. "I know..." She stared back down at Yuuki. Thinking for a moment, she turned back to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru... Could you watch over her?"

"What!?" Jaken jumped into her view and she blinked at him. "Lord Sesshomaru isn't a babysitter!"

"This is hardly babysitting," she said annoyed. "I'm asking to protect her while she's recovering and make sure she stays **alive.** It's a lot more important than babysitting."

"Don't worry, Kagome," Rin smiled up at her. "We'll protect Yuuki. Lord Sesshomaru already said it was okay for her to stay!"

"That was before!" Jaken snapped back at her.

"He said we could do what we wanted!" Rin argued.

"Yes, but-!"

"Jaken."

Jaken winced and looked back at his lord confused. "But..." He sighed in defeat and Rin cheered in victory.

Kagome and Sango smiled at him. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." Kagome then knelt down to Rin. "Rin, you saw how I bandaged her, right?" She nodded. "Do you think you can do that once a day until her wounds get better?"

"You can count on me," she put her fist to her heart.

After Kagome put some items in the blue bag, she and Sango mounted Kirara again and flew off. "We'll be back to check on her!" Kagome called. "I'm trusting you, Sesshomaru!"

Rin waved goodbye and then turned back to Jaken. "Come on, Master Jaken, we still need to catch lunch."

Jaken gasped in horror. "You're right! Well hurry up!" He shouted and Rin ran after him back to the river.

Sesshomaru remained where he was and watched Yuuki as she laid still unconscious. He supposed they could remain where they were for a while. Naraku's scent had vanished with the morning, and now that he was concealing the Densho jewel no demons were challenging him. No proper adversaries were about, so he had time to spare. Night eventually came, and Rin and Jaken were fast asleep from the eventful day. Sesshomaru kept vigil, listening to the fire pop and snap. He gazed through the flames at Yuuki's face. She was sweating and very pale, struggling to breath it seemed.

 _She smiled up at him with a warmness he wasn't familiar with, her eyes shimmering as her body slowly disappeared. "Sesshomaru... I think I misunderstood you. I thought you were cruel, unfriendly and cold. But I started to realize with the times you've helped me and helped Rin... Your kindness. And that cruel and cold person isn't really you. Through that, you've shown me who I really am. So thank you, Sesshomaru."_

Sesshomaru blinked and looked away from her back at the fire. Those words bothered him. Ever since she spoke them before she left he couldn't forget them. Truthfully he didn't know how to feel about it. He couldn't make out the feelings he had then. Why thank him? He wasn't trying to do anything of the sort. His eyes wandered back over to her. Her scent was washed away by the river and replaced with fresh blood.

He smelled too much wisteria flower, but it was _her_ scent that he craved. Since that night, the smell of her sex overwhelming him... He forced himself to look back at the fire.

If he didn't act then and smother her scent out with his own then more demons would have swarmed her. Her foolish act would have most likely gotten her killed. If that had happened...

He glanced back at her. Whatever feelings that were twisting in his chest were clouding his mind. She was merely a human, no enchantress, nothing special. She truly was nothing to him... And yet he found the feelings conflicting with that thought...

* * *

God, her chest was on fire... She felt a painful weight crushing her from all sides. Was she hit by a truck? Were her ribs broken? No, she wasn't hit by a truck. She heard the crackle of a fire. She was traveling with Kagome and Inuyasha and the others. What happened, though? She struggled for a moment to open her eyes. They fluttered for a moment and she stared at the branches of a tree filled with leaves, past that the night sky. She could see the purple galaxy just barely.

It was night and she could see a sliver of the moon. The new moon had passed... Inuyasha was a half demon again. Kagura- she saw his mortal form! Wait... "Jigoku..." Damn, her voice was dry. Actually, she was very thirsty. Oh, damn, she needed water badly.

"You're awake." That voice... Yuuki struggled to turn her head to see the fire. Passed that Sesshomaru was sitting at the base of a tree staring at her.

Her eyes widened. "Sesshomaru...?" It was difficult to move her head around, but she spotted Jaken and Rin sleeping against A-Uh. "Where...?" She blinked. "Right, Jigoku knocked me off the cliff." She turned back to the sky and sighed, swallowing her aggravation. First Kagura and now Jigoku. Two incarnations she needed to pay back. "I assume you saved me. Thank you." The fact that her voice sounded incredibly weak to her own ears didn't improve her mood.

"Consider it repayment for saving Rin."

"Heh-" she winced from the pain, but a smirk remained on her face. In other words, he didn't plan on saving her again. "Repayment for saving Rin... I didn't do it out of _obligation_. I did it because I desired to save her." She cranked her neck to smile at Rin's sleeping form. "I _wanted_ to keep her safe." She was still so adorable, even as she slept. "Now that she is, you don't owe me anything."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, watching as she smiled over at Rin. Eventually her neck couldn't take anymore and she faced the sky again with a painful sigh. "Did Naraku bring you here?"

Yuuki looked back over at Sesshomaru again, seeing him staring at her. "No, I mean..." She stared at the fire thoughtfully. "I don't think it was on purpose... When I was back in my era, Kagome gave me a shard of the sacred jewel. The idea was that even if Naraku got the shards from her, there would always be one out of his grasp. He made a pact with Tsubaki, a Dark Priestess. With Kagome's blood she tainted the sacred jewel and cursed her. The jewel shard I had turned black and embedded itself in me, liquefying in my body. I think because of the shard I was able to come back to this era."

"Did you try before?"

"Uh?" She glanced back at him and blinked.

His golden eyes seemed to bore into hers, making it difficult to hold eye contact. "After you disappeared did you attempt to return to this era?"

Yuuki glanced away and then stared back the sky stubbornly as a blush burned her face. "Well... Yeah." It was so difficult to admit. It was embarrassing, really. Attempting to come back meant she caved into her weakness. She didn't want to seem lonely to anyone. She used to not _need_ anyone. Besides Kagome... She blushed more. Shippo was too cute to leave... And Sango was nice... "Ugh," she shook her head to clear it, but quickly became dizzy and stopped. "I did, but I failed. Only when the jewel shard became a part of my body could I pass through the Bone Eater's Well." Her blush went away and she looked back over at him. "Tsubaki tainted the jewel, and that caused the shard to enter my body, like with Kagome's shards in her. I don't actually believe Naraku planned on me becoming a variable again."

"I would beg to differ." She frowned at him confused. "Even from your previous visit to this era you still have the mistake of underestimating Naraku. Tell me, what happened after you defeated the Dark Priestess."

"Well... The curse was broken and the shards came out of Kagome's body. But mine is still inside..." She trailed off as the wheels turned in her head. She furrowed her brows, "You can't honestly be saying that Naraku _planned_ this. My friends and I went over the situation and there was no way Naraku could know Kagome gave a shard to me. We think that it's my Seirei powers that caused the shard to fuse with my body. It was like a chemical reaction- er, like potions. Whatever example works for this era."

"The reason you were brought here in the first place was Naraku's desire to obtain the Seirei power, was it not?" Yuuki frowned at him. He wasn't being vague, but his points were annoying her. Did Naraku really have that much control over her? "A jewel shard has entered your body. Naraku holds majority of the jewel shards. Does he not already control a boy with a shard?"

Her eyes widened. That's right, Sango's little brother Kohaku... She glared at the fire. She had almost forgotten about that. Then she was in more danger than she realized... "Perhaps... Perhaps he _did_ know Kagome gave me a shard... Perhaps he figured I was an easy target. He knew I was in possession of the shard and _that's_ why Jigoku went crazy and only fought me- to get the shard back." But how could Naraku _know_? She glanced up at Sesshomaru and saw him do something that Yuuki assumed was very uncharacteristic. He smiled. It wasn't big, but it was there. Yuuki went red and became defensive. That smile didn't tell her anything good. He wasn't happy... He was... He was smiling out of amusement. Was he _laughing_ at her!? She became redder at the thought of it and her hair bristled. "Why are you smiling?" She snapped, keeping her voice down.

"You truly don't understand Naraku."

She bristled even more for a moment. Well, was she _missing_ something? What the hell was he talking about!? She huffed and turned back to the sky. She was at a loss. "You know, you were a lot more tolerable when you were quiet." She was too dehydrated to deal with this. She started to sit up, but quickly cried out and dropped back down.

Jaken yelped in alarm as he was woken up while Rin gasped awake. "Yuuki!" A-Un lifted his heads as she quickly crawled over to her. She hovered over Yuuki's face contorted in pain and smiled. "You're awake!"

Biting back the pain she forced and eye open and struggled to smile back. "Hey, Rin... It's great to see you again..."

Rin then frowned and said, "You shouldn't move around. You were badly wounded."

"Yeah, I just remembered that." She shut her eye again and asked, "How long have I been here, anyways? Where are Kagome and the others?"

"Jaken and I found you in the river and Lord Sesshomaru carried you out," she explained, sitting next to her. "That flea brought back Kagome and Sango to help patch up your wounds. They had to go back to your other friends, but she left supplies. She showed me how to bandage wounds so I could do it for you! It's nighttime now."

"I see, so just a day..." The pain faded away and she opened her eyes to smile up at Rin sadly. "Rin... I'm sorry for leaving and not saying goodbye."

Rin shook her head. "Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken explained everything. You don't have to be sorry, Yuuki. I'm just happy you're back! Once you're better we can go pick flowers!"

"Yes," she nodded back happily. "Rin, could you go grab my water, please? There should be a container of it in the blue bag over there."

"Of course!" Rin rummaged through it and then gasped. "What a strange container!" She pulled it out and then gasped again.

Yuuki leaned her head back to look at her confused. "It's just a bottle... Oh," she smiled as Rin took out a pink bunny. Kagome must've put it in her back while she wasn't looking. "That's a toy from my childhood. I wanted to give it to you."

Rin gasped a third time and stared at her with wide eyes, holding the bunny close. "To me!?"

"Yes," she smiled sheepishly. "It belongs to you if you give me some water."

"Wow, thank you!" She crawled back over with the bunny and opened the bottle to Yuuki's instruction and helped her drink.

"Thank you," she said after Rin closed it again. "Now, go get some sleep."

"Okay," Rin went back to A-Un and cuddled up with her pink bunny. Jaken huffed and mumbled something about being a bother and went back to sleep as well.

Staring back up at the sky she asked quietly, "Can you smell Naraku?"

Sesshomaru replied, "Not anymore." She sighed. Of course. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day Yuuki woke up still feeling like a semi truck on fire slammed into her chest and did a dance on it. She could move her arms, but she had to be careful of moving her chest. Even moving her arms was a pain. Falling from a cliff and crashing into a river didn't do wonders for her mortal body. She was slowly unbuttoning herself to check her bandages when Jaken shouted, "What do you think you're doing!?"

Yuuki's eye twitched, but she ignored him as she continued to unbutton. "Getting naked just for you, Jaken," she replied sarcastically. Rin left for breakfast with her new bunny while A-Un and Sesshomaru remained in their designated seats.

Loving Jaken however decided to stay, for whatever reason. "Foolish human! Why would I be interested in your body!?" Her face went red as she continued to try and ignore him. "You're just a human! A weak and pitiful mortal!" Her face became redder and her anger rose, her hair beginning to bristle. "You have nothing to offer a demon! Maybe perhaps flesh to eat, but you're hardly feminine enough to pass as a maiden delicacy." She was going to spend a few days with him, so she better get used to it. Just focus on the task. "Put your shirt back on, harlot!"

" **Jaken.** " Jaken blinked as a palm was suddenly in his face. Yuuki's Seirei powers exploded out of her like a furious white fire. "I will literally murder you to a point where not even Sesshomaru can bring you back from."

Seeing the dark hostile fire in her eyes he shrunk back a little. "Well, I was only saying that it was indecent just to disrobe in front of male company..."

"And do you **think** that I'm just **fine** with this?" She questioned, her tone causing him to cower behind his staff. "In case you forgot, I was cut open and thrown off a cliff, so I can't just exactly _get up_ and _walk off_ to change and look at my bandages that are quite possibly holding my torso together. Understand?"

"U-Understood."

" **Good.** " She put her hand away and her powers dissipated.

Focusing back on her buttons, Jaken snuck closer to Sesshomaru and muttered, "Insolent human girl..." She was almost as scary as Sesshomaru. That disturbed him.

She managed to open her pajama shirt and examined her bandages. Her chest was completely covered, no surprise there, and some blood had seeped through, but she figured she was done bleeding out. "I'm back!" Rin called as she came back with fish in her arms. After putting them on sticks and perching them by the fire, she helped Yuuki sit up against a tree. "Now to change your bandages!"

Yuuki furrowed her brows up. "Um, Rin? Did you wash your hands?"

"Huh?" She looked up at her and then down at her hands. "Oh, I forgot! One moment!"

Rin ran off again and Yuuki sighed, smiling after her. Jaken narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously and caught her attention. Staring at him blankly she asked, "What?"

"Do you have multiple personalities?" He asked.

She closed her eyes as her face began to turn red. "Funny, you sound an awful like Inuyasha."

"Don't group me with that half demon!" He shouted back.

She focused on calming herself. She wasn't mad at Jaken, she was mad at everything else. This was going to be a long recovering process. Rin returned with clean hands and took a while to do a good job on changing her bandages, keeping her back to Sesshomaru and Jaken so they couldn't see her bare chest. After that was finished Yuuki laid back down and they all remained by the fire, Jaken telling stories and answering Rin's questions, and Rin interrupting stories and become disinterested in answers. It was amusing, but Yuuki smiled at Rin and said, "Rin, I'm going to be here for a while. Go play."

Rin furrowed her brows up. "But I'm afraid that if I leave then you'll disappear again..."

Yuuki lifted her hand and stuck out her pinky. "I pinky promise that I won't leave you."

Rin blinked at her confused. "Pinky promise...?"

"What is that?" Jaken leaned over and examined her pinky curiously. "A ritual in your era?"

Yuuki smiled at them in amusement. "Yes, it is. When two people cross their pinkies together and make a promise on it, they make an unbreakable oath."

"Like magic!?" Rin gasped in excitement.

"The strongest kind of magic." Rin quickly crawled over and tangled her pinky with hers. "Rin, I promise I won't disappear on you again."

"Promise!" They broke apart and she ran off. "I'll be back!"

"Take your time, Rin!" Yuuki called after her.

Jaken huffed and Yuuki's expression went flat, resisting an eye roll. "Like magic, what a tale! Such an obvious lie- and to a little girl! Such deception is unforgivable!"

Yuuki turned her head to give Sesshomaru a look, but his eyes were closed. No way was he sleeping. He couldn't be blocking all this out, could he? Well, he traveled with Jaken a lot. Perhaps his voice was just white noise at this point. "Jaken, you're being particularly... Yourself."

"I could say the same for you, except your emotions are unpredictable! It's bothersome!"

She stared at the sky flatly. He was such a child. What would get him this aggressive? Her eyes widened. The bunny. Lord, Jaken was jealous. Just like Inuyasha was when she gave Shippo candy. Oh, God, she was surrounded by man-children. "Oh, I almost forgot," she said in a light tone and Sesshomaru opened his eyes. "Jaken, would you be a dear and bring my bag to me?"

"Why should I!?"

"Jaken."

Jaken winced and glanced at Sesshomaru, seeing him staring at him. Jaken sighed and grumbled under his breath as he dragged the bag through the dirt to her. "Here," he shoved it to her and walked away.

It took more effort than it should to search through it, but her hard work paid off when she pulled out the lollipop on a spinner. "Here, Jaken," she handed it to him.

He perked up as he stared at it. "What is it?"

"It's for you," she replied. "I packed it for you for when I would return." Harmless lies. "I'm completely foolish for forgetting. You stick it in your mouth and press this button."

Jaken glanced between her and the candy, and then she gave him her winning smile that made all children cooperate. It made Jaken blush and Sesshomaru stared at her. He cautiously snagged the device from her hand and stuck the candy in his mouth. His eyes went wide and starry, and when he pressed the button he went into euphoria and broke out into a giggle fit. "It tickles! And it's so sweet!" Yuuki smirked as she watched him enjoy himself. He fell back on his butt, dropping his staff as he thoroughly enjoyed the candy. It was peacefully quiet and Yuuki closed her eyes. "Um... Yuuki?"

"Hm?"

"You're not... Completely foolish."

Sesshomaru glanced over at Jaken, seeing him glaring at the ground bashfully as he ate his candy. Yuuki only smiled to herself and remained silent. Rin came back for lunch and after dinner they went to sleep. The next day Rin and Jaken caught breakfast and Rin changed her bandages again. Around noon she was off playing with A-Un and Yuuki finished off a water bottle, her fluids slowly coming back to her after all that blood loss. She went wide eyed and tensed. Perhaps they were coming back sooner than she anticipated. She glanced around the camp and Rin still wasn't back. She probably wouldn't be back soon enough.

She blushed and cleared her throat. Glancing over at Sesshomaru, his eyes were still closed. Why would he judge her anyways? He may be an all powerful demon, but besides that he wasn't much different. Actually... He hasn't moved at all, has he? Still, no chance in Hell was she asking him for help. She could only imagine Inuyasha's reaction if he found out she asked his brother for help... "Um... Jaken?"

"Yes?" He walked over to her and blinked down at her.

"I, um..." She glanced away, her blush growing. It was much simpler asking Rin. "I require help getting up..."

"Oh, all right." She sighed in relief as he easily helped her sit up. She moved to use her legs, but he suddenly released her and she sat back against the tree. "There you go!"

As he walked away she quickly uttered out, "U-uh-Jaken..." He stopped and turned back to her. Bashfully her eyes darted side to side as she blushed more. "I need help getting _up_..."

"Oh? But you're in no condition to go playing with Rin," he replied. "You need to keep resting."

Was this seriously happening? Her blush became vibrant as she mumbled out, "No, Jaken, I need... To go into the woods..." The only thing that could be worse right now would be asking _Inuyasha_ for help.

"The woods?" Yuuki stared at him flatly and he stared back. Slowly did the wheels turn in his head. She knew he understood once he started laughing.

She sighed heavily, her blush obscuring her face. She only waited until he was finished and wiped the tears from his eyes. He then went back to staring at her with a smile on his face. "... Well... Are you going to help?"

"You were serious?" He then was rolling around on the ground laughing with tears flying everywhere.

This was humiliating. "Jaken." Jaken froze and Yuuki looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at him. "Help her."

Jaken jumped to his feet. "Of course, my lord!"

Yuuki grimaced as her blush continued to burn her face. Still, Jaken was nice enough to not laugh anymore as he helped her into the woods to do her business. After lunch and dinner and sleep, the third day Rin got breakfast, changed the bandages, and Yuuki was about to see how long she could hold her breath until she passed out. Jaken went out with Rin instead and Yuuki found herself disturbingly lonely without his insults and jeers and annoyance and talking. It was just her and Sesshomaru, and boy, was he entertaining.

She glanced over at him. Did he even change his sitting position? "You've been sitting there for about three days. Don't you have things to do?"

"No."

That was elaborate. She appreciated straight to the point, but she was about to lick her rosary to see if it tasted like mint. She may have been bored back in her era, but at least she had her schoolwork and club and chores to occupy time. She glanced at him again to see his eyes still closed. "Do you have a tail?"

Sesshomaru lifted his head and stared at her. "You're bored."

"And you're a dog."

"Find something to occupy your time," he replied and closed his eyes again. "I'm not here to entertain you."

She glared at him, but then blinked at herself. She was becoming as touchy as Inuyasha. Sighing, she pulled her bag over and rummaged through it. She paused, finding a plastic bag, and pulled it out. Inside was her torn and bloody school uniform shirt. It would make sense that Kagome wouldn't have the time to clean it. She and Sango must've left as soon as they could to hunt down Naraku. If she were to fix it then she would need to clean it first...

She glanced at Sesshomaru. "Hey..." He opened his eyes and she lifted her shirt to show. "Mind taking me to the river?"

Wordlessly he got up and picked her up using his arm and mokomoko. He carried her to the river and laid her on the bank close enough for her to scrub her shirt in the water. It was awkward with her lying on her side, but Sesshomaru found a place to sit and waited until she was finished. He then carried her back and she made a horrid makeshift rack with sticks to perch up her shirt to dry. After lunch Yuuki sat up with Rin's help and she began sewing her shirt back together.

Rin watched her work closely and asked, "Where did you learn how to sew?"

"My mother," she replied. "I would tear my clothes from time to time and I would watch her as she fixed them. She said it was important to learn how to sew if I was going to be a mother."

"Your clothes are so strange. Why do you wear them?"

"It's my school uniform," she explained. "A lot of people my age wear uniforms. I wear these because, well, I wear them all the time, and admittedly they're easier to move around in. They're not as strange to me."

Rin looked up at her and asked, "Who are you going to have kids with?"

Yuuki froze for a second and her friends' voices echoed in her head Kenji's name. She blushed in aggravation and continued sewing. "N-no one. There's no one yet."

Jaken moved over to Rin and whispered in her ear, "It appears she's lying!"

Rin nodded in agreement and a tick mark sprung up on her head. "Rin, Jaken, how about you give A-Un some exercise." A-Un looked over at her, wondering why he was being singled out.

"Come on, A-Un!" Rin was happy to grab his reigns and drag him away, leaving Yuuki to her sewing.


	10. Late Night Snack

A/N: A good love story doesn't need sexual scenes... But I add them anyways! Enjoy! Also, I made a short comic strip for Yuuki, Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha linked on my profile page. Posted on Deviantart!

* * *

Yuuki was too good at some things for her own good. It only took the remainder of the day to finish the shirt. On day four she was praying to any and all gods for her wounds to heal. She needed to get back to her friends to help them hunt down Naraku. She was missing Shippo's adorableness and Inuyasha's fights. She missed fighting in general. Her eyes widened when she realized that she needed to just **kill** something. Oh, God, what was wrong with her?

"Now for your bandages!" Rin helped her sit up against the tree and unbuttoned her shirt. When she opened it up she flinched away and said, "Wow, you really need a bath, Yuuki."

Her face went beat red. "Y-yeah..." Her comment was innocent enough. Jaken's laughter wasn't, however. She gave him the evil eye and he abruptly stopped.

While Rin was unwrapping her bandages, she paused and gasped. "Oh, wow! Your wounds look so much better now! Kagome's ointments must be powerful." Yuuki looked down at her chest and furrowed her brows. Her wounds did look a lot better. They were very discolored, but they were clean scars. It must have been the jewel shard. The Shikon Jewel could grant wishes, so her prayer to get healed was answered. Her mouth twitched in a smirk as she resisted grinning evilly. Inuyasha would be furious. "Yuuki, should I bandage you up again?"

She shook her head. "I should be fine now."

"Okay!" Yuuki buttoned her shirt back up while Rin put the supplies away.

"It's about time you're better," Jaken said and she glanced at his usual Jaken-like face. "You've kept Lord Sesshomaru waiting for days! Not to mention Rin and I have been doing all the work around here. You need to pull your own weight!"

She stared at him flatly. She could _almost_ hear the hidden relief in his Jaken-squawky voice. "Right. My first order of business is cleaning myself up." She moved to stand up, but she winced, her chest still feeling incredibly sore.

Sitting back down Rin looked at her worried. "You must still hurt after your wounds just healed. You shouldn't move too much."

Yuuki sighed, suppressing her annoyance. She was wounded, so she would need to rest, otherwise Kagome would verbally beat her into the ground. She sighed again in submission and looked at Rin apologetically. "Rin, could you see if there are hot springs around here? I don't really feel like bathing in the river."

"Of course!" She stood up and smiled at Jaken. "Come on, Master Jaken! Let's help Yuuki."

"Why should I go?" Jaken questioned and Rin frowned at him unhappily.

"How about this," Yuuki took out a candy from her backpack. "First one to find me a hot spring gets a candy."

She could tell Jaken's interest was piqued when his eyes went wide and starry. "Oh hot springs! Where are you?" He sang as he ran off.

"Master Jaken, wait up!" Rin called after him and followed.

Yuuki smiled to herself satisfied. Then she felt eyes on her. She glanced over at A-Uh seeing him staring at her. "Don't give me that look." He huffed and laid back down. Hours ended up passing and she was becoming worried. She stared at the trees they ran through and listened, but she couldn't hear them coming back. Glancing back over at A-Un she caught him staring at her again. "Yes, all right." She clenched her teeth and braced against the tree, struggling to get up.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared at her. "What are you doing."

"Aren't you worried about Rin and Jaken?" She questioned during her struggle. "They've been gone for too long...!" She leaned forward a bit, her chest pulsing in pain. Her foot then slipped and she kicked dirty towards him as she fell back against the tree. She grunted in pain and hung her head, keeping herself composed.

He only watched as she failed. "If I were to suspect they were in danger I would have gone after them myself."

She panted a bit and looked up at him with one eye screwed shut. Sesshomaru sat there all day and all night, refusing to say a thing. He hardly said anything and barely showed any emotion. Kagome left her in his care, but wasn't she the one who said that he was a cold and heartless demon that hated humans? She wondered how much he and Inuyasha were alike. For a demon that Inuyasha whole heartedly claimed was 'evil' he sure cared a lot about Rin. Did Sesshomaru even realize how much he cared? Or does he let his pride get in the way as well? She was curious, "So... How is your quest for adversaries?" He narrowed his eyes. "You're searching for more power, right? That's why you keep trying to steal Inuyasha's Tessaiga."

His narrowed eyes turned dangerous. A sore spot? "The Tessaiga belongs to me."

Yuuki glanced away from him, suddenly feeling awkward. According to the scoreboard Inuyasha owned it. "So... Are you searching for power to be able to wield the Tessaiga?"

"I do not lack in power. The sword rejects me to be its wielder."

She sweat dropped. "Right..." Family issues were uncomfortable. She then mumbled to herself, "Good to know you're keeping up on your hobbies."

Sesshomaru blinked at her. They were then distracted by the shouts of Rin and Jaken as they noisily made their way back. "Yuuki! Yuuki!" Rin called as she ran back into the camp. "I found a hot spring!"

"That's not fair!" Jaken shouted as he stumbled in behind her. "We found it at the same time!"

She turned back to him, "You just fell in it."

"All right!" Yuuki clapped her hands to gain their attention. "Great job, you two." She pulled out two lollipops and handed them each one. "Now just point in the direction it's in."

Jaken gasped in unimaginable delight and immediately started sucking on it. Rin was kind enough to point and reply, "It's that way, only it's a long walk."

"No problem," Yuuki rummaged through her backpack and pulled out her Ziploc bag of toiletries and clothes. Taking more effort than it should have need to stand she said, "Just make sure you keep Sesshomaru company while I'm gone. He was lonely without you."

Both Rin and Jaken gasped and whirled around on him, staring at him with wide eyes. "I-Is it true, my lord!?" Jaken shouted. "Did you actually miss us!?"

Sesshomaru stared at them. He then stared up at Yuuki. Why. She smirked at him before walking off. Walking was easy enough once she got into the rhythm of not moving her chest too much. Still, at this pace it would be tomorrow by the time she made it back. She navigated through the woods and passed a large field of flowers, where the trails in the grass told her this was where Rin and Jaken and A-Un would play. Once she was through the field and back in the woods, it was a short distance after that she witness the hot spring and all of its glory. She stopped and stood for a moment just to admire its beauty. "Oh, sweet sanctuary."

She struggled a bit as she tried to take her clothes off impossibly fast. Sinking into the hot water she let out a moan that turned into bubbles as she slipped beneath the water. Sango and Kagome would be so jealous. She popped back out of the water and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh, hot spring, you're too good to me." She leaned back against the hot rock and enjoyed the nighttime sounds of crickets and frogs. After a while she opened her eyes and hummed to herself. "It's oddly quiet without Kagome or Shippo..." When was the last time she was this alone? Back in her era she was more busy than normal from spending time with her family and friends. She was afraid if she was alone for too long she'd cave into her loneliness and depression.

She blushed a little bit. Maybe now that she was alone she could work out some of her aggression that was building up. She sunk lower in the water and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander as she began to- she stopped short and went wide eyed. Oh, god the last time she did this...

 _"Hey-!" Her voice caught in her throat as she stared in horror. He sniffed her fingers. He looked at her in the eye and she stiffened. She watched as his tongue slowly slid out of his mouth and licked her fingers. Her face was almost hidden by her blush, her expression blank as she watched Sesshomaru close his mouth around her fingers, feeling his tongue rubbing, and then pull away, leaving her fingers wet with his saliva. In her irrevocable horror she managed out, "… Thanks for not burning me with acid spit."_

Yuuki groaned and sunk further in the water, her face vibrant red. Sesshomaru was sitting under that tree staring at her for about four days! She screwed her eyes shut. How could she forget something so... Embarrassing and humiliating? Why did he even do that anyways!? Damn perverted dog...

Slowly she opened her eyes again. Well, come to think of it, he didn't seem different. He didn't give off any sign that he remembered that incident. Did he forget? She furrowed her brows confused. It seemed like an odd thing to forget- for a demon anyways. But why would he care? Why would he do it in the first place!? Why would he do **anything** that made sense!?

She sighed heavily and sat back up. She needed to calm down and forget about Sesshomaru. If he did forget then there was no chance in hell she was going to ask him why and remind him. Just focus on fantasies and release pent up energy.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood behind a tree, listening to her pants. His eyes were wide as her scent became stronger and assaulted his nose. He was compelled to follow her, yet he wasn't sure why. Whatever coherent thoughts he had were rapidly slipping away as he listened to her please herself. What was this feeling overwhelming him? His fingers twitched as his lip began to raise. He needed to get away. He was losing control and his body didn't obey his mind as he stayed where he was, inhaling her scent greedily.

* * *

Yuuki gave a pleasant sigh after she was finished and relaxed for a moment. Oh yes, she felt a lot better now. She washed her hands and then took out her soaps and lotions, taking her time to scrub her body free from dirt and demon blood. Washing her hair was certainly easier this time around with the cut and her personal shampoo with her.

After rinsing she stepped out of the spring and wrapped a towel around her. She then lifted her head and yelped in surprise, seeing Sesshomaru standing in front of her. "S-Sesshomaru?" Oh, god, he wasn't back to do the deed again, was he? Her face was already red, but he was distracted by something. She looked at him curiously as he glanced around the area. "Sesshomaru?"

"There's an unfamiliar scent," he replied, eyeing the darkness of the woods with a dangerous glint. "Yours has disappeared."

Yuuki stared at him as he turned to gaze behind him. Her scent disappeared? "Um..." She blinked. "Would it happen to smell like passion fruit and pomegranate?" He glanced back at her and she held up her shampoo bottle. "It's shampoo from my era," she explained as he took the bottle to examine it. "It's eco-friendly and scented..." She faded out, staring as his hand shone with a toxic green color. Acid seeped out of his hand and melted away the bottle, falling to the ground in a puddle that burned a hole in the dirt.

"Wash that lotion from your hair." With that he walked away. Yuuki stood there with her bangs hiding her eyes. Did he seriously just destroy her shampoo bottle? She refused to do what he said and dressed in her clothes. Leaving the woods she found him standing in the field waiting for her. As she walked by he said, "I told you to wash out that smell."

She whirled around on him and stared up at him with a dangerous look. "I'll have you know that hair product isn't cheap- _especially_ the eco-friendly kind. As far as me doing what you say goes: you're going to have to wait until it snows in Hell." He watched as she marched off, grumbling to herself, "Destroying my stuff, thinking he can do what he wants, stupid dog..."

He followed her back to the camping site and A-Un's heads shot up, staring at Yuuki when she emerged. Apparently he could smell it as well. The dragon got up and sniffed around her head furiously, nuzzling his face in her hair. "Hey- A-Un!" She leaned away from him and backed up into a tree. "Would you calm down? Go lay down! Sit!"

Rin walked over and peered up at the dragon curiously. "What's wrong, A-Un? Did you miss her?"

"It's your scent," Jaken replied and Yuuki tried to look at him by ducking and weaving around A-Un's heads. "It smells like fruit. You're most likely making A-Un hungry."

"Hungry?" She questioned in alarm.

Sesshomaru took his seat under the tree and watched as she struggled to push the heads away. Rin smiled up at her and explained, "A-Un eats plants!"

"Yeah, okay, **okay!** " She ducked away and made a break for the river. "I'll wash my damn hair!" Sesshomaru closed his eyes and smiled slightly as A-Un chased after her. "A-Un- _no!_ " Rin gasped at the large splash and Jaken laughed.

* * *

The next morning Yuuki was woken up by the smell of smoke. She yawned and stiffly sat up, rubbing her eye as she peered around the area. The fire was out and everyone was up. And staring at her. She froze and glanced at them all. "Are you all going somewhere?"

"Of course we are!" Jaken replied as Sesshomaru turned to stare out at the woods. "We've been kept long enough by you. Now that you're better we need to keep going!"

Yuuki blushed and eyed him annoyed. "Sorry my life threatening condition was an inconvenience to you."

"You're forgiven."

She groaned and hung her head, resisting slapping her forehead and slapping him across the face. Rin then chirped up happily, "Come on, Yuuki! Let's go!"

She looked up at her surprised. "Wait, you're expecting me to go with you?"

"Well aren't you?" Jaken questioned to further her confusion.

"Well..." She trailed off and they watched as she stared to the side, getting lost in thought. It had been about five days now, hadn't it? She didn't know when Kagome and the others would come for her. Was she just going to sit around here until they showed up? At least if she stayed here then they would know where she was.

"Yuuki." She looked up to see Sesshomaru looking back at her. "We will encounter them soon enough."

She sighed. "Well... All right." She stood and picked up her backpack.

Rin cheered happily as she slung it on her back. "Yuuki gets to stay with us longer! I'm so happy!"

Yuuki smiled at her as they held hands. "I'm happy, too." As they started following Sesshomaru through the woods she asked, "So, where are we going exactly? To find Naraku?"

"Wherever our lord leads us of course!" Jaken replied. Yuuki's expression went flat while Rin smiled away. Of course.

Traveling with Sesshomaru's group was vastly different, but it wasn't bad. Rin would sing songs and Jaken would yell at her for pointless little things, but he was ignored by everyone. When she became bored Yuuki would make up games for them. Her favorite was finding a piece of long grass and tickling the back of Jaken's neck. Cleverly enough he managed to get her back by using his staff to pull back a branch, letting it fly back in her face. They left the woods and started traveling through fields of grass and hills, trees dotting here and there. "Let's play hopscotch!" Rin said happily.

"Hopscotch?" Jaken questioned. "What is that?"

Yuuki paused to search through the grass and found a rock. "Like this. You take a stone and toss it." Sesshomaru glanced down as he walked, noticing the rock bounce passed him. "Then you move forward by hopping like this," Sesshomaru blinked as Yuuki hopped by him, alternating between one and two feet. Landing on both feet she turned back to the others. "If you land on one foot then you have to stay on that one foot until it's your turn again. Try it, find a rock, just be careful where you throw."

"All right!" Rin happily went next, tossing a rock and hopping along.

Jaken blinked as he watched them. "Fascinating..." He grabbed his own rock and tossed it. As he began bouncing along he started giggling, "This is fun!"

"You're great at this, Master Jaken!" Rin said as he passed the both of them.

"I know I am!"

Yuuki smirked at him. "Okay, my turn."

Sesshomaru kept walking at a steady pace with A-Un while Yuuki, Rin and Jaken would take turns passing him with their game. They were halfway through the fields when a peculiar wind made him stop. He subtly sniffed the air, glancing towards the west. Yuuki watched him for a moment until it was her turn. She hopped up beside him and said, "Your turn, Rin." She than glanced up at Sesshomaru and asked, "What is it? Do you smell Naraku?"

He glanced at her for a brief moment and then replied, "I smell wolves."

Her brows went up. "Wolves?"

" _Yuuuuukkiiiii!_ " Everyone stopped and turned towards the voice. Yuuki blinked in surprise when she saw Ginta and Hakkaku running towards them with their pack of wolves.

She smiled and waved back. "Hey, Ginta! Hey, Hakkaku!" She ran out a bit to meet them. The boys were panting along with their wolves once they made it, hunched over resting their hands on their knees. She smiled down at them and asked, "What are you two doing around here? Where's Koga?"

Hakkaku stood upright and replied, "Koga said he had to go check out something alone. We were so exhausted from chasing him around that we decided to take a rest until he came back."

Ginta then popped up happily and added, "I could smell your scent in the wind, so we decided to find you! You smell like wisteria flowers, but I could tell the difference between you and the flower because you have a special smell that the flowers don't."

Yuuki smiled at him awkwardly as the wolves whined, feeling second hand embarrassment. "Flowers, huh? Well good thing I smell good."

"What are you doing traveling with Sesshomaru?" Hakkaku asked, pointing at him. "I thought you were with Inuyasha's group."

"Well, I am," she replied. Sheepishly she scratched her cheek with her finger. "I forgot that we left you guys back at that hut. After we went to save Koga I was attack by Jigoku and got knocked off a cliff. Sesshomaru saved me from bleeding out in a river."

"Sesshomaru did!?" Both Ginta and Hakkaku stared at her in shock.

"I know," she went to smirk back at him, but then noticed Rin cuddling her bunny, hiding behind his leg. "Rin? What's wrong?"

Both Ginta and Hakkaku leaned around her to stare as well. Rin flinched and ducked further behind his leg. "Lord Sesshomaru..."

Jaken looked back at her and explained, "Rin was once attacked by wolves."

"Attacked by wolves?" Come to think of it, Yuuki remembered Rin explaining to her that she died once. She narrowed her eyes. "Tell me, how long ago did this attack happen?"

"Quite a while ago, actually," Jaken replied and Ginta and Hakkaku glanced at each other nervously. "It wasn't long after Lord Sesshomaru acquired a dragon arm and- ah..." Sesshomaru glanced at him and he flinched. He fumbled an end sentence, "And, ah, lost it due to... erm... I'll be quiet..."

"Dragon arm..." She glanced over at Sesshomaru briefly, seeing him staring back. Kagome told her about that battle.

Everyone watched as she zoned out, staring at the ground thoughtfully. "Uhh, Yuuki?" Hakkaku questioned.

Rin had told her that her village was attacked by demons, and she was killed by wolves. It wasn't long after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's fight that they came across a village that was massacred by Koga's pack. That was then Kagome was kidnapped by him. Almost a shame Koga wasn't here, otherwise Rin could confirm her theory, but she just needed to ask,"Hey, boys."

They both jumped out of nervousness. "Y-yes?"

"When was it that Koga promised Kagome that there would be no more eating humans?"

They hummed Ginta brought a hand to his chin while Hakkaku tapped his temple. "I think it was back when she helped us fight against the Birds of Paradise," Hakkaku replied.

"That's right!" Ginta added happily. "After he proclaimed that he would marry her!"

"I see." Rin peeked out from behind Sesshomaru's leg curiously, watching her as she turned to the wolves. She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at the wolves, of which all of them bent their ears and lowered their heads. "Tell me, who here recognizes that girl over there?"

They all gave her blank stares. "I'll help, Yuuki!" Ginta jumped up beside her and growled out in wolf-speak. The wolves responded and four of them stepped forward looking shameful.

Yuuki snapped her fingers and the wolves obediently followed her back over to the group. Rin gasped and hid. "Rin, it's okay." She peeked out again to see Yuuki kneeling down and smiling at her, the four wolves behind her staring with dark eyes. She held a hand out to her. "Rin, you don't need to be afraid. They want to apologize."

Ginta and Hakkaku walked over as Rin peeked out further from Sesshomaru's leg. The wolves began speaking and Ginta translated, "They say that they're very sorry for attacking you. They were only following orders."

"It was a dark time for the wolf demon tribe," Hakkaku continued to translate. "It was a time before Koga met Kagome. Now they've sworn to a human-free diet!"

"These guys are my friends," Yuuki said. "I would like you to meet them."

They watched as Rin slowly came out from behind the leg and grasped her hand. Yuuki gave her a warm smile and Rin couldn't help but smile back. Then Hakkaku launched into the enthusiastic introduction. "We are the right and left hand men of Koga! The young leader of the wolf demon tribe! I'm Hakkaku, the shrewd one!"

"I'm Ginta! I've got dimples!"

They laughed together, "Nice to meet you!"

Yuuki sweat dropped as they all stared at their heroic poses. "I'm Rin," she said calmly. "It's nice to meet you as well."

Both boys dropped down in front of her, making her jump. "Sorry we hurt you before, but never again!" Hakkaku proclaimed.

"If you ever need our help, then just howl!" Ginta added.

Yuuki mustered a smile at them while Rin just stared. "Um... Howl?" Yuuki questioned. "You mean like a wolf..."

"Of course!" Ginta replied. "Like this," he then howled and the wolves joined in. "Now you try it!"

"Okay..." Rin made a small howl.

"You gotta put your chest into it!" Hakkaku said while pounding his chest. "Like this!" He howled and the wolves joined in again.

She howled again and some wolves joined in. "Now you've got it!" Ginta smiled at Yuuki. "Your turn, Yuuki!"

Her smile twitched as she sweat dropped. "I'd rather not..."

"Just try it," he insisted. Yuuki blushed a bit and sighed. She reluctantly made a small howl sound. "Try again!" This was embarrassing. She howled louder and Rin joined her. Hakkaku, Ginta and all the wolves joined in.

Jaken covered his ears and shouted, "Enough of that noise!"

They stopped and Ginta beamed at her. "There, now when you're in trouble you can just howl and Ginta with Dimples will save you!"

That actually made her laugh a little bit. "Thank you, Ginta. I'll be sure to do that." Her laugh sent Ginta in a blushing bliss. Hakkaku only rolled his eyes.

Once Sesshomaru had his fill of all of that nonsense he began walking again. "Hurry up!" Jaken shouted at them. "Enough of keeping Lord Sesshomaru waiting!"

"Right, right," Yuuki waved him off to his annoyance and started walking after them.

Ginta and Hakkaku decided to walk with her and their wolves followed behind. "So, when are you joining back with Inuyasha and the others?" Ginta asked.

She shrugged. "For now I'm just spending time with Rin." She then whispered, "Knowing how Sesshomaru and Inuyasha like to butt heads I figured I'd run into them soon enough. By the way, could either of you smell Naraku after this morning?"

"Afraid not," Hakkaku replied. "Even Koga lost his scent. I think that's why he wants to be alone for a bit."

Ginta then suddenly gasped. "Yuuki, you're hurt!" Everyone looked back at Ginta, including Sesshomaru glanced in disinterest.

She blinked at him. "No I'm not."

"There!" He pointed at her cheek. "There's a cut!"

She touched her cheek to feel it. "Huh, I guess I do. Must've been when a certain _someone_ got me in the face with a branch." She eyed Jaken as he only hummed a merry tune.

"I know how to make it better!" Ginta proclaimed and Yuuki smirked at him.

He then kissed her cheek and Yuuki froze in her tracks, her face lighting up red like an emergency. Rin gasped and stared at them dreamily, cupping her face in her hands, finding it adorable. Jaken gawked and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, feeling anger bubble up hot in his chest. "U-Um... Ginta...?" Yuuki pressed a hand to her cheek, hiding her face with her bangs. "What was that...?"

"Kagome once said that kisses can heal wounds!" He replied happily, a blush dusting his own cheeks.

"Wow," Hakkaku was impressed. "Not even Koga has kissed Kagome yet."

Ginta grinned cheekily, but then blinked. "Do you think he'll get mad?"

"I won't tell if you won't," Yuuki smoothly tried to jump back in, still horribly awkward.

"Yuuki, are you and Ginta together?" Rin asked in excitement.

"N-no," both she and Ginta hastily replied, both of them blushing. "Although, I wouldn't be opposed to it!" He laughed and scratched the back of his neck while Yuuki wanted to stick her head in the ground.

Jaken shivered when he felt a hostile aura. He glanced up at his lord who continued to walk seeming unbothered. But Jaken was his loyal and faithful servant. He followed him for centuries and as his greatest servant he needed to know what his lord was feeling. And this wasn't a good feeling. He decided to take matter into his own hands. "Are you mangy wolves still following us!?" He shouted. "Go back to the mountains!"

"Who made you the boss of us?" Hakkaku questioned.

Ginta chimed in. "Yeah, why don't _you_ go back to the mountains!"

Yuuki sighed heavily. "How about we all find a place to rest night?"

"Are you still weak, Yuuki?" Rin replied and she nodded in response.

"You humans are incredibly weak," Jaken commented. "It's a wonder that your species isn't extinct yet!"

"Funny, I could say the same about imp demons," Yuuki mumbled and Jaken gave her the stink eye.

"Hey, we could stay the night with you!" Ginta suggested happily. "Like a sleepover!"

"Wolves are soft and fun to cuddle with," Hakkaku added.

Yuuki's smile was pained as she sweat dropped again. "You guys are too much."

It took most of the day to cross the fields and they were back in the forest. Ginta and Hakkaku were very helpful in setting up the camp. Hakkaku gathered firewood while Ginta and the wolves collected leaves to make beds. Sesshomaru and A-Un found their sitting spots. Rin and Jaken went to find some food and Yuuki decided to scan the area to make sure it was safe. "Hey, Ginta?"

She came back to the small clearing and Ginta popped up in front of her with a smile. "Yes?"

She stopped short in surprise and then smiled. "Would you mind finding dinner for us? We've eaten nothing but fish for the last few days and I need some red meat."

"Not a problem! We're on it!" He saluted her and then the boys and their pack went off into the woods.

"Yuuki!" Jaken and Rin came running back with arms full of vegetables. "We found so much food! We brought back as much as we could."

"Good job, now help me clean and prepare them." Yuuki searched through her backpack and pulled out cooking utensils that Kaede let her take with her. They washed the vegetables that were picked and chopped them up. Jaken helped start the fire and the wolves returned with a massive boar. She sweat dropped when they dropped it at her feet. "Wow, thanks, guys..."

"No problem!" Hakkaku replied.

"Now to turn it into delicious food!" Ginta said.

Yuuki helped them in cutting out the meat. The wolves preferred to eat it raw, so Yuuki cooked the rest for those who didn't have the digestive acids to eat raw meat. Stirring the stew, she looked over at Sesshomaru and asked, "Hey, Sesshomaru, do you eat raw meat or would you like some stew?"

Keeping his eyes closed he replied, "I don't require food."

She stared at him flatly. Instead of talking to a brick wall, she sighed and smiled over at Ginta. "Ginta, I have a few questions about demons."

He quickly scooted over on his butt, holding his bloody chunk of meat in his hands. "Sure, what is it, Yuuki?"

She was distracted by his blood stained mouth. "Ginta..." She took out her handkerchief from her skirt pocket and wiped away at his mouth. "You shouldn't easy so messily. It's not polite."

He blushed. "O-Oh, I'm sorry."

He then smiled and leaned into her hand. Hakkaku and the wolves stared at him and he grumbled, "Man, what a dog." The wolves agreed.

Her handkerchief was almost completely red when she pulled back. She sighed at it. She didn't know how well blood would get out of this material. "So, about demons... Can some of them eat normal food like humans do? Or are some strictly human diet?"

"Hmm..." Ginta stared at the sunset sky as he thought about it. "Well, half-demons like Inuyasha can eat just about anything if they wanted, but they're less likely to eat humans. Full demons like Hakkaku and I, we don't have to eat humans, but we prefer raw meat. I think we can eat other things as well- Hakkaku, remember those potato chips that Kagome gave us to share?"

"Those were really good! But really salty," he replied.

"So full demons just prefer human flesh," she concluded. "Other than that they can eat anything."

"That's right!" He replied. He then went back to eating, trying to be careful of making a mess.

After Yuuki served up Jaken and Rin, she made another bowl and set it by Sesshomaru. He opened his eyes to stare at it and then looked up at her. She glanced back at him unhappily and said, "You destroyed my expensive shampoo, so count your blessings that I'm being nice to you. It's been almost a week and you haven't eaten anything, so just eat."

Getting her own bowl Rin paused her eating and looked up at Sesshomaru. "You should really try it, Lord Sesshomaru. It's quite delicious!"

Sesshomaru glanced at her and then back at Yuuki. She sat back against a tree and focused on eating, but he could sense she was on edge. If he were to reject her food, then she would most likely become more aggravated. But why did that concern him? He didn't need to please her. He closed his eyes again. "Sesshomaru..." He opened his eyes again to see her staring right at him with dangerous lavender eyes. Eat the stew or else I'll make you miserable, she seemed to say. "Humor me."

He could either refuse and test her wrath, or he could submit and eat the stew to 'humor' her. There was a tension in the air that made Jaken and the wolves pause. Rin was oblivious and continued eating her food. Sparks were beginning to fly between them, but she then smirked. He narrowed his eyes. She was challenging him. He glanced at Rin. She adored Yuuki. He resisted a sigh and picked up the bowl. Jaken, Hakkaku and Ginta were trying not to seem obvious in staring and were failing. Still, he didn't let it bother him as he ate some of the stew. After he swallowed his first bite he lowered the bowl. "Is there a reason you all are watching?"

Jaken and the wolves promptly went back to devouring their food. Yuuki smiled to herself as she relaxed. "Not as foolish as your brother after all," she murmured and ate her stew unbothered, ignoring his sharp stare.

After dinner and everything was cleaned up, Ginta and Hakkaku hung around and told funny stories about their adventures with Koga. Jaken and Rin were laughing while Yuuki resisted for the most part. "We should probably be getting back to Koga," Ginta said. "Yuuki, I'll take your cloth and clean it for you! I'll have it back in the morning."

She smiled at him. "You're so sweet, Ginta." She handed him her bloody handkerchief. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Not a problem!" He replied and they stood.

"See you later, Yuuki!" Hakkaku said and they then ran off into the darkness.

Yuuki stood and took what remained of her toiletries. "Rin, let's go take a bath."

"Okay!" Rin happily followed after her away from the campsite and to a hot spring. Yuuki helped her wash and get clean. Then while she washed herself Rin yawned. "I'm getting sleepy. Are you coming back with me?"

"I'll follow after you in a bit," she replied, rinsing her hair. "Use my towel over there to dry off before putting your kosode back on."

"All right," she climbed out of the water and did as instructed.

After she left Yuuki sat back and relaxed for a bit, enjoying the hot spring. There seemed to be a few in this area, which meant once they would leave it was back to cold lakes and rivers. The thought of it made her resentful and sunk further in the spring. She then yawned. "I guess I should get to bed as well..." Where were Kagome and the others? Were they enjoying a hot spring as well? Probably not. She stuck her tongue out in amusement. They'll be so jealous. Just as she was about to stand, a hand grabbed her and yanked her out of the water. She yelped in alarm and panicked, reaching for her rosary around her neck. She grabbed it, but was slammed hard against a boulder. That was the exact wrong thing to do in her condition. She grunted in pain and her legs trembled, her knees nearly buckling.

Feeling furious she glared up- and then gasped, seeing Sesshomaru right in her face. "S-Sess-!?" Her voice got caught in her throat when she felt something slide up inside her. "A...Ah..." She stared at him with wide eyes. What was he _doing!_? "Y-You..." She then saw him smile. It was the same small smile he made when he was amused. She glared at him and used both hands to push on his armor covered chest. "You damn perverted dog-!" She yelped as he started moving his fingers. "Wh-what are you doing...!?" She whimpered a little and shut her eyes tight. When she attempted to struggle he only pressed her further against the rock.

"Hold still, unless you want to get hurt by my claws." She glared up at his smile as he continued to play with her.

"What is this," she growled out, resisting the high pitch whimpers. Was this his way of getting back at her for something? Was he just playing with her because she was a weak human? Was he asserting dominance?

He leaned in close to her face and she stiffened, not trusting him. "You smell with the stench of wolf." He then licked her cheek with the cut that Ginta kissed. She flinched away and bit her lip, resisting any sounds that were threatening to come out.

"So, this is a t-territorial war?" A moan slipped out and her face turned red. "I-I'm not property, you stupid dog. Let me go!"

He leaned closer to her and she turned her head away stubbornly. "Your smell is so different compared to others," he said into her ear. It was difficult to keep her breathing under control. "When I do this to you... The scent becomes stronger..."

He moved his fingers faster and she became weak, leaning back against the rock. "Sesshomaru..." Why was she just letting this happen!? She was weak, not defenseless! She peeked and glanced down at her rosary. She could easily just grab it and attack him, but... She glanced up at him. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened for a second- her mind being thrown back to the last time she felt like this. It was when Inuyasha smiled at her... And she... She developed...

 _Inuyasha was caught off guard. "Uhh… Yeah, sure. You don't have to ask," he said and she stood up to look at him. He had a true smile on his face that made her pause. "I'll keep protecting you."_

 _Yuuki swallowed out of nervousness, fighting the blush she felt coming on. She knew she was clueless about love things, but she knew she felt her heart skip a beat. Dammit, this was annoying! She was being sarcastic!_

She was forced to look away as she was overcome with horror. Why was Sesshomaru suddenly looking very attractive!? His fingers did something right and she went limp again against the rock. Why wasn't she stopping him!?

He watched her red face as it contorted in pleasure. "You will not wash away my scent," he said.

"I-I don't do what you say!" She weakly argued. She managed to open one eye to glare at him. "You may be used to getting your way... But I'm not rolling over for you!"

He only smiled more at that. She was infuriated. He leaned closer to her. "You will not wash away my scent," he repeated more slowly, as if she had a problem processing it the first time. He then gently bit down on her exposed shoulder, his fangs drawing blood. She jerked slightly, but it didn't hurt. It actually felt _too_ good.

When she cried out quietly to his bite he sighed into her neck. Her eyes went wide. Oh, god, was he _enjoying_ this? She shut her mouth firmly and closed her eyes as tightly as she could, trying to find any shred of willpower to stop this. She hated this and wanted nothing more than to punch him in his perfect unblemished face and break his perfect aristocratic nose, but her body was being driven wild. Her insides tensed up and she eventually came, crying out quietly and going still. After she was done he slid his fingers back out and licked them in front of her.

She stared at him panting, the endorphins still rushing through her. Why was he toying with her? Why would he go to such lengths to establish dominance? Didn't he dislike humans? There was Rin, but her innocence made her an exception. If he did this all to her then... Her breath hitched in her throat. Did Sesshomaru... Like her?

He then left.

She blinked as he abruptly turned and walked off.

He just walked away as if nothing happened. She stayed against the rock panting for a moment. "... He left... That just happened," she said to herself. He completely just screwed with her head. Her face became redder from embarrassment and rage. "That literally just happened..." Once her legs worked again the first thing she did was jump back in the water to give herself another scrub down.

* * *

The next morning Ginta and Hakkaku showed up early. "Here you go, Yuuki!" Ginta handed her the cleaned handkerchief.

"Thank you, Ginta." She accepted it, and then paused. After putting it away she then hugged him. While Ginta was in bliss, going off into his dreamland, Yuuki was eyeing Sesshomaru. He was standing to the side not looking at them, but she knew he knew what was going on and she was stepping on his nerves. She then released him and waved goodbye. "See you boys later!"

"Goodbye!" Rin called as she waved as well and the wolf boys disappeared again.


	11. More Like Acquaintences

Sesshomaru continued to lead the group through the forest region for hours on end. Yuuki glared at the back of his head the entire way. The entire time she was oddly quiet as she tossed arguments back and forth in her head. Rin glanced up at her, holding her bunny close, seeing her glaring at her Lord. Rin decided it was best not to bother her and hurried to bother Jaken instead.

 **What** was his problem last night? Did he actually like her or was he seriously just a giant pervert? He had to be worse than Miroku! But if he didn't like her then why would he do that!? Was he just possessive? That would make sense for Rin, but why her!? Her nose scrunched up as she grumbled a little. Her thoughts were just running around in circles.

Rin went up to Jaken and whispered, "Master Jaken, does Yuuki seem upset to you?"

"Of course," he replied back in a whisper, "Why do you think I'm staying far away from her?"

"Well, do you know why she's upset?"

"How should I know?" He snapped back in annoyance. "I can hardly understand why she's in certain moods most of the time."

Rin frowned, disappointed at how unhelpful she was. She then sighed and slowed down to walk with Yuuki again. "Yuuki?" She jumped slightly and then looked down at Rin beside her. "What is it like in your era?"

"Oh, uh..." Yuuki shook out her head, clearing it from useless thoughts and tried to focus. "Well, it's vastly different from this one," she replied. "First: there are no demons."

She gasped. "There's no demons at all?"

"Nonsense!" Jaken looked back at them from over his shoulder. "How could there be no demons?"

"Well, I live five hundred years in the future," she replied. "A lot can change. Humans in this time are developing better weapons to fight with. They might just wipe out..." She trailed off at Rin's panicked expression.

"Not even Lord Sesshomaru lives in your time?" She asked in worry.

Yuuki sweat dropped. Dammit, why did she open her big mouth? She mustered up a smile. "Well, in my era it's very crowded. The population is incredible and there are houses that are a hundred stories high." Rin was impressed, but not entirely distracted. "It's... Possible I just hadn't run into him."

She smiled happily. "Oh, what a relief! Did you hear that, Lord Sesshomaru? You'll be in a house with over a hundred stories!"

"Foolish girl," Jaken commented. "Why be worried about Lord Sesshomaru? He's the greatest demon there is! Of course he'll be fine!"

Yuuki stared at him flatly. "A faithful cheerleader until the end," she murmured.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped and held up the line. She perked up, "What is it? Do you sense Naraku? Or is it Inuyasha?"

Jaken glanced back at her annoyed. "What is wrong with you? You're becoming obsessed." Her eye twitched. Really!? Says the obsessed imp following around a guy obsessed with finding power.

Sesshomaru glanced back at them. "Stay here." With that he flew off.

"Hey, wait!" She shouted after him. "Where are you going!? Ugh," she grunted in annoyance and crossed her arms. "Does he always do that?"

"Yup!" Rin nodded happily.

"And we'll listen to him because he is our Lord!" Jaken added, giving Yuuki a warning look.

She huffed and glared after Sesshomaru. "Well, he's not **my** lord." She walked over to Jaken and snagged A-Un's reins from him, causing him to yelp in protest. "We're going to keep moving. He can catch up to us later."

"Wait!" Jaken watched in shock as A-Un followed after her obediently along with Rin. "Where do you think you're going!? Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

Sesshomaru soared through the air and sniffed the wind. He was sure he caught his scent. It was brief, but it was there. If he was close by then they were going to be a nuisance for him.

There was a whistle through the wind and Sesshomaru glanced to the side. Seeing the silver blades racing towards him he had plenty of time to dodge out of the way. Since he was spotted he landed in a clearing, waiting for the attacker to show himself. "Well, well, Sesshomaru! It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Sesshomaru glanced to his side, seeing the demon emerge. A male daiyokai with aristocratic robes and green and black armor. His long purple hair and green eyes with the purple jagged markings on his cheeks him easily identifiable. "Ryu," he recalled. "I'm surprised. It's not like insects to travel far from their nests."

Ryu smiled brilliantly at him, pushing his bangs to the side. "Oh how I've missed you. You know, it was time to establish a treaty over the water territory between our clans, yet you weren't there! Not a very loyal dog, are you? Imagine our surprise."

"Speaking of, where is Kaida," he asked, narrowing his eyes at him. Where ever there was one the other wasn't far behind.

Ryu only tossed his arms up and shrugged at him. "I'm not sure, honestly. We separated to find you. But I wouldn't worry about him," he smiled and Sesshomaru stared at him, emitting distrust. "How about you just focus on me. We need to catch up after all."

* * *

Yuuki led the group through the woods with a bleak expression as Jaken **continued** to yell at her. "Lord Sesshomaru will be furious with us when he sees we've disobeyed him!"

"Jaken, you don't have to worry about Sesshomaru," she assured tiredly. "I'll take care of him, all right?"

That made him laugh. "You, a mere human, dealing with Lord Sesshomaru's wrath? Don't make me laugh!"

She sighed as her eyebrow began to twitch. "Jaken, does it even really matter? He's just wandering around aimlessly waiting for something to happen and we're following the general direction he was going in. Besides, it'll get dark in a few hours and we need to find a place to make camp. It's **fine** , all right?"

"No, it's not fine!" He shouted. "We have to listen to what Lord Sesshomaru says! If he says wait then we need to go back to where he told us to wait!"

A tick mark sprung up on her head. "Well then, go back and wait!" She snapped.

Jaken flinched and then mumbled, "No need to be so hostile..."

She grinded her teeth as her face turned red in anger. She was going to kill that imp. "My, my, is this the company Sesshomaru keeps around?" Yuuki stopped short and whirled around. On the far side of the clearing, a man was sitting on a rock. She could tell right away he was a demon by his pointed ears and exotic features. He had long blue hair that was tied up in a ponytail, his face framed by his bangs and two tied tails of hair on each side. Like Sesshomaru he also markings; purple eye shadow and jagged markings under his vibrant green eyes. His clothing was a bit much with a few layers of robes underneath his custom black and blue armor.

He was smiling at them with a soft and friendly face, but there was something off about him. Yuuki narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

He perked up in pleasant surprise. "Oh, humans! How adorable!" Fluidly he jumped off the rock and landed gently before them. He glanced down and gasped in delight. "And little Jaken! I see he hasn't killed you yet! Sesshomaru must really like you," he winked.

Yuuki eyed him strangely. A-Un made a snorting sound and she glanced at him. He was uneasy. Glancing down at Jaken he seemed a little on edge as well and actually took a step in front of Rin to shield her, though she was curious. So, they knew him? She looked back up at him with suspicion. "Excuse me," she cut in coldly. Her tone managed to catch his attention. "I didn't catch your name."

He smiled at her in contempt amusement. "Jaken, why is this human addressing me? Instead it should be cowering in fear."

She narrowed her eyes at him. His entitlement was stepping on her last nerve. She had about enough of pompous demons for a while. Jaken glanced up at her and panicked, seeing the rage building up inside. He was already worried enough with him showing up, if she fought him then they would be in trouble! Hoping to save the situation he quickly jumped in to be helpful, "W-Well, actually, Yuuki here is a special human, you see. She came from another world and wields incredible powers."

"Oh?" This piqued the demons interest. He eyed her up and down and her hands balled into fists. "Incredible powers? Such as?"

"I wield the Seirei power," she replied boldly.

"Seirei power?" He seemed genuinely impressed for a second, but then quickly became amused. "A priestess! Sesshomaru **actually** got himself a priestess companion?" He started laughing Yuuki bristled, becoming offended. Who the hell was this guy? "To think Sesshomaru fell down to his pathetic father's level!"

That caught her off guard. "Wait- his father?"

He sighed in content after he was finished laughing. He smiled down at her as if she was nothing but a cute little thing. "Adorable, but he doesn't train his pets well, does he? They lack discipline."

Whatever curiosities she had were dashed away and replaced with a new anger. "Sesshomaru can't _discipline_ me," she corrected and Jaken became visibly more nervous as sweat crawled down his face. "I'm not his _pet_."

He was genuinely surprised for a moment. He then tossed his head back and laughed again. "Goodness, Sesshomaru really has changed, hasn't he!" Yuuki glanced down at Jaken for some indication of how this was supposed to be handled. Jaken only glanced up at her worried and sweating. So, this guy was going to be a problem. After he finished laughing again he asked, "Tell me, do you know where he is?"

She glared back at him. "Rin."

She jumped slightly and looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Get on A-Un and get back."

"But don't wander too far!" The demon added with a lighthearted tone, yet his dangerous smile remained on Yuuki.

"Uh..." Rin glanced between the two of them worried, but she nodded. "All right."

As she climbed onto A-Un's back Yuuki added, "Jaken, stay next to me." He groaned as he became sullen. Of course he would be stuck in danger...

"Well?" The demon questioned, quirking an eyebrow. "Are you going to answer me, _human_?"

Yuuki stared at him, listening to A-Un's heavy footsteps as he moved away. Once he was back at the edge of the clearing she replied, "Not here."

"N-Not here yet!" Jaken quickly jumped in. He tensed as he watched the demon and Yuuki eye each other dangerously. "I'm sure my lord is on his way back as we speak!"

"Jaken," Jaken groaned a little, peeking up at Yuuki reluctantly. No doubt she was going to get mad at him... Keeping her eyes on the enemy she said gently, "You don't have to be afraid of him. I'll protect you." He stared up at her in humbled shock. No one ever said that to him before... She then said to Kaida, "Sesshomaru left not long ago. There's no telling when he'll be back." His humbled shock was quickly replaced with horror. Why would she say that to him!? "Now, I suggest you be **polite** and give a name before I get **annoyed**."

The demon chuckled. "My, you are the spit fire, aren't you?" He reached out and she went to move away, but the look in his eyes made her freeze. W-What? Why couldn't she move? Staring into his eyes she could see a glow coming from them. He felt her hair between his fingers. "Such an interesting look in your eyes. And your scent is unique. I can _almost_ understand why Sesshomaru lets you follow him around." He pulled away and she was broken from whatever lock he put her in.

Now that she was free she jumped back and glared at him, readying herself as she grabbed her rosary. "Jaken!"

"R-Right!" He raced back to her and got behind her legs.

"My name is Kaida," the demon bowed, "and I hail from the Western Lands."

She furrowed her brows. "Western Lands...?" She turned her head to Jaken, keeping her eyes on Kaida. "Jaken, give me information on this guy."

Jaken moved closer to her and whispered, "Kaida comes from the west just like Lord Sesshomaru and his father. He's a water demon from the clan of Gerridae Demons."

" _Gerridae_ demons?" She smirked at him. "So, he's nothing but a water bug. What's his problem?"

"He and his brother were never on good terms with Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken explained.

"Wait- brother?" She quickly glanced around the clearing, but didn't spot anyone hiding in the shadows.

Oblivious to the danger implied, Jaken only nodded and continued, "Things were always tense when they had to meet for political purposes. Lord Sesshomaru never liked him."

"All right, and what would bring him out to these parts?"

Jaken hummed, his eyes narrowing as he thought back. "If memory serves, there should have been a new peace treaty established over the water territory in the west, since Lord Sesshomaru's father died. The clan of Gerridae demons use the waters that were in his father's domain as breeding grounds, and they are _very_ territorial."

Yeah, what **isn't** territorial? She relaxed her stance, but kept her grip on her rosary. "So, you're just here to establish the treaty with Sesshomaru?"

"I suppose you could say that." His sharp eyes examined her and Rin. "Making my way here made me a bit famished, though. I don't think Sesshomaru would mind if I helped myself to a meal. I mean, since he's going to be wasteful..."

Rin became fearful when he looked at her. "Master Jaken?"

Jaken quickly ran into Kaida's view of her. "Don't worry, Rin," he said as he guarded her with his staff. "Just stay back with A-Un."

Yuuki then stepped forward, her Seirei power creating a battle aura around her. Staring him down she said, "If you even think for a second that I'm letting you eat us then you have another thing coming. I'll squish the bug guts right out of you."

Jaken gawked at her. "Are you insane!?" He shouted. "You must have a death wish! The only person capable of defeating Kaida is Lord Sesshomaru-!"

"Sesshomaru isn't here," she cut him off coldly and he flinched. "So until he returns I'll be the one to take him down."

"Oh?" A wind came by that rustled the trees. His hair and clothes swayed as if in water and began to levitate. "Sesshomaru must have gone soft if he's keeping a foul mouthed human like you unchecked. You won't be talking big once I devour you."

"I dare you to try!" Yuuki lashed forward with her rosary and it broke into a whip.

Kaida moved fluidly and glided to the side, dodging the attack. The whip left a deep gouge in the ground and Yuuki blinked, seeing Kaida suddenly in her face. "Challenge accepted." He then bit down on her shoulder hard, making her scream and blood fly.

"Yuuki!" Jaken exclaimed.

Rin held her bunny close and screamed in fright, " _Lord Sesshomaru!_ "

* * *

With Inuyasha's group, everyone was gathered around on the picnic blanket beside's Inuyasha. They had decided on taking a rest in the few pleasant hours of sunlight. Sango and Shippo watched nervously from the sidelines as Kagome and Miroku faced off. She lifted her arm and Miroku quickly called out, "No, Kagome! Be careful!"

She retracted away a little. Which card...? Oh, which card? She hovered her hand over the two cards in Miroku's hand. She picked one and... "I did it!" She tossed the two eights down on the pile of cards. "I won!"

She cheered as Miroku hung his head, still holding the Joker card. "You're good, Kagome," Shippo commented.

"I can't believe you, Miroku," Sango said in disappointment.

Miroku lifted his head and examined the Joker card. "These Karuta cards are fascinating."

"Like I said," Kagome said raising a finger. "They're not Karuta cards, they're _playing_ cards."

"Playing cards?" They all echoed.

She furrowed her brows up at them. "Yeah, it's just a game!"

"You mind keepin' it down?" Inuyasha questioned and they all looked over at him. He was lying on his side, keeping his head up with his arm and turned away from them. "Could you play a little more quietly?"

"Oh, quit your whining and join us," Kagome said as she shuffled the cards.

He huffed. "Not on your life."

Shippo looked over at him worriedly. "What's he so mad about?"

"He's just in a bad mood," Sango replied.

Miroku crossed his arms and frowned at Inuyasha. "Sitting around and feeling sorry for yourself won't make Tessaiga any stronger."

Inuyasha promptly sat up and snapped back at him, "Butt out! You're wrong again."

Kagome paused her shuffling. "The problem is Naraku's barrier." Inuyasha glanced at her annoyed as she stared at the deck of cards in her hands. "Until we're able to break through it then we can't get anywhere near him."

"It's at a time like this that we need Yuuki's Spirit's Rage," Sango said. "Unfortunately she's still recovering with Sesshomaru." Everyone then paused to hear Inuyasha's grumbles of annoyance.

"You're still not over it?" Shippo questioned annoyed. "Come on, Inuyasha, grow up- OW!" He held the bump on his head after Inuyasha hit him.

He then stood up. "You people don't need to worry. _I'll_ take care of Naraku's barrier."

"I'm not so sure," Miroku said. "Yuuki's ability managed to do it before perfectly."

"So what you're just going to rely on her!?" He questioned annoyed. "While she's disappearing back to her time and running around with _Sesshomaru_?" Kagome's expression went flat as she sweat dropped. He was jealous. "We can't rely on her if she's not always gonna be around."

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned with hopefulness.

"Have you come up with some new ideas then?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha remained quiet as he stood there with his eyes closed, crossing his arms. His ear twitched and the four of them collectively sighed. "I knew it," Shippo said.

"I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up," Kagome sighed as she continued shuffling the deck.

"Knock it off, would ya!?" He shouted.

" **I'll** take care of this problem for you!" There was a sucking sound and Inuyasha smacked his neck. "Master... Inuyasha..." He pulled his hand away and a flattened Myoga slowly drifted to the ground.

"Oh, Myoga. It's you again." He caught him and the flea popped back out to shape in his hand.

" _I_ know how to handle Naraku's barrier," he proclaimed. " _Without_ needing the Seirei power."

"What do you know?"

"First let me tell you how much trouble it was finding you!"

"Spit it out!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. "Tell me and I'll let you suck out as much of Kagome's blood as ya want!"

"I'm not a blood bank, ya know!" She shouted back.

"Look, this is no time for telling jokes I'm afraid," Myoga said gravely. "You must go immediately to the cave of the Demon Bats."

"Cave of the Demon Bats?" Kagome questioned.

"The cave of the Demon Bat Tribe is located near a village on the western shore. The cave is protected by an impenetrable barrier and **no one** is able to destroy them. The guarding of the barrier has been passed down from generation to generation. The current guardian demon must be slain. You must let Tessaiga suck up the blood of the demon with the power to retain the barrier."

Miroku figured it out and concluded, "By killing such a strong opponent the sword will gain some of the demon bat's power."

"Correct," Myoga jumped off onto Kagome's neck. "Now, Kagome, about our little deal..." She promptly smacked her neck.

"All right, what're we waitin' for!?" Inuyasha shouted enthusiastically. "Time to go demon hunting! I'm in if that's all it takes to make my sword stronger. I'll kill a thousand of them if I have to."

"We'll go, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she stood. "But before we do we need to go back to Sesshomaru to check on Yuuki. It's been about a week, so she should be well enough by now."

* * *

" _Damn you!_ " Yuuki spun around, blood flying from her wounds, and swung her rosary again. Kaida only laughed as he glided around effortlessly, dodging her attacks. He danced behind her and she spun around to kick him, but he leaned back. She shot her palm forward, " _Purify!_ " The blast destroyed a few trees, but when the light went out he disappeared. Kaida's laugh made her turn into a backhand across the face, sending her flying and the rosary falling from her grasp.

* * *

"I know you don't like Sesshomaru," she continued as he turned grumpy. "But we can't just abandon her. We need to keep her up to date on what we're doing."

"I agree," Miroku said.

"So do I," Sango added. "I don't doubt Sesshomaru can protect her, but I question his willingness. She was near death when we left to find you."

"We should have check on her a while ago," Shippo said, "But Kagome had to go back home. Come on, Inuyasha, I know you're worried about her too."

"All right already!" He shouted at them. "We'll go visit _Sesshomaru_ to see Yuuki if it keeps you all quiet."

"Splendid," Miroku stood up. "I'll just go get Hachi then."

* * *

" _Lord Sesshomaru!_ "

Sesshomaru quickly looked over towards Rin's cry. Taking a sniff of the breeze he could smell more Gerridae. "Oh, my," Ryu said in underwhelming surprise. "Was that a little girl calling out your name?" If Kaida was there, then Yuuki would be fighting him. He turned and walked away. "Oh, Sesshomaru!" He stopped short and glanced back, seeing Ryu's dangerous smile. "You're not walking away from me, are you?"

"I don't care for your treaty," he replied. "Do as you wish."

"Oh, believe me, I would if I could," he replied, his annoyance showing. "Unfortunately, allies of the late Great Dog Demon keep his territory well protected. We **need** our breeding grounds, Sesshomaru."

"Then _take_ them," he said, his patience also wearing thin. "Whatever quarrels you have with other clans are of no concern to me."

"Sesshomaru," he said in disappointment. "Being the son of the Great Dog Demon the responsibilities of ruling the lands falls onto you. Surely you're responsible enough to know this, aren't you?"

He narrowed his eyes at him dangerously. Another breeze came by and he sniffed, smelling blood with wisteria. "I have no interest in returning with you," he said and turned his back to him. "I suggest you and your brother leave before you face my wrath."

As he walked away, Ryu smirked after him. "Like father like son, eh, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru stopped short, but only for a moment before he ran off.

* * *

" _Agh!_ " Yuuki flew back and slammed into a tree. She went wide eyed as the air was knocked out of her so hard that blood flew from her mouth.

Kaida laughed as she fell forward onto the ground. "You have to be the cutest human I have ever met!" He said as he calmly walked towards her struggling body. "It's no wonder Sesshomaru keeps you alive! You're more fun to play with than to eat."

This guy was insane. Of course the first demon she fought was the sociopath of demons. She struggled to lift her head, seeing his feet as he walked towards her. She thought _Naraku_ was powerful in concealing his demonic aura. This guy... Kaida was impossibly strong. Or was she just weak? She coughed and blood trickled from her mouth. If she didn't do anything then this guy was going to eat both her and Rin. As she struggled to get to her feet she could hear Rin scream, " _Lord Sesshomaru!"_

"Rin...!" She glared at Kaida as she got to her feet, her legs wobbling. "What... did I say...?" She heaved to get enough oxygen into her lungs. "Get _out_ of here."

"Yuuki, you just have to call for Lord Sesshomaru!" She insisted and Yuuki glanced at her determined expression. "If you call for him then he'll come!"

She wasn't about to waste her breath on that. Glaring back Kaida she said, "Jaken, get her away from here or you'll be dead next."

"Right, come on!" Jaken grabbed A-Un's reins and began to guide them away.

"No!" She quickly grabbed the reins and pulled back. "I can't leave Yuuki!"

Rin... Yuuki pulled out a sutra from her pocket and flung it at Kaida. He smiled as if pleased by her attempt and snagged it before it hit him. It didn't do anything to his flesh as he crumpled it up. She glared at him. Come on, Yuuki, _think_! Use your head! "I think I've tenderized you enough for the meat to fall right off-"

" _Solar Flare!_ " She heard him cry out as the bright light blinded him. Once it was gone she ran at him as he stumbled backward, rubbing his eyes. " _Bullet Storm!_ " She clapped her hands and the fallen rosary broke apart and shot at him from all sides. She then used all her strength to jump in the air. From above she witnessed him tense. Being blind he used his other senses to figure out where the rosary beads were attacking from, and then jump up towards her to dodge them. She smirked- perfect. She summoned her Seirei power to her fist, engulfing it in a white flame. " _Got you!_ " She punched him in the head as hard as she could, sending him back down to the ground.

He grunted, his eyes going wide as the pain rippled through his body. "She... Hit me...?" He flipped and recovered, landing on his knee. Yuuki fell back down, but didn't land as gracefully. Stumbling back to her feet she was forced to hunch over as her shoulder and side bled out, but through the pants and one eye not cooperating she smirked at him. He held the spot she punched and turned to her in genuine shock. "You hit me... You insolent..." He turned angry, but his head gave a pang of pain and he winced.

"What's the matter?" She lifted her hand and her rosary returned to her. "Not having fun anymore?"

He gave her a vicious glare. "I will **devour** you!" He dashed at her incredibly fast, but she blinked and Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of her. He swung his arm and there was an explosion of dirt that caused her to stumble back and fall on her butt.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken said happily. "I knew you'd come!"

"Yeah," Yuuki grunted as she sat forward, glaring up at the back of his head. "About five minutes late."

Sesshomaru glanced back, seeing her shoulder and side bleeding. He then turned back to Kaida who was back across the clearing, frowning at him. "Sesshomaru, you finally decided to show up."

"Kaida, letting a human get the better of you?"

Kaida frowned at Sesshomaru's emotionless face. "You were watching?"

"You were _watching_!?" Yuuki shouted enraged, her face turning red.

"I merely wanted to see how much stronger you've become," he replied to Kaida. "Evidently, not by much. Tell me, what brings you from the West? Do you also plan to force me to return for the treaty?"

He narrowed his eyes. "So, Ryu already spoke to you, I see."

"Oh no!" Yuuki quickly glanced over at Jaken's worried voice. "The elder brother is here was well!?"

Still panting, she quickly scanned the edge of the clearing again. She didn't see anyone else still. Did Sesshomaru take care of him already? "Actually, Sesshomaru, I came with my brother for an entirely different reason. I had heard you were on a quest for power," he replied and then smiled in amusement. "I also heard that you lost your arm and inherited a useless sword."

"That's correct." Kaida was caught off guard that he confessed that so willingly. Yuuki was suspicious. "I lost my arm in a fight against my half-breed brother to gain the Tessaiga, and I lost."

Kaida stared at him for a loss for a moment. After recovering he questioned, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you won't be alive for much longer." Sesshomaru then dashed at him, faster than Yuuki could register, and there was another explosion. Kaida jumped out of the dirt cloud away from him and Sesshomaru gave chase, now holding his Tokijin.

Kaida swung his arms and silver blades materialized to bombarded Sesshomaru, but he dodged them easily. "Still as reckless as ever I see." Yuuki tensed at the voice and whipped her head to the side. Standing not too far away was a demon very similar looking to Kaida, only with a different color pallet. She didn't even sense him! He sighed as he watched his brother and Sesshomaru fight. "I half expected it to come down to this."

She stared at him wide eyed. "Y-you're Ryu..." He glanced over at her looking bored and she snapped back to her senses. She quickly scrambled back to her feet and readied her rosary. Sesshomaru **didn't** already take care of him!? "Rin, Jaken, get out of here!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Jaken said and began pulling A-Un along.

Rin resisted again and called, "What about you, Yuuki?"

"Sesshomaru's here, isn't he?" She glanced at her and gave a smile. "We'll be fine."

Rin stared at her in worry. "Come on, Rin!" Jaken managed to drag her away as A-Un followed.

She glared back at Ryu as he glanced back after them. "So, he really does have humans following him around..." He then eyed Yuuki in disinterest. "And a priestess, no less."

If Sesshomaru didn't already take care of him, then perhaps there was a chance he wasn't a threat. "What do you plan to do here?" She demanded. "If you think you're going to eat Rin as well then you're going to have to face me."

"Big talk." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Listen well, girl, I pick little maiden priestess' like you out of my teeth after dinner." He eyed her sorry state, seeing her body tremble from effort of simply standing on her feet. "You're incredibly weak and have lost much blood. I suggest you count your losses and back down."

He was absolutely right, and she knew it. She needed to stop losing so much blood all the time. She was on her last leg when she finally managed to hurt Kaida. Getting her breath under control, she glanced over at Sesshomaru's fight, seeing that Kaida was easily holding his own. If Kaida was as strong as him, then how strong was the elder brother in comparison? Glaring back at Ryu she refused to back down. "I asked you a question," she said. "What do you plan to do here?"

"If you're worried about me eating you and that child then you can relax that pretty little head of yours." Turning back to see his brother dodge Sesshomaru's blade again he added, "I'm not feeling very hungry yet, but I'm sure Kaida is famished. He was complaining about it the whole trip here." He was so casual! She glared at him in frustration. If Sesshomaru loses against Kaida, then that bastard was going to kill her and Rin.

Yuuki glanced back over to see Sesshomaru raise his sword, readying his attack. Glancing up she could see the storm clouds rapidly close in. " _Dragon Strike._ " Lightning exploded out of the blade and ripped through the ground, racing towards Kaida.

He only smirked and raised his hands to the sky. " _Vortex of Storms!_ " Bringing his hands down, a massive amount of rain was summoned from the sky and spun down in a cyclone. The rain ripped through the forest like bullets and shredded the terrain as it twisted and turned to clash with the Dragon Strike.

Ryu stood still and unfazed while Yuuki yelped, blocking herself with her arms from the forces of the attacks. When they connected, the forces fought for a moment before they exploded. Yuuki screamed as she was blown back across the clearing, her rosary getting ripped from her grasp again. Sesshomaru, Ryu and Kaida all jumped away easily, avoiding any damage. " _Oof!_ " Yuuki hit the ground hard and rolled a few times. She groaned and lifted her head, seeing the size of the clearing drastically increase. The storm from their attacks continued to rage and darkened the sky considerably. She went wide eyed, realizing if they continued then the whole damn countryside would be destroyed. Sesshomaru raced back across the clearing towards Kaida with his Tokijin. Kaida lifted his hand and summoned the rain to him. The droplets collected in his hands and transformed into a solid war scythe. He then charged back with his polearm weapon and they clashed again.

Yuuki grunted and struggled back to her feet. Ryu said to himself, "Kaida's taking too long. I'll have to help him to get this over with quickly."

Once she was standing again, she held her wounded side with her free hand and shouted over the wind, "You're brother started this fight! If you get Kaida to stop fighting then maybe you can just **talk** to Sesshomaru! You just need a treaty for the water territory, right!?"

"Oh I'm afraid it's passed the point of negotiation," he called back. Looking back at her, his purple hair was whipping in the wind. "Unfortunately Sesshomaru isn't the best diplomat in the world."

"Yeah, you're telling me," she hissed under her breath. She tried to think quickly as Ryu turned back to the fight. As much as Sesshomaru deserved to get his ass kicked, if he becomes overwhelmed then they were in trouble. Ryu moved towards them and she fished out a few sutra from her skirt pocket. " _Sacred Sutra!_ " She flung the papers at him and they flew on their own against the wind, making their way towards him.

They connected and created sparks around his body, shocking him in place for a moment. Yuuki actually lit up in hope for a moment, but that was rightly smothered out when the sutra burnt up. Ryu stood there for a moment and she took a step back, knowing his rage was going to turn on her. Perhaps that wasn't the best plan... He turned and his green eyes filled with fury landed on her. "Wrong move, girl."

She sucked in a breath through her teeth, tensing as he ran at her. She needed to be fast-! Becoming fearful she backed away and clapped her hands. " _Bullet Storm!"_

Her faithful rosary raced at him from behind, but he simply glided side to side and twirled fluidly to dodge the beads. Yuuki panicked and held out her hand, the breads returning to her and reforming. She then lashed furiously at him, trying to hit him from all angels, but again he dodged her attacks effortlessly. He moved in close and she braced herself, holding out her palm. " _Pur-!"_ He knocked her arm away and then punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

She flew back, her body twisting like a ragdoll before slamming sideways into another tree. The impact caused her eyes to glaze over as she fell limp. Ryu stared her down with an evil look. "Perhaps if I kill you then Sesshomaru will have no other purpose than to return." Yuuki bared her teeth as she struggled, her eyes still out of focus as she got to her hands and knees.

Sesshomaru locked weapons with Kaida again, but glanced over to see Yuuki sit back against a tree. Ryu closed in on her exhausted form and he narrowed his eyes. "What's this?" He glared back at Kaida's amused look. "Feeling concern for your pet priestess? Are you going to rush to her aid?"

"Silence." Sesshomaru used his might to shove him back. Kaida went wide eyed as he was knocked off his feet. He then flew across the field , readying his Tokijin.

Yuuki sat against the tree trunk staring in a daze, her black vision slowly clearing. She managed to make out Ryu and her eyes widened, seeing him summon his own water weapon, the rain transforming into a boar spear- of all weapons. She couldn't move... She was too weak... Dammit. As he closed in she shut her eyes, imagining her friends' reactions. Inuyasha was going to be so furious with her...

She heard the clash of metal directly in front of her. Startled, she lifted her head and tried to focus her eyes. First she saw the Tokijin struggling against the boar spear. "Wait a minute..." Her eyes widened, her vision finally coming back to her. Ryu was smirking sideways at Sesshomaru as he glared back, the two of them shoulder to shoulder as his Tokijin prevented the spear from coming down on her. "Sesshomaru...?" Did he just _save_ her? Of his own volition?

"So, Sesshomaru, you show your true colors," Ryu said through the struggle. "Protecting your pet priestess? I was just insulting you before, but I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, eh?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously. Yuuki stared at them nervously. She remembered Kagome explaining to her that Inuyasha's father died to protect him and his mother. Mygoa told them that compassion was an 'undesirable trait for demons'. She leaned back into the tree, worried that Sesshomaru's sword would suddenly give way. "Sesshomaru..." If Ryu goaded him enough he might just let them kill her to make a point.

Sesshomaru heard his name and glanced down at her. He stared at her and her eyes widened. What was that look? Was he contemplating whether or not to let her live? Sesshomaru glared back at Ryu and shoved him back with a grunt of effort. He then swung his sword again and Ryu jumped back, joining with Kaida. The two demons chuckled as they smiled at him standing guard in front of her. "Yuuki."

She looked away from the brothers and furrowed her brows up at him. "Yeah?"

"Can you walk."

She frowned back towards the demons. "If you're relying on me running away on my own then you need to think of another plan. I can barely breathe without feeling pain." Saying that she winced and held her wounded side. Negotiation was out of the picture and she only needed Kaida defeated to protect Rin, but once Sesshomaru does that then Ryu will be enraged. None of this looked good. She grunted as she shifted, and Sesshomaru glanced back to see her pull a talisman from her pocket. "Sesshomaru, use your Dragon Strike. I'll use my Seirei powers to boost your attack, that should be enough to destroy the both of them."

He turned back to the brothers. "Not necessary."

She blinked at him. A tick mark then popped up on her head, her cheeks turning red as she shouted, "Are you serious right now!? **Now's** the time your pride gets in the way!? You're just as bad as your brother!" He ignored her and charged at them. "Sesshomaru, you stupid dog!" She shouted after him. He raised his sword up, his demonic powers building. Recognizing his stance she made a sound of aggravation and said to herself, "Whatever, like I need your permission anyways."

Yuuki bared her teeth as she focused on building her powers. She needed to build enough energy to help him destroy both demons in one shot. The brothers remained unworried as they watched their powers grow. "Oh my, Sesshomaru working with his priestess to take us down?" Ryu questioned.

"I don't know who is more insulted," Kaida said. "Us for that human girl daring to attack us or poor Sesshomaru for relying on the human girl."

Yuuki glared at them and grumbled to herself, "Call **me** a pet will you..."

From Sesshomaru's demonic energy a dragon made of blue lightning manifested, circling around him. Channeling her Seirei power, the dragon turned white with blue lightning crackling around it and it roared. Together they then shouted, " _Dragon Strike!_ " Pouring everything she had left, white lightning streaked across the clearing, morphing into the gaping maw of the dragon.

Kaida aimed his hands towards the dragon. " _Vortex of Storm!"_

As his attack came down from the sky, Ryu jumped up and purple insect wings manifested on his back. Giving a hard flap of them he shouted, " _Gale of Blades!"_ He summoned hundreds of silver blades that merged with the vortex and the two attacks clashed.

The two forces struggled for a moment, but hearing the dragon roar again, the Dragon Strike pierced through their attacks and split it apart. Yuuki went wide eyed, seeing the attacks continuing to race towards her, and in desperation threw her hands up. The rosary reformed and put up a barrier as the windstorm thrashed around her. She really used up the last of her energy on that attack. Her vision was quickly becoming obscured by darkness. "I can't..." She then passed out.


	12. Ghost of Goshinki

Sesshomaru rushed at Ryu and swung his sword. Ryu willingly locked his sword with his weapon and smiled darkly. "What's the matter, Sesshomaru? I thought you were stronger than this. Did you really lose so much power over one arm?"

Sesshomaru only glared back at him. He wasn't bothering to respond to any of their insults. It was just a waste of breath talking to these two. Kaida's laugh gave him away and Sesshomaru jumped back, easily dodging his attack. "He's no better than his mutt of a brother!" Kaida gave chase and attacked with a flurry of jabs, all of which Sesshomaru used his sword to deflect as he calmly backed away. Kaida then jumped into the air, twirling his polearm as he shouted, "We shall bring an end to the Great Dog Demon's legacy, and then we shall _rule over the west!_ " He came down with his spear and again Sesshomaru jumped away to dodge.

He then continued to move away from the explosion of dirt that came from impact. Once he was a distance away from the brothers he glanced over at Yuuki and narrowed his eyes, seeing they were moving too close again. She was still unconscious. He looked back towards the brothers as they rushed him together. She was only in his way being here. He deflected and glided side to side to dodge their attacks, leading them away from her again.

"Don't think we don't notice your tactics, Sesshomaru!" Ryu sang. Sesshomaru glared as he smirked and then dashed away towards Yuuki. Kaida lunged at him and he locked weapons, effortlessly overpowering him and shoving him away to make a break for Ryu. Being superior in speed he was next to him in an instant. He swung his Tokijin at his head, and nearly decapitated him if he hadn't moved away in time. Instead of being intimidated, he only laughed at him. "You're becoming so predictable!"

Sesshomaru glared and rushed at him to attack again. From the side he could hear Kaida mock him, "Son of the Great Dog Demon on a path of supreme conquest. Reduced to protecting the life of a pathetic human!" Feeling that he was moving in, Sesshomaru glided away and again was forced to face the both of them. "You've grown **weak** , Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru glared as they faced off for a moment. It was true, with how easily Yuuki gets knocked around he was forced to restrict his power. Ryu and Kaida were too clever to be lured away from her. He needed her to wake up. As the winds from the storm continued to blow around debris, the scent of a Tanuki blew with it. He narrowed his eyes at the scent. Any demon with half a mind would be steering clear from this area...

Then came his angered grating voice, " **Sesshomaru!** " Of course it was Inuyasha. A half-demon, giving him _less_ than half a mind.

He glanced up to see the transformed body of a Tanuki flying down towards them, carrying Inuyasha along with his companions. He was glaring down at him while the others appeared only worried. This was exactly what he needed right now. More nuisances. "What's this?" Kaida and Ryu were glaring up at them also confused. "Don't tell me that his _half-demon_ brother is coming to his rescue," Kaida spat. "This is becoming insulting."

Sesshomaru turned back to them, but then glared back when Kagome called, "Sesshomaru! Yuuki!"

The Tanuki landed and transformed back into his fat raccoon dog form, letting the group land and rush towards him. Sesshomaru shot his brother a warning glare, "Stay out of my way, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped short and glared back, his human friends gathering behind him. "What's **your** problem?"

Turning back to the brothers he replied, "Make yourself useful and take Yuuki away."

"Take Yuuki away?" He questioned.

Miroku looked over and exclaimed, "Inuyasha, look!" He pointed to the far side of the clearing and they followed his aim, spotting Yuuki slouched against a tree.

Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and said in worry, "It's Yuuki! And she looks hurt!"

"Come on," Kagome ran to her and the others followed. "Yuuki!" In a hurry, she slid on her knees up to her friend, pulling around her backpack to take out her medical supplies.

Sango approached and knelt down with her, Kirara hopping in Yuuki's lap to stare up at her face. Sango pushed Yuuki's hair out of her face to examine her. "She's out cold. We have to wake her up." Kagome lifted Yuuki's shirt and began applying ointments to her wound. "Yuuki," Sango grabbed her shoulder and shook her a little. "Yuuki!"

Shippo jumped off Miroku's shoulder and ran up to them. "Come on, Yuuki!" He encouraged. "Wake up!"

"Yuuki!"

"Yuuki!"

* * *

It was very dark and very quiet, but she began hearing the muffled and distant sounds. _Yuuki! Yuuki!_ Her name...? Who was talking to her? She didn't recognize that voice- the voice of a girl... _Yuuki, wake up!_ Wake up? Who was that male voice? From the dark came a blue glow. _Come on, Yuuki!_ She was so exhausted... But her mind struggled through the dark, following the voices until they were clearer, and they changed.

"Yuuki, you gotta wake up!"

"I've patched up her wounds. Thankfully they weren't too serious."

"I think she's coming to."

Yuuki groaned, her face scrunching up a little as she woke. Forcing her eyes open, everything was blurry for a moment, but she could make out Kirara in her lap. Kirara mewled happily and Shippo then poked his head into her view. "She's awake!"

She lifted her head, still in a daze, to see Sango's smile and Kagome's relieved expression. "Sango...? Kagome?" Who were the other voices she heard? Did she imagine it?

"Hey, there, sleepyhead," Kagome replied.

"Come on, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's shouting made Yuuki blink a few times, forcing her mind to come up to speed. Surprised, she stared passed the girls to see him and Miroku staring out at the clearing- watching Sesshomaru's fight. Miroku seemed to be studying while Inuyasha was looking a little smug. "What's the matter? You're only protecting one human girl! Are you so incompetent that you can't do **that** right?"

Yuuki pouted her lips in a small scowl. And of course he was picking a fight. She grunted and shifted, Kirara and Shippo getting out of her lap, and struggled to get herself sitting upright. Kagome was quick to hold her arms to help, "Easy, I don't want you opening up your wounds."

"Inuyasha," she called with a little effort and he glanced back at her. "Picking a fight with Sesshomaru right now isn't the most helpful idea..."

He turned to her and frowned. "Jeez, look at you." She scowled up at him as he walked over with his arms tucked in his sleeves. "You can't last five minutes without me around."

She scoffed, "Yeah, right."

She turned away from him and he bristled. "Hey, don't ignore me! What kind of greeting is that!?"

She whipped her head back around and glared with a blush. "Look who's talking!"

Sango turned to Kagome worried. "Should we be concerned?"

"Oh, no," Kagome smiled with a sweat drop. "This is just how they say hello. They're actually happy to see each other."

"Well," Miroku's staff jingled as he approached them. "We're happy to see you as well, Yuuki. You appear to be much better than Sango and Kagome last saw you."

"Huh?" Yuuki looked up at him. "Yeah..." She then looked at all of them confused and asked, "Wait- why are you all here? Don't get me wrong,-I'm really glad to see you all, but what's going on?"

"We came to see you," Sango replied. "We'll explain our side of the story later. First we want to know what's going on here."

"Yes," Miroku agreed, "Who are the demons that Sesshomaru is fighting?"

Yuuki sighed and stared passed them, seeing Sesshomaru jumping around and fighting off the two brothers. "They're Ryu and Kaida of the clan of Gerridae demons from the west."

"Gerridae?" Kagome blinked. "They're water bugs?"

She grimaced. "They're tougher than you think."

"Came from the west, huh?" Inuyasha looked back to watch the fight.

The rest of them did the same and Shippo asked, "But why are they fighting Sesshomaru? Did he do something to make them mad?"

"Eh heh, I guess you could say that," Yuuki replied with a struggling smile. "They came to see Sesshomaru for... Political purposes, but they couldn't come to an agreement so now they're trying to kill each other."

"Huh, who would have thought that demons have politics," Kagome mused.

Yuuki sighed and said to herself, "I have no idea how long I was out for... I wonder how long they've been fighting."

"What I don't get is why Sesshomaru hasn't finished the fight yet." Everyone looked up at Inuyasha confused. He only narrowed his eyes at his brother and explained, "I've fought with Sesshomaru plenty of times, and it's obvious to me that he's holding back. Besides, there's hardly any demonic energy coming from those two bugs."

Happening to hear him, Kaida stopped his assault on Sesshomaru and glared over at him. "What did you say, _mongrel?_ " He then readied his war scythe and flew across the clearing towards them. "I suppose if I'm going to wipe out the Great Dog Demon's legacy, I might as well exterminate his abomination for a son!"

Inuyasha sniffed the air and grinned. "So, you're the one to cut her up. I smell her blood all over you." He took an offensive stance and grabbed his sword hilt. "I'll repay you in her place since she's so pathetically weak she can't even stand."

Yuuki quickly bristled, blushing in anger, while Kagome tried to calm her down. "Why you...!"

Sesshomaru completely abandoned Ryu, confusing the demon for a moment, and appeared so suddenly in front Kaida. Kaida blinked, "What-?" Sesshomaru brought his sword down and sent his demonic energy at him in a large arc.

"Eh?" Inuyasha blinked a couple times, completely baffled as Kaida was forced to retreat. Once he snapped back to his senses he shouted, "Hey- I had him!"

"Inuyasha, what did I tell you?" They could all hear his patience wearing thin. Kagome and Sango exchanged a curious glance as he repeated, "Make yourself useful and take Yuuki away from here." Yuuki stared at the back of his head in surprise. Take her away? To where? "Do as I say."

Those last few words made Inuyasha bristle in anger. "Oh yeah?" He challenged. "And what if I don't? Why should I listen to you?"

Sesshomaru looked back over his shoulder to give him a dangerous look. "Then I shall turn this sword on you."

He bared his teeth at him, but then Shippo jumped up onto his shoulder and scolded, "Inuyasha, why are you always picking a fight? Sesshomaru's just trying to protect Yuuki. Quit being so prideful and just do as he says!" He then looked back over at Sesshomaru and locked eyes. Sesshomaru was only staring at him, but Shippo was fearful of his gaze and went blue in the face, yelping as he fell back off of Inuyasha's shoulder. Sesshomaru then turned back around and ran off to continue the fight.

Miroku turned to the others and said, "We should probably do as Sesshomaru says to avoid unnecessary conflict."

Sango looked back at Yuuki in concern and asked, "Are you able to stand?"

"With some effort," she replied with a nod. "But how are we getting out of here? I don't exactly want to take a hike if it's all the same to you."

"Nonsense," Miroku replied with a smile, "We'll leave as we arrived. Riding Hachi!"

She stared at him. "... I don't know who that is..."

Kagome explained for her, "Hachi is a Tanuki. He can transform into a giant flying gourd that we ride sometimes to travel far distances."

"He is also my faithful servant," Miroku added with a smile. Looking around he called, "Oh, Hachi! It's time for us to depart!"

The girls looked up as Sango stood. "Where did he go?" She wondered and the rest of them looked around as well.

Shippo brought a hand to his brow to scour the clearing, and then exclaimed, "There he is! Way over there!"

Looking towards the direction he pointed, they all sweat dropped to see the fat raccoon dog hiding in the bushes in the far side of the clearing, away from all of them. Miroku's angered smile twitched as he stared him down darkly. "Hachi..." He lifted his cursed hand up, his fingers twitching as he resisted sucking him up in his Wind Tunnel. Hachi seemed to notice from so far away because he ducked further into the bushes.

"We just have to make our way over to him," Inuyasha grumbled in annoyance. "Come on."

As he took off, Miroku followed with Shippo. Sango and Kagome helped Yuuki get to her feet, Kagome allowing her to rest on her, and then hurried after them. As the group moved across the clearing, Kaida noticed and smirked to himself. "So, they think they can escape from us alive, eh?" He glanced over at his brother and Ryu smirked back, having the same idea.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Ryu as he lunged at him, gaining his focus. While he was distracted, Kaida jumped high into the air and grinned down at the others evilly. " _Vortex of Storm!_ " Using his arm to guide his attack, the twister of rain came straight down on them like a hurricane.

Inuyasha only noticed a second too late, spotting the attack closing in, and yelled back at the others, "Everybody, get down!"

"This is going to hurt," Yuuki murmured and the girls hung onto each other tight.

They all braced for impact and the attack came down. Sesshomaru could only glance back in anger as the attack exploded around them. Branches were ripped from the trees and whipped around them violently along with the blade like raindrops. Inuyasha managed to stand his ground, keeping his arms up as he fought the suffocating pressure. If he was having such a hard time... He looked back in worry and called out, "Kagome!"

Kagome was busy with Yuuki as they clung onto each other, their cries muffled out by the sounds of the storm around them. Yuuki felt her feet slide back and she yelped, huddling closer to her. If they lost their ground they would go flying! Miroku had a firm grip on his staff that was lodged in the ground. He glanced back as well, forcing one eye open to check on Sango. "Hang in there, Sango!"

Sango struggled, only able to use one arm to brace against the winds. "I...!" Kirara was huddled close to her foot, but then a branch came flying in and knocked Sango in the chest, causing her to cry out and get knocked off her feet, sending her and Kirara flying.

Miroku became horrified, " _Sango!"_ He dislodged his staff from the ground and dove after her, snagging her wrist as the wind lifted them away.

"I can't hold on...!" Kagome struggled out.

"Don't give-!" Yuuki went wide eyed as her feet slid out from under her. She screamed as she got lifted away, causing Kagome to scream and get dragged off by her.

Inuyasha went wide eyed, " _Kagome!"_ Yuuki and Kagome were ripped apart and went flying on their own. While Inuyasha fought the wind to get her back, Yuuki was left alone flying like a ragdoll. Not to be that guy, but **what about hell!** What about her!?

" _Yuuki!_ " Yuuki blinked in surprise and noticed Shippo flying towards her. Looking determined he reached out and managed to snag onto her shirt. "I got you!"

"Oh," she could help but smile in the current situation. She hugged him tight, "Thank you, Shippo!"

Kaida laughed as the seven of them were whisked away in his tornado of rain. Sesshomaru scanned the winds of his attack for a moment, spotting Yuuki, and then went wide eyed when he felt his sword give way. "You need to focus!" Ryu shouted and Sesshomaru looked back, losing grip of his sword. The Tokijin went flying and Ryu stabbed at him, managing to bury his spear into his mokomoko. The flesh of his mokomoko was sensitive and his knees nearly buckled from the sharp pain. In a flash of pain filled anger his claws began to glow in a toxin green color, and his poison whip snaked out. He flicked his wrist and his whip tore through Ryu's dominant wrist, detaching him from his weapon.

Ryu bared his teeth in rage, "Damn you!" Sesshomaru quickly backed off, the boar spear falling from his bleeding mokomoko, and then took flight towards Kaida. "Kaida- move!"

Kaida stopped laughing abruptly and looked down, seeing an angry Sesshomaru wielding a poison whip and closing in. He swung his whip at him and he was forced to block with his war scythe, breaking his concentration from his Vortex of Storm. The attack died down and the seven of them were flung out. Inuyasha managed to land gracefully, holding Kagome in his arms, while the rest of them weren't so talented. Sango and Miroku hit the ground hard while Shippo transformed into a balloon, cushioning Yuuki's fall and bouncing to the ground more gently. Sango whimpered and held her leg as Miroku crawled over to her.

Annoyed, Inuyasha glared up at Sesshomaru and shouted, "What the hell, Sesshomaru! You can't do anything right!"

Sesshomaru glared in irritation. "Silence, Inuyasha!" He then took his fury out of Kaida, forcing him in the defensive as he assaulted him with his whip. Holding back his powers to protect them was dragging this fight far longer than it needed to be.

Shippo popped back into his regular form and looked around worried for a moment. He then spotted her and gasped, seeing her lying on her front unmoving. "Yuuki!" He ran over to her and inspected her. He sniffed and then yelped, smelling fresh blood and seeing her red stains grow. "Oh no, your wounds opened up! Yuuki," he shook her uninjured shoulder. "Please wake up, Yuuki!"

First she groaned and he gasped in delight. Her face scrunched up, her mind swimming through the pain, and then struggled to lift her head. The blurriness of the world cleared in time to witness Kaida being knocked into the ground, creating another explosion. Sesshomaru came down after him, but Ryu ran in to save his brother, wielding his boar spear with his remaining hand. "Sess...homaru..."

"Huh?" Shippo looked over as well, seeing Kaida and Ryu gliding around so fluidly as Sesshomaru flung his whip around. He moaned in worry and began to tremble, "We're way too close- Sesshomaru's going to get really mad if we stay here. Come on, Yuuki, we gotta get back to the others."

She narrowed her eyes in confusion at Sesshomaru, her eyes wavering. " _Sesshomaru's just trying to protect Yuuki."_

 _"Make yourself useful and take Yuuki away from here."_

 _"Consider it repayment for saving Rin."_

Yuuki frowned as Sesshomaru continued to fight at a disadvantage. What was he trying to do? _"What I don't get is why Sesshomaru hasn't finished the fight yet. I've fought with Sesshomaru plenty of times, and it's obvious to me that he's holding back."_ She knew if they had continued fighting like at the start then the whole area would have been blown apart. Was he really holding back his strength to protect her...?

 _Kagome looked at her and replied, "Sesshomaru is known to be cold hearted and hates humans. He's obsessed with power and fought Inuyasha a few times to get his Tessaiga._ _Sesshomaru can be cruel and seems to kill without remorse. We were surprised to see him work with a human so willingly, and he didn't give you a death threat."_

 _"Yuuki, you just have to call for Lord Sesshomaru! If you call for him then he'll come!"_

Yuuki's face set in determination, her hands balling into fists. Whatever, he may be a prideful and perverted dog, but he was actually putting in some effort to help keep her alive. "If he's going to fight them off..." She struggled, her body trembling as she moved to her feet. "Then he's going to need his sword..."

Shippo stared up at her worried. "Yuuki?" He questioned apprehensively.

"Shippo," she held her side, glaring through the pain as she looked around the clearing. "Thank you for protecting me, but now you need to go back to the others."

"What about you?" She then spotted the Tokijin, the blade stuck in the ground.

"He's going through a lot of trouble to protect a human," she said, more to herself really, but Shippo listened. "No doubt he's having difficulties: it's against his nature. I don't want to just leave without helping- at least a little bit."

She then took off and Shippo uttered out a sound of alarm. "W-Wait! Yuuki!" Frantic, he turned to the others and shouted, "Kagome! Inuyasha! Help!"

Inuyasha murmured, "What?" and looked over with her. Sango and Miroku looked up from her ankle, seeing Yuuki holding her side and running towards the fight. "You _idiot!_ " He shouted. "Get away from there!"

Miroku's eyes widened, noticing her heading for the sword. "She's going for Tokijin!" He exclaimed.

"Oh no," Sango realized with dread. "That sword possessed Kaijinbo and attacked us. If Yuuki isn't strong enough then the evil aura will overtake her as well!"

" _Yuuki!_ " Kagome shouted, her voice traveling across the clearing. "What are you doing!?"

"Sesshomaru needs his sword!" Yuuki shouted back, and Sesshomaru glanced over, realizing what was going on. His distraction caused Ryu and Kaida to see what was going on as well.

" _Wait_ , Yuuki!" She pleaded and tried to run after her. "Don't touch it!"

"He's not going to get it back otherwise!" She called back.

Inuyasha yelped and quickly snagged her wrist, pulling her back. "Where in the hell do you think **you're** going!?"

She frowned back at him annoyed. "I have to go help her! Let go!"

"Are you crazy!? No way am I letting you near Sesshomaru's fight!"

Back at Sesshomaru's fight, he narrowed his eyes as Yuuki moved closer to the sword. He wasn't sure how she would fair against the evil energy of the sword, even with her priestess powers. He turned to fly towards her, but Ryu knew his plan and cut him off. Kaida then took the opportunity and flung his arm, sending silver blades to rain down on her. "Die, wench!"

"Yuuki!" Sango cried.

Yuuki glanced up, seeing the attack, and lifted her hand. Her loyal rosary shot back to her, landing gently in her grasp, and she then flung it towards the attack. The rosary splayed out and produced a circular barrier, burning away the demonic energy of the attack and dissolving the blades. She then continued running for the sword.

"Yuuki!" Miroku shouted. "That's a demon sword! You mustn't touch it!"

"I don't care!" She shouted decisively. Who gave a damn if it was a demon's sword. Sesshomaru was too prideful to get it back himself, so she might as well make herself useful! She approached Tokijin and looked back at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru!" He looked back over at her and his eyes widened, watching as she grabbed the sword's hilt.

On contact a force exploded from the sword, sending a wave of energy rippling out. Sesshomaru stood his ground, his hair blowing back and mokomoko getting ruffled. He glanced between the brothers as the force sent them gliding back a few feet. Kagome yelped as she put her arm up against the force, the others bracing and Shippo sent tumbling back to them.

"What in the world?" Ryu questioned. He blinked at Yuuki, baffled at the energies suddenly coming out of her.

Kaida only stared in annoyance. "That human needed to die a while ago."

Sesshomaru ignored the threats behind him and stared at Yuuki, but his feet were rooted in place. He only watched as her face turned red and veins bulged. She was frozen stiff in a struggle, making chocking sounds as she suffocated in the evil and demonic energies that escaped out of the sword. The energies were visible and warped around her, engulfing her body and causing her hair and clothes to sway. It all happened too quickly, and the sounds of suffocation turned into growls. Yuuki lifted her head, and from the shadow of her bangs gleamed lavender eyes that possessed a demonic look, matching her sharp toothed grin. Her gravelly voice spoke in delight, and the true voice of the demon echoed, "Sesshomaru..."

* * *

It felt like she was drowning in mud. Evil mud that coated over her heart and filled her insides with feelings of hate, rage, and bloodlust. It was a terrifying feeling. She couldn't move and she couldn't scream, she could only suffocate as the foreign feeling forced its way into her. Her mind screamed at herself anything- do _anything!_ She tried to release the sword, but her body wouldn't budge. She was frozen and numb. She tried to summon her Seirei powers, but she was too exhausted from giving her all on Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike. She was utterly helpless, and then the demonic voice spoke,

 _"Ahh... I am free once again."_

 _Who was that!?_ _ **What**_ _is going on!?_

The demon hummed. _"I see... The jewel shard inside your body provides enough power to prevent your mind from being consumed. You are still conscious."_

 _Conscious? Wait- are_ you _the thing that's inside me? Who are you!?_

The demon chuckled. _"A human, but with considerable power. Much more suitable than the last host."_

She was unable to act as her rage surged through her, but it was so powerful that it caused her vision to blur for a moment. _Listen here you goddamn parasite: you're going to answer my question_ _ **now**_ _before I_ _ **lose my temper.**_

The demon only chuckled again, humored by her. " _You are angry, but you are also afraid. You are afraid of the foreign feelings inside you. You are afraid of me being capable of infiltrating your body and rendering you incapacitated. You are afraid of what I am capable of... And you should be, Yuuki Fujiwara. Daughter of Yuuma and Mariko Fujiwara."_ The shock of the demon possessing such information made her mind skip- rending her speechless. She was then consumed with a sense of dread. She could almost _feel_ the demon smiling, sensing his delight. _"That's correct: I can read your mind. I search your inner most thoughts and discover your weaknesses. I can see that_ your _weakness is children... Rin, is it?"_

She tried to bury the sense of panic that seized her, but her ability to remain outwardly composed was useless. Her mind was a mess. She quickly realized that and tried to calm herself. So, the mind reading demon was physically inside her. The only thing she could do was remain calm. _Are you Sesshomaru's sword? Are you Tokijin?_

He growled and she felt contempt. _"I was bestowed that name after my new form was forged. Before I became that demon's weapon I was Goshinki, the incarnation of Naraku."_

Naraku's incarnation!?

Goshinki was pleased. _"Ahh... Your mind is overwhelmed. You hate them. You think of thoughts of revenge against him and my brother and sister. Your anger gives you strength. Good..."_

Yuuki was forced to focus as she realized her head was lifting. This wasn't her... Goshinki was controlling her! _Shit!_ She felt herself grin, glaring up at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru..." She heard her own voice warped with Goshinki's demonic presence. Sesshomaru only stared at her, his eyes widened enough to show shock. _What are you doing standing there!? Sesshomaru,_ _ **do**_ _something!_

Her own thoughts were drowned out by the sudden swarm of voices. _"Relax, girl,"_ Goshinki said and the voices became distant. _"You are hearing the voices of your friends..."_

 _You stay_ _ **out**_ _of their heads! What are you planning!?_

 _"In short..."_ Her mind was then filled with images. She was seeing through the eyes of someone else, suddenly in a random village. Her arms were purple and those of a demon, and with them she ripped apart dwellings to devour the humans and animals.

She quickly figured out she was seeing through the eyes of Goshinki. He was slaughtering the village. _Stop- STOP! Why are you showing me this!?_ He fought against the injured Inuyasha, predicting his every move. Goshinki was so fast being so big... And powerful, having shown her he bit the Tessaiga in half. _Oh god..._ She witnessed Inuyasha's brutal transformation and was forced to endure through the violent death that he gave him. Everything was black... Until she was suddenly shown the inside of a dwelling, resting on the floor beneath Sesshomaru and an evil looking demon.

 _"Sesshomaru resurrected my head and gave me to Kaijinbo to rip out my fangs and turn me into a sword."_ Once Kaijinbo finished turning Goshinki into a sword, she was then shown through the eyes of Kaijinbo and following him back to Inuyasha and the others. He was bent on revenge, but his body was obliterated in the clash between Tokijin and the fixed Tessaiga. Through the sword she could see Sesshomaru approached, but when he seized the hilt, everything went dark again. _"I will have my revenge on Inuyasha,"_ he promised. _"And I will kill Sesshomaru, so I shall never be suppressed again."_

 _"Yuuki..."_ Goshinki cleared her vision and allowed her to see the battlefield again. She focused on Sesshomaru's face, seeing his shock subside as his eyes narrowed at her. _"She had become possessed by Goshinki's fang. She must be too weak to defend herself."_

She ignored the implied insult. _Wait- if Sesshomaru's just standing there, then where is Ryu and Kaida?_

Goshinki complied and her focused shifted, staring behind Sesshomaru. The two demons were standing close to each other and eyeing her. Goshinki must have improved her vision, because her eyes actually zoomed in on Ryu's face. He stared at her with distrust and felt nervous. _"There is a peculiar evil radiating from that priestess... I need to convince Kaida to leave."_

She zoomed in over on Kaida, and he was looking unimpressed. _"I sense a new demonic presence surrounding that girl. If she becomes an even bigger annoyance I'll have to kill her instead of eat her. Either way should ruin Sesshomaru's night."_

 _"Yuuki..."_ That was Kagome's voice. Her vision whipped around to stare at her friends, zeroing in on Kagome and she gasped. _"She looked at me as if she heard me..."_

 _"That's an evil look in her eyes."_ She focused on Inuyasha, seeing him study her and sniff. _"It's that same scent that came off of Kaijinbo."_

 _"This isn't good."_ They looked over at Miroku, seeing him study her as well. _"Our only chance is to separate her from the sword."_

 _"Damn, my ankle..."_ They looked over at Sango to see cringing in pain. _"I won't be able to fight like this. If Goshinki really is possessing her then we're going to have a hard enough time as it is."_

 _I'm NOT going to fight you!_ She desperately tried to reach out to them, but Goshinki laughed at her.

"Inuyasha..." She stepped towards them and they all tensed. Her gravelly voice laughed at them. "You are all afraid of harming your friend. Unfortunately, if you do not kill her, then she will kill you."

 _I won't do anything of the sort!_ She shouted in defiance.

 _"You really don't get it, do you, Yuuki? You are not in control anymore. Now..."_ Yuuki felt herself speak Goshinki's thoughts, "Who to kill first? Sesshomaru? Or Inuyasha?" Inuyasha quickly whipped out his Tessaiga and her grin widened painfully.

"Yuuki." They looked back over at Sesshomaru to see him staring her down. "You're letting the sword control you."

 _I'm not_ 'letting' _anything!_ She shouted back. _Sesshomaru,_ _ **please!**_ _Just take the sword! Do something!_

Goshinki then hummed with interest. _"You would rather fight Inuyasha than Sesshomaru."_

 _W-what? What are you talking about?_ Her mind was suddenly flooded with images- her own memories this time. Memories of last night with Sesshomaru standing over her. **_Stay out of my head!_**

 _"You are uncertain, but you believe you are beginning to develop feelings for the 'prideful and perverted dog."_ Goshinki chuckled darkly. _"We shall kill him first, then."_

She stepped forward, _WAIT!_ And stopped short. _Wait, please. Before you start attacking Sesshomaru_ _ **or**_ _Inuyasha, we need to deal with something else first. Let me show you why._

* * *

They watched as she stepped towards Sesshomaru, but then stopped short. Sango furrowed her brows, "Her movements are abnormal. What's going on?"

"If I were to guess," Miroku said as he stood, "Yuuki's mind is still aware. She's quite possibly fighting Goshinki for control of her body."

"What do we do?" Kagome asked.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha stepped forward with his Tessaiga ready. "We get her away from that sword and get her back."

Kirara transformed and helped Sango to stand, letting her onto her back. Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder and said, "But Inuyasha, remember when you fought Kaijinbo? His body was completely destroyed! Yuuki doesn't have the strength to fight!"

"He's right," Sango agreed and Inuyasha looked back at them annoyed. "If we're not careful then Yuuki might not come out of this alive. Goshinki will push her body passed its limit."

"Yeah, I know the risks!" He shouted back. "But it's not like we have much of a choice!"

"I'm bored." They all turned to stare at Kaida incredulously. The demon indeed appeared bored with a hint of annoyance. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and turned his head slightly, not letting Yuuki out of his peripherals.

Ryu glanced at him and said, "Kaida, we need to leave."

His brother scoffed. "Don't be a fool." He then walked forward, twirling his war scythe as Yuuki grinned at him. "First I'll kill the troublesome girl and then we'll kill Sesshomaru."

"Kaida!" He said more sternly. "Leave them to deal with the priestess. We'll return for Sesshomaru later!"

"I'm not traveling all this way for nothing," he replied. "Besides, I'm still _hungry_." He paused next to Sesshomaru and they glared at each other. "Sesshomaru, watch in agony as I end the life of your pet." Sesshomaru didn't do anything as Kaida continued towards her.

Inuyasha and the others were confused. "What are you doing!?" Inuyasha shouted at him. "Aren't you going to **protect** her!?"

"Kaida!" Ryu shouted. "Use your head for once! We need to leave!"

Yuuki chuckled as he approached. Kaida smirked back and disappeared, moving with such speed that he left afterimages in his wake. "Yuuki!" Kagome cried, " _Run!_ "

Yuuki spun around and swung Tokijin, intercepting Kaida's attack. He went wide eyed, "What!?"

"That confirms it," Miroku murmured and the others glanced at him. "Goshinki is in control, and with his ability to read minds he can counter any attack."

Yuuki pressed forward and proved stronger as she forced him to slide back. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Kaida!" Ryu shouted again, "We are leaving! Now!"

She began swinging at him wildly, forcing him to block with his polearm on the retreat. She then disappeared, leaving after images in her wake as she ran circles around him. He looked around frantically, only finding her in time to put up his weapon to block. "What's the matter, Kaida?" She questioned. "You're suddenly not as confident as you once were." They continued this dance a few moments longer, until she stopped in front of him and planted her feet in place. She let out a growl as she swung Tokijin, and when Kaida put up his war scythe to block again she cut through the staff. It broke and returned to water in his hands, shocking him. She then spun around and slashed his eyes, blood flying as he screamed in pain. Her friends stared at her brutality in surprise as her warped voice laughed in delight.

" _Kaida!_ " Ryu quickly flew in, blowing passed Sesshomaru, and closed in on her.

Inuyasha glared at his brother in irritation. "Damn that Sesshomaru, too stuck up to do a damn thing!"

He then ran off and Miroku called, "Wait, Inuyasha! What do you plan to do?"

"SOMETHING!"

"Let's go, Miroku," Sango said and Kirara flew off after him. Miroku sounded in agreement and quickly followed. Kagome held a hand close to her chest, watching in worry as Shippo joined her, jumping onto her shoulder.

Yuuki looked over and grinned at Ryu as he attacked with his spear. "How unfortunate," she said. She swung Tokijin and knocked his boar spear away, leaving him wide open. Spinning around in a flash she swung the sword again and cut off his other hand. He yelped and stumbled back, to which Yuuki sliced off his feet at the ankles in one swoop. He cried out as he fell on his back.

"Ryu!" Kaida stood immobile, holding his bleeding eyes with one hand, unable to do more. "What's happening!?"

"Kaida, get the hell out of here!" He shouted, glaring up at Yuuki as she slowly walked over to him. "For once just listen to me!"

"And go where!?" He snapped back. "I can't see!"

She stood over Ryu and continued to grin. "Perhaps if you left your bother for dead then you could have survived. Compassion leads to consequences."

She lifted the sword and Inuyasha shouted, " _Yuuki!_ Snap _out_ of it!"

She brought the blade down and cut off his head. Kaida stiffened. "Ryu...?"

She dislodged the sword and slowly made her way towards him. "Now to deal with you." She raised the tip of the blade underneath his chin and he grinded his teeth, unable to run. "Weren't you going to eat this girl, Kaida? Perhaps I'll have her eat you after I cut you to bite sized pieces."

"Why bother with a blind bug!?" Yuuki spun around and locked swords with Inuyasha, blocking his attack. As he struggled against her he said, "I suggest you get out of here, Kaida, before you wind up like your brother."

He frowned, but he nodded. "Right..."

Sesshomaru glanced at him as he blindly flew off. Yuuki had ruthlessly cut Ryu apart... No, it was Goshinki's fang. He looked down at Ryu's corpse and approached. It was disconcerting to witness her act with such sadism. He drew his Tenseiga and hovered it over Ryu's body, witnessing the servants of the netherworld closing in. With a single swing they dissolved and life returned to Ryu's eyes. "I see, so you are intact enough to resurrect."

Ryu blinked a few times. "W-why can't I move?"

"Your head was severed from your body."

He stared up at him confused, and then noticed his sword. His eyes widened, "Sesshomaru... Did you...?"

"Using your body as a subject I was seeing the requirements for a resurrection." He sheathed his sword and walked by, happening to bump his head back to his body. "That is all."

After his head fused back with his body he managed to sit up. "Right..." He watched him curiously as he calmly made his way to the possessed girl and his half-demon brother. Dog demons were bizarre creatures. After gathering back his hands and feet he wasted no time taking to the sky, following after his brother.

Noticing him fly away, Inuyasha was distracted for a moment. "Wait- wasn't he dead?" He then glanced over at Sesshomaru as he approached. Did he use Tenseiga to bring him back to life? He yelped as he stumbled forward, the force he was fighting against suddenly missing. "What the-!?"

"Inuyasha! Look up!" Sango called and he did, seeing Yuuki fly towards Ryu and Kaida.

"Yuuki!" Miroku shouted after her, "You need to spare them! Don't let Goshinki force your hand to murder!"

"Yuuki isn't here anymore," she replied and swung at Ryu. Ryu glanced back and went wide eyed, until Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in his vision. He swung his poison whip and parried her sword a couple times before she was forced to fall back to the ground. He landed with her and they stared each other down for a moment.

Sango and Kirara flew overhead as they all watched them nervously. "What's he going to do?" She wondered.

Inuyasha replied, "Probably nothing helpful."

"He's more than likely trying to reach Yuuki," Miroku said and they glanced at him. "We should take this moment to think of a plan. We need to tread carefully."

* * *

 _"Yuuki, is this the limit of your strength?"_

 _Goddammit, Sesshomaru!_ She shouted at him desperately. _What do you want from me!? I can't do a thing! Just take the sword! Please!_

Goshinki laughed. _"Sesshomaru's hesitation shall be his demise. Compassion has its consequences."_

 _"Yuuki..."_ Goshinki infiltrated his mind and Yuuki was forced to live though Sesshomaru's memory in quick flashes. What was she seeing now? She could see herself hovering over Kakuju, and then facing against Utsugi. Was he remembering the last few moments she had in the Feudal Era? He remembered the two of them nearly killing Naraku.

 _We almost killed Naraku... We were so close. If only I hadn't messed it up._ But what did all of that mean? Why was he remembering all that now?

Goshinki continued to rifle through his mind and she was forced to watch more memories. She was seeing through his eyes as they first met in Naraku's castle. She was holding her bleeding arm and was guiding them through the castle. This wasn't making any sense to her! _"You showed no fear. You proved to be stronger then."_

She felt shock as realization hit her like a slap in the face. _He thinks I'm strong enough..._

 _"Use that strength now. Overcome that fang of a weak demon."_

 _He... He_ believes _in me?_ She felt Goshinki's bloodlust coursing through her. His feelings were overwhelming, and her doubt wasn't helping. _That's... That's not fair! Why am_ I _the human to make it for break it for this demon!?_

Goshinki growled in her mind and it rippled out her throat. "It's useless," she said to him. Her grip on the sword tightened, but it began to tremble.

 _I... I don't know what I can do... But my friends are here. Which means while I may not be able to overcome you on my own, they will help me._

 _"Your talking is beginning to wear on my nerves,"_ Goshinki replied. _"Suffer as I exact my revenge upon Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."_

Her foot slid towards Sesshomaru slowly and he stared at her waiting. _If you're going to force me to kill my friends... The least I can do is control which to attack first!_ She let loose a growl as she spun around, lunging at Inuyasha. He only smirked and swung back. Metal rang as their blades clashed again and again, swinging as hard as they could.

 _"I can see your plan,"_ Goshinki informed her. _"You believe if you cooperate and attack hard enough that you will lose grip of me. Your arm will break far before I allow you to escape me."_

 _Fine by me!_ She continued swinging with brutal force, eventually forcing Inuyasha to back away.

Keeping her preoccupied, he called out, "Miroku!"

"Right!" As he ran around in her peripherals, she could hear his thoughts, _"I'll try to dispel the demonic aura around her. Hopefully that will weaken Goshinki's powers."_

She locked weapons with Inuyasha and leaned in to growl, "When will you fools learn?"

"Funny," he replied, "I could say the same."

She gave a growl and shoved him back. Miroku flung his sutra at her and she held her hand out at them. Using her Seirei powers, the sutra became engulfed in white flames and she took control, guiding them away and sending them to Inuyasha. "Oh no!" Miroku exclaimed. "Inuyasha, look out!"

Inuyasha realized too late and the sutra connected to him. Purifying power engulfed him in static shock and he gave a scream. _"I have to keep her preoccupied."_ That was Sango's thoughts. " _Hiraikotsu!_ "

Goshinki must have enhanced her hearing as well, because she heard her giant boomerang whipping through the wind towards her. She looked back and used her free hand to grab the Hiraikotsu. Sango was shocked, "I-Impossible!" The weapons was so heavy with so much momentum that it snapped her arm back with a loud crack. Kagome and the others gasped, Inuyasha snapping his head up from crouching on the ground.

She let loose a scream of agony echoing within her mind, so powerful that a choking sounds escaped her lips. The pain was severe enough to make her lose her sight for a moment. _"I told you, girl. You will break bones before escaping me."_ Still holding a grip on the Hiraikotsu, she spun around and flung her twisted arm, sending the Hiraikotsu right back at them.

"Kirara!" Kirara dodged in time, but was narrowly missed.

"Dammit all," Inuyasha grumbled to himself. After his wounds stopped smoking he got back to his feet. "We told her not to touch the stupid thing." As the Hiraikotsu came back to her, she dashed out of the way to let it fly to Miroku.

"Miroku!" Sango called. Miroku yelped and leaped out of the way, leaving the Hiraikotsu to tear through the ground.

Yuuki flew up to Inuyasha and swung at him, forcing him to jump back. "Knock it off!" He shouted at her. He fought back and they returned to delivering blows. "You got yourself into this mess! Do something to get yourself out, lazy!"

 _Just shut up and help me, lousy dog!_

Kagome ran towards them and called out, "Be careful, Inuyasha! Goshinki is willing to tear her body apart! Try not to hurt her!"

"Hurt her!?" He questioned back incredulously. "What about hurting me!?"

Kagome bit her lip in worry as she kept her eyes on Yuuki. For the duration of the battle she witnessed the glow of her shard slowly turning black. _"It must be Yuuki's own Seirei powers keeping the shard pure for so long."_

 _Oh no..._ That was incredibly concerning. The shard was becoming _tainted_? What would happen to her if it became completely black?

 _"We need to dispel the demonic aura and purify the shard... I don't have to hit her, but maybe if I get close enough my purification powers will reach her."_ Goshinki glanced away from Inuyasha to see Kagome knocking back an arrow, aiming towards her.

Shippo stared up at her in alarm. "Kagome? You're not going to shoot her, are you!?"

"I'm going to try not to," she replied, continuing to keep aim.

"A fruitless effort," Yuuki growled out and pressed on Inuyasha. "Your friend is gone. You can either lay down your lives or put her out of her misery, and I know you won't do the latter."

"You don't know anything," Inuyasha growled back. "I know she's in there and I'm sure she's giving you hell like she does me."

She got conflicting feelings out of that. _Inuyasha... You're a moron..._

Kagome's determined expression faltered with worry. "She's so strong..." _Maybe if I just get her in the shoulder... It's not like she can't handle getting beat up a little. She's survived worse._ "Inuyasha," she called. "Get out of the way!"

He glanced back at went wide eyed, seeing her spiritual powers build up around her in pink flames. "Kagome, what are you doing!?"

"Kagome?" Sango questioned in alarm as the others turned as well.

Yuuki shoved Inuyasha away and faced her, her sharp grin twitching. Her expression turning wicked, Goshinki's demonic powers flared in response, and the glow of the shard became darker. "Goshinki, I'm only giving you one chance. Let Yuuki go." She readied the sword and charged at her. Kagome gave her a sad look. _"Yuuki, please forgive me..."_ She released her arrow and it exploded in her aura of power as it flew for her.


	13. Jaken's Sunset

A/N: Wanna see Yuuki in the Inuyasha Movies? Well, you're gonna! In a separate story: coming soon!

Kagome stared her friend down while Yuuki grinned back with a wicked look. "Goshinki, I'm only giving you one chance. Let Yuuki go." Both their energies flared, and Yuuki charged. She stared at her friend sadly and Yuuki could hear her thoughts, _"Yuuki, please forgive me."_

Yuuki shouted back, _Do it, Kagome!_

Kagome released her arrow and it exploded in her aura of power as it flew. Sesshomaru dropped down between them with his back to her arrow. "Stop this." Goshinki didn't miss a beat and swung at him, but he easily caught the blade in his hand, blood splattering on them.

Kagome was shaken. "S-Sesshomaru!?" The aura surrounding her arrow was fading away to her will, but too late. It sunk into his mokomoko, blood flying out as the remaining purifying powers burnt out in a flash of pink.

The others were shocked as well. "He deliberately allowed the arrow to strike him," Miroku said in awe. Inuyasha was shocked to silence.

The strength of the attack forced his eyes wide from the pain, causing his body to lurch forward. Yuuki felt horrified, **_Sesshomaru!_** _Oh- god- Kagome's sacred arrow struck him!_

While she panicked, she felt Goshinki's pleasure in his pain. "I know your weakness, Sesshomaru," she growled out at him mockingly.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment, composing himself, and then stared down at her after he recovered. His thoughts echoed out, _"Yuuki."_

 _Kagome's arrow was my hope of the shard becoming purified. If I don't get help..._ Goshinki's demonic energy flared again and she felt herself slipping. _Damn you, Goshinki... If you're going to be in my body, then you might as well share your abilities!_

 _"If you think that-"_

 ** _SESSHOMARU!_** She screamed as loud as she could, her voice cracking horribly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction, and that hope gave her enough strength. Her voice muttered out weakly, "The... Jewel shard..." The wickedness of her features faded away. "Tainted..."

Knowing what that entailed, he glanced back at Kagome. "If you plan to purify the jewel shard, then do it now."

"Uh-uhh..." Her eyes fluttered as her mind kicked up to speed. "Right," she ran towards them and Inuyasha yelped.

"Hey- be careful!" And ran after her.

Goshinki took over her face again and glared up at Sesshomaru. "Do not think you have won, Sesshomaru." She pulled at the sword, but it didn't budge from his grasp. She went wide eyed, "No... Release me!" She struggled furiously, but he was far too strong.

"Yuuki!" Kagome ran around behind her and placed her hands on her back. The purifying aura shone large around them and their clothes swayed. Goshinki's cry faded out in her head as her facial features returned to normal. Sesshomaru stared down at her, watching her return to normal, and then appear tired. Her hand slipped from the sword's hilt and she fell back into Kagome. "Gotcha," she held her close and knelt to the ground with her. Yuuki groaned and closed her eyes, her tired face scrunching up in pain. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru in concern. "Sesshomaru... I'm sorry for shooting you."

Sesshomaru flipped his sword around, grabbing it by the hilt and sheathing it. "Hardly matters." He then reached back and pulled the arrow out of his mokomoko, letting it drop to the ground.

Inuyasha slowed to them as the other approached. He looked at him annoyed and said, "Couldn't act any sooner?"

He glanced at him. "I was seeing her limitations."

He glared at him unhappily. "Creep."

Kagome exclaimed, "Inuyasha!"

"What?" He looked down at her warning stare and his ear twitched nervously. "What?" He questioned again. She only sighed at him and examined Yuuki.

She groaned again as she forced her eyes to open. "Why do I find myself waking up in pain all the time...?"

Inuyasha tucked his arms into his sleeves and replied, "Because you're an idiot."

She grimaced at him annoyed, a blush dusting her cheeks. "You're one to talk... Stupid dog..."

"Who let themselves get possessed by a sword? **After** we told you to not touch it?"

Yuuki blushed more and Kagome frowned up at him. "Inuyasha!" She scolded, "Quit trying to work her up! She needs to rest even more now." She then gently set her on the ground. "Yuuki, your arm is broken."

"Trust me..." She shut her eyes and tried to relax. "I'm aware."

She brought around her backpack and started by putting her arm in a sling. As she tended to her wounds their friends crowded around them. "I suppose you'll be out of commission for a while longer," Sango said. "We can't have you traveling in this state."

Yuuki opened her eyes again and said, "That reminds me... Where are you going? You didn't tell me..."

"Myoga told us of a way to make the Tessaiga strong enough to break barriers," Inuyasha replied and she looked up at him in surprise.

"No way... How?"

"There's a tribe of bat demons on the western shore," Miroku replied as Shippo jump onto his shoulder. "They have a guardian with the abilities to put up an impenetrable barrier. Tessaiga has to slay him and absorb his blood."

They all looked over at Inuyasha as he turned away stubbornly. "We were **going** to bring you with us, but it looks like you got yourself out of work again, lazy. You've hardly done a thing since you've come back."

Yuuki blinked at him, and then glanced at Kagome as she smiled at her. She winked and whispered, "He just misses you. That's all."

Yuuki smiled to herself, closing her eyes. "Such a child..."

"What was that!?" He snapped at her.

Looking at him she replied, "Sorry, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru glanced over to see her smiling at his brother. "Guess you'll just have to try to survive without me... Bout time you break barriers without holding my hand."

Inuyasha huffed and looked away again. "Whatever- as if." Sesshomaru looked away as well.

"We need to make our way to the cave of the demon bats," Miroku said. "Yuuki, you stay out of battle for a bit longer. We'll return for you once you've fully recovered."

"Right..." Kagome helped her sit up, but then they paused and looked up to see Sesshomaru approach. The both of them blinked as he knelt down and then picked her up with his arm and bloody mokomoko. "Whoa- hey," she glanced at her friends, seeing them all staring, and went red in the face. "I-I don't need your help!"

"You're unable to walk on your own," he replied, and then walked off, leaving her friends blinking after them.

"Hey- I'm not done talking to them! Put me down! You- you damn dog!"

Once they disappeared into the forest Sango spoke, "So... Did anyone else notice Sesshomaru's behavior?"

"It was truly bizarre," Miroku agreed.

"What are you guys talkin' about?" They stared at Inuyasha flatly.

Kagome sighed and stood. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru took that arrow for Yuuki. Didn't you notice?"

"I noticed him being stupid in letting himself get shot and knocked around."

They all sighed at him. "Oh, brother," Shippo shook his head. "He's hopeless."

"I agree," Kagome said flatly.

"Come along, Hachi," Miroku called and Hachi waddled out of the bushes. "I think we can trust Yuuki's care in Sesshomaru's hands," he said and Hachi transformed into the giant gourd.

Inuyasha looked over at him bizarrely. "Why do you say that?" He questioned as they all climbed on.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded annoyed. "Sesshomaru _protected_ her! He obviously cares about her!"

"What are you talking about!?" He shouted back in her face. "Sesshomaru doesn't care about anyone!"

"Hopeless," Sango murmured as she, Miroku and Shippo watched as the two bickered.

* * *

There was a heavy tension in the silence between them. Sesshomaru merely stared ahead, unfazed as he carried her through the woods. Yuuki, on the other hand, stared down at her broken arm looking upset, blushing out of embarrassment. Being carried off like a child in front of her friends... It was humiliating. And especially being carried off by _him_. She dared to glance up at his face. Why was she so flustered? This wasn't the first time a guy carried her, granted it was only Inuyasha, but still... The last time she was this close to him...

 _She whimpered a little and shut her eyes tight. When she attempted to struggle he only pressed her further against the rock. "Hold still, unless you want to get hurt by my claws." She glared up at his smile as he continued to play with her._

She quickly looked away angrily, the red of her face turning darker. He was such a creep- and she was helpless. Why was she so helpless though? Since she met up with him she was weak from the start, wounded and incapacitated. Maybe Inuyasha was right, she was just being lazy. But even so...

 _"Mind taking me to the river?" Wordlessly he got up and picked her up using his arm and mokomoko. He carried her to the river and laid her on the bank and found a place to sit and waited until she was finished._

 _Kaida gave her a vicious glare. "I will_ _ **devour**_ _you!" He dashed at her incredibly fast, but she blinked and Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of her. He swung his arm and there was an explosion of dirt that caused her to stumble back and fall on her butt._

 _Ryu was smirking sideways at Sesshomaru as he glared back, the two of them shoulder to shoulder as his Tokijin prevented the spear from coming down on her._

 _"Inuyasha, what did I tell you? Make yourself useful and take Yuuki away from here."_

 _The aura surrounding her arrow was fading away to her will, but too late. It sunk into his mokomoko, blood flying out as the remaining purifying powers burnt out in a flash of pink._

But even so... He helped her. A demon who was supposed to hate humans helped her. More than that, he went as far as to take one of Kagome's sacred arrows for her, even though she was the one to let herself get taken over by Goshinki. Since he was a full demon that arrow could have done some serious damage to him. She glanced next to his fur next to her, and then blinked, realizing it was covered in blood. She furrowed her brows- wait, was it stained, or was it actually bleeding? Mindlessly she reached with her good arm to touch the red fur. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped short with a grunt. She jumped slightly at his reaction and retracted her hand away. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine." She glanced up at him worried. Instead of continuing forward, he sat down against a tree, closing his eyes. Well, apparently **not** if you need to rest... She furrowed her brows up, frowning at him tiredly. Who was he acting tough for, anyways? She bit back a sigh and looked away, a new blush creeping across her nose. It couldn't be for her, could it?

A bead of sweat formed on her temple and she closed her eyes. Get a **hold** of yourself, Yuuki! You're acting like a teenage girl- you're more mature than this! She's been out of whack since she met up with him- yes, **he** was the problem. She wasn't entirely sure how, but she was positive. She looked down at herself and saw that he was still firmly holding her. Her mind brought up another memory, back when they just left Kaede's Village.

 _Yuuki went wide eyed, "Kagome, look out!"_

 _Kagome looked black and gasped, seeing the demon closing in. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her just in time and scooped her away._

 _He landed a safe distance away and she smiled up at him, hugging her arms around his neck. "Thanks, Inuyasha." He smiled back, and they exchanged_ **another** _weird look that forced Yuuki to blush and look away. What was wrong with them!? They were on a battlefield!_

Yuuki blushed even more, staring at Sesshomaru's hand with eyes shrunken from horror as more memories of Inuyasha holding Kagome surfaced. She blinked and realized her heart was beating faster than it ever had before. Was she getting a heart attack? Flustered, she glanced around at anything but him. "Y-you know..." Dammit, stop stuttering! "You don't have to carry me... You're injured..." Her stable ability to finish a sentence evaporated at some point, and she wasn't happy about it.

"These wounds are nothing."

She dared a glance at his face, but his eyes were still closed. She then frowned at the ground guiltily. She shouldn't be giving him a hard time for acting tough. He wouldn't have to act tough if he hadn't saved her. If anything she needed to **thank** him... But... She swallowed nervously. "I thought maybe... Your fur was a shawl. I didn't realize it was a part of you." There was a beat of silence and her heart began to beat fast again. With how hard it was beating, she began to worry about him feeling it through her bones, which didn't help the situation. Stop dancing around it and just thank him! "You know... This whole thing could have been avoided if you just signed the treaty. Or did a blood oath. However you demons do politics." She began gnawing on her lower lip. That's **not** what you mean to day, dammit! Stop picking a fight with him!

"There is no treaty to sign."

She blinked. "Huh?"

She looked up at him as he explained, "There are no politics amongst demons. Alliances, perhaps, but my father owned no lands. He was merely a general appointed by his followers that became his army."

Her eyes widened. "Your father... He was just a demon?" She knew he was incredibly powerful just by his fangs creating the Tessaiga and Tenseiga. Myoga also liked to ramble on about their father and his great achievements. But to think he was just an ordinary demon before. Her eyes trailed down to his kimono. "But... The design of your kimono... It would imply that you were of royal birth."

"My mother," he replied and opened his eyes. "She is the monarch of a higher echelon of dog demons. She holds territory, but less than the lands my father protected. He was hailed as the Ruler of the West. She is merely a clan leader."

"So..." She furrowed her brows up, she never heard him so chatty before. "Are there a lot of you in your clan?"

"No," he replied, "The number of clans have dwindled, and the members within them even more so. In my mother's clan, there is only her and I."

"Was your father a part of a clan?"

"No."

"Are there other dog demon clans?"

He closed his eyes again. "Doesn't matter." He must have recovered enough, because he then stood back up to continue on. She stared at the ground and frowned a little. Guess that was it for her rambling... Come on, Yuuki, just man up and thank him. He deserves it at the very least. "You seem restless."

She stiffened and glanced sideways away from him. "O-oh?" She cleared her throat go rid of the quiver. Was she that obvious?

She could feel his eyes as he looked down at her. "You're speaking more than you normally would, but there's something troubling you."

She shrunk away from his gaze, her eye twitching as she became guilty again. "... Well... I don't mean to sound ungrateful... But I'm confused..." He waited and she glanced up at him, blushing. "Why did you... Protect me?" He only blinked at her and she was suddenly self-conscious. She was forced to look away out of embarrassment and her face turned redder. "I-I mean, I know you protect Rin- for the most part, but I was told that you don't care for humans. So..." Stop rambling, you idiot! A bead of sweat rolled down her temple.

 **Why** was she so nervous!? Never has she acted this ridiculously before! Feeling his gaze leaving her, she cautiously peeked up at him to see his eyes on the trail again. His face was lit up by the light of the moon, and she wondered to herself when he was suddenly so nice to look at? Memories of last night flashed through her mind and she cringed, turning red from her neck to her ears. W-why would he do that _and_ protect her if he didn't like her? Oh- god- did he like her? Did she like him!? Nothing in her life prepared her for this! If there was ever a time to need her mother then this was it!

While she was having a meltdown in his arms, Sesshomaru was having his own dilemma. She was asking him a question that he didn't bother to acknowledge. No doubt it was brought on by his unrestrained actions from last night. His calmness often kept his thoughts clear of emotional influence, but since he met this woman his composure had slipped away. When she disappeared he could only wait until she returned, if she ever would. Since she returned he let himself indulge on his urges, but now he was regretting it. His half breed brother insulted and mocked him, lowly demons such as Ryu and Kaida injured him. Protecting the weak was a ridiculous waste of time. Instead of feeling anger, his pride was only wounded.

And yet as she was in his arm, safe and alive, it was okay. He didn't really care. But never could he admit that he did all of that solely to protect her. His pride was hurt enough, and she was still a human. It was against what he believed in.

For the entirety of his silence, she caught on that he wasn't going to speak, and a large tick mark throbbed on her head. Here she was, going through **all** of this nonsense, and he was he just **ignoring** her!? She then said indigently, "You know, I could just grab your Tokijin and read your thoughts."

"You're welcome to try."

She blinked at him, caught off guard, and then shouted, "So you **are** listening to me!" He went silent and she bristled, "Stupid dog." Turning away stubbornly she grumbled, "If you have such a problem protecting me then don't bother. It's not like you have to- _I_ certainly didn't ask you to."

"You're right," he replied, "You didn't ask. I don't have to protect you."

She whipped her head back at him and prepared to yell- purely out of anger, but was cut off by Rin's cheery voice, "Lord Sesshomaru! Yuuki!"

She bit back her rage and forced herself to calm as they entered the campsite already made. Rin ran up to them holding her bunny followed by Jaken, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

A sigh escaped her. "Good to see you too, Jaken."

He only scowled at her and Rin gasped, staring at her in worry. "Your arm..."

She smiled down at her, "Don't worry, Rin. As long as I rest I'll be better in no time." Using the jewel shard would help as well.

Sesshomaru then set her down against a tree, and when he pulled away Jaken exclaimed, "My Lord! You're wounded!" Rin gasped wide eyed, holding her bunny to her face as they stared at his bloody mokomoko.

She appeared more shocked than anything. "My Lord! You're _bleeding_!"

Sesshomaru ignored their concern and wordlessly sat away from them against another tree. "You!" Jaken spun around and pointed at Yuuki accusingly. She blinked, and then her expression went flat. Of course. "You caused Lord Sesshomaru trouble!" She then sweat dropped. He wasn't exactly wrong, she supposed... "You apologize to him right this instant!"

"Master Jaken," Rin came in and tried to reason, "Lord Sesshomaru must have been protecting Yuuki. It's not her fault." Her sweat drop grew.

Jaken huffed and crossed his arms. "Like Lord Sesshomaru would waste his time protecting a weak mortal such as herself." Her eye began twitching. "Regardless, she better be grateful!"

The two of them then turned to her and she stiffened. Their stares were so innocent, waiting to see what she would do. She then relaxed and closed her eyes. She was a better person than this, wasn't she? She sighed, releasing her aggression. She needed to set an example for the children. "Sesshomaru..." He glanced over at her. When she looked over at him, her slight smile and earnest look in her eyes caught him off guard. "Thank you."

He turned away and closed his eyes again, but that image was burned into his mind. He refused to speak even though he felt all eyes on him, but his silence was long enough to disinterest Rin at least. "Yuuki," she asked, "Are you hungry?"

"No, not very. I think I'm just going to go to sleep now." He would hear the smile in her voice as she spoke to her. That's what he liked listening to most.

Jaken was grumbling to himself, "We're right back where we started, pulling her dead weight. How dare she impose herself on Lord Sesshomaru..."

Yuuki sighed. "Jaken?"

"What?" He snapped.

Then again, the softness of her voice. "I'm glad you're safe." Jaken stuttered for a moment, making bizarre noises before resigned grumbles. "It's getting late. After you eat you should go right to sleep."

"Okay," Rin complied.

Jaken grumbled out, "Okay, fine..."

* * *

A few days had passed as they continued traveling. It took a while for her arm to completely heal, but with the jewel shard the process was sped up exponentially. Jaken followed close behind Sesshomaru, holding Ah-Un's reins as they traversed the open hills, and she noticed that he was oddly quiet towards her the whole time. She also noticed that he was staying particularly far away from her, and she could only guess that she must have offended him since his lord was wounded- which was also perfectly healed with his demonic powers in even less time. She sighed though her nose, she should make it up to Jaken later. Having him ignore her may be more bothersome than having him yell at her.

Rin was nice enough to keep her company. As she walked beside the dragon, she stared up at Yuuki as she sat in the saddle, giving her bunny a piggyback. She had a textbook propped open against the back of his neck while she wrote in a notebook. The poor girl was obviously bored, though, as she asked and endless amount of questions. "Yuuki, why are you studying?"

"Because I don't want to fall behind in school," she replied and turned a page in her textbook. Also, while she was traveling peacefully with the all-powerful Sesshomaru- who by the mere scent of him demons go into hiding, her friends were getting into serious action with bat demons and upgrading demon weapons. Needless to say she was a little restless.

Rin watched her study for a long time, until a rather strong breeze went by and papers flew from her hands. "H-Hey wait! No!" Everyone came to a halt and watched as Yuuki leapt off A-Un's back and chased down her papers.

* * *

They continued traveling with Yuuki back on the saddle. She held out her scroll to study her family's Soul Infusion technique. Rin watched her read for hours, holding her bunny up on her shoulders, and eventually Yuuki started nodding off. Slowly did she slide off the saddle and yelped, causing everyone to stop and watch as she fell and hit the ground.

* * *

They continued traveling again with Yuuki walking and Rin riding the saddle. By the time they made it back into the forest Rin's stomach growled and she held it. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm starting to get really hungry. May I go look for something to eat?"

"Quiet," Jaken replied when Sesshomaru didn't answer. Yuuki frowned down at him sympathetically. "A forest like this will have nothing for you to eat. You just have to wait."

Rin furrowed her brows up. "Yes, but..."

"I don't want to hear any but's out of you," he snapped.

Yuuki glanced over at Rin, seeing her look a little sad. She leaned in and whispered, "He's just mad at me, Rin. Don't let him bother you."

She whispered back, "Maybe, but I'm really hungry." Her stomach growled again.

Yuuki nodded in understanding and whispered back, "Get ready to run." Rin perked up as she then dropped her backpack on the ground. "Come on, Rin!"

"Huh!?" Jaken stopped and saw as Rin hopped off with Yuuki running off. "Hey- wait-!"

Rin tossed her bunny in his face and he yelped, flailing before catching it. "We'll be really quick!" Rin promised and they disappeared.

Jaken shouted after them, "You two get back here right now-!"

"Jaken." He looked back at his lord. "Let them be." Jaken sighed as he stared after the girls annoyed. He then glared down at the bunny in his hands. He couldn't believe this!

* * *

Yuuki searched the woods as she calmly explored while Rin was running from bush to bush. "You know, I'm recognizing the region," she said to herself and stopped to examine the place. "I think Kagome's friend lives around here..."

"Look, Yuuki!" Rin knelt down by the trunk of a tree. "Mushrooms! I think these are edible."

Yuuki turned to look over, but then gasped when she noticed the mound growing behind her. "Rin, look out!" Rin glanced back and a giant green arm shout out of the earth, gripping her whole body as she screamed. "Rin!" Yuuki watched as the arm lifted her high and grasped her rosary.

Suddenly Sesshomaru flew in and sliced the arm in half with Tokijin. Rin continued to scream as she was released and fell. Yuuki blinked and stumbled back, ready to catch her, and then Rin knocked them both into a bush. Jaken ran in when Sesshomaru landed back down and said, "You are absolutely brilliant, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin's head popped back out of the bush smiling. "You're so dashing, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Yuuki's head popped up next and she spat out some leaves. "Hey, it's not dead yet," she pointed out flatly.

Sesshomaru watched as the arm he severed morphed and split apart into a hundred Saimyosho. Yuuki went wide eyed in horror, her voice caught in her throat. Jaken gasped, "Those are Saimyosho! Naraku's poisonous insects!"

What were Saimyosho doing here? Naraku couldn't be nearby, or else Sesshomaru would have reacted. If they were his eyes and ears, then was he following her? Yuuki struggled to get out of the bush to fight, but Sesshomaru said, "Stand back, out of the way." He narrowed his eyes as he watched them reform into the demon arm. "That Naraku, leaving around some annoying vermin..."

Yuuki paused her struggle and eyed the demon hand. "That's too many to come from Naraku, isn't it? Would he send that many?"

He was silent for a moment. "Jaken, there should be a hive located nearby."

"Yes! I'll go look for it!" Jaken then ran off.

Rin and Yuuki managed to get out of the bush while Sesshomaru danced around the demon arm. He cut through it again, but it only separated into Saimyosho again, annoying him. "Come on, Rin," Yuuki grabbed her hand. "Sesshomaru will deal with them. Let's help Jaken."

"Okay," She followed after her as she dragged her away.

If Naraku planted a hive around here, then would he know where they were going and who would be here? They searched around the trees frantically for a hive. His incarnation nearly fatally wounded her before- could he have discovered that she had a shard of the Shikon Jewel? Rin called out, "Master Jaken! That's it; the hive!"

Jaken and Yuuki ran to her to see the hive up in the side of the tree. They then heard buzzing and turned to see the swarm of Saimyosho heading towards them. Both Yuuki and Jaken instructed, "Rin, get down!"

"All right!" She ducked obediently and Jaken waved his staff of two heads.

He bellowed fire at them, burning them away. More swarmed around them and Yuuki put up her hands, " _Purify!"_ The bright light vaporized them. "Why are there so many?" She questioned out loud.

"Yuuki." She glanced over to see Sesshomaru raise his sword in a very familiar stance.

She frowned, "Oh, dammit." She dove and pressed Jaken to the ground with her, covering Rin's body with her own. Suddenly a massive wave of demonic energy sailed through. Yuuki dared look up to see the Saimyosho burn away to ash and the hive blow up. Then the tree blew up and crashed down, startling the wildlife.

After his show was over they all stood back up. "You saved me, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called waving to him.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called. Yuuki only crossed her arms and sighed at him. Was she the only one aware of how reckless that was? Jaken suddenly screamed and she and Rin jumped in surprise. Some Saimyosho had survived and stung Jaken right in his arm. "Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed. The stingers detached into his flesh and the insects flew away.

Yuuki looked over at Sesshomaru to see him run off. "Hey, Sesshomaru!" She shouted after him. "Where do you think you're going!? Tch," she glared after him. "Jerk..." His companion was just stung and he then runs off on all of them!

"Rin!" Jaken ripped off his sleeve and showed his arm to her. "Take the stingers out! Quickly!" Yuuki looked down in worry as Rin held his arm, but the red stingers were absorbed into him. "Well? Did you get them out!?"

Rin looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry... I couldn't get them..."

Jaken screamed with sweat raining down his face. The two girls watched in concern as he ran around holding his head. "No! The toxic poison has entered my body! If I don't do something I may die!" He cried and slammed his head against a tree repeatedly.

"I'm sorry..." Rin stared at him in dismay. "It's my fault... You saved me..."

"Don't be foolish!" Jaken shouted at her. "I'm not giving my life for _you!_ I'm dying for **Lord Sesshomaru!** "

Yuuki sweat dropped. Giving your life for a guy who just ditched you? Jaken collapsed and they quickly ran to him. "Jaken," she knelt by his side. "Isn't there a way to get rid of the poison?"

"It's much too late for me now," Jaken said pitifully, and while Rin was concerned Yuuki was becoming exasperated. "I have been happy traveling the land with my lord and mentor Master Sesshomaru. Even if my life should come to a tragic end here I can die in peace..."

There was a sniffle and Yuuki glanced at Rin, seeing tears in her eyes. She sweat dropped. Was this seriously happening? "Master Jaken..."

Tears welled in Jaken's eyes as well. "Tell Lord Sesshomaru this... I will be praying for his well-being and success from my resting place in the netherworld... Tell him for me..." He turned his head to sob.

"Master Jaken!" Yuuki grimaced when Rin fell to her hands and knees and cried. "Please don't talk like this! I don't want to see you die!"

"And he's not **going** to die," Yuuki cut in. Jaken peeked up at her with tear filled eyed, biting down on his torn sleeve. She stared at him with a soft expression. "Jaken, we won't let you die. Please, if there's a way to rid you of the poison then tell me."

"Well... There is one small glimmer of hope..." She picked him up easily and sat him up against a tree. "Listen carefully... To the East of here is an herb garden known as Jinenji's Garden." Her eyes widened at that. Jinenji- that was Kagome's friend! The horse half-demon. "Go there and get the berries of the Senenso Thousand Year Flower. If you truly wish to help me I must swallow the berries before sunset."

"Right," she nodded. She then stood and instructed, "Rin, stay here and help Jaken. Use whatever you need from my backpack. Make sure he gets water and keep his fever down." She then ran and called, "A-Un!" A-Un approached and she jumped onto his back. "Hya!" She snapped the reins and he took to the sky.

Jaken stared after her with tears rolling down his face, his heart thoroughly touched. "Yuuki..."

* * *

"Come on, A-Un, show me what you got!" She snapped the reins again. A-Un groaned through his muzzles and picked up the speed, soaring over the rocky expanse. "Where did Sesshomaru go?" She wondered aloud and glanced up at the midday sun. Did he chase the Saimyosho down that stabbed Jaken? It certainly wasn't out of care; he must be trying to follow them to Naraku. "The fool. Doesn't he know that bees die after they lose their stingers?" There was a group of travelers just ahead and she perked up. "Is that...?"

* * *

Miroku stopped and looked around the open area. "Hm... Are you sure this is the right way, Kagome?" He asked.

She hummed as well. "I think so... But I'm not sure. It was this way, wasn't it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha huffed and turned his head away, crossing his arms like a child. "Oh, **now** all of a sudden my opinion's important?"

"Come on, are you still sulking for what I said?" She smiled. "Okay, I apologize for being rude. There, ya happy?"

Inuyasha glared at her from the corner of his eye. She was just sayin that, as usual. She didn't even mean it! He suddenly was distracting by something and sniffed. "I know that smell-"

"Inuyasha! Kagome!"

He turned and spotted the two headed dragon flying towards them. "It's Yuuki," he said.

"A-Un, slow down," Yuuki said and pulled back on the reins.

"Yuuki!" Kagome called happily.

A-Un groaned and slowed to a stop next to the group and she turned to them in a panic, "Guys-quick- I need to know where Jinenji's Garden is. He's your guys' friend, isn't he?"

"Yeah," she replied and they blinked up at her. "What's the rush? Why do you need to see Jinenji?"

"Jaken got stung by some Saimyosho," she explained. "I need to find the Thousand Year plant before sunset."

"Saimyosho-!?"

"Don't get too excited there," she interrupted Inuyasha and made him pout. "The Saimyosho won't lead you anywhere. They'll die in a few minutes and you'll run into Sesshomaru," and added under her breath, "the prideful, perverted, self-centered dog."

"What was that?" Sango asked.

She blushed, "N-Nothing. Listen, I need to get to Jinenji's pronto."

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's that way," Kagome replied and pointed ahead.

"Thanks! A-Un!" She snapped the reins and they took off.

They all stared after her for a moment. "Well, I'm glad to see that she's okay," Shippo said.

"I'm sure we'll have a better opportunity to speak with her after her emergency," Miroku assured them.

Kagome then sighed in disappointment. "I knew we should have gone straight back to her..."

That made Inuyasha tense as his ear twitched nervously. She was blaming him, he knew it! "If she really wants then she can come to us!" He snapped. "We don't need to keep seeing Sesshomaru!"

"There he goes again," Sango murmured as the others nodded in agreement, "Letting personal problems mix with his pride."

"What was that!?"

"Nothing..."

* * *

Flying as fast as A-Un could over the land, they soared right over a village with a particularly large field. "Down below!" A-Un responded and flew down, landing outside the wood fence boundary. She hopped off and said, "Stay here, A-Un, and don't eat any of the herbs in the fields." A-Un groaned unhappily in response as she ran up the hill to the hut. "Hello! Excuse me," Yuuki opened the straw door flap and peered inside. "Anyone home?"

An old woman with grey hair looked over with beady black eyes. "Who'er you? Whaddya want?"

"I'm sorry to intrude," she said, stepping in further to the hut. She pressed a hand to her chest and introduced, "My name is Yuuki Fujiwara, I'm a friend of Kagome's and I desperately need Jinenji's help."

"Friend of Kagome's?" She glanced over at the blanket in the back. It was covering something large and it shifted, the deep and smooth voice of a male coming from it.

"Yes, she showed me the way here," she continued. "Please, I need senenso berries. My- my friend was poisoned and if I can't get the berries then he'll die by sunset."

"That's a terrible shame," Jinenji said, the edge of the blanket tucking in tighter. "Nonetheless, I don't have any senenso berries. Go home."

Yuuki furrowed her brows in dismay. "Jinenji... Please, I need any kind of help to find this plant. Can you come out and talk to me?"

"He's not seeing anyone today," his mother replied as she went back to spreading her dry herbs. "You see, Jinenji is a half demon."

"Oh." She turned to the mound sadly. "I see. He's in his human form now, so he's vulnerable."

"He's such a coward," she snapped, surprising Yuuki.

"Whatever the case," Yuuki stepped into the hut, "Just tell me where I can find the berries and I'll get them myself."

His mother stopped her grinding and turned to her. "Senenso berries are an antidote used by demons. Are you using them to save a demon?" Yuuki nodded. "And are you _smitten_ with this demon?"

Her hair frazzled as she sweat dropped. "Eehhh..."

 _A handsome and suave Jaken winked at her. "Yuuki, my love..."_

She went red with embarrassment and became repulsed. "Oh, you must be," the mother held her own face as she blushed. "I was like you once, young and in love..."

"N-Never mind that," Yuuki quickly brought her out of her daydream in a panic. "Listen, _whatever_ I feel for him-" such as exasperation, "-it won't matter because he'll die if I don't get the berries."

"Mother," Yuuki and his mother looked back at Jinenji. Yuuki blinked, seeing the unusually round blue orbs of eyes from the shadows of the blanket. "This woman resembles Kagome."

His mother smiled, "You know, you're right."

"Well, we've been friends since we were kids," she replied.

"The senenso grows in the ravine out back," Jinenji replied. "But there are lots of demons and beasts in the area. A human would never make it back alive. When it's dark I'll return to normal. Then I can help you."

"The dead line is sunset, Jinenji." Yuuki hurried over and knelt by the blanket, trying to peer inside. "Just tell me what the plant looks like and I'll get it myself."

The blue eyes shrunk back from her. "You look so similar to Kagome..." She smiled. At least Kagome had good connections. "All right... I'll tell you, but please be careful."

"You don't have to worry about me, Jinenji. I can handle a few hits."

* * *

Jaken slowly opened his eyes with a groan. He turned to his side, seeing the pink bunny propped up next to him. "Rin...?" He looked around and saw he was alone. "Yuuki? Lord Sesshomaru..." He bawled his eyes out. "Lord Sesshomaru! No, I don't want to die aloooone!"

"Master Jaken!" Rin ran back to him with the clear container of water. She knelt down to him and helped him sit up. "You're not going to die. Yuuki will be back any minute with the berries."

"Rin..." Jaken stared at her with crying eyes. He wasn't alone...

* * *

"That's it, A-Un," Yuuki said, spotting the giant ravine up ahead. They flew into it and on the rock walls on either side of her she could see holes burrowed into them. No telling how many demons live in here hiding from Naraku. A-Un came to a stop and groaned, swinging his heads around. "A-Un? What is it?" He turned his heads to her and waved the muzzles in his face. "Your muzzles...? If I take them off you'll help me?" She didn't know why they were on in the first place. Was it just for the reins? A-Un stared at her with his intelligent eyes and she smirked. "I trust you."

Just as she began taking them off, they were idle for too long and demons from the woodworks came out and swarmed them. A-Un quickly took off, causing her to yelp. With the muzzles in her hands she desperately held onto the saddle as he flew around almost too nimbly. He swooped down low to the ground and did an aerial roll, letting her fall off with a yelp. "A-Un!" She called up in worry, but the dragon flew around and fired powerful beams of blue and green lightning, distracting the demons. She smiled up at him.

"All right," she took out the folded paper in her pocket and looked at the picture that Jinenji drew for her of the senenso plant. She ran through the ravine, half avoiding the demons that noticed her and half trying to hurry for A-Un's sake. There were tuffs of weeds and grass here and there, but the foliage was scarce enough to make her worried. The ravine was huge and she only had... She looked up at the sky to see it turning pink. "Ahh! I have less time than I thought!" She continue running until there was a tremor. The ground beneath her was splitting open and she stopped short, backing away a little as it broke and caved in on itself. She glanced up the rock walls and gasped, spotting something purple and waving high up on the cliff. Comparing it to the picture it _had_ to be the plant. If it wasn't then she was going to kill it.

Speaking of kill, a whole mass of demons flew out of the hole that was made in the ground and she yelped, backing against the wall. A-Un then swooped down to the rescue and fired a green blast of lightning into the hole, causing a second explosion of energy that fried away the demons. "Thank you, A-Un!" She called and began climbing the rock. "I promise I'll make this up to you!"

A-Un gave a roar to intimidate the demons. As she climbed the cliff she could feel him fly by, causing the demons to get blown away. She would pause and flinch when A-Un would blast away the demons behind her with blue lightning. This was literally cutting it close. She glanced back down behind her, seeing the massive hole in the ground. It seemed to grow and reach out toward her. With a small whimper she turned away and hugged the wall as tight as she could. Wait, what was that? A whimper? She became shocked at herself. Was she scared of heights?

 _"Inuyasha!" She had a slight fear in her eyes as she barely dodged another swing. Yuuki glanced back for a second to see the cliff that she was rapidly approaching. She then looked back at Jigoku and gasped, seeing him flying towards her looking crazed. She instinctively stuck her hand out and shouted, "_ Purify! _" Jigoku swerved to the side just enough so his arm was blasted off and dissolved. With his remaining arm he swung and carved deep gashes across her torso, knocking her back._

" _Yuuki!_ "

She was startled out of her flashback by her name. She glanced back at A-Un, seeing him continued to slaughter the demons that insisted on swarming. She sighed and calmed herself. "Jigoku... I'm getting that bastard back for this." He continued to climb, digging her nails into the rock. She made it high enough and glanced up to check her progress. The plant was just a few feet above her. She looked to her side to see the purple and orange sky, the yellow sun becoming dimmer as it closed in on the horizon. Her heart pounded as adrenaline coursed through her. She was so close; she had to get the berries. She climbed up a bit. If she could just jump she could grab it. She tried to stretch her body, but it wasn't enough. Just a small jump...

She hopped up and ripped the plant out by the roots. She landed back down on the small ledge, but it broke away and she free fell. She never felt so panicked in her life. She couldn't hold back the scream and A-Un looked up. He flew to attempt to rescue her, but some demons flew into his side and knocked him away. _"Yuuki, you just have to call for Lord Sesshomaru! If you call for him then he'll come!"_ She shut her eyes tight and braced for impact. She couldn't call his name. He wasn't here. He wasn't here! She held her breath and braced for impact.

A white light blinded her and she felt she wasn't free falling anymore. She slowly opened her eyes and Sesshomaru was suddenly in her face. She blinked, "S-Sesshomaru?" She looked around and found herself teleported to the top of the ravine. Down below she watched as A-Un chased away the remaining demons that retreated back into the rock walls. She then whipped her head back around and shouted at him angrily, "Where the hell have you been!? Why did you run off on us!?"

He blinked at her. "I thought you could handle yourself. I find you falling down another cliff."

She went red in the face with anger. "Don't get smart with me, dog!"

"I thought you said you didn't need me to protect you."

Several tick marks popped up on her head. "I **don't** need your protection!" She shouted. "Why would I want someone to protect me if he's just going to up and disappear like a- _Ahhh!_ " She screamed as she found herself freefalling again. " _Sesshomaru!_ " She stopped when he caught her again. Her hair was a mess and her face was vibrant red. "You **jerk**!" She shouted and punched him in his breastplate. He only smiled, silently laughing at her. His smile made her heart skip a beat and tears of frustration welled in her eyes, her blush obscuring her face. "Let me go! I'm riding A-Un back!"

* * *

Jaken grasped at his chest as Rin could only watch in worry. "The poison is spreading through my body..." Sweat glistened his face as he turned towards the orange sun. "The sun is setting on me... Yuuki didn't make it back in time with the antidote..."

" _Please_ , Master Jaken," Rin begged. "Just hang on!"

He gasped for breath as he stared through her. "My vision is becoming blurry..." His eyes wandered until they landed on Sesshomaru. Was he seeing things? He rubbed his eyes and then beamed, "It's you!"

Rin looked back and became surprised. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken!" Yuuki ran around him and knelt down to the him. "Here, eat this," she handed him the plant.

He gasped with tears in his eyes. "The antidote!" He snatched it and wolfed down the plant's roots an all, and he enjoyed it. "Mm, it's good!"

Rin beamed in happiness. "You're going to live, Master Jaken! I told you Yuuki would come back!"

After he finished devouring the plant, he sobered for a minute to stare up at Yuuki. "Yuuki... You saved me..."

She smiled at him in her special way that made him blush. "Of course, Jaken. I wasn't going to let you die."

Fat tears welled in his eyes, and then her eyes shrunk as he tackled her stomach in a hug. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" She quickly lifted her arms up awkwardly, staring down at him with a sweat drop.

"U-um..."

Rin then joined in on their hug, "I'm so happy you're alive!"

Yuuki smiled down at them, her brows furrowing up. "Okay, okay, easy," she laughed a little, patting both their backs. "You can both stop crying now..."

After Jaken's victory of life, they continued their journey while there was still sunlight. Once the moon began to rise they took a break in an open field. Rin was still elated that Jaken was okay. She continued to hug him with tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Come down, Rin!" Jaken tired to shake her off. "Shoo!"

"I won't!"

Yuuki smiled at the two of them. She then turned to A-Un next to her with his muzzles back on. He was lying down and resting. "Sorry to wear you out. How about I make you a big salad, hm?" He groaned and lifted a head to nuzzle her in the stomach.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Both Rin and Jaken called his name as he gazed at the sky.

He glanced back at them to see them smiling at him. He then looked over to see A-Un staring as well. Yuuki looked over with a hand on her hip. "Well, Sesshomaru?"

He turned back around. "We're going."

The group followed his lead. "We're all together again, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said. "Isn't it great!?" He giggled in delight, making Rin laugh and Yuuki smirk. Sesshomaru only listened to their laughter.


	14. Grudge of the Cats

Totally unimportant A/N, but I'm looking for an Elder Scrolls RP Oblivion based. Got my OC on my profile page!

* * *

A couple more days passed and they arrived to a mountainous region covered with fog. It was oddly quiet, but while Yuuki felt that something was off, she couldn't sense any demonic aura. A-Un's footsteps were especially loud and heavy in the silence as Rin sat on his back. They stopped at the edge of a cliff, gazing up at a massive mountain side. "Where are we now?" Rin asked.

"A place where a giant demon named Ryukotsusei was sealed into a dormant state," Jaken replied. "Strange, though, that it was completely destroyed like this."

"Ryukotsusei," Yuuki murmured, narrowing her eyes at the massive cliff side. "I was told about him. Inuyasha fought him and defeated him. That's how he learned the Backlash Wave technique."

"This was Inuyasha's doing?" Jaken questioned in surprise.

"It's anyone's guess as to how he accomplished this," Sesshomaru added. Well, at least he admitted it was Inuyasha. Baby steps.

"Indeed, imagine Inuyasha defeating such a formidable foe." Jaken examined the canyon around them. "It took _everything_ in your father's power to send Ryukotsusei into dormancy." He looked back behind him to see everyone already walking away. "W-wait! Don't leave me behind, Lord Sesshomaru!" He cried out, his voice echoing out through the silence of the stone valley.

* * *

"I had heard that the jewel shards were kept by a strange priestess, but she wasn't there." Four panther demons gathered around in the night, their ninja panthers kneeling in wait as their leaders conversed. The one with short fiery red hair continued, "There was mention of two of them by the monk there. We had to leave because there was some trouble." She turned to the female in a floral kimono. "Do you think you can come with us?"

The eldest female with long blue hair said, "Go with her, Shunran."

The large and only male turned to her and asked, "What are you going to do, sis?"

"I need to talk to someone," she replied. "If rumors are right then a priestess in skimpy clothing should be traveling with him. I'm going to see them."

"You sure about going alone?"

"I'll be fine, Shuran. You give Karan and Shunran a hand."

"Yes, of course," he smiled at them and they nodded.

"We'll all meet up at the entrance of the valley, shall we?" She gave a signal to the panthers and they went their separate ways.

* * *

The next day, it was noon when they stopped for a break. They stopped by a river and Sesshomaru sat beneath a tree at the river bank. A-Un laid down to relax in the sun while Rin hiked up her kosode and jumped in the water on the shallow side. She stomped around to lead the fish towards Jaken. "That's the way, Master Jaken! No- to the right! In front of you!"

Yuuki watched in amusement as Jaken jumped around to catch the fish that slipped by him. "Left? Right? Which side!?"

"Over there! To the left- no! There!"

"Here!?" He snatched one up and held it high. "I caught one! I caught it with my bare hands!"

"You're so amazing, Master Jaken!" Rin praised as Jaken jumped around in victory.

Sesshomaru glanced away from them to see Yuuki take her backpack from A-Un's saddle. "Where are you going?"

She turned away with a huff. Oh, now he was talking to her? "Oh, calm down," she replied. "I'll be two feet this way." She disappeared into the trees without a glance at him and he waited, continuing to watch as Rin and Jaken had their fun catching fish. When Yuuki came back she was wearing something that was obviously from her era. It seemed to be nothing but colorful undergarments, and Sesshomaru found himself staring at her exposed scars.

Rin looked over and gasped, cupping her face in her hands. "Yuuki, you look beautiful!"

Jaken looked over as well and gasped in horror. "What are you wearing!? That uniform was skimpy enough! You're a full blown harlot!"

A tick mark sprung up on her head. Next thing Jaken knew was he was suspended in the air with her pinching his cheeks, pulling as far as his skin would allow. "What was that, Jaken?" She asked with a dangerous smile.

"I-I said you look lovely!" He forced out. She released him and he yelped as he fell back in the water.

"It's a swimsuit," she informed him with hands on her hips. "More common in my era than you would think. There's nothing skimpy about it."

"Are you going to swim?" Rin asked as Yuuki got in the water.

"I need to exercise my body a bit," she replied and wadded into the deeper part of the river. "With Sesshomaru around I haven't fought nearly as many demons as I would have with Inuyasha's group. Plus I need to find a snack for A-Un." The dragon lifted his heads in interest. "I'll be back!" She called and then dove into the water.

"See you soon!" Rin waved as Yuuki swam away. "Come on, Master Jaken, we need to catch more fish!"

Jaken only sat in the water rubbing his throbbing cheeks. "That hurt a lot..."

* * *

The current swept her up and carried her down the river easily enough. After a little ways it began to slow down. She resurfaced for another breath and paused to look around. She couldn't even hear Jaken's shrill voice. "The river must empty out nearby." She continued swimming down the river until it emptied out into a body of water. Swimming out she examined the edges of the water. "Either a very large pond or a very small lake... Oh!" She perked up, spotting water plants at the far side.

She took a breath and dove down, swimming hard and fast to the far side. She followed the plants down and grabbed them by the roots, yanking them up. She pulled up small bulbs and smiled. Score, a huge batch of water chestnuts. A-Un would love these. If she got enough she could cook some for later. She yanked out as many as she could hold and swam back to the top, piling them up on the edge of the water. She took another breath and dove back down again. This time as she harvested the water chestnuts, there was an odd cold spot that spread. Why was it so cold all of a sudden? She paused and furrowed her brows, glancing around the darkness of the water. What was that? A demonic aura? She smirked to herself. So, a demon decided to hunt her.

She swam back up to the top and broke out of the water. Looking around she spotted the demoness with long blue hair slowly walking towards her... On the water? "Hello, there," she greeted with a friendly smile, only her sharp teeth didn't seem as friendly.

She examined the demon's simple outfit with a single paldron. "Back at you." Her lack of facial markings told Yuuki nothing, but she did have a fur belt that extended into a tail in the back. Perhaps a cat demon? Yuuki climbed out of the water and tossed her chestnuts onto the pile. Glancing at the pond's surface, she realized the demon wasn't just walking on water, the water was freezing beneath her feet. Looking like a human with elemental powers. This one must be strong. "Let me guess, you're a friend of Sesshomaru."

"So, the rumors are true," she replied, resting a hand on her hip. "A priestess in skimpy clothing in possession of the jewel shards. Hanging out with Top Dog Sesshomaru."

He just made friends everywhere he went, didn't he? Yuuki smirked, "Sorry to say he isn't around here. But I can give him a message for you if you'd like."

The demoness smiled back slyly. "How generous of you. But I'm afraid you won't be able to make it back to him." Her powers spread and quickly froze over the whole pond. A mist formed in the air and gave Yuuki goose bumps. She reached up for her rosary, but went wide eyed. Oh, dammit, she left it behind with her stuff! Great, she didn't have her sutra or her talisman- she had nothing! She tch'd and got into an fighting stance. Her Seirei powers flared around her in a white aura of flame.

The demon chuckled. "Unarmed yet willing to fight. You're a strong one, aren't you? You will make a perfect sacrifice to our master."

"I suggest you come at me with everything you've got. I've been itching for a fight for a while now and I don't plan on holding back."

"Very well." She lifted her arms and Yuuki ran at her across the ice.

Suddenly Sesshomaru dropped down in front of her and she slipped, falling back on her butt and sliding into the back of his legs. "Dammit, Sesshomaru!" She shouted at him, her powers dissipated. "Why are you interfering?"

"Well, if it isn't Toran," he completely ignored her and she went red in the face, her hair flying out on end with pure rage.

Toran smiled and dropped her arms. "It's been a long time, Sesshomaru."

"I thought you were dead."

"That's a fine way to greet someone." She chuckled in amusement. Yuuki cautiously got back to her feet and stood beside him as they eyed each other. "This time, I'm going to settle things once and for all."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, already tired of the conversation. "We settled things a long time ago, but if you insist." He looked at her. "You won't be lucky as you were fifty years ago."

Toran then looked over at Yuuki with a smirk. "Is he this boorish all the time?"

"You have no idea," she replied with a flat expression. Sesshomaru only glanced at her.

Toran chuckled again. "I agree that things will be different from how they turned out fifty years ago, though. Our master is waiting for you."

"Master?" He questioned.

"Yes, the one who leads the panther tribe," she replied. So, she was a panther. Hard to tell with the ice powers and lack of whiskers. Yuuki sweat dropped. "I realize your dear father is dead. But our master is going to be resurrected at long last."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Resurrected? For what purpose?"

"To attack the lands in the East once again," she replied, "but more importantly: to get our revenge. On all your kind."

Yuuki watched the two of them unenthusiastically. All their kind? The whopping one and a half of them she's seen? Not including the dead dog dad or queen mother. "I will personally see to it that he never breathes again," Sesshomaru replied.

"I'm glad to hear you've accepted my challenge!" Sesshomaru put his hand on Tokijin. "Come now, don't be so hasty. We won't battle it out here. Come to our castle!" The icy wind whipped up. "Then you can bring all the reinforcements you require!"

Taking that as the end of the conversation, Yuuki shielded her face and shouted, "Hey! What about our fight!?"

"I don't need you just yet, priestess," she replied. "There's still one other we can use!" With that the ice broke apart and burst upward. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Yuuki and jumped away, landing back on the frosty grass.

Like that the ice was gone, swept away in the wind. There was no sign of Toran. Sesshomaru released Yuuki as she glared at the pond. "So, they're going after Kagome. I'll be damned if they land a finger on her." She blinked and Sesshomaru held out her rosary in front of her. She blushed and snagged it back. "Would you quit interfering with my fights?" She questioned as she put them back on.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's voice called out and they looked back to see her running towards them with A-Un right behind her. "Yuuki!"

"Don't leave me behind, Rin!" Jaken called desperately as he brought up the rear.

"Look at how many fish Jaken and I just caught!" She called, raising the string of six or seven fish.

Yuuki calmed down and smiled back at her. "That's wonderful, Rin. You two did a great job." A-Un walked up to her and she took off his muzzles. "Eat the water chestnuts, A-Un. You earned it." She then snagged her backpack off his saddle and hid behind the trees.

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken as he huffed and panted, leaning over to rest. "Jaken, the Panther Demon Tribe is back."

As Yuuki changed clothes behind the tree she looked to the side curiously as he yelled in fright. "Not again!"

"Rin, listen," Sesshomaru said. "You are to stay here with A-Un."

"All right," Rin replied happily as Yuuki came back out in her uniform. "We won't move from this spot."

"We won't be too long," Yuuki promised and followed after Sesshomaru, Jaken yelling for them to wait as he ran after them.

Jaken had a funny habit of talking out loud when he was worried. Yuuki would glance to the side as she listened, "I hope Lord Sesshomaru doesn't intend to take those demons on alone. No, that would be too dangerous, even for someone as strong as my master. Oh! I know him!"

Jaken stopped short and confused her. She turned back around and yelped, suddenly seeing a very large and furry demon with wide and stressed blue eyes. "Uh... U-uh..." She was utterly speechless, caught off guard by its sudden appearance. Where did he come from? And how did he get so close?

"You must be Yuuki," He said to her and she blinked. Sesshomaru paused and glanced back, seeing Royakan looming over the awkward woman. "Kagome mentioned you before. Are you the priestess rumored to be traveling with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Um..." She cleared her throat and took a step back for personal space. "I don't know about a rumor... But I am a priestess and I am traveling with Sesshomaru- temporarily."

"It is an honor," Royakan said and bowed to her, making her more uncomfortable. "With you by Lord Sesshomaru's side brings warmth to my heart." She stared at him bizarrely. Was this demon insane? She glanced up at Sesshomaru for some sort of guidance. He looked up from Royakan at her, and then turned away. A tick mark sprung up on her head. Really helpful. "I am Royakan," he introduced himself. "I am the gentle guardian of the forest."

"Yuuki Fujiwara... Pleasure to meet you." She glanced up at Sesshomaru again to see him walking away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Royakan hurried over to his path and bowed his head as he walked by. "I, Royakan, would be honored to serve under you once again."

"Not necessary," he replied and Yuuki awkwardly made her way around the large demon after him.

" _Please_ , my lord!" Royakan begged. "I beg you to reconsider!"

Sesshomaru stopped short. "Royakan."

"Yes?" She glanced back at the wide and happy face of the demon and she smiled. It was almost cute.

"Leave before I lop off your head." Royakan's hopes and dreams were crushed.

She gasped as his large eyes filled with fat tears. "Sesshomaru!" She scolded and he glanced down at her disapproving face.

"Perhaps you should consider accepting his assistance," Jaken suggested, running up beside her. "We need help!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and repeated, "Not necessary."

"Then maybe we can get Inuyasha's aid this time," he said.

"Jaken."

"Yes?"

"Only you need accompany me," he said and continued on.

Yuuki followed him with a sigh, but Jaken was stunned. He was so touched that tears welled in his eyes. Yuuki heard weeping and she glanced back to see him wiping the tears from his eyes as he ran after them. "Great, now you've sent two demons into tears in just under a minute." She eyed him. "You're more belligerent than usual since Toran showed up. What happened fifty years ago to get you this tied up in a knot?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He didn't seem to be ignoring her... But wrapped up in his own thoughts. She glanced back at Jaken, seeing him too caught up in his special moment. She watched his face for a moment. He was really angry, wasn't he? Was it the panther demons? There was a sensation that overcame her and she stopped short, staring out ahead.

Sesshomaru paused and glanced back at her. Jaken ran up to her side and peered up at her. "Yuuki? What is it?"

She was quiet for a moment, just staring. She then replied, "Kagome... Her jewel shards. I can feel them calling out..." She went wide eyed, "They must have her!" She then took off.

"Yuuki!" Jaken shouted after her, but Sesshomaru ran as well. "Lord Sesshomaru! Waaait!"

* * *

Night fell and Inuyasha's gang along with Koga and his men managed to break the barrier and bust into the castle town of the Panther Demon tribe. During their brawls, Koga left them behind and Inuyasha and the others faced off with Karan and her panthers. She stood on top of a house roof smiling down on them. "You certainly are impatient. How rude breaking our barrier and busting in like you did."

"Stop yakin' and tell me where Kagome is," Inuyasha snapped back.

"Don't worry, she's safe."

"Come on! Answer me!"

Karan glanced behind her at the full moon. "When the moon is directly overhead that's when we plan to sacrifice her to our master."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Sacrifice?"

"Naturally you'll be joining her." After saying that a black smoke screen blew out of the houses on top of them.

"What's happening?" Shippo asked frightened.

Miroku quickly brought his arm over his nose and mouth. "Where is this smoke coming from?" He wondered aloud.

Sango held her mask to her face as she eyed around them carefully. "Don't worry. I think it's just a smoke screen."

The smell of it make Shippo cover his nose. "What a stink!" Kirara behind him was forced to deform to her kitten state. Inuyasha even struggled to keep his sword up. Seeing him cover his nose with his arm he called out, "Hang on, Inuyasha!"

Karan laughed in amusement. "How's that for potent? Considering how keen our sense of smell is it must be even worse for you dogs."

"Is this a trap to stop Inuyasha?" Miroku asked her.

"Yes, but it's not going exactly as planned," Karan replied and the panthers chucked spears at them. Miroku swung his staff and Sango used her Hiraikotsu to block the attacks. "Capture them before they escape!" Karan shouted, but then a white light glared at them brightly. A force came through and blew the smoke away and forced the panthers back.

Inuyasha brought his arm down and peered at the cloud of dust. "Inuyasha!" Yuuki ran out towards them.

"Yuuki?" He questioned.

"Yuuki, you're here!" Sango realized in surprise.

After she ran towards them, Sesshomaru emerged as well. Inuyasha became defensive again. "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru ignored him and looked over at Karan. "Karan, what is the meaning of this? Is it me you had business with or these people?" Yuuki glanced back at him slightly worried. He was really being testy right now.

"So, the elder brother has arrived," she said. "Your timing couldn't have been better. Sons of the Dog leader, we'll be waiting at the castle." She then ran off with her panthers following her.

Inuyasha raised his sword at his brother. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

He glanced back at him. "Just what I was thinking. Leave while you can."

Inuyasha grunted angrily. "What did you say?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "This is my war. I won't let you get involved."

"I don't need to have your permission," he snapped back. "Kagome's been captured by those demon cats."

"You're such a fool." Sesshomaru swung his sword and a light came out and shot at him. Inuyasha raised his sword to block and the blast sent him crashing into the side of a house.

Yuuki turned to Sesshomaru in shock. "Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha managed to sit up and shouted back, "What the hell are you comin' after me for!?"

"Silence, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru gave him such a glare that Inuyasha actually faltered.

"Sesshomaru!" Yuuki shouted again angrily. She jumped in Inuyasha's path and forced him to look at her. " _Enough_ of this! You're getting out of hand!"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "Yuuki?" Sango and the others stood to the side and watched them pensively.

Sesshomaru's glare relaxed as he stared down at her hard expression. "You're just a mortal," he said and sheathed his sword, turning away from her. She blinked at him and furrowed her brows confused. Just a mortal? What was **that** supposed to mean? What was his problem? He glared sideways at Inuyasha again. "Remember your past, Inuyasha. You lost your heart to a mortal and ended up under a spell for years. Consequently you have no right to be a part of this battle."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken finally showed up and ran towards him. "We need all the allies we can get! We mustn't be choosey at a time like this-!" Sesshomaru stepped on him as he walked away.

Shippo watched him walk away with tears of fear in his eyes. "That guy's scary when he's angry!"

"I've never seen him this upset before," Sango said in surprise.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha as he got out of the broken house. "Was it something you said, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly as he sheathed his sword. "Not like I've ever been able to figure the guy out. Yuuki?"

They all turned to her, seeing her glare at Sesshomaru as he left. Just a mortal... She then sighed and turned away from him. "Just ignore him. He's been irate ever since Toran showed up. He'll get over it," she added as she walked towards them.

"Master Miroku!" They all looked up to see the flying gourd coming towards them.

Yuuki stared with the others as the Tanuki lowered down. "Hachi!" Miroku called back happily. Hopefully he wasn't using his nut sack to fly or else they would have a problem.

Hachi transformed back to his raccoon dog form and landed on his feet. "I thought you'd run off on us, Hachi," Sango said.

Hachi rubbed his head with his paw sheepishly. "I did- er, well at least I was trying to."

"At least he's honest," Yuuki said and crossed her arms.

Myoga then popped out of Hachi's fur and jumped onto Inuyasha. "Master Inuyasha!" He latched onto his cheek and he promptly slapped him. While flat he struggled out, "I've come to lend my assistance...!"

"What'er you doin' around here, old man," Inuyasha asked rudely.

Hachi transformed into his flying gourd form and they all climbed on to travel. While flying Myoga explained, "Something tells me that this has something to do with the great war that your father waged many eons ago."

"Hey, I though Hachi said it was fifty years ago," Shippo said.

"Yeah," Yuuki furrowed her brows in confusion. "I heard the same thing."

"No, no, no, it was long before that," Myoga corrected. "It first began when Inuyasha's father was still in the Western province," he began. "The Panther Tribe of cat demons attacked the West and tried to conquer all other demons. But your father stepped in, in order to stop them. The Panther Tribe leader was an enormous cat demon! Your father protected his men and battled the demons. Naturally it was your father who emerged victorious. The other demons who escaped domination from the Panther tribe were extremely grateful. However a cat's anger runs deep and they cursed your father and his family for all eternity. And swore they would one day get their revenge."

"So it's true that a cat's wrath lasts for seven generations," Inuyasha said.

Yuuki blinked at him. "How could you have heard that saying? It's old but it's not this old."

"Hm?" He looked over at her innocently. "Kagome's grandpa told me."

"Like you, Sesshomaru did not participate in the Great War either," Myoga added.

"That must be why Sesshomaru is so adamant on you staying out of this fight," Miroku concluded.

"That can't be it," Yuuki replied, crossing her arms. "Sesshomaru encountered Toran earlier and they knew each other, talking about how they would settle the score fifty years ago."

"Hmm... That is odd, but in any case," Myoga continued, "I think it would be noble if the two of you joined forces and fought your fathers enemy together."

"I'm not going to have anything to do with Sesshomaru or my father," Inuyasha replied adamantly. "I came to take back the jewel shards and Kagome, that's it."

Myoga sighed. "Well... Gotta run!" They all blinked as he jumped off over the edge of Hachi.

"Myoga's getting away!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Well that means trouble," Miroku said and they then were attacked by fire balls.

"Hot! Hot!" Hachi shouted and then popped back to his regular form, letting them all fall.

Inuyasha caught Yuuki around the waist and they landed easily on their feet. They faced off with Karan again. "Are you going to ask your brother for help?" She teased and then laughed.

"Not likely," he replied and Yuuki frowned at her.

"Were you the one who kidnapped Kagome?" She asked.

Karan smirked at her. "I took her, yes. You must be the other priestess that was lucky to escape my sister."

She smirked back and took off her rosary. "Inuyasha, you go find Kagome."

He glanced at her. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." She lashed her rosary beside her and created a gouge in the ground.

Karan laughed at her. "What was that? A display of power?"

"Go, Inuyasha. Get Kagome back."

He nodded to her. "Right." He then ran off to leave them to fight.

Karan continued to smirk down at her. "Lucky me, fighting the elder dog's pet."

She narrowed her eyes dangerously. Again being called a pet... "You're going to regret putting Kagome in danger. I'll break every bone in your hands for touching her."

"You're welcome to try!" Karan then leapt into the air and chucked her fireballs.

* * *

Sesshomaru marched on alone following the scent of panther as it got stronger, heading towards the castle. His father fell in love with a mortal woman and died. Because of that mortal woman he wasn't here to put an end to the demons fifty years ago or now. Inuyasha fell for a mortal woman and was placed under a curse for fifty years. Because of that mortal woman he couldn't do his part to fight their father's enemy. He had no right to be here.

That mortal woman... The Wisteria woman... _Yuuki sat with Rin by the fire pit and made a bouquet together. "Rin, it's beautiful!"_

 _Yuuki blushed in rage and punched his breastplate. "You jerk!"_

 _Yuuki held the dying old man and cried. "Shut up, old man! Quit talking, please..."_

 _Yuuki lashed out with her rosary down the hall, tearing through the tatami walls. With a look of determination she clapped her hands and the beads broke apart to slaughter the rest._

 _Yuuki blinked up at him innocently, holding her towel to herself. "It's shampoo..."_

 _Yuuki blushed furiously and glared at Jaken. "Damn you, Imp...!"_

 _Yuuki blushed while she panted fervently, covering her bare chest as she struggled to remain still. "You perverted dog...!"_

Had Toran taken her, or harmed her, he would have transformed right there. His self control withered away around her. He lost concentration when he was near her. He needed to get rid of her. Or else he'd fall into the same fate his father and Inuyasha fell into. Becoming weak.

"Well, Sesshomaru. Are you without your human priestess pet?" Sesshomaru stopped short and looked up at the house roof, seeing Toran standing there. He was then surrounded by a mass of panthers. "I recall your father having a priestess pet. She fought alongside him. Your brother has a priestess pet as well. It must be a dog fetish."

She jumped down and he narrowed his eyes at her. "You summoned me to come. Now let me see your so-called master."

"All in good time once the preparations are complete. In the meantime, won't you stay here with me?"

His faithful servant Jaken marched forward. "Let me take care of the wench, Lord Sesshomaru! Feel the power of the staff of two heads!" The old man of the staff opened his mouth and bellowed fire at her. She merely raised her hand and summoned a gust of icy wind. "Be strong, staff!" The wind eventually blew him away. Ice shards formed in the wind and went straight for him, but Sesshomaru swung his sword and deflected them all.

She chuckled and summoned a bladed staff of ice to her hand. "I'm impressed. Your weapon is indeed formidable!" She jumped forward and attacked.

* * *

Karan laughed as she jumped in the air and threw a fireball. The houses were all set ablaze and Yuuki jumped and flipped to nimbly dodge. "Damn you!" She summoned her Seirei to her fist and punched her down.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha continued running through the burning village searching. "Kagome, where are you!?" He felt a presence and glanced to the side. The large panther demon Shuran summoned lightning to his hand and shot it at Inuyasha, causing him to cry out and get blasted away.


	15. Things Brought To Light

Toran and Sesshomaru locked weapons, their demonic energies clashing in sparks. She smirked up at him, "Ah, the memories. It's exactly like the last time we fought. Back then was a draw, this time you won't be so lucky."

"I would hardly call that a draw. You simply retreated in defeat."

"Now, now, you're one to talk with all the men you lost." He shoved her away and sent a blast of demonic energy at her. She jump in the air to dodge the explosive damage it did to a housing behind her. "I wasn't nearly as determined back then as I am right now," she said as she landed. "Because now we have our master." She raised her arm in signal and the panther ninja's lunged at him. Sesshomaru only brought down his sword, summoning his Dragon Strike, and destroyed the demons along with the nearby dwellings. Toran was undeterred though, and merely jumped out of range of the attack. "Now things are _completely_ different," she said in conviction before disappearing.

Fifty years ago they had returned. The Panther Demon Tribe whose leader his father defeated single handedly. An army of demons came to fight alongside him as to repay his father for protecting them in the Great War. Then Jaken came... _"Lord Sesshomaru! I have terrible news!"_

He blinked and checked behind him. "Jaken." Waiting a moment with no response... Where did he go?

* * *

"Now where could he have gotten to?" Jaken wandered around the uneventful part of the castle town of shabby huts, far away from the fire where he knew Yuuki was fighting, or the lightning explosions next to that. No, he needed to find that ice wench. "Lord Sesshomaru?" He spoke quietly, knowing his lord could easily hear him if he was nearby. "Where are you? I can't find you." There was a _thunk_ and he jumped in fright. Turning around he came face to face with a few panther ninjas. "Stay away!" He backed up into something and slowly looked over his shoulder. He began to shiver in fear as he found himself surrounded. "Not the cats again...!"

He moved away and attempted to use the Staff of Two Heads, but the panthers leapt high above the flames. Jaken could only stare in fright- until someone shouted, "Jaken!" He blinked and a glowing whip slammed into the panthers and knocked them away.

" _Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!_ " He blinked again as Inuyasha came down and clawed at the closest panthers to him. Inuyasha landed in front of Jaken and growled at the remaining ones. They scattered. He then glanced back to see Jaken running away. Inuyasha jumped high and landed in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Hey." Picked him up by the back of his robes. "Have you seen my friends around here?"

"No, but do you know where Lord Sesshomaru might happen to be?" He asked nervously.

"How would I know? Besides, what the heck is he doing here? This isn't any of his business."

"How dare you say that and defile your father's memory!" He shouted.

"Jaken," The two of them looked over to see Yuuki jump down from the house roof. She gave Jaken a look, "What did I say about yelling?"

He hung limp in Inuyasha's hand. "Sorry..."

"I'm totally lost," Inuyasha said annoyed. "What the hell happened?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "How should I know? I'm from the Present." Though she was a little desperate to know herself. It might also help her figure out what Sesshomaru's problem is. Just a 'mortal'... She scowled as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"Your father waged war against the Panther Tribe a long time ago," Jaken explained.

"Oh, that," he said unenthusiastically. "Myoga told me. But I thought Sesshomaru didn't even fight in that battle."

"The Panther Tribe showed up _again_ fifty years ago bent on revenge," Jaken explained, gaining both of their attention. "Your father had passed on, but they came to ravage the countryside and kill his people! But at that time you weren't much help!" He pointed at him accusingly. "Your father's men had gathered to help Lord Sesshomaru..."

 _"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken fell at Sesshomaru's feet and bowed. "I bring terrible news!"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Forgive me, my lord, but I acted on my own to fetch Inuyasha. He may be a half demon, but he's still your father's son."_

 _Sesshomaru didn't seem offended. Simply stoic as ever. "I see. Where is he? What, is he too cowardly to show himself? Or did he simply refuse to come to his brother's aid?"_

 _"Neither, I'm afraid he's been placed under a spell!"_

 _Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "A spell...?"_

 _"Indeed. He fell in love to a mortal priestess and fell prey to her sacred powers!"_

 _"How foolish of him."_

 _"Yes..."_

Inuyasha had released him and they watched as he turned his back and crossed his arms. "Of course Lord Sesshomaru had never expected _you_ to come to his assistance. But victory would have been so easy if we had the Tessaiga! The sword that was forged by your father."

Yuuki looked at Inuyasha as he huffed and crossed his arms as well. "Sesshomaru can't wield my sword."

Jaken whirled around to yell, but stopped when Yuuki frowned at him and cut in, "I think that's hardly the point, Inuyasha."

"Would you all quit harping on me about the past?" He snapped and then jumped away.

"Hey!" She called after him. "Inuyasha!" She sighed in irritation and crossed her arms. "Impatient..."

"Um..." Jaken awkwardly cleared his throat and she looked down at him. He shuffled nervously and said, "Please don't leave me here..."

She grimaced as she resisted another sigh. Jaken was impossible. "Yeah, come on." Jaken jumped and sounded in glee as he followed after her. "So, Jaken, how did the war end between the Panther Tribe and Sesshomaru's army?"

"There were heavy casualties on both sides," he replied. "Eventually the Panther Tribe retreated in defeat." She hummed. Inuyasha was still under Kikyo's spell for the battle... "We couldn't even call upon Lady Maimi for assistance. Without her and the Tessaiga I wasn't so sure we would win!"

Yuuki blinked and then stopped short. Jaken bumped into her leg and she looked back at him. "Lady Maimi?"

"Oop!" Jaken covered his mouth, realizing he made a mistake.

She furrowed her brows confused. "Jaken... Who's Lady Maimi?"

He shook his head furiously. "Lord Sesshomaru said to never speak of her again- or else I'd be punished!"

She knelt down to him and he leaned away. She put on her dazzling smile and said, "Jaken, Sesshomaru isn't here. Besides, I won't let him hurt you."

The smile slowly made him change sides. "You... You promise?" She nodded. He sighed, knowing he would regret this later, but he explained, "Lady Maimi was a mortal priestess that fought alongside Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru's father. She was a demon hunter and traveled the countryside. She encountered him some time before the battle with Ryukotsusei, but after his death from saving Inuyasha's human mother she simply disappeared."

"I see..." Yuuki knit her brows together as she stared at the ground. "So Sesshomaru's father had a human priestess for a fighting companion..." His father died protecting a mortal woman. Inuyasha fell for Kikyo, but was placed under a spell. "Inuyasha now has Kagome, and for me..." Did he _resent_ her for all that happened to his father and brother?

 _"You're just a mortal."_

She shook her head and stood up, confusing Jaken. Why did she even care? "He's just a prideful perverted dog," she said to herself and kept walking. Not to mention a jerk. She grinded her teeth in anger. "Come on, Jaken!" She snagged the back of his robes and sprinted off, causing him to yelp.

* * *

Karan stood atop one of the gates to the castle surrounded in flames. She smirked down at Sesshomaru as he calmly approached. "It's the older brother again. Fighting without your pet priestess?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Step aside or die."

"How about neither!" She chucked her fireballs at him.

* * *

Shunran, the illusionist panther demoness, smiled to herself as Inuyasha and Yuuki ran to her gate, dragging along Jaken. "They're here..."

"Hurry up and move out of the way!" Inuyasha shouted at her and pulled out his Tessaiga. "Or else you'll regret it."

"Just try to get past us," she replied.

"You're on!" Inuyasha leapt at her and swung, but she faded away. Cherry blossom pedals drifted all around him and he turned around, seeing the space warp and change color, seeing a hundred Shunran floating about. Looking around he called out, "Yuuki! Where'd you go!?"

Yuuki braced herself and glanced around, seeing the Shunran drift and fly around her. "Inuyasha!" She called again, but no response. So, she separated them. Smart, but she was still dealing with two of them. "Inuyasha!" She shouted. "If you can hear me, don't waste your energy!"

"Dammit!" Inuyasha swung his sword at each image he saw, but they only faded away.

* * *

" _Fireball!_ " Karan threw a fireball at Sesshomaru as she ran, but he only swung his sword and his attack of demonic energy tore through her attack and struck her, knocking her into the stone wall and fell down into the mote. Steaming, she struggled to stand and glared at him.

Toran's ice spear then stabbed in the ground, spreading ice on the ground and in the trees, forcing Sesshomaru to jump back. Toran stood in the gateway with an icy wind encircling her. She smiled, "What a surprise, I thought you'd be a great deal weaker than before."

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"First, you're short an arm," she pointed out. "Second, you're without your priestess pet." She smirked, seeing the anger in his eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if you fell weak like your father did." She chuckled and Sesshomaru leapt in the air. He fired his demonic energy from his sword and she fought back with her blast of icy wind. The attacks canceled each other out and she landed on top of the gate as he landed back on the ground. "At last the celebrations are about to begin. We'll be waiting for you!" In a gust of wind she disappeared along with her ice.

* * *

Yuuki eyed around herself, watching as Shunran only toyed with her. "She's just stalling..."

"Yuuki!" She glanced down at Jaken still in her hand. "Allow me to dispel the illusions!" She released him and he set his staff in front of him. "Witness the power of the Staff of Two Heads!" Fire billowed out of the old man's mouth and burned away the pedals, causing the images to fade. It affected Inuyasha as well, and he eventually stopped swinging as he was broken from his illusion. They turned to the gate doors to see Shunran standing there.

"Not bad for a little imp," she said with slight bitterness.

"Your tricks can't fool me!" He shouted back boldly. "Don't underestimate my power!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Now that I know what I'm dealing with.." He ran at her, but she jumped away and made a tunnel of pedals.

"Let's continue this at the castle!" She called and disappeared along with her illusion.

"Damn her and her stupid tricks," he grumbled.

"Let's go!" Yuuki shouted as she ran past.

* * *

Inside the castle grounds, the panther demon tribe gathered beneath the enormous corpse of the dead Panther Leader, the moon almost overhead. Sesshomaru entered the ground and jumped at the dead panther, but he was deflected by a barrier. Toran smiled over at him, "Our master is about to be resurrected. Prepare to die, Sesshomaru."

The giant panther groaned and began to move. He reached down at the shrine table and the four panther devas smiled as he crushed it in his hand. He brought it up to eat and the shards got lodged in his throat. With the new source of power, he spoke in a deep voice, "It's not blood, flesh, and a soul..."

They turned to the bright dome next to them and it dispersed, revealing the humans from the village along with Kagome and her friends on the platform, trapped by an invisible barrier. " _Kagome!_ " Koga came in from above and collided with the barrier, getting knocked back to Ginta and Hakkaku. He sat back up and growled, "Dammit, a barrier!?"

Toran laughed. "As if you could break through our Great One's barrier."

"Stick around and join us for dinner," Shunran called. "We're having sacrificial lamb."

The Giant Panther reached over for the humans. "Find yourself another meal!" Miroku prepared to release his wind tunnel, but staring into the giants eyes he was paralyzed.

Sango's eyes widened as his knees buckled. "Miroku!" Sango rushed to his side and eased him down.

Yuuki and Inuyasha sprinted into the courtyard. Running, Yuuki folded her hands together and shouted, " _Spirit's Rage!_ "

" _Kagome!_ " Inuyasha's sword glowed red and he swung at the barrier.

Both attacks connected and obliterated the barrier surrounded the panthers and the humans, causing the giant panther corpse to pause. Everyone turned to them and Inuyasha smirked, resting his sword on his shoulder. "Sorry to keep ya."

"A mutt and a mortal!?" Karan shouted in rage. "They broke our master's barrier!"

Toran narrowed her eyes dangerously. "How dare they..."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken ran away from them and towards his lord who stood there, staring at Inuyasha and Yuuki. "I have searched everywhere for you!" He panted and looked back at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha has surprised me. When did he learn to wield the Tessaiga like that?"

Inuyasha ran to Kagome. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yes," she smiled at him. "I just knew you'd come for us-"

They blinked and she was suddenly pulled into Koga. "No need to worry anymore, Kagome," he said, smiling at her.

"Hands off her, Koga!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Guys!" Yuuki shouted at the both of them, taking off her rosary. "Focus!"

"Blood!" The panther leader reached for them, but Koga scooped Kagome up and jumped away. Inuyasha braced himself, but was surprised as Yuuki's rosary wrapped around the panther's wrist. She shouted as she pulled hard and yanked his arm back towards her.

She faced her palm at his as he reached for her instead " _Purify!"_ The blast of purifying energy destroyed his hand to a jagged stump.

Kagome called from the sidelines, "The jewel shards are in his throat!"

"Don't worry, I'll get em back," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome then turned to the villagers and shouted, "All right, people, stick together and run for it! Come on, this way!" She waved them over and they began to run to her in a panic.

"Stop them!" Toran shouted and the panther ninjas blocked their path. "Don't let them escape!"

Kagome put herself between the panthers and the villagers. "What do you think you're doing!?" She questioned to the panthers. "Aren't we supposed to be your live sacrifices? You know you're not supposed to kill us! Now move!" She shoved the panthers aside and led the villagers forward.

Yuuki smiled over at her, watching as Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku helped clear the path. Inuyasha jumped up high and struck the panther on the head, causing him to fall and crash on his back. "Master!" The panther devas shouted.

The jewel shards shone brightly as the panther struggled to lift his head. "Blood...! And a soul...!"

"We will," Toran promised him. "Please, just wait a little longer! Master, I promise I will personally bring you the head of the Dog General's son on a platter."

She turned to Inuyasha and he readied his sword. "I don't care who your master is, I won't let you resurrect him with human flesh and blood!"

"You, mutt, will be our first victim." Toran summoned her ice spear. "Kara, Shuran, Shunran, get that priestess girl."

"Right!" Her three siblings turned to Yuuki and she braced herself. Karan ran forward first and threw her fireballs.

"Yuuki!" Inuyasha shouted, but Toran kept him occupied.

Yuuki back flipped away from Karan's attack. "Don't worry about me, Inuyasha!" She called back and lashed her rosary at them, forcing Shuran and Shunran back. "Just make sure you don't get your ass kicked by a cat!"

"Don't call us cats!" Karan shouted angrily and threw more fireballs that Yuuki easily dodged.

Inuyasha smirked as he fended off Toran's attacks. "Me get beat? Coming from the one who keeps getting cut up!"

"I suggest you focus on our fight!" Toran shouted and became more aggressive.

"Hey, I'm having a conversation!" He shoved her back.

Sesshomaru stood there and watched as they fought. The Tessaiga... How could he not have the power to wield it? Toran fired an icy blast at Inuyasha, causing him to shield himself with his arms. In his distraction, Shuran came down from above and pinned him to the ground. "Can't use your sword like this, can you?" He taunted. Toran then turned and fired another icy blast at Yuuki and Karan joined her with her fire. Yuuki threw up her rosary to create a barrier, stopping the attacks for a moment, but Shunran came up behind her and struck her back with a blast of pedals, causing her to cry out and fly off.

Sesshomaru leapt in the air and fired a Dragon Strike right in the center of the chaos, causing such an explosion that everyone was blown away. Landing on her front in the rubble, Yuuki groaned as she slowly lifted her head up. "Sesshomaru...?" She watched as he approached Inuyasha with Tokijin glowing in a blue aura.

While she struggled to get up, Inuyasha was doing the same. He sat up a little and glared up at Sesshomaru. "I told you not to interrupt."

"Stay there where you are," Sesshomaru ordered. "These panther demons belong to me."

Inuyasha jumped up to his feet. "Not this time. You're the one who'll have'ta back down."

"Enough!" Sesshomaru charged his Tokijin and attacked.

Inuyasha put his sword up to block and their energies clashed in sparks of electricity. "Sesshomaru! Inuyasha!" Yuuki got to her feet and ran towards them. "Would you idiot dogs stop this!?"

"No chance!" Inuyasha shouted back and shoved Sesshomaru away.

Yuuki stopped short and shouted in annoyance, "You two are **impossible!** "

Jaken walked up beside her and pressed a hand to his head. "Why can't they join forces instead of fighting each other?" He questioned.

"Because they're siblings I guess," she replied annoyed. She cupped her mouth and shouted, "Nothing but a **couple of children!** "

"Are they insane?" She looked over to see the four panther siblings up and staring at the dog brothers bizarrely.

"It's hard to believe they're actually brothers!" Shunran said.

"The Dog General's sons are fighting each other, which means we must stay united," Toran said and Yuuki became worried. Dammit, the one weakness Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have! "Let us combine our attacks and wipe them out once and for all!"

"Dammit all," while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were still fighting, Yuuki ran in front of them and readied her rosary. "You have to get through me first!"

The Panther Leader snarled as he got back up. "Give me life...!"

"Yes, Master, please be patient!" Toran called up at him. "We shall offer you their souls in but a moment!"

"No... Give me **your** souls...!" He swung his arm and a light blade flew at them. Toran ducked, but the attack struck Karan, Shuran and Shunran all in the back. Their essence flew out of them in their respective elements and their leader ate them up.

Yuuki stared in shock while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha paused their fight to see what was happening. Toran stared up at her master in horror. "How could he...?"

Before their eyes his body began to reform. He sprouted more horns on his head and more fur on his body, taking on his proper appearance. He stared down at the brothers with yellow eyes of hate. "You two, sons of the Dog General... You are next." He reached for Inuyasha, but he deflected his claws and jumped away.

Sesshomaru dashed in the air and send a blast at the panther's head, but it did nothing. As he landed Inuyasha ran past shouted, "Outta my way! _Wind Scar!_ "

Yuuki stared in surprise as the attack hit him dead on, but it did nothing. "Inuyasha!" She shouted. "Don't forget he as three sacred jewel shards in his throat still!"

The panther king fired his claws like torpedoes and forced Inuyasha back. With his other hand he fired lightning at the brothers and they dodged. Yuuki ran forward and tossed her rosary up. She clapped her hands and the bullets flew towards his face, but he only had to put up his hand and blocked all the beads. They burned his skin a little, but besides that did nothing. Lowering his hand he eyed her. "Priestess..." Yuuki glared back and reached out, summoning her rosary back to her. "You have a sacred jewel shard... I shall devour you." He grew his claws and fired them again at her.

"Yuuki!" Inuyasha went to run to her rescue, but blinked as Sesshomaru flew passed him.

Yuuki blinked as Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of her and deflected all the flying claws, making his way towards him. The Panther King shouted, "Perish!" Yuuki went wide eyed, her breath suddenly caught in her throat as he jumped at him. The panther may have been giant, but he was fast. He swung his head and knocked Sesshomaru away with the horn on his forehead. He cried out a little and she gasped, more in shock than anything as he fell back.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried out.

Sesshomaru managed to recover and landed in a kneel, sliding back a bit. Inuyasha leapt at the panther next, jumping from his multiple horns to land blows on his head. Yuuki froze for a moment and then glanced between the two brothers; Inuyasha fighting and Jaken running towards the thwarted Sesshomaru. She should be helping Inuyasha with the fight. But was Sesshomaru okay? Wait- why should she even be concerned? She glanced between the two of them again. It's not like she ever saw Sesshomaru get thrown like that before... Inuyasha could hold off the Panther King for a moment, couldn't he? Taking yet another torn glance between the two, she noticed Sesshomaru's eyes turning red. He stood and sheathed his sword. His body was... Pulsing, and his markings were becoming jagged... Was he _transforming_?

He stopped and looked down at his sword. "The Tenseiga..." He relaxed and returned to normal. "You wish to be drawn?"

There was a loud punching sound and she turned back around to see Inuyasha get knocked away. Dammit, why was she just standing there!? "Inuyasha!" She ran for him.

Sesshomaru drew his Tenseiga and the sword glowed blue. He jumped at the panther and they, including Toran, stared up in awe as he passed in front of the panther, a power emanating from his blade. He then landed and sheathed his sword. The Panther King turned to him. "You can't harm me with that pathetic sword. The blade is too dull. Now vanquish." He moved to attack, but suddenly a ghostly aura escaped him. "What's happening!? My power!" Sesshomaru simply stood there as the panther demon hunched over him, his paws landing on either side of him. "What did you do to me!? My power! I'm losing my power!" As he cried out his body was reverting to his corpse state.

Sesshomaru walked passed them. "You finish him off with the Tessaiga," he said.

"Give me my souls!" The corpse wandered to them.

" _Wind Scar!_ " Inuyasha sent his attack flying at him and the demon was knocked off his feet onto his back. Yuuki then ran and jumped onto the demon's neck. She knelt down and pulled the shards out of his neck, leaving the demon dead once again. "Hey!" She blinked as an angry Inuyasha landed next to her. "Gimmie!"

"Wha-!" He forcefully took the shards from her hands. She frowned at him. "Jerk! You didn't have to be so rough."

"Like I'm letting you absorbed more jewel shards," he replied.

Toran looked around at her siblings as they came to. "What the hell happened to us?" Karan asked shaken up.

"I thought the master killed us all," Shuran said as they all sat up.

"You all have Lord Sesshomaru to thank!" Jaken said as he approached and they turned to him. "Your own master took your lives, but Lord Sesshomaru used his sword the Tenseiga to bring you back to life!"

" _He_ saved us?" Toran questioned.

Karan bared her teeth in anger. "That mutt!?"

"How about a show of gratitude!?" Jaken scolded. "Right, Lord Sesshomaru? Huh?" He looked around confused, not seeing his lord. "W-Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" He then ran off.

"So, whaddya think?" Inuyasha got their attention and he and Yuuki stared down at them. "Wanna pick up where we left off?"

Toran stared at him for a moment, but then smiled. "No. We shall return to the West."

Her siblings furrowed their brows up. "Toran..."

"This is finished," she replied. "There's no reason for us to seek revenge." She turned back to them, "You can tell Sesshomaru I said that."

Yuuki huffed and crossed her arms. "Like I'll seek him out."

"Yeah," Inuyasha stood and put his Tessaiga away. "We're not exactly a close knit family if you know what I mean."

"Just tell him the next time you see him then," she said.

"Whatever," Inuyasha replied as they walked away. They left the courtyard and crossed the bridge over the mote. Yuuki stopped short, spotting Sesshomaru at the edge of the forest. Inuyasha glanced back and pause, seeing she stopped. "What's up?" He looked over and noticed Sesshomaru. His brother looked back at Yuuki, and there was an awkward pause before he turned and left. "What was that about?"

Yuuki sighed and grumbled, "How should I know." She crossed her arms and then walked passed him, continuing back to the village. "I'm just a _mortal_." Inuyasha blinked after her. What was **that** about? He glanced after his brother and then followed her.

* * *

Yuuki hung back with the demon group by the large boulder while Kagome and Sango and Miroku accepted the thanks the villagers gave. Royakan was sniffling as he wept. "I wanted to serve Lord Sesshomaru so badly!"

Inuyasha beside her sighed. "With guys like that around it's no wonder humans are scared all the time."

"Yeah, they give a bad name to the rest of us demons," Shippo agreed.

Koga smirked and humphed. "What's the matter? You actually expect a thanks from those humans?"

"You again?" Inuyasha questioned. "Why don't we finish off that little score of ours."

"Sure! Thought you'd never ask!" As the two boys faced off, Yuuki and Ginta both sighed.

"You should be so lucky!" Inuyasha drew his sword.

"Inuyasha, sit!" He slammed into the ground. Kagome put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "Geez, what are you trying to prove?"

* * *

Rin hummed a song as she sat on a boulder, waiting patiently with A-Un. "Rin." She gasped happily and looked over, seeing Sesshomaru standing there with Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Let's be off," he said and began walking.

"Hurry up," Jaken added.

"Coming!" She snagged A-Un's reigns and pulled him along. "Lord Sesshomaru, where is Yuuki?"

Jaken grimaced in worry and glanced up at his lord. Staring ahead Sesshomaru replied, "She had to return to her friends for a time."

"When is she coming back?" She asked. "She was going to teach me how to sew."

Sesshomaru was quiet for too long so Jaken jumped in, "Stop asking so many questions! She'll return when she can, now you just have to entertain yourself!"

Rin frowned down at her bunny. "Well... Okay..."

Sesshomaru could hear the sadness in her voice. While he felt apologetic, he still didn't say anything. If he were to tell the truth, he needed time from her. It would be best that she didn't return. He didn't want her distracting him anymore.


	16. How Nostalgic

It was a beautiful and sunny day. Inuyasha's mood was positive, everyone was relaxed, and the only thing that was ruining the peace for them was... Yuuki. Kagome skewed her mouth to the side as she eyed her friend. She was walking a little ahead of them with her blue backpack on her back. Her friends could all sense something was wrong. Kagome cleared her throat and hopped up beside her. "So!" She began cheerfully. "You finally feeling up to traveling with us again?"

"Yup." Yuuki only stared ahead, not giving off much emotion.

Everyone stared at the back of her head. Sango hid her mouth behind her hand and whispered, "Did something happen when you fought the Panther King?"

Inuyasha's ear twitched and he glanced at her, shaking his head. He then blinked and stared up at the sky. "Wait... There was a weird staring contest between her and Sesshomaru before we left."

"Staring contest?" Shippo questioned from Miroku's shoulder. Miroku and Sango glanced at each other confused.

Yuuki suddenly stopped, causing a hold up. "Inuyasha..." She glanced back at him and held such a cold look that he went wide eyed and shivered. "Did I hear you say Sesshomaru's name?"

His ears bent back. "N-no..." She stared at him for a moment longer before continuing walking. "What the hell," he whispered as they followed, keeping a safe distance. "What's gotten into _her_?"

"Something must have happened since the last we saw her traveling with him," Miroku whispered. "My guess is that he offended her." He then leaned over to Sango and whispered in her ear, "Something that appears to not be uncommon in Inuyasha's family." She and Shippo nodded in agreement.

Yuuki stopped short again and Miroku froze wide eyed, afraid he said something wrong. Even Sango and Inuyasha stepped away from him just in case. Shippo hopped off onto Inuyasha's shoulder, abandoning him. She turned her head to the side. "I sense a demon."

"What?" Sango blinked and the rest of them looked around the open hill.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Yeah, I smell it too." He put a hand on his sword hilt, but he was distracted by the loud thump after Yuuki dropped her backpack.

"I can handle this," she said and walked forward.

Her friends huddled together as they watched a menacing aura envelop her. "Let's let her blow off a little steam," Kagome suggested and they all nodded in agreement.

Sure enough there was a rumble and a giant worm demon burst out of the ground in front of Yuuki, screeching like worn out car brakes. She glared up at the demon and her Seirei powers suddenly exploded out of her in a violent pillar of white flames. The demon stopped screeching, looked down at her and assessed the situation, and then burrowed back into the ground in retreat. " **Get back here!** " She shouted and jumped down after it.

They all sweat dropped as they waited, and then jumped slightly when her Purify ability exploded out of the ground, with it the worm demon that dissolved away. Yuuki nimbly jumped back out of the hole and dusted her uniform off. "That was great!" Kagome forced out as much happiness as she could to lighten everyone's mood. "You've become so powerful, Yuuki!"

"Thanks." She picked up her backpack and continued on.

Inuyasha frowned in annoyance as they followed after her. "What made her change back to her old self?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome questioned offended. "She never acted like this before." Inuyasha's expression went flat. Her hostile emotionless self doesn't seem familiar to _anyone_ else?

"Maybe she just needs to unwind," Sango suggested. "There's hot springs nearby, let's find one to camp by."

"Great idea," Kagome smiled.

The group wandered into the woods and worked together to set up camp quickly for the night. Kagome and Sango gathered their toiletries for a bath and Kagome said, "Come on, Yuuki, let's go to the hot spring."

Yuuki tensed, confusing her, but she quickly relaxed and replied, "Yeah."

"I'll join you!" Shippo volunteered happily.

Sango knelt to him and whispered, "I think it's going to just be us girls this time, Shippo."

"Oh," he frowned sadly, but replied, "Okay, Sango."

Yuuki followed after the two girls into the woods, coming up on the hot spring. They stripped down and let out content sighs as they sunk into the water. "This is what I needed!" Kagome sunk down to her chin and smiled at her friends. Then she and Sango stared at Yuuki. She was eyeing the darkness of the woods, concentrating as if she was trying to sense something. "Yuuki?"

She blinked out of her stare and turned to them. "Yeah?"

"All right, Yuuki, you need to tell us what happened," Sango said.

She furrowed her brows up. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play dumb." The two girls swam closer to her and cornered her. Kagome frowned up at her, "What, did you think we wouldn't notice? What happened between you and Sesshomaru to get you this worked up?"

Yuuki blushed at that and shrunk away. "What are you talking about?" She snapped back defensively. "I'm not worked up!"

"Yes you are," Sango said and they leaned in closer. "It's all over your face! Just tell us what happened. Maybe you'll feel better after you talk about it."

"Did he insult you?" Kagome asked.

"We're just concerned," Sango added.

"Did he hurt you?"

Yuuki became flustered. "Would you just-" she cut herself off by holding her breath and hid under the water. Of course this was a set up. It was her own fault for being so obvious, she supposed, but still... Sango and Kagome waited patiently until she calmly came back up. Still blushing, she resigned with a pout and said, "Okay, so, it was after we ran into Ginta and Hakkaku..."

After her brief explanation, the girls gasped and moved away, huddling themselves as if they were the ones violated. "Y-you're serious!?" Kagome questioned in a squeak.

"I-I never thought Sesshomaru would do such a thing!" They looked at each other and blushed furiously.

"Yeah, you're telling me," Yuuki said flatly, her face beat red. "Thing is, after that whole performance, we go to fight the Panther Demon Tribe and guess who calls me 'just a mortal'."

They relaxed a bit and Sango furrowed her brows confused. "Yuuki, _aren't_ you a mortal?"

"That's- That's not the point!" She snapped, her hair flying on end.

"No, I understand what she means," Kagome said calmly. She said to Sango, "Think about it, Sesshomaru never really cared for humans. At least from what we've seen. Yet he was nice enough to protect her from Ryu and Kaida. Calling her 'just a mortal' is more of an insult coming from him, don't ya think?"

"That makes sense," Sango replied slowly, still not quite sure of it all. "But what would make the sudden change of attitude?"

"Who cares?" Yuuki questioned bitterly, returning to cleaning herself. "I don't give a damn for that perverted dog." A blush still burned on her face. Sango and Kagome exchanged an unsure glance, but decided against talking about it anymore.

"I have an idea!" Kagome perked up again and Yuuki shot her a suspicious glance. "How about we go back home for a couple days?"

"Home?" The idea caught her off guard. How long had she been gone for? Three weeks? Longer?

Kagome explained happily, "Whenever Inuyasha and I get into a fight, I just take some time off and go back home to get away from the jerk!" Off in the distance they could hear Inuyasha sneeze.

Sango glanced sideways at Kagome's smiling face, frowning in nervousness. Was that supposed to encourage Yuuki? Yuuki stared at Kagome with a dreary expression, another blush coming on. Yeah, that's you and Inuyasha. This isn't some lover's quarrel. She then frowned down at the steaming water. "Well... Are you sure that I can come back?" She asked. "If I leave through the well... I promised Rin I wouldn't disappear again."

"Things should be different this time now that you have a shard of the sacred jewel," Sango said. "I believe that power connects you to this world, that's how you came back to help save Kagome."

Yuuki frowned, visibly unsure of that. Kagome perked up and said, "I need to go back anyways for schoolwork. Yuuki, if you don't feel sure about passing through the well, then you don't have to. I just know that some space between you and Sesshomaru will make things better."

Sango suddenly became tense, sensing the hostile aura. Fearfully she glanced over at Yuuki. She was glaring at Kagome unamsued. Either Kagome was immune to her rage, or she was just oblivious. She relaxed when Yuuki calmed down to think about it for a moment. "Perhaps going home is for the best, at least for a while. There is schoolwork, after all, and no doubt my mom is just beside herself..." And the further she got away from Sesshomaru the better. "Yeah, okay," she nodded. "Let's try it."

* * *

The next day... "This is ridiculous." Inuyasha was crossing his arms and being pouty again as Yuuki and Kagome made their way to the well, the others remaining back in Kaede's Village. "You were gone not too long ago already!"

"Oh, quit your whining," Kagome replied, waving him off to his annoyance. "You wouldn't understand our responsibilities at school."

Yuuki groaned and pressed her hand to her forehead. "Damn, I forgot I ran out on everyone at acrobatics club. So many people are going to have questions."

"Not to mention your new scars," Kagome added. "Will your leotard cover them all?"

Yuuki grimaced. "I think so..." She didn't seem so sure.

"See? It's a hassle," Inuyasha continued to try and persuade them, but they were already at the well. "Let's just go back to finding the jewel shards. Life's more simple that way."

"Not the only thing that's simple," Yuuki murmured under her breath, making Kagome frown.

"What was that!?" He questioned dangerously.

"Quit it, you two!" Kagome walked forward and sat on the edge of the well. "Inuyasha, we'll be back in three days. Just sit tight until then." She then hopped down the well and disappeared in a flash of light.

Yuuki sighed a she approached the edge of the well. Staring down at the soil below, she didn't have any natural instinct telling her "danger". She didn't feel any impending doom of no return. Perhaps with the jewel shard she'd be safe to leave and come back. "Hey." She looked back at Inuyasha. "Hurry up and go. If you can't make it back then I'll find a way to drag you back. I'm not letting you get away with my jewel shard." She frowned at him annoyed, her eye twitching. Of course, this was just his method of being nice, but it was ridiculous.

"Yeah... Right." She decided to quit stalling and jumped over the edge.

"Ya got three days!" Inuyasha shouted after her and she disappeared in a flash of light.

Yuuki passed through a space in time. She was surrounded by dark light with stars that reminded her of the galaxy. There was another flash of light and she blinked, finding herself kneeling on the bottom of the well. "Hey, you made it!" Yuuki looked up at Kagome leaning over the well. "How do you feel?"

"Confident enough," she replied as she stood, dusting off her knees. "I still feel... Connected- if you know what I mean."

"I do." She smiled down at her. "Come on! Everyone will be happy to see us."

* * *

Rin sighed sadly as she stared down at her bunny in her lap. She was too tired to keep walking, so A-Un was kind enough to let her rest on his back as they kept traveling. Glancing over at Lord Sesshomaru, she wondered why he was being more quiet than usual. They seemed to be moving non-stop since Yuuki went to be with her friends. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She decided to give it another chance.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, but Jaken frowned back at her annoyed and asked, "What is it now, girl?"

She skewed her mouth to the side and picked at the bunny's worn out fur. "Well, I was wondering, could we go see Yuuki's Village, please?"

"Stop pestering-!" Jaken stopped short and A-Un came to a halt.

Rin looked up to see that Sesshomaru had stopped walking. He looked back at her and asked, "Why do you wish to see her village so greatly?"

Rin brightened up and smiled at him. He was talking again! "Well, Master Jaken said that Yuuki should be back in her time with Kagome, and I just wanted to see where her home was since I can't go to her time," she explained. "And besides, Master Jaken and I miss her."

"I do not miss that dreadful woman!" Jaken shouted indignantly and Sesshomaru glanced down at him. "I never said I missed her! Who misses her!? Not me!"

Rin blinked. "Oh, and so does A-Un." A-Un groaned in agreement. "Lord Sesshomaru, don't you miss her as well?" She waited for a response, but then became confused as he turned back around.

She didn't want to push him, but he was certainly acting differently since she left. He must miss her. Rin nodded to herself. That's the only thing that made sense. Sesshomaru then spoke, "Rin, hang onto A-Un tightly. Do not fall."

Rin gasped happily. He was going to take her! "I won't!" She promised and sat on the saddle properly. Lord Sesshomaru prepared to jump in the air and Jaken exclaimed in surprise. He quickly snagged Sesshomaru's mokomoko as he flew off and A-Un took off after him. Once they made it to Fujiwara Village, they descended at the entrance. "Oh, wow!" Rin gaped in awe at the bamboo forest that hid the village, and from above she spotted the Great Wisteria Tree. "It's so pretty!"

When they landed, she jumped off A-Un and Jaken hurriedly got off Sesshomaru's mokomoko. "Now listen, Rin!" He shouted after her as she inspected the gate entrance. "You be on your best behavior!"

"I will!"

"And your should thank Lord Sesshomaru for wasting his precious time on taking you on this unnecessary trip!" He added.

Rin smiled back at him and then bowed to Sesshomaru. "Thank you so much, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru didn't respond and watched as she ran on ahead. "Greetings!" Rin stopped short and stared up at a man in priest robes. He smiled at her with shining lavender eyes. "Welcome to Fujiwara Village." He then nodded over to Sesshomaru. "Welcome back, Dog Lord."

"Uh?" Jaken blinked, unsure of how to take that. "You know Lord Sesshomaru?" He questioned, utterly baffled at the man's calm behavior at seeing the great Lord Sesshomaru.

"Ah, so that is his name. Why, yes, he is a welcomed visitor, of course," the priest replied simply. "It was thanks to him and his friends that our late priest Kakuju and his wife Utsugi were able to lay to rest at their shrine, ending the Hitogata torment for us." Jaken stared at him blankly for a few seconds, processing that information. Friends? As in Inuyasha's group? He associated the two!? Jaken opened his mouth to set the record straight, but the priest was done with that explanation and looked down at Rin instead. "I see he's brought more visitors this time. Would you like a tour of our village?"

"Oh, yes, please!" She replied happily.

"Very well, please, follow me this way," he said and walked with her down the path.

Jaken huffed in annoyance as he followed with his Lord and A-Un. "Calling my Lord and that half-breed Inuyasha's pack friends. Disrespectful!"

* * *

Kagome clapped her hands together and announced happily, "Guess who has a boyfriend!"

Around the table at Wacdnalds, their three friends froze with wide eyes and open mouths, staring directly at Yuuki who stared down at the table holding her cup. She took a long and slow slurp before sighing calmly. "... Hm... I don't think I've ever been in such a violent rage before."

"Oh, come on!" Kagome slapped her shoulder roughly, beaming a grin out of utter delight. "It's **wonderful** news and certainly no secret! Go _ahead!_ " She began nudging her and she shot back a fiery look of hate, a dark aura flaring around her. "Tell them all about him!"

With fire in her eyes she growled out through her teeth, "You are such a dead brat..." Kagome only laughed and waved the dark aura away, undaunted by her fury.

"You..." Yuuki looked back over to her three friends. Yuka managed to choke out, "You have a... Boyfriend? Yuuki...?"

" **Please** tell me Kagome's talking about Kenji," Eri said in a panic.

Yuuki went red in the face and shouted back, "I'm not with Kenji!"

Ayumi blinked at her, "Then... Who is it?"

Eri slammed her hands on the table and shot to her feet shouting, " **Please** don't tell me it's a bad boy like Kagome's two-timing jerk!"

"Actually," Kagome raised a finger and happily replied, "It's his older brother!" The three girls' jaws dropped.

Yuuki glared down at her food, her blush growing. "And he's an even bigger jerk..."

Eri jabbed a finger in her face and shouted, "You **admit** it!"

Yuka held her face in her hands and screamed in a panic, " _It's spreading!_ "

Yuuki slammed her cup down and shouted back, "Would you two pipe down!? We're at a restaurant!"

Ayumi looked between them all and then smiled. "Well, I think it's great that Yuuki's with someone."

Yuuki bristled, her hair flying out and shouted back at her, "I'm not with **anyone!** "

"Oh yes she is!" Kagome sang. She then leaned over to Yuka and whispered in her ear.

Based off Yuka's shocked reaction and blushing face, Yuuki tensed and grabbed Kagome's shoulder to pull her away. "What did you say to her!?"

Kagome only smiled innocently. "Whaddya mean?"

Eri sat back down and Yuka whispered into her ear, making her shocked as well. "Whaddya mean 'whaddya mean'!? You know exactly what!"

Eri then whispered to Ayumi and she blushed, covering her mouth as she gasped. "Dunno what you're talking about!"

"You're _such_ a liar!"

Ayumi blinked a few times before lowering her hand. "If he did something like **that** to you..." Yuuki whipped her head around and went blue in the face with horror. Her heart pounded as sweat rolled down her face. **Please** don't let them know! "Then... You two must be together."

"N-now hold on," she put her hands up and shied away a little. "Listen, okay, I don't know what she told you, but-"

"You're little tryst!" Eri snapped accusingly, her face still blushing.

Kagome covered her mouth and giggled cutely. Heads turned in the restaurant and Yuuki's eyes shrunk with horror. "Uh... Uh... O-okay, listen, it's not... Me and him... There's no way- I-I'm not with him! We're not a thing!" He doesn't even like humans- and she didn't like jerks!

"Well there's no way you'd do that with someone you're **not** with," Eri argued back. "It's totally unlike you! And besides, you're not some- some courtesan!"

Yuuki slammed her fists down on the table and rattled everything. She hissed back with fangs growing out of her mouth, " _Of course I'm not some courtesan!_ "

Yuka leaned forward and asked, "Well, did you tell him to stop?"

"Yeah, did you say no?" Eri backed her up. Kagome looked over at Yuuki as she went oddly stiff, staring at them wide eyed.

Ayumi gasped in worry, huddling her hands to her chest. "He didn't force himself on you, did he?"

A big fat sweat drop rolled down her head. "Erm... Well..." Her hands began trembling and her mind reeled back. _Did_ she tell him to stop? _Did_ she say no!? She stared down at the table as her blush grew. Thinking back on it...

 _She glared at him and used both hands to push on his armor covered chest. When she attempted to struggle he only pressed her further against the rock._ _Why was she just letting this happen!? She was weak, not defenseless! She peeked her eyes and glanced down at her rosary. She could easily just grab it and attack him, but... She glanced up at him. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened for a second- her mind being thrown back to the last time she felt like this. It was when Inuyasha smiled at her... And she... She developed..._

Her face was completely obscured by red, her heart going a mile a minute. In her defense she was still recovering from her wounds... And she was soaking in the hot spring for a while... Kagome smiled at her silence and said, "I take that as a no."

"Aw," Ayumi smiled and relaxed. "It's so cute how shy she is."

Both Eri and Yuka sat back in utter defeat. "That's it," Yuka murmured, "We've lost another friend to the wrong crowd..."

Yuuki snapped out of it and glared at them, tears of frustration welling in her eyes. "You- you got it all wrong! He's ten times worse than Kagome's boyfriend! He's nothing but a stupid, prideful, perverted, lousy dog!"

Eri shot to her feet again and stuck her finger back in her face. "Who ya trying to fool!? It's all over your face! You're bent over this guy like Kagome is over her bad pick!"

Kagome frowned at her. "Hey, he's not that bad all the time."

Yuka turned and shouted at her, " **That's** the problem!"

"Well?" Ayumi prompted and they all stared at her. She simply smiled, unbothered by their shouting, and said, "Tell us a bit about him."

"I just told you!"

"Yes, but what _else_ ," she pressed. "There had to be more to him if you're interested in him. What does he look like? What are his hobbies?"

She sat back with a huff, crossing her arms. "Oh, I'll tell ya **all** about him all right. He's a lot like his brother in looks and personality. He's tall, likes to look down on others, has a face so perfect that you want to punch it, is **completely** bipolar; saving my life one minute then insulting me the next, being a total pervert with absolutely no follow up, likes to run off on his own without one word to me, leaving me to just wonder just what the hell is going on, is quiet, rude, bossy, stubborn, selfish, arrogant, and a **bastard!** " Her fists hit the table again.

She was huffing hard by the end of her rant. The three girls sweat dropped and Eri leaned over to Yuka to whisper, "Sounds one sided again..." She nodded in agreement.

Kagome only smiled and said, "Give it a sec."

They all stared at Yuuki as she finished catching her breath. Once she calmed down she relaxed a bit and said to herself grudgingly, "He has his moments, I suppose... He did go to lengths to protect me and he did save my life... He shows up when needed, I guess..."

Yuka quickly leaned back over to Eri and whispered, "It might be Stockholm syndrome." She nodded in agreement. The two girls then turned to Kagome for answers. "Is he the jealous type, too?"

"Uh-huh!" She nodded happily in confirmation. "He was all over her because Ginta kissed her on the cheek!"

"Ginta!?" They exclaimed.

Ayumi's brows went up. "Wow, you were kissed by a boy?"

Eri finally asked, "Who's two-timing who in _this_ relationship?"

Kagome frowned back. "Nobody is two-timing!"

Yuuki came back and shot her a look. "Yeah, right. They're not far from the truth, I've seen it myself."

"Hey!" She frowned back at her. "We're focusing on you right now."

"You are **such** a- _agh!_ "

* * *

After they had their fun time catching up with their friends, Kagome and Yuuki left together with their drinks, heading towards the bus stop. Yuuki fixed her glare at the ground, a blush burning her face as she refused to speak. Kagome only smiled at her, "Oh, come on, you're not gonna keep sulking, are you?"

"I'm not sulking," she grumbled back.

She furrowed her brows up. "Listen, it's not an awful thing to like Sesshomaru, you know."

"I **don't** like him," she grumbled back.

Her expression then went flat. "You can't be serious."

"Of course I'm serious."

Kagome frowned in annoyance and finally snapped, "You're just as bad as Inuyasha!"

Yuuki stopped short and became defensive. "Wh-what are you talking about!?"

Kagome stood in her path and got in her face, forcing her to shrink back, and raised a finger. "Let me take you through a flashback, okay?"

 _"Sesshomaru... I think I misunderstood you. I thought you were cruel, unfriendly and cold. But I started to realize with the times you've helped me and helped Rin... Your kindness. And that cruel and cold person isn't really you. Through that, you've shown me who I really am. So thank you, Sesshomaru."_

Yuuki actually recoiled as her mind reeled back. "I... I said that...?" Confusion rushed through her body like adrenaline as she stared at the ground hopelessly lost. "I couldn't say that... I said that... I said that?" How could she forget saying something like that!? And to Sesshomaru!?

"Yeah, and you know what else!?" Yuuki looked back at her fearfully as she added, "You **smiled** at him! It wasn't a polite smile, it wasn't fake, you smiled at him that _special_ smile!"

She gasped and quickly covered her mouth, looking down at herself bizarrely. "I... I smiled...?" Why didn't she remember any of this!?

Kagome's eye twitched as she watched her look around herself confused, as if she physically lost her memory. She sounded in aggravation and stomped her foot. "Get **real** would ya!?" Yuuki blinked back at her in worry. "You're so stubborn that you wouldn't swallow your pride if your life depended on it. I **know** you, Yuuki, and you obviously have feelings for him! Can you honestly tell me you felt **nothing** for him in the whole time you were with him?" Yuuki shrunk away a little, but kept her mouth shut, refusing to say anything as a blush tinted her cheeks. "And what about when you were gone the first time? After you came back home? Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't think about him at all." Yuuki furrowed her brows up and was forced to advert her gaze. What could she say? Kagome finally backed off with a sigh, seeing she wasn't going to respond. Putting her hand on her hip she said, "You know, he was looking for you every day when you left."

Yuuki whipped her head back around in shock. "Wait- you're serious?"

She nodded and smiled. "We kept running into him and he would see us, but he wouldn't go after Inuyasha or the Tessaiga. He was looking for _you_ , Yuuki! Does that change your mind at all?" Yuuki looked away stubbornly again. Was he really looking for her? But why? Kagome pouted a little. "Fine, stay in denial. But trust me, when you're lying in bed tonight you're going miss sleeping under the stars under his protection." She then smiled and added, "That's what happened to me."

Yuuki huffed and continued walking with her. "Yeah, that's _you_..." Kagome only giggled, knowing better. The two of them went to the bus stop and went their separate ways, taking different buses to their homes. The whole time she clung onto the handle, she stared out the window deep in thought. Did Sesshomaru actually miss her? Did he actually _care_ for her?

 _"You're just a mortal."_

When he stared at her, when they parted ways at the castle... She didn't see anything. No apology, no sadness, just... His usual coldness. Her eyes lowered as she stared in dejection. Why was she feeling so... Sad? Perhaps Sesshomaru wasn't completely cold hearted, but he was still a demon. Of course he wouldn't be interested in a human. Of course he wouldn't be interested in...

The speakers came on, "Next stop: Fujiwara Shrine." She blinked back to reality and pressed the button.

Stepping off the bus, she slowly made her way up the steps to her shrine. Petals flew down by her face and she glanced up, seeing the Wisteria tree. That's right... It felt so long ago, but he was lying right there under the tree, in his own time. She frowned as she approached it, staring down at the spot. "Why would he..." She quickly shook her head. "No- I don't care. I just- imagined it, that's all." She forced the thoughts away and went to her home.

She was greeted by her mother's tears. Her father was much more composed, but just as happy to see her back again. She then went through the long talk, explaining most of what had transpired back in the Feudal Era, and unfortunately, why she had to go back. "I'll have to go back after the tests on Tuesday. The good news is, with the jewel shard, I'm able to pass through the well safely, so I can come back."

Mariko was devastated. "But... You- you just came back! You almost died!" She turned to her husband desperately, "Yuuma, do something! Ground her!"

Yuuki sweat dropped and Yuuma sighed. "Mariko, do you remember how Yuuki was lying paralyzed on the ground?" She nodded. "Well, that's going to happen again if she doesn't remove this Shikon Jewel. This Naraku, this evil demon, he has most of the shards which means he can harm Yuuki even if she's here." She sat back and stared at her lap in a daze. "She's not safe yet, honey."

Yuuki furrowed her brows up in worry. Her mother's face was so... Withdrawn. "Mom, I'll come back- as often as I can. I promise that I'll be okay." She glanced at her looking so sad that she put on a smile and said, "How about you touch up my hair while I'm here. And after school we can go shopping- whatever you want. Sound fun?"

Her effort made her smile. "That sounds awesome, hun. All right, let's do it."

Yuuki spent as much time as she could with them before the evening. After dinner she drew a hot bath and soaked, relaxing in familiar surroundings. She let out a content sigh, "This beats even hot springs..." The hot springs... She shut her eyes and tried to force the memories away. How was she going to show her face at school? Her only other friends knew her dirty secret and Eri loved to gossip, the imp.

 _"Is he the jealous type, too?"_

 _"Uh-huh!" She nodded happily in confirmation. "He was all over her because Ginta kissed her on the cheek!"_

Sighing heavily again she stared up at the ceiling. "Thinking back to Kagome's first interrogation... Ayumi _did_ say that since Inuyasha was jealous it was a sign that he had feelings for her and wants her for himself..." She frowned thoughtfully, "Yuka had a good idea, too... Maybe he was jealous and moody all the time because he didn't know her feelings for him." She then furrowed her brows up at the ceiling. "And he doesn't have an ex-girlfriend that he's hung up on, as far as I'm aware...

"Wait- what am I saying!?" She quickly shook her head from the thoughts and splashed her face. "That all applies to Kagome- Sesshomaru wasn't jealous, he was just being possessive, and he's not 'moody' he's completely bipolar! Either angry or dull! I'm- I'm **not** in love with him!" She threw her fists down in defiance and water splashed in her face, startling her. She then calmed down and stared at the water sadly. If she wasn't in love with him... Then why does the thought of him protecting her and caring for her make her so... Happy?

Feeling exhausted she cut her bath short and dried off, putting new and clean pajamas on. She then embraced her bed in relief. It was heaven being back. Snuggling under the covers, she stared at the ceiling. _"But trust me, when you're lying in bed tonight you're going miss sleeping under the stars under his protection."_

She stared at the ceiling for a long moment before tossing her arm over her eyes. "Kagome... You're such a brat."

* * *

"Mm, this is delicious!" Rin and the Priest stopped to have a couple pickles that were made by the old woman.

"Mrs. Takenaka makes the best pickles in the region," the Priest said as they enjoyed their snack.

Old Mrs. Takenaka nodded to them happily. "The most important thing about pickles, is you have to attend to them every day."

"Grandma!" A girl rolled a barrel over and huffed. "We have more pickling to do!"

"Oh, right, right," Mrs. Takenaka nodded to herself as she wandered off.

Rin watched as the old woman wandered away and her granddaughter chased after her. "Grandma! Not that way!"

"Come," the priest said, "Let me show you our village weaver." Sesshomaru and Jaken gave them their space as they followed, Jaken pulling A-Un in tow. As Rin and the Priest walked together eating their pickles he explained, "Our Village was barred away from the rest of the world for ten years before the seal on the barrier was broken and the hitogata were destroyed. Since then our village managed to make a lot of money from our pickles and kimonos. With that money we were able to rebuild our shabby dwellings and expand."

They made their way to the East side of town and approached an old woman who was sewing in a chair outside her house. A little boy and a girl were sitting beside her on the ground, focusing on their own sewing projects. She looked up and smiled. "Oh, hello, Yuudai. Giving a tour of the village?"

"Yes," he gestured down to Rin. "Our visitor today is Rin. The Dog Lord, Sesshomaru, brought her to visit along with her bunny friend."

Rin held her bunny tight and smiled at the old woman. "Nice to meet you."

"It's always nice to see visitors," the old woman replied. "You can call me Kameyo." She then noticed her kosode and gasped in shock. "Child!" The two kids looked up at Grandma Kameyo in alarm. "Your kosode! It's filthy!"

"Huh?" Rin blinked and looked down at herself. She supposed her clothes were a little dirty, but it looked better after Yuuki washed it.

"Please, allow me to at least fix up your kosode."

"Oh, no thanks, Grandma Kameyo," Rin said politely.

Kameyo suddenly turned sour. "Young people know nothing about fashion now-a-days," she said to herself and focused back on her sewing.

Rin blinked confused. "Come, Rin," Priest Yuudai led her away from the muttering old woman. "Now to show you our main attraction." Rin and the others followed him as he took them down the North path to the shrine. When they emerged from the last gate Rin gasped in awe at the sight of the tree. "This is the Great Wisteria Tree. Our main attraction and heart of Fujiwara Village."

"Its' so pretty!" Rin ran forward to the tree. She slowed as she stared up at the branches of purple flowers. Approaching the trunk she looked down to see two marked graves. "Who's buried here?"

"The former Priest and his wife," Yuudai explained as he walked up beside her. "Kakuju and Utsugi."

She looked up at him and asked, "What happened?"

"Well, your Dog Lord friend arrived at our village with Kakuju and Utsugi's great granddaughter. Together they defeated the giant hitogata that wounded Kakuju, and then defeated the demon that was trying to steal the Seirei powers from Lady Utsugi. After that battle, well, you'd have to ask him yourself." He smiled back at Sesshomaru while he simply stared over at the shrine. "The great granddaughter disappeared after the battle, as did the Dog Lord. Their friends were instructed by the great granddaughter to bury them here. They paid their respects and I haven't seen any of them since, besides Sesshomaru."

" **Lord** Sesshomaru!" Jaken squawked.

Everyone seemed to ignore him. Rin stared at the graves, thinking about it for a moment. "Do you mean Yuuki?"

"Hm?" Yuudai looked down at her.

"Yuuki!" She smiled up at him. "This is her village!" Yuudai furrowed his brows confused. "The great granddaughter you're talking about. That was Yuuki! She's my friend!"

"Yuuki, that was her name?" He smiled up at the Wisteria Tree. "Well, whoever she is, I'm thankful." Looking back down at her he added, "How would you like to stay the night at our inn? It was recently built, but you can stay for free for the night since your friend was so helpful."

"Absolutely not-!" Jaken was squished to the ground underneath Sesshomaru's foot.

"Rin."

She smiled back at him. "Yes, my lord?"

"If you wish to stay the night here, you may."

She gasped in delight. "Really?" He nodded and she smiled back up at Yuudai. "That sounds wonderful!"

"Very well, let me help get you situated. Please, follow me," he said and led them back to the village inn.

* * *

Yuuki sat at her desk and worked on the assignment for the class. Things were surprising tame despite their conversation yesterday. Of course there were a million questions from other kids. The story was that, after Yuuki visited Kagome at the hospital to talk about the acrobatics club, she caught her terrible disease and was forced to stay in the hospital with no visitors for a while. But with new experimental medication they were both 100%, for now, and were able to show up for school.

She sat between Eri and Kenji while Kagome took her spot behind Ayumi and Yuka. Thankfully when she scrambled to leave for the Feudal Era she took her backpack which was already filled with her work and textbooks, so she was able to study while she was away. Glancing back at Kagome she could visibly see that she was completely lost. Kagome stared at her pleadingly and Yuuki smiled in amusement, enjoying her turmoil as punishment for yesterday, and turned back to her work. The poor girl had only today to study to be able to pass the tests tomorrow. All the subjects Yuuki got through with little struggle, but Kagome was blue in the face by the end of it.

After school Kagome snagged her away before Kenji managed to talk to her. "Yuuki!" Kagome put her hands together and begged, "Please, can I use your notes!?"

Yuuki sweat dropped at her antics. "Of course, Kagome." Kagome gasped in shock as she took out her notebooks. "I suggest you study extra hard, though. It looks like you're going to have a tough time on the tests."

She slumped over glumly. "Don't I know it..." Ayumi, Yuka and Eri walked up to them, but after Kagome took the notebooks she ran off. "Thanks! See you guys!"

"And there she goes," Yuka sighed.

"Well, you can't blame her," Eri said, putting a hand on her hip. "You saw in her in class. She was clueless and the tests are tomorrow."

Ayumi pressed a finger to her cheek thoughtfully. "But, Yuuki, you seem caught up. Why is that?"

Yuuki sweat dropped and then mustered up a smile. "Well, Kagome was struggling to remain conscious while in the hospital. What I had wasn't nearly as bad and I could stay awake long enough to study."

That only made the three girls worried. "Oh, poor Kagome," Yuka said and they agreed.

"Yuuki!"

Yuuki froze, hearing the distance voice of Kenji. She cleared her throat loudly and said, "Right, well, we should hurry to the club to get some routine time in-"

"Yuuki!"

Yuuki pressed her lips together as her friends giggled. "Yeah, we'll hurry," Eri teased and winked.

"Meanwhile, you should catch up with Kenji and dump that delinquent," Yuka advised. "Meet you there!" Yuka and Eri ran off without her, making her eye twitch.

"Well, I'm glad you're back, Yuuki," Ayumi said and waved as she left for her choir club. "Have fun with Kenji!"

Yuuki closed her eyes as she blushed, resisting slapping her forehead. "Yuuki, hey!" Yuuki turned around and forced a smile at Kenji. He beamed a smile back, "It's great to see you back! You look healthy. How are you feeling?"

"Um, I-" Yuuki stuttered and blushed furiously as Kenji slid his hand up under her bangs to check her temperature . Jesus, since she's been back it's been touchy feely with people the entire time. "I-I feel just fine, for now anyways," she replied and pulled away with an awkward smile. "But, um, I need to get to my club..." She stepped back. "So..."

"Oh, I understand," he smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about something, but you should hurry. How about I see you after school tomorrow? You'll be attending your shrine, right?"

She hesitated. She wasn't **not** going to be there, so... She smiled painfully, "Y-yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Kenji." She then ran off to her acrobatics club.

Now for the last hurdle of the day: changing into her leotard. She kept her back to the girls as she changed her clothes and then checked herself. Her lips pressed in a tight line. A couple of the purple scars could be seen, but the one-piece hid most of it. How was she going to explain this? "Yuuki?" Calmly she turned around to face them and they all gasped. "Oh my gosh- Yuuki! Are those bruises?" Aki asked.

"They look like scars!" Yuka said in alarm.

Yuuki put her hands up to calm them down. "Girls, listen. It's just from the illness I caught from Kagome. They're... They're sores."

"Those are some nasty sores," Eri commented.

She gave her a flat look. "Thank you, Eri." She then clapped. "All right, I want everyone to focus today. Now that I'm back we're going to get the routine down."

"Yes, ma'am!" They all replied.

* * *

"Wait, Rin!" The next day Rin was running back to the Fujiwara shrine with Jaken chasing after her. "Where are you going!?" Sesshomaru and A-Un followed after them calmly. Once she made it back to the shrine she gazed up at the wisteria tree again. She then knelt at the graves and set the bunny aside to pray. Jaken slowed as he approached. "What are you doing, Rin?"

"Paying respects to Yuuki's family," she replied without glancing back. "Master Jaken, do you want to join me?"

"Of course not!" He shouted and turned away stubbornly.

Sesshomaru stood and watched Rin as she prayed. He looked around the area. It was true, he came here often when Yuuki disappeared the first time. Touching that tree, once in a while, he could glimpse into the future and he saw her. It was a rarity, until she happened to see him in return. He figured he was smelling the wisteria flowers too much, but perhaps there was a connection between the times through that tree. His eyes lowered to stare at the ground. What were these feelings overcoming him? He felt foolish. He wasted too much time sitting here before, waiting to see her again. When she finally did return again, he pushed her away. _"You're just a mortal."_ That's what he tried to tell himself.

His father was powerful. The Lord of the western lands, undefeated. His downfall... Lady Maimi, a priestess, demon hunter. He didn't know how it happened, but they fought alongside each other numerous times. Sesshomaru blamed her for his weakness. She made him soft, becoming accustomed to humans. Then he met Izayoi, the human aristocrat. She stole his weakened heart and he died for what? Protecting her and their half breed spawn. He glanced over at Rin, but she was still praying.

Inuyasha was weakened at birth, being half human. Falling for the priestess Kikyo he was placed under a fifty year spell. He was too foolish to learn, though, and now he was with the priestess Kagome. It became a running _joke_ that the Dogs had their pet Priestesses. Sesshomaru swore to never become so weak as to rely on anyone else. Now that his father was gone he had nothing to prove himself against. His only option was to fight the strongest opponents he could find.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's eyes flicked over to Rin, seeing her looking over at him. "When is Yuuki coming back?"

Yuuki... He looked up at the wisteria tree. He swore to never be weak like his father and brother, but he was failing. Calling her a mortal, insulting her to drive her off, he was feeling regret. He didn't know what he hated more: the feeling or the fact he felt it. Rin was different from other humans. She was pure. Innocent. Though she was naive, she gave him a different perspective of humans. He almost smirked at himself. How did he become so weak without realizing?

Rin watched her lord confused. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken looked over as well, worried by his silence.

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin. "Rin... Would you like to see Yuuki's world?"

She went wide eyed. "You mean... I can?"

"It's a possibility." He approached the tree and stared up at the branches. "This tree stands in her time as well. If you touch the tree, there is a chance you will be able to see into her world."

Rin stood and dusted her kosode off. She then ran around the graves and reached out for the tree, but hesitated. "Will I see Yuuki?" She asked.

"If she is here," he replied and looked back at her. "Go ahead."

Rin looked back at the trunk in worry. She hoped dearly that it would work. She shut her eyes tight and touched the tree. Jaken, intrigued, snuck over and touched the tree as well. Sesshomaru stared at the trunk. How was he to deal with these conflicting feelings? He despised weakness, yet that is what he was becoming. Was it because of her? Because of Rin? Or was he always weak? He was suddenly aware of his missing arm. With his face as neutral as ever, he pressed his hand against the tree.

Everything was cast in a hazy glow. "Rin, open your eyes."

Rin and Jaken both opened their eyes and they gasped. Looking around they saw the shrine in modern day Tokyo. They could see buildings just barely in the distance. There were bizarre carriages moving without horses on a black road. People were walking around the tree in odd clothes and aiming small rectangular boxes at it, flashes of light coming from them. Rin looked around and gasped happily. "Yuuki! Look, there she is!"

Sesshomaru glanced behind himself. Yuuki was there, dressed in her priestess attire. She was smiling politely to elderly people and gesturing to the tree, talking though they could hear no sound. Seeing her he felt a nostalgic sadness. It wasn't long ago that there was no chance of her returning. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he wanted her to return. Now that she could he changed his mind and pushed her away. What did he want? And why did he want it?

The elderly people moved on and a boy ran up to her. Sesshomaru watched as they spoke. The boy checked her forehead for a fever and she blushed, shying away from him. Her blushes... For some reason, he enjoyed it when she did that. When she was angry or embarrassed, she blushed so easily, and he enjoyed that fact. What he didn't enjoy was how close that boy was being. She was blushing, but evidently not angry. Yuuki then spoke to him at ease, and when he responded she was happy. She was smiling at him genuinely, and Sesshomaru glared at him. It was the same smile she gave Ginta and Rin. The boy then took her hand, making Sesshomaru particularly furious, and he watched as the boy dragged her away.

Sesshomaru removed his hand and Rin and Jaken did the same. Rin asked innocently, "Lord Sesshomaru, who was that boy?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Let's go."

Without a glance at them he walked off. "Okay!"

While Rin followed after him happily, Jaken was a bit more hesitant. He grabbed A-Un's reins and pulled him along, keeping a worried eye on his lord. Ever the faithful servant, he knew his lords feelings, and he was not happy. That meant bad news for Jaken. He hung his head and sulked. "Woe is me..."

* * *

"Here you go, Yuuki!" Kenji held up two plastic bags full of medical supplies.

Surprised, she accepted a bag and looked inside. "Wow you really went all out..." She knew he'd be helpful in getting supplies for the Feudal Era since his dad was a doctor and his whole family was obsessed with health and safety. She smiled politely and replied, "Thank you, Kenji."

"No problem! Like I said, if you need anything then don't be afraid to ask," he said as he gave her the second bag. She only smiled and hummed. "By the way, I was wondering why you needed all this. Didn't the hospital take care of you?"

She sweat dropped and struggled to keep up her smile. "Yes, well, my family was... Planning a trip to the mountains- hiking and camping, and while the medicine is working-"

"Better safe than sorry!" He nodded in agreement. "Good thinking. When were you going to go camping?"

"Um..." She scratched her cheek awkwardly. "Sometime... Soon... The details haven't been worked out yet. Have to talk to the doctor and all that."

He grinned. "Great! I was wondering if we could go out again this weekend?" She hesitated and he continued, "I was thinking we could go see a baseball game. Or catch that movie we originally planned on if you're not into sports."

Yuuki forced a painful smile. "That sounds great, Kenji!" She then began walking backwards from him. "Movie- sports, whatever you want, but, um, I gotta go back to the shrine- bye!" She took off back to her house and he blinked after her.

He then smiled and waved, "Great! See you this weekend!"

Yuuki let out a sigh as she ran back home. That night she was able to pack properly thanks to Kagome's helpful list. Her backpack exploded in size and she tested out the weight. "Well, no wonder Kagome leaves her textbooks," she murmured. She set it away and got ready for bed. She left to her bathroom to change and brush her teeth. There was a knocking sound and she paused her brushing and glanced over at the door. "Uh? Who ish it?" She asked. She waited, but no response. She sighed and opened the door, but no one was in the hall. There was a knock again and looking confused she followed the sound back to her bedroom.

She opened the door and froze, seeing Inuyasha just outside her window. "Hey!" He smiled and waved at her. "Three days is up! Time to head back!"

Yuuki blinked a couple times. Was he seriously here to pick her up? She looked down at herself in her pajamas and still brushing her teeth. She then shouted at him, "Inuyasha! Get out of here!" She pointed her toothbrush at him and the toothpaste suds flew. "We're coming back in the morning!"

He frowned back at her. "It's been three days!"

"I need to sleep!"

"You can sleep when you get back!"

" **In my bed!** "

"Pampered brat."

"Lousy dog!"


	17. Vanishing Point

Late at night Rin had found a melon patch. Jaken accompanied her, as demanded by Sesshomaru, and sat away from her as she inspected all the melons, pouting over the fact he was babysitting again. "They all look delicious," Rin said. "Which one should I choose, Master Jaken?"

"Who cares!?" Jaken called back pitifully. "Leave me alone!"

Rin ignored his melancholy and knelt down to a melon, knocking on it. "Maybe I'll have two or three." Jaken only sighed as Rin tasted some of them. "This one is sweet, too. Look after these ones for me, okay, Jaken?"

Jaken glanced back at her and sighed again. Well, there was no sense in complaining... A sudden gust of wind made him flinch. There was a rustle and once the wind died down he looked over and gasped, seeing Kagura standing in the field with them. He pointed at her accusingly, "It's you again!"

Kagura only smirked at them. "Sesshomaru can be so careless, taking his eyes off his ward." She waved her fan and a rush of wind knocked Jaken back, sending him tumbling.

He yelped and by the time he recovered he didn't see Rin or Kagura anywhere. "Rin? Rin!" He ran towards where Rin once stood and found the pink bunny abandoned. " _Rin!_ "

* * *

Yuuki and the others slept in Kaede's hut, her and Kagome giving in to Inuyasha's demands to return immediately. While everyone else was out cold, Yuuki was having difficulties adjusting to the lack of bed again. She tossed and turned a couple times, but then froze when she heard sniffing. Then someone ran out of the hut, the door flap swinging shut, and Yuuki quickly opened her eyes and sat up. Looking around she only saw Inuyasha missing, and so she hurried out the door flap after him. She stopped short out the door, seeing him standing not far away, staring out at the black mountains in the distance.

She walked up next to him. "What is it?" She asked, staring up at the harvest moon.

He sniffed a couple times before replying, "Trouble."

She glanced up at him sideways. "Is it Naraku?"

He frowned out at the distance. "Yeah." He seemed reluctant to admit it.

Yuuki glared back up at the red moon. Last time they caught wind of Naraku they had a run in with his goons, Kagura and Jigoku. Her hand trembled at the thought of him and her hands clenched into knuckle white fists. She cursed herself for feeling afraid of him. Since he attacked her with such speed and intent to kill, being so close to succeeding... It made her nervous. She could barely keep her nerve when climbing a cliff, imaging she would easily slip and fall to her death.

Now Inuyasha caught Naraku's scent again. It could either be him or one of his incarnations. Yuuki honestly didn't know which she preferred anymore. They needed to destroy Naraku to break the Wind Tunnel curse on Miroku and save Sango's brother, but... A jewel shard was inside of her now. She didn't know what would happen if Naraku found out. He controlled Kohaku with a jewel shard. Could he do the same to her? Would she be forced to fight against her friends? Or would it be Jigoku? Would he kill her the next time they met and rip her apart until he found the shard?

"Yuuki." She jumped and looked up at Inuyasha. He stared down at her with a serious look. "We're not going to let anything happen to you. Got it?"

She stared at him for a moment, feeling a small drop of sweat rolling down her cheek. "Yeah."

* * *

Sesshomaru stood on a hill, staring out into the night. The scent of the wind had changed. "Lord Sesshomaru!" He turned to face Jaken as he ran through the tall grass towards him. He noticed he was carrying the bunny and his eyes narrowed. "Young Rin has been abducted- again! Kagura appeared out of nowhere and took off with her!" Sesshomaru stared down at him for a few moments. Kagura kidnapped her again... He felt the anger boil in himself, but he showed no sign of it. Proof, Jaken wasn't cowering in fear.

"Let me reassure you, Lord Sesshomaru..." That familiar voice echoed out. Jaken jumped, startled, and spun around while Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Appearing from the darkness were Saimyosho, their buzzing only now being heard from so close, and the familiar baboon cloak. "If you heed my request, I shall return Rin in good health."

It took Jaken a minute, but, "It's Naraku!"

"We meet again," Sesshomaru murmured, eyeing Naraku. More accurately a puppet of Naraku. "So, what do you have up your sleeve this time?"

"Nothing special," he replied. "I simply want you to kill Inuyasha."

It truly was nothing special. It made Sesshomaru smile, not only in amusement, but also in annoyance. "Why go through all this trouble for something so trivial?" He then moved like a blur and ripped Naraku's head off with his claws. The Saimyosho dispersed and flew away. The head and body immediately crumbled to dirt and mud, leaving only an effigy and his demonic scent. He felt better, but not satisfied.

"What _is_ that?" Jaken asked. "A demon puppet?"

Sesshomaru ignored him and stared down at the remains. "Does Naraku honestly believe that he can threaten me into action by endangering the life of a mere mortal?" He wondered aloud. He already tried this once before, and in the end he fled like a coward. Escaping like the spider that he is.

 _"I have half the mind to say that Naraku was right about you."_

 _"What if she died from the poison?"_

 _"I'm just disappointed in him."_

Sesshomaru blinked back to the present. He needed to stop doing that. "Will you turn your back on the girl?" Jaken asked. "Will you forsake her?"Staring at the ground he murmured, "With Yuuki gone, she had no idea Rin was taken..." Sesshomaru ignored him and began walking away. "Wait!" Jaken ran after him. "Where are you going, my lord!?"

* * *

The sun wasn't even up yet, but Yuuki and Inuyasha woke the others and they were on their way. Kagome rode on his back while Yuuki opted to use Kagome's bike, Shippo hitching a ride with her in the basket. "Are you sure it's Naraku you smell?" Sango asked from Kirara's back, flying with Miroku.

"Yeah," he replied, "I know that stench. Look out, Naraku! I'll find you for sure this time. And I'll kill you!"

"Naraku's gone out of his way to hide himself all this time," Miroku murmured. "Why he's shown himself now, I don't know."

"I do," Yuuki replied and they glanced at her. "Because he has a plan up his sleeve." She only glared ahead, thinking about what they had explained to her before. After Jigoku attacked her and separated her from her friends, they had a run in with Onigumo.

Onigumo was the man that loved Kikyo and sold his burnt up body to demons. From him Naraku was born. Apparently it was Onigumo's heart that prevented Naraku from killing Kikyo. Naraku attempted to shed Onigumo from him once and for all, but that backfired and he absorbed him back. It was then when it was revealed that Naraku could revert to his weakest state- as all half demons have one- whenever he damn wanted. And apparently Kagura didn't tell Naraku Inuyasha's time of weakness. Yeah, she missed a lot when she was out of commission.

If she learned anything: it was that Naraku never did anything without reason. And Yuuki had a hunch that he made himself stronger again by recycling demons. If that were true then they were looking at trouble. The last time that happened...

 _Yuuki clapped her hands together and her Seirei powers flared. "Spirit's Rage!" The translucent tentacles shout out in a flurry of movement. They lashed out at Naraku's barrier, revealing and then shattering it._

 _"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha slammed his Tessaiga into the ground and sent his attack racing towards Naraku._

 _Yuuki went wide eyed as the Wind Scar crashed into another barrier. "You fools," Naraku frowned at them unamused. "You think I would use the same barrier?"_

 _"Naraku finished making himself stronger," Sango reminded her. "It means he has a new barrier."_

Inuyasha had **just** mastered his own barrier shattering technique with his Red Tessaiga. She wasn't looking forward to Naraku being a pain in her ass again.

* * *

"If I may be so bold to ask," Jaken spoke up after following after Sesshomaru for a long distance, "How do you plan on approaching this situation, my lord?" After he asked, Sesshomaru came to a stop. He stared at the space in front of him. So, this is where Naraku was leading him. Since destroying his puppet he could make out his stench. "Why did you stop?" Jaken asked quietly. "Is something the matter?"

It didn't surprise him that his servant didn't smell anything. "Naraku's castle is here," he replied.

"Huh?" Jaken stared out around the mountains and scenery, searching the distance. "I don't see a castle, my lord." Then the barrier opened up, space being warped and rippled in front of them, and Jaken shouted in fright. Seeing the castle he passed through, Jaken hot on his heels.

They made it to the castle. The air was stifling with Naraku's miasma. The demonic aura made Jaken jittery. "So," Sesshomaru spoke up to the castle's entrance, knowing Naraku was listening. "You used your scent to lead me here."

"Would you have come otherwise?" Blue ghostly fire ignited in the torches, dimly lighting the darkness of the place. Naraku then appeared on the top of the steps, startling Jaken. "I must inform you that the girl is not here in my castle. She would not be able to survive the airless atmosphere of this poisonous miasma." Yes, Sesshomaru noted that the miasma was more powerful than last time. But it made no difference. "The girl is under my protection outside the castle walls. I assure you she is unharmed. For now."

"Naraku. Do me the honor of at least recognizing that I am not here simply to save Rin." Jaken looked up at his Lord in surprise.

"Of course," he replied. "You of all people seem to despise taking orders from others. You will not kill Inuyasha when told to do so. Nor did you come to look for the girl. I realize that you are here to kill me."

Sesshomaru smiled at him. "You sound as if you have led me into your trap. Perhaps later I shall have you explain yourself." Sesshomaru's own demonic power surged, creating a wind as the two auras clashed. "If you should survive the night that is." He lifted his hand and cracked his knuckles.

Naraku smiled as well, chuckling. Oh, Sesshomaru... You're going to assist, whether you like it or not.

* * *

They were traveling at full speed until Kagome gasped. "Stop!"

As if he was startled, Inuyasha slid to a stop. Kirara slowed and Yuuki braked up to them. "What's the hold up?" He barked in annoyance.

"I sense a sacred jewel shard," she replied, confusing them. She turned to the side and stared at the distance. "It's not in the direction we're headed. It's coming from over there."

They were quiet for a moment, processing the information. They were thinking the same question: was it Kohaku? Whenever they were on Narku's tail he would throw Kohaku at them to slow them down. There was suddenly a voice and they tensed. "She has sharp senses."

Inuyasha sniffed and they spun around, seeing Jigoku standing behind them, looking bored as ever. When seeing him, Yuuki's insides went cold. She froze up, staring at him terrified, her body breaking out in cold sweat.

 _He suddenly had a wicked grin, the red of his eyes shrinking down to dots._ "You!" _He roared in a rasp. Demonic energy exploded from him. Jigoku spread his hands and his fingers turned into claws._

 _"Yuuki! Run!"_

Fight or Flight kicked in and suddenly her ears were roaring. " **Jigoku!** "

In a blink she abandoned the bike and it clattered to the ground. Shippo yelped as he tumbled out of the basket. "Yuuki!" Kagome exclaimed in alarm.

Yuuki pulled her rosary as she ran at him. Jigoku simply stood there with an expressionless look, staring at her with dead eyes.

 _Jigoku swerved to the side just enough so his arm was blasted off and dissolved. With his remaining arm he swung and carved deep gashes across her torso, knocking her back. Yuuki's eyes glazed over as she flew back, her blood flying dramatically as she went over the cliff edge._

Yuuki swung her rosary whip at him with every intent to kill, but he suddenly disappeared. The rosary hit the ground and dust exploded upward as she created a deep gouge. "You reek of fear." Yuuki froze, her shrunken irises unable to focus as she felt him on her back, his breath reaching her ear. Slowly did she stiffly move her head to look down, seeing his claws of fingers aimed at her throat. He was too fast... He was too close... "You don't have to worry this time, Yuuki Fujiwara," he said and she blinked. She cursed her body for trembling. She couldn't stop it. "I still have every instinct to rip you apart, but Naraku has ordered me to keep restraint. He has other plans for now."

Kagome slid from Inuyasha's back as he snarled at him. "Why you...!" He pulled out his Tessaiga, ready to attack.

Jigoku glanced back at them with disinterest. "Attack and she dies."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered in worry, keeping her eyes on Jigoku.

"Yeah, I know," he grumbled, but he didn't like it.

Miroku and Sango dismounted from Kirara when she landed. "So, Naraku reveals himself, Kagome senses a jewel shard, and now you show up." Miroku stared at him hard. He demanded, "Tell us: what does Naraku have planned?"

Jigoku looked back down at Yuuki, having a solid foot of height on her. "Do you know the human girl Rin?"

Yuuki gasped. "No..." Did Naraku have her again?

As if reading her mind he replied, "Yes. I can take you to her." She dared turn her head slightly. Once he was sure he had her interest, he backed off, putting his hand away. She jumped away from him and took a defensive stance, glaring at him. He was unfazed. "Come with me and you can rescue Rin from Naraku's clutches. She is where the priestess sensed the jewel shard."

She narrowed her eyes. "Is Kohaku holding her?"

He nodded and Sango's lips pressed in a line. "I'm coming with you." Miroku glanced at her.

Jigoku looked over as well. "No." They tensed, realizing what was happening. "This is Naraku's deal: Yuuki comes with me alone and the rest of you follow Naraku's scent to his castle. If she does not cooperate then Rin dies and you lose his trail."

"Damn that Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted. "He thinks he can just control us!?"

"Yes, he does." Yuuki lowered her weapon and glared at Jigoku, recovering some of her nerve. "I'll go."

"Yuuki-!" Kagome began to protest, but stopped when Yuuki looked at her sadly.

"Kagome, I **have** to go save Rin. I will not abandon her in his clutches. You all have to hunt Naraku down and kill him." Seeing they still didn't like the idea, she turned to the ground and added quietly, "Besides... It's too dangerous for me to face Naraku right now."

"She has a point," Miroku murmured to the others. "It might be safest for her to stay away from Naraku for now."

Sango's grip tightened on her Hiraikotsu. "We can't afford to lose Naraku."

"Besides," Yuuki added, "If Naraku has Rin, then you have to race Sesshomaru to him, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared at Jigoku, thinking for a moment, but gave in. He put his sword away. "Watch your back," he warned. She nodded. Inuyasha let Kagome climb back on and took off.

Shippo got on Miroku's shoulder and stared back at Yuuki sadly. "We'll meet up with you later," he promised. Yuuki couldn't muster up a smile for him. Sango and Miroku then got back on Kirara and flew off after Inuyasha.

She turned to Jigoku, glaring at him. "Shall we?" He turned and knelt for her to climb on his back. Her lip raised in resentment, but she climbed on and he took off.

* * *

Jigoku stopped at a field. Demons were littered about, getting stirred up out of their laziness by their presence. Yuuki quickly got off his back and stared across the field of demons, seeing the dwelling on the other side. "So... She's in there?" She glanced up, seeing the Saimyosho watching her. If they were here then Naraku had surveillance.

This was a stupid idea. She was alone with Jigoku who no doubt could kill her at any moment. Oddly enough, she could trust that Rin was in there. Naraku didn't make up lies like that. He was above that. She was in there and he was manipulating her, her friends, and Sesshomaru. But Rin didn't have to be the only person in there. She felt her hands begin to tremble again and she clenched them tight. The last time he wanted her was to ultimately gain the Seirei power. Was he still after that? Or did Jigoku figure out she had a jewel shard inside her and reported that back to Naraku?

She glanced up at him, trying to contain her nervousness. He was merely staring at the house, ignoring her existence.

* * *

Naraku smirked as Sesshomaru attacked him again, destroying more of his various demon parts. The chunks fell all around Sesshomaru harmlessly. Soon, Sesshomaru would be a part of his body... Suddenly Naraku was distracted when he sensed a disturbance in his domain. Someone has broken through his barrier? He glanced over, seeing Kagura watching from the shadows. "Kagura, after them."

Kagura summoned her feather and flew off. "An unexpected guest, Naraku?" Sesshomaru questioned, gaining his attention again. "How very unfortunate for him. I assure you their journey here will have been in vain." He raised his sword Tokijin. "By the time they arrive... You'll be dead!" He swung his sword and sent another wave of demonic energy at him.

While his body was blown apart, Naraku only smiled.

* * *

Kagura flew out of Naraku's castle and over the field still within the barrier. She then spotted them, and then gasped, seeing Inuyasha's sword red. She landed in front of them and they stopped short. "Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted, glaring at her.

"So, it was you who broke through the barrier, Inuyasha." Kagura glanced around, seeing that Yuuki was missing. Jigoku must have gotten her already then.

"In the flesh," he replied. "Take my advice: stand back. You're no match for me any longer." She glared at him in frustration. "Move aside and let me pass. Or I'll have to kill you."

He was right. He probably will kill her if she fights. She glanced behind her and spotted the Saimyosho watching. She bit down her frustration and glared back at him. "I can't let you pass, because I'm under watch myself." They were confused by her words as she drew her fan. She'll have to put on a show fighting him. She swung her fan to summon her blades, but she put no force behind it.

"Look out!" Miroku exclaimed and Inuyasha put up his sword.

He then blinked as her attack dispersed after it collided with his sword. It had absolutely no power behind it. "If you're going to fight me then you better get serious!" He shouted and ran at her. She summoned more blades, but he destroyed them easily. Once he was too close she jumped away to escape. "Get back here!"

She landed and glanced over at the Saimyosho. Damn, they know she's not being serious. She might have to take this up a level. She got ready, but then hesitated, hearing the roars in the distance. She glanced over and smirked. Perfect. A hoard of demons were flying towards them. She'll let them handle Inuyasha. She plucked her feather and flew up, leaving the demons to get slaughtered. While they were occupied, she glanced back at the castle. Perhaps she overestimated Sesshomaru. But with Inuyasha's sword, he could probably defeat Naraku. And then she and Jigoku would be free.

"Go, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, shooting an arrow. "Get Naraku! We'll handle the demons!"

Inuyasha didn't need encouragement. Kagura followed Inuyasha to the castle as his friends stayed behind to fight.

* * *

Jaken trembled as he hid behind a wooden beam. He watched as Naraku's chopped off chunks of flesh moved and latched themselves onto Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru only stood there, staring at Naraku as his body was becoming covered up to his shoulders. Watching his lord's head disappear he yelled in fright. "This is terrible!" He came out of his hiding place, but then stopped short, seeing a stray chunk of demon flesh crawl towards him. " _Staff of Two Heads!_ " He bellowed fire at the tentacle, but it only became red hot and chased after him. "Oh no! It didn't work! Help!"

Retreating back to another hiding place, he peered at them again. "I can't believe it! My lord has become engulfed!" The chunks of flesh turned into a pulsing mound as it devoured Sesshomaru. "A death too cruel," he murmured to himself, watching as more tentacles from Naraku's body attached to the mound and began ingesting it.

"Finally," Naraku smiled down at his work. "I have finally consumed the full powers of a complete demon!"

"Naraku!" He glared up to see Inuyasha soaring over the castle wall, holding a Red Tessaiga. "No wonder you've been hiding your true form."

Naraku glared up at him. "Inuyasha," he growled.

"You're dead! _Wind Scar!_ " Inuyasha swung his blade and sent his attack flying at him.

"I think not!" A barrier went up around him and Sesshomaru's body, shielding them from the attack. The Wind Scar sent them slowly sinking into the ground, until finally something gave way. The barrier dispersed and Naraku's eyes widened. What... Happened? The attack slammed into him, ripping him apart. For once he truly was shocked. Inuyasha broke through his barrier.

Inuyasha landed on his feet, his sword returning to normal, and faced his falling apart body. "I've found you, Naraku. And today I'm going to destroy you!"

Naraku glared back at him and huffed. "Don't make me laugh. Do you really think you can slay me?"

He can, Kagura thought as she watched the two from above. He's strong enough now. She searched the battleground and then gasped, spotting the throbbing flesh mound. She couldn't believe it. Naraku's already engulfed Sesshomaru's body... Then he must be destroyed- _now_ , before he's had a chance to absorb Sesshomaru's powers.

Naraku smiled at him. "Inuyasha, you've grown strong enough to break through my barrier..."

"Naraku, you bastard, you don't escape this time. Prepare to die!"

As Inuyasha charged at him, he chuckled. "Though you have gotten stronger, you're still no match for me." He launched his tentacles at him.

Inuyasha jumped to dodge and they slammed into the ground. More came at him and he swung his sword, blasting them away with his attack. Left and right he cut Naraku apart, using Tessaiga to blast him to pieces. As he ran at Naraku, he was suddenly jumped by all the fleshy pieces. "W-What's going on!?" He struggled to get out as they overwhelmed him.

Naraku chuckled. "I'll engulf your body and soul just like I did with Sesshomaru."

"What!?" He continued to try and fight, only shaking his head around. "Sesshomaru!?" He scanned the battlefield and then spotting a dark mound of flesh that throbbed.

"You're too late, Inuyasha," he said. "I have already consumed Sesshomaru. I don't know if your half demon power will do me any good. But still I will absorb your body into my flesh!"

"Don't assume I'm as weak as Sesshomaru...!" He have a shout and the flesh around him was burned away. Naraku went wide eyed as he charged at him, shouting, and then swung his sword, sending a Wind Scar crashing into him. Right after that Sesshomaru finally decided to pop out of his trap as well.

"My Lord! You're alive!" Jaken was heard from the sideline.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the demon flesh unscathed. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted. "Back off! I'm taking Naraku down!"

"No," Sesshomaru eyed him. "Naraku belongs to me."

"Not likely! This time you won't interfere!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him, but then glanced back at Naraku moved.

He laughed, "I shall absorb both of you while you bicker!" He shouted as he towered over them. "Die!" Inuyasha jumped and ran around to dodge the tentacles while Sesshomaru glided side to side, evading effortlessly. "You cannot escape my attacks forever."

Together the brothers fought off Naraku's advances. Naraku's malicious smile melted into shock as they began overpowering him. Inuyasha used his Wind Scar and his main body was blasted to pieces, his human-like torso falling to the ground, leaving him helpless. "One more should do it!" Inuyasha ran at Naraku, but then glanced over as Sesshomaru suddenly appeared next to him.

"I told you to let me take him," he said.

"Back down!" Inuyasha barked.

Sesshomaru swung his sword and sent his blast of blue demonic energy at Naraku. Naraku grinded his teeth, withstanding the attack, and then his open wounds exploded with miasma, forcing the brothers to back off. The miasma twirled up to the sky, Saimyosho flying out of the vortex. "Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku's voice echoed out, "I shall withdraw for now."

Inuyasha glared up at him, but then went wide eyed at the sudden surge of demonic energy. He glanced back, seeing Sesshomaru enveloped in red demonic aura, his markings growing and his eyes turning red. "You fool!" He growled. "Don't think you can escape me twice!"

Naraku's chuckle echoed at them. "Sesshomaru, instead of transforming and hunting me down, shouldn't you be running to the aid of that mortal girl?"

Sesshomaru's demonic energy went away immediately, his transformation stopped. "Mortal girl?" Inuyasha questioned, glaring back at Naraku. "You mean Rin? Yuuki's already getting her back!"

Sesshomaru glanced at him, his brows furrowing slightly. Yuuki was retrieving Rin while he was here? How would she know where Rin was? Naraku chuckled again, "Oh, right, _that_ girl. I suppose she will need rescuing as well."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Inuyasha was shocked as well. He quickly recovered and snarled at him. "What are you talking about, Naraku!? What are you planning with Yuuki!?"

"Come now, Inuyasha. Even you should realize the implications..." With that the miasma faded away, and Naraku with it.

"Dammit," Inuyasha growled, putting his Tessaiga away. "He used Rin and Yuuki to buy time. Damn him!"

"Inuyasha!" He looked over to see the others finally show up, running towards him.

"We have to get to Yuuki!" He shouted back. "She's in danger! Huh?" He glanced back as Sesshomaru jumped into the air.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken ran out of his hiding spot as he flew away. "Don't leave without me!"

They slowed to a stop and Kagome watched him. "Where's he going?" She then looked over at Jaken as he tripped and fell on his face.

"Where's Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Gone," Inuyasha replied bitterly. "He was badly wounded, but he used Rin and Yuuki to buy himself time to escape."

"Then we have to hurry," Miroku said urgently. "She's alone with Jigoku."

"Kirara!" Kirara roared at Sango's command and flew back towards the mountain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, but watched as she ran over to Jaken.

"You're coming with us!" She said, plucking him from the ground.

He yelped as he was stuffed in her backpack. "What are you doing!? Release me at once!"

She frowned at him as he struggled. "You want to catch up to Sesshomaru, don't you?" He stopped struggling and pouted.

* * *

Sesshomaru glared as he flew through the air, resisting his lip raise in a snarl. Yuuki. She went on her own to save Rin. This has to be Naraku's plan. He's going to try and kill them both. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. Not if he had anything to do about it.

* * *

" _Purify!_ " Yuuki fired another attack and vaporized the demons that launched themselves at her. Of course they wouldn't just let her go in to get Rin, but what was the point? She dashed to the side and flipped around, dodging attacks until the opportune moment to strike next. While she was running around, she kept an eye on Jigoku. If Naraku had incarnations like him, then why bother stalling her with these lesser demons? " _Purify!_ "

The demons burned away and she landed on her feet. She pulled off her rosary with a shout and lashed out at the remaining demons. "Get out of my way!" She shouted and released her weapon. With a clap the beads shone brightly and fired, striking down demons on their own. She was panting at the end of it. While they were weak, there were just too many for her to not break a sweat.

Her eyes went wide at a high pitched scream. "What are you doing, Kohaku!?" That was Rin's voice.

"Rin!" She shouted and ran for the house, forgetting Jigoku was watching. She ran up the steps and pushed the tatami doors open. "Rin!" Yuuki stopped short, frustrated. Rin was held against the other side of the room by the back door. Kohaku stood behind her, keeping her in place with his kusarigama at her throat. "Kohaku..." Her exhaustion was replaced with a new surge of adrenaline.

"Yuuki!" Rin called, reaching out for her. She looked so scared. "Help!"

Yuuki put a hand up, but at the movement Kohaku moved his blade closer. "Kohaku, please..." Rin whimpered as she tried leaning away from the blade. Yuuki stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. What could she do? She expression was torn. Kohaku's eyes were glazed over, meaning Naraku was planting suggestions in his head. Kohaku was Sango's brother, and Yuuki would not harm him, but Rin... She couldn't let anything happen to her. "Kohaku, _please_ ," she begged, "if you can hear me; _fight this_. Don't let Naraku make you do this. Please, just let her go!"

Kohaku didn't respond. Yuuki watched, pained, and then gasped as he opened the door behind him. "Yuuki!" Rin screamed as he pulled her out. Yuuki went to run forward, but stopped again as Kohaku aimed at her throat. Was there nothing she could do!?

"Rin!" She called helplessly as Kohaku dragged her away. "Kohaku! _Rin!_ "

" _Yuuki!_ " Rin shouted and Kohaku closed the door.

Yuuki stood there for a moment, her heart pounding. She glanced behind her, seeing Jigoku missing. Rin screamed again and her eyes widened. No. She wouldn't let Naraku do this! She turned back to run for the back door, but stumbled to a stop, a new horror overcoming her. "Kanna..." The incarnation stood in her way, blocking her from the door. But- where!? Yuuki glanced around, and then spotted the stray screen off to the side. She looked back at her to see the mirror shine with white light. " _Agh!_ " Yuuki felt the all too familiar pull as Kanna's mirror began sucking out her soul. Light appeared around her body as she crumpled to the floor, clutching her chest in an attempt to keep her soul inside. " _Aaaagh!_ " She screamed, withering on the ground. So, this was Naraku's game. She forced her eyes open, glaring at the back door between Kanna's feet. Rin... " _Aaaaaaah!"_

* * *

"Kohaku!" Rin pleaded. Kohaku had a firm grip on her wrist, dragging her away from the house through the woods. "Yuuki was back there! What are you doing? Please, Kohaku, say something! Kohaku!" She didn't understand what happened. He wasn't like this before. He didn't seem mean, but he threatened to hurt her. "Kohaku! Say something!" He dragged her out to a field before releasing her. She stumbled back, and then froze, watching him. Why did he let her go? He then turned with the same scary look in his eyes and he raised his weapon. Rin ran, but she screamed as her leg was caught by the chain. She tripped and fell, passing out from sheer fear.

Kohaku pulled in his chain as he walked up to her. He rolled her over, seeing she was unconscious. He raised his kusarigama, but then hesitated, sensing a presence. He glanced back and saw Sesshomaru standing behind him. Kohaku unwrapped her feet and then stood, facing off his Sesshomaru. "Oh?" Sesshomaru questioned. "You turn your blade toward me?" He raised his clawed hand.

" _Kohaku!_ " That familiar female voice echoed in his head. He turned, and then suddenly Inuyasha punched him across the face. Kohaku went sliding on his back in the tall grass.

"What are you doing, you fool!?" He barked at him.

Kirara landed not far away and Miroku and Sango jumped off. Sango watched, pained. "Kohaku..." He was about to kill that girl, but why face Sesshomaru?

Kagome ran by with Jaken in her backpack still. Once she knelt to Rin, Jaken jumped out and they examined her. Kagome held her upper body and sighed in relief. "She's all right," she said to Sesshomaru. "She's just unconscious, that's all."

Sango released a breath and Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. They made it in time. "You heard her," Inuyasha turned to his older brother. "The girl's not hurt. Let the boy go free."

"Stay out of this, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied. "It's useless to try to interfere." He looked over to see Kohaku get back on his feet. "This boy seems compelled to die by my hands." Inuyasha glanced back at Kohaku. Damn that Naraku, this must be another one of his suggestions: to attack Sesshomaru so he dies in the process. Kohaku threw his kusarigama at Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha jumped in the way and parried the weapon with his sword. Sesshomaru then took the moment to dash in. He held the boy in the air by the throat. "How generous of you, disarming the boy for me. I had no idea you held such strong feelings for me, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted desperately.

"Let's get one thing straight, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha pointed his sword to him. "I'll kill you if you don't let the boy go!"

"Don't do it, Sesshomaru!" Kagome called. "Yuuki wouldn't-"

She was cut off by a sudden explosion. They gasped, the spot where Sesshomaru was just standing in now a cloud of dirt. "What was that!?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha blinked and then looked to his side, seeing Sesshomaru land away from them. They all narrowed their eyes at the dust. As the wind blew it away, Yuuki was revealed, walking towards them calmly with her glowing rosary in her hand. "It's Yuuki!" Shippo replied happily.

Kagome sighed with relief. "Just in time!"

"Wait a minute..." Inuyasha wasn't as happy as he watched her approach. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as well, watching her closely.

Yuuki held a dead, glazed over look in her eyes. She walked towards Kohaku as he slowly got back up, and then Kanna came out from behind her. "Is that Naraku's incarnation?" Sango said in alarm.

"It's Kanna of the Void," Miroku replied direly. "Her mirror has the capability to suck up the livings souls of others, turning them into her own puppets."

Kohaku stood and ran back to Yuuki. Realization settled on Kagome and her eyes widened. "Oh no..." Rin groaned and she gasped, looking down at her.

Rin came too, rubbing her eyes. She then looked around and beamed a smile, "Lord Sesshomaru!" He didn't respond. She moved out of Kagome's lap and followed his gaze, seeing him stare at, "Yuuki!" She then blinked, confused, seeing Kohaku standing behind her. "Kohaku..."

"Rin," she looked back at Jaken. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, and then turned back to Yuuki. "Yuuki," she stood and ran over to her.

"Rin!" Jaken squawked. "Come back here!"

Yuuki glanced over at her with glazed eyes. Inuyasha tensed, seeing her raise her weapon. "Yuuki, no!"

Yuuki swung her rosary at Rin. Rin slowed to a stop, realizing too late, but Sesshomaru dashed in front of her and parried her rosary with his poison whip. "Yuuki," he demanded, "What is the meaning of this?" She didn't respond. Rin peeked around his legs, watching her concerned.

"Sesshomaru," he glanced over at Inuyasha. "Yuuki isn't herself anymore. Her soul is trapped inside Kanna's mirror. In other words, Naraku is controlling her just like he's controlling Kohaku."

Sesshomaru turned back to Yuuki. He spotted the child incarnation next to her, holding the mirror. So, if he destroyed that then Yuuki would be freed. He dashed forward, but Yuuki intercepted him. She lashed her whip, stopping him, and then faced her palm at him, blasting her Seirei powers, forcing him back. "Yuuki!" Rin called. "Why are you fighting Lord Sesshomaru!?"

"Rin!" Jaken shouted at her. "That isn't Yuuki anymore!"

There was a sudden blast of wind that made them all flinch. When it died down, Kagura was seen flying away with both Kanna and Kohaku. "Kagura!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Kohaku!" Sango called out.

Yuuki put her rosary back on and raised her hand. Her signal summoned a mass hoard of demons that flew in and scooped her up. "Yuuki!" Kagome shouted, but the demons disappeared with her in a vortex of miasma that faded away.

They were all quiet for a moment. Not even crickets were sounding. Kagome sat there, staring up at the sky in a daze. Yuuki was... Gone. Taken by Naraku. Her friends were just as shocked. Rin blinked up at the sky in worry. She then looked around at the others, her worry growing from the other's expressions. "Lord Sesshomaru?" He glanced down at her. "Where did Yuuki go?" She asked.

Sesshomaru stared down at her for a moment before turning away. Jaken grimaced, watching the young girl. She must be too young to understand the situation. "We're leaving," Sesshomaru stated and began walking off.

Jaken and Rin followed him, but Inuyasha called out, "Sesshomaru!" He paused and looked back. "Where are you going?"

"After Naraku," he replied.

He walked off again and Rin asked, "Are we... Going after Yuuki?"

"Yes."

They watched as Sesshomaru disappeared into the woods with Rin and Jaken. Kagome stared after him, getting to her feet. He was going after Naraku for Yuuki? The group picked themselves back up and went back to Naraku's castle. The sun was coming up by the time they went back. "This place seems abandoned," Miroku said. "I don't think Naraku is coming back here."

"There's absolutely no trace of his scent," Inuyasha said. He sniffed the air. "It's as if he vanished."

"Gone," Kagome murmured to herself. "Now he has Yuuki as well..."

"We'll fine her, Kagome." She looked over at Sango's determined expression. "Sesshomaru said he was going after Naraku for Yuuki as well. We found him once before and we'll find him again."

Kagome mustered a smile and nodded. "You're right."

"But now we're back to square one," Shippo said gloomily. "What's he going to do to Yuuki now that he as her?"

"We don't know, Shippo," Miroku replied. "But it's not as if we started searching for Naraku just yesterday. We'll find a way to track him down. I believe that Yuuki can hold on until then."

"She better," Inuyasha grumbled. They turned to him, watching as he walked away.


	18. Regrets of a Saint

Kagome sighed, sitting at her school desk, surrounded by her classmates again. The teacher was speaking to the class, pointing to the chalk board, but she couldn't focus. Her eyes wandered away and found Yuuki's empty seat. Kagome only returned to the present yesterday. Days she spent obsessing over finding Naraku. She wanted to find him already because of the jewel shards, but now that he had Yuuki she was worse than Inuyasha.

Still, even Inuyasha saw the limits. "You need to go home."

She looked back at him confused. "What do you mean?"

He didn't seem angry at her. He actually seemed more sad, and it worried her. "You're exhausted, Kagome. You need to take a break-"

"- but Yuuki-"

"-Yuuki can hold her own." Kagome frowned, turning away to hide her face. She hardly had a grip on herself anymore. "Go home, Kagome," he said firmly. "I know Yuuki wouldn't want you to push yourself like this."

It was impossible to argue with him. Kagome looked down at her notebook, seeing not a single word written on it. She couldn't keep feeling guilt ridden. For once, Inuyasha was right. She needed a break if she was going to be able to continue searching for her.

* * *

Sesshomaru kept walking, as he had for days. _Yuuki swung her rosary at Rin._ _Sesshomaru dashed in front of her and parried her rosary with his poison whip. "Yuuki, what is the meaning of this?" She didn't respond. She only stared with empty eyes._ Her eyes were the same as that boy's. He despised the look in that boy's eyes. He showed no pain and no fear, mindlessly following Naraku's orders. But now... _Yuuki put her rosary back on and raised her hand. Her signal summoned a mass hoard of demons that flew in and scooped her up. The demons disappeared with her in a vortex of miasma that faded away._

Again his father's voice spoke, _"Sesshomaru... Do you have someone to protect?"_ That question echoed endlessly in his head as the memory of losing her to Naraku replayed. Was this perhaps his fault? He had pushed her away because her presence was making him weak. If he hadn't left her at the Panther King's castle, would she had not been taken? _"Do you have someone to protect?"_ Perhaps he didn't want her around, but he would be damned if Naraku had her.

Jaken was exhausted, pulling along A-Un by the reins. They'd been traveling nonstop since they last encountered Naraku. Jaken glanced up at his Lord worried. He'd never seen him so mad before. He glanced behind him, seeing Rin sleeping on the back of A-Un with the bunny that Yuuki had given her. She hadn't spoken much either since then. He wondered if she sensed their Lord's uneasiness as well.

"Um, my lord?" He began attentively. Sesshomaru didn't respond. Hoping that he was listening, he took a shot. "We've been wandering for days. I believe Rin needs a proper rest..." He watched in concern, waiting to see if his lord would even register him.

Sesshomaru eventually stopped. "Jaken."

"Y-Yes?" He broke out into a nervous sweat.

"Find a place to make camp." With that Sesshomaru went up into the air. Jaken had to brace himself against the wind blasting at him as Sesshomaru flew off.

* * *

"It's too sloppy," Inuyasha concluded. Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked up at him, seeing he was lying on Kaede's roof.

"Oh?" Miroku questioned. The three of them were discussing the latest demon they encountered. It was left behind by Naraku, a massive hair demon carrying his scent. They encountered Koga as well. After defeating the demon, Koga instructed his wolves to remember the scent to search the surrounding areas.

"I think it's a good idea," Sango said nicely.

"Not a chance." They blinked and Inuyasha sat forward, looking down at them. "It's way too simple. If Naraku's scent could be tracked then why would he leave all that trash behind?" The three of them looked at each other in surprise. He actually had a valid point. "It's like Naraku is completely confident that no one will be able to find him. He doesn't even care if anyone tries."

"Wow, he makes a lot of sense," Shippo said in surprise, and Sango nodded in agreement.

"And?" Inuyasha looked over at Miroku confused. "Don't play dumb. Where do you think Naraku went? Come on, share your theory with us."

Inuyasha stared at him for a long moment. "... You'll have to figure it out for yourself." With that he laid back down.

Miroku smirked in annoyance. Sango frowned up at him unimpressed. In other words _he_ hasn't even figured it out yet. Shippo glared at the ground in determination. He would have to be sharper than _ever_. They went silent for a moment, thinking of where to head first. Shippo then made a sad pitiful groan. "I hope Yuuki's okay..."

"She's handled being in Naraku's possession before," Miroku reasoned.

"They thought she was Utsugi," Sango pointed out. "She wasn't actually a prisoner. Not to mention she's being mind controlled now." With the facts she brought her own mood down and stared at the ground sadly. "There's no telling what Naraku's having her do..." With how much control he had over her little brother, she worried about her friend.

Miroku sighed. "You're right," he relented. "He was obsessed with her Seirei powers before. And the jewel shard is still inside her-"

"Would you all quit yaking about her!?" Inuyasha's outburst made them jump. He was glaring down at them. "Focus on finding Naraku! The sooner we find out where he is then the sooner we get Yuuki back!" He then jumped away, making a giant leap towards the forest.

"Poor Inuyasha," Sango murmured and they nodded in agreement.

"You think she's okay?" Shippo asked. His voice told them he was worried about their response.

Miroku put on a confident smile and replied, "I'm sure she's holding her own. She's very strong, after all."

Shippo regained some hope in his eyes and Sango smiled as well. "Miroku's right. She's handled tough situations before."

* * *

She just wanted this to end.

Anyone who wasn't the wiser would think they were staring at a corpse. She laid still and sprawled out on the cave floor, her expression lifeless. The only movement was the slight shift of her chest, showing she was breathing at least. Her uniform was practically in shreds. Blood stained her clothes, her skin, hardened in her hair, and caked the stone beneath her. As alarming as the sight was, her body reminded her mind that she was still alive by pulsing in pain, fire spreading through her nerves with each heartbeat. Every single dreaded heartbeat.

Naraku was kind enough to have Kanna return her soul to her. However, she didn't even have a few seconds to register her situation before Jigoku began stabbing at her with his bizarre knife-like fingers. She couldn't tell if she was just weak or if he was just stronger, (and unfortunately she believe it was the latter) but she couldn't even _struggle_ against his strength pinning to the ground. And with only his damned fingers.

 _"You don't have to worry this time, Yuuki Fujiwara. I still have every instinct to rip you apart, but Naraku has ordered me to keep restraint. He has other plans for now."_ Naraku must've created him to be a comedian as well.

She supposed Jigoku _did_ show some restraint. At least before, anyways. To start he only poked and prodded at her with his creepily elongated fingers- mild compared to her situation now. She had figured- at this point- that he was crudely searching for the jewel shard in her body. And she couldn't exactly explain in either state of exhaustion and screaming bloody murder that he wouldn't find it. The upside and downside to having a jewel shard: upside is that when you're being torn apart and loosing an alarming amount of blood, if you just beg and plead and pray for the pain to stop then the magical shard will seal your wounds back up. Downside is that when you stop asking it to save your life, it continues to do so. Only at a slower pace.

After Jigoku picked up on this little trick, he allowed himself to be a bit more thorough with his search. Either Kanna or Kagura would accompany him, most likely to be sure that he didn't kill her. One pleasant 'Jigoku session', Kagura noted that, "She heals at an impressive rate."

"She does," he agreed, sounding as dull as ever. Yuuki only stared through him, unable to focus on anything for long. He stared back looking bored. "Not normal for a human."

"Must be the jewel shard." Kagura leaned against the cave wall, tapping her fan on her shoulder as she contemplated. With that she watched as Jigoku's fingers stretched out and sharpened. They seemed to move on their own, eagerly digging into her flesh again. As the blood flew the screaming began again. "Jigoku," she warned, "Naraku doesn't want you killing her."

"She won't die," he replied lightly. "The jewel shard will keep her alive." To make a point he stabbed at her again, blood splattering on his robes.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "And when you find it and pull it out? With her bleeding so much she won't survive."

"I'm not going to pull it out," he replied. At the time Yuuki didn't notice the surprised look on Kagura's face, which quickly turned to annoyance. Thinking back on it, assuming she wasn't just imagining everything, hallucinating off of pain and exhaustion, it was apparent that Naraku was still keeping things from her. "In order for the girl to perform her duties she needs her soul. In order for Naraku to control her and get what he desires he needs the jewel shard inside her. I'm just confirming where it is, since Naraku can't figure it out for himself."

It was the only information Yuuki had, but she couldn't even dwell on it. Her brain was only functioning enough to tell her, 'Hey, you're in a massive amount of pain.' She couldn't wonder how long she was here, but she knew it was too long. Then, so suddenly, her senses became alert as she heard the familiar footsteps approaching. Her heart began pounding, sending blood rushing through her out of fear.

Jigoku entered the cave, followed by Kagura. "It's your lucky day," she said in a light tone, as if there wasn't someone half-dead on the ground. Yuuki didn't respond. She set her fan on her shoulder, frowning down at her blood stained body. "Don't be too overjoyed. Naraku's done examining you. You're going to see him now."

 _Lucky me_ , she thought. Even in her mind her sarcasm took too much effort. Kagura frowned, disappointed in the lack of response. "All right, Jigoku." Jigoku walked over and hefted her up, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. The roughness forced a groan from the girl and she smirked. "Good to know you're still alive."

With that they descended the tunnels. When they returned to Naraku's personal chamber of a cave, Jigoku tossed Yuuki to the ground in a heap, forcing another yelp from her. Kagura refused to glance at him, fearing that even the slightest odd movement would raise questions from Naraku. It's not that she cared for the girl, but Kagura was honestly surprised by his brutality, and he only ever showed it towards this girl specifically. Anything else couldn't be bothered. She wondered that, if they could become free, would he still be like this? Would he develop his own personality like she had, or are Naraku's claws too deep?

"I see she's still alive." Naraku shifted in the darkness. She couldn't see him, but she could feel him. "I appreciate your cooperation, Jigoku. I was afraid you were going to lose control. And we wouldn't want you to face punishment again." Kagura kept her gaze fixed on the Yuuki's limp body. She knew that was directed at both of them. Naraku never missed a moment to remind her of her place. As for Jigoku... She blinked, resisting a glance at him. After his last outburst towards her, Naraku apparently did something to straighten him out.

 _"You must obey him."_

He became his disinterested self, not joining her in the thoughts of just leaving this mountain for some damn fresh air. It bored her, and irritated her. Compared to loyal and quiet Kanna and the mindless boy Kohaku, Jigoku was a godsend for entertainment, even if she hated him for looking so much like Naraku.

Now, though, even if he was beginning to be an obedient dog, Yuuki was here. Naraku was severely wounded and did well to hide himself from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but he was still weak, and now Yuuki was here. Perhaps... Kagura cursed herself for hoping at the slightest glimmer of a chance, but she couldn't help it. If Yuuki healed enough then she could destroy Naraku, finishing the job and ending this once and for all.

That's what she hoped, anyways.

Naraku emerged from the darkness, looking perfectly normal in his purple robes, having four normal functioning limbs. He crouched down to Yuuki and held out his large fragment of the Shikon Jewel. It glowed, more than usual, and Yuuki's body pulsed in response. Her appearance didn't improve, but she shifted. "N... Naraku..." So swiftly were Kagura's hopes being dashed. Her chance was just a weak human girl crumpled on the ground at Naraku's feet. Yuuki made an attempt to sound demanding, but with her struggling to lift herself up and no force behind her voice, it seemed only pathetic to Kagura. "Where... am I...?"

"Far away from your companions," he assured her with a smile.

Yuuki lifted herself maybe a couple inches before falling back down. "How... How long...?" Her voice squeaked, cracking form force of effort to talk.

"It's been a week by now." He was pleased to give her devastating information.

Kagura stared at Yuuki, watching as she laid still. Was her spirit broken? Was it that easy? There was silence for a long moment, and then some hope was restored. Kagura's eyes widened when she saw Yuuki struggle again. This time she was more determined, and Kagura could hear the irritation in her voice when she spoke, "Naraku... Tell me where you've brought me to."

Naraku stood as Yuuki got to her hands and knees. "We are in the base of Mount Hakurei. I requested a favor from a friend. In return you're going to do something for him."

Kagura's eyes then lit up when she heard the fire in her voice. "If you think I'll do **anything** for you then you're sorely mistaken," she spat, her body trembling as she slowly rose to her feet. "The first chance I get I'm going to tear you _limb from limb_. Inuyasha can't even _dream_ of what I'm going to do to you."

Kagura glanced up at Naraku. How would he react to that? He then chuckled, obviously not at all intimidated by her. "Speaking of which, I had Jigoku search every inch of your body, yet the jewel shard wasn't found. Why is that?" Yuuki didn't respond. Kagura supposed she was concentrating on just remaining on her feet. Her legs shook as she tried to straighten herself. When she refused to respond, Naraku lifted up his jewel and spoke to it. " _Tell me_."

Yuuki's body suddenly went still, and Kagura watched the familiar dullness take over her eyes. "It's... Not in one spot," she replied. Her voice was strangled as she tried to fight, but Kagura knew it was hopeless. "It's absorbed into my body... Coursing through my being..." Light returned to her eyes and she collapsed. Trying to fight his power over her was too strenuous. "H-How...?" Yuuki stared down at her hands with the look of fear.

"Like with Kohaku, I can control you and make you do my every whim," he replied. He held his jewel out again and her body pulsed, but this time it changed. Kagura watched with wide eyes as her wounds mended. Even the purple scars on her chest left by Jigoku were healed to a faded pink. He was _healing_ her? "Tell me, Yuuki, what do you know of the Densho Jewel?"

Although she was completely healed, no doubt rejuvenated, she didn't make a move to attack him. She remained on the ground looking like defeat. "I... Haven't heard anything," she replied bitterly. Kagura resisted a frown. She supposed that with Jigoku here she was in no position to fight.

"Have you heard of Priestess Kinya?" Yuuki shook her head. "Priestess Kinya was the last Priestess to be in possession of the Densho Jewel. The Densho Jewel was created out of the essence of the Forlorn Priestess after she died battling a demon. This jewel possesses similar abilities to that of the Shikon Jewel, although not as powerful. The Forlorn Priestess' soul becomes reincarnated, and each reincarnation comes in contact with the Densho Jewel. Each reincarnation puts their essence in the jewel upon death, and through this cycle the next priestess to come in possession with the jewel becomes much stronger."

Yuuki lifted her head slightly, furrowing her brows as she thought over the information. Naraku continued, "In order for me to use it to its full potential, I require the reincarnation to be dead so the essence of the priestess' are locked inside it. I created Jigoku for the sole purpose of retrieving the jewel for me. He nearly succeeded if it weren't for Sesshomaru." Her eyes widened. "Now, in order for me to find the Densho Jewel, I must use a reincarnation of the Forlorn Priestess' soul. To do that I made a deal with Tsubaki, the Dark Priestess."

"The same witch that nearly killed Kagome?" She questioned darkly.

"The same."

Her body stiffened, but she kept her voice level. "So, two birds with one stone?"

"Precisely," he replied. He then smiled in delight and it made Kagura shiver. "Imagine my surprise in seeing you again shortly after. Yuuki Fujiwara, Utsugi's descendant."

Yuuki then lifted her head and glared at him curiously. "Are you saying... I'm the reincarnation of this Forlorn Priestess?"

"That has yet to be seen," he admitted, "but Jigoku's reaction upon meeting you has swayed my judgment. That, and the fact that your body has absorbed the shard, as if it were craving a jewel..."

She scoffed under her breath, getting back to her feet. "Seems a bit of a stretch," she replied. "And knowing you; you wouldn't bank your risks on such feeble information."

"You seem to know me so well. You are correct, but I do have other reasons for having you..." He let it hang in the air and she glared at him, waiting. "Tell me... How much have you studied the Soul Infusion Technique?"

"Forget it," she snapped. "I'm not going to work with you willingly. And with how much concentration it takes to perform the technique then have a fun time fighting me for control of my body."

Naraku chuckled. "I don't need the jewel shard to get you to do what I want." Yuuki narrowed her eyes. He looked passed them all back at the tunnel. "How nice of you to join us, Kohaku."

Yuuki gasped slightly and whipped her head around in shock. Kagura watched her and then glanced back calmly, seeing the boy walk towards them. As usual he had no life in his eyes. She stepped aside as he approached. Yuuki could only stare at him in worry as he stopped next to her, facing Naraku at attention. "Kohaku..." She slowly reached out for him. Kagura's lips pressed in a line. Again Naraku was resorting to dirty tricks to get his way, playing her greatest weakness.

Naraku raised his jewel to the boy, and Yuuki's eyes widened as she watched the life return to him. First he woke, then his eyes slowly grew. She furrowed her brows up in worry. "Kohaku...?"

She reached a bit closer for him, but he broke. He collapsed to his knees with a scream, gripping at his head painfully. " _Why!?_ " He screamed and sobbed uncontrollably. Kagura had already seen this display before, Naraku having done this a couple times to ensure his loyalty. She glanced at Yuuki to see her staring in horror at him. " _Father! Sango!"_ He let loose a pained scream.

Yuuki whirled around on Naraku, her composure successfully broken. "What did you do to him!?"

"I simply gave him his memories back," he replied with a smile.

Kohaku sobbed and screamed, his voice cracking. Yuuki stared down at him and hesitated, completely at a loss on how to help. She eventually shook her head, snapping herself out of it, and dropped to her knees. "Kohaku," she pulled him close and he latched onto her, sobbing into her chest. "Kohaku, it's going to be alright. Please, Kohaku-"

"Make it stop, _please!_ " Yuuki froze and stared down at him pained. There was so much pain and sadness buried within him... What could she do? She held him tighter and pressed her lips to his head, murmuring comforting words as he continued to break.

"Kohaku, I'm going to help you. I'm going to take you from here- you're going to see Sango. Think of Sango, Kohaku. Please, just... Be strong..." How could she ask this from him, he was just a boy...

"Kohaku," Naraku's voice cut through them and they both stiffened, the cave becoming oddly quiet. "Do you wish to be released from this torment?"

Yuuki quickly glared up at him with hate. "Naraku, you-"

"Yes..."

"No!" She held him tighter and begged, "Kohaku, _please_ , don't give up! Think of your sister!"

"I am..." His shoulders began shaking again. "And it hurts... Too much... I need to forget..."

Naraku smiled slyly. "Is your wish... For all the pain to go away?"

"Kohaku, don't listen to him," she urged.

She began to doubt he even heard her. He only murmured into her chest, "I wish for the pain to go away..." Was he in a trance?

Naraku only smiled down at them. "I shall grant your wish." He then glanced over at Jigoku. "Jigoku, put the boy out of his misery."

Yuuki couldn't look up at Jigoku quick enough to threaten him, but she managed to witness his clawed fingers shoot into the boy's back. Blood splattered and she screamed, " _Kohaku!_ "

Jigoku yanked his fingers back out, pulling him from her grasp. He fell to the ground and stared at her with a look of pain and fear in his tear filled eyes. Before either of them could react, Jigoku stabbed him again through the chest. Blood tricked from his mouth as he weakly called out, "Help me..."

For once Yuuki felt a pure surge of panic. Sango's sad, smiling face came to her mind. _"My brother was so kind, he almost didn't belong in Demon Slayer Village. He didn't like to fight, but he loved animals and flowers."_ She couldn't lose Kohaku. Forgetting Jigoku's strength, she grabbed her rosary and shouted as she lunged for him, but she froze.

Her body was stuck against her will. Kagura stared at her, watching as her eyes became dull. Naraku, holding the glowing jewel out, knelt down close to her. Kagura took the chance to glance up at Jigoku. What was he thinking? He couldn't possibly enjoy killing a simple boy, could he? She frowned a little as his expression remained the same, feeling slight concern. She liked to imagine it disgusted him doing Naraku's dirty work as much as it did her.

"Listen carefully," Naraku said to her and Kagura looked back at them. He leaned in close to her face, "I have no _need_ for Kohaku. He's simply an errand boy. If he happens to die, then I get my jewel shard. I can kill him whenever I wish." To make a point, Jigoku stabbed him again. His cry made Kagura's eyes narrow slightly. "I know this boy is significant to you all. He's particularly important to Sango, the poor girl." Sweat began to form on Yuuki's forehead, but she remained frozen with a vacant look in her eyes. "If you do not cooperate then Kohaku dies. The jewel shard is mine and Sango loses her precious brother for good."

He then backed off, and Yuuki was released from his hold. She collapsed, dropping her rosary and breathing heavily. "Please," she gasped, "Please stop, help him- please heal Kohaku..."

Naraku nodded to Jigoku and he retracted his fingers. Using the powers of the jewel, the wounds on Kohaku's body healed as his eyes glazed over again, his memories becoming suppressed once more. Yuuki managed to catch her breath, but remained on the ground, her head hanging in defeat. Naraku then looked to Kagura, "Kagura, show Yuuki to her belongings. She needs to clean herself up."

Kagura glanced down at the girl, not seeing any signs of moving. "Let's go." She then turned without a glance at Jigoku and walked down the tunnel.

She was forced to stop at the entrance since Yuuki took her sweet time to get up. Once she managed to get to her feet, she stared down at the dazed boy on the ground, her hair hiding her expression. "You remember this, Naraku," she said darkly. "What you're doing right now... Manipulating me with Kohaku's life... It's just the same song and dance you've always been doing: buying time." She then lifted her head to glare at him with hate. "Your defeat is inevitable." Kagura decided to leave, damning herself for feeling so hopeful, and Yuuki followed.

* * *

Yuuki held her ruined shirt together as Kagura led her to a cave not far away. Yuuki glanced around, inspecting the inside of the mountain. They were in Mount Hakurei? She had never heard of that mountain. The inside was hallowed out, allowing Naraku's demons to roam around freely. It was strange... She didn't feel Naraku's suffocating miasma. The demonic aura was unnoticeable, but with so many demons in one spot it didn't make sense. They were at the very bottom, following along a cave system. Yuuki couldn't tell if it was natural or if the demons carved it out. Above them, along the edges of the giant cavern walls, were wooden stairs. That couldn't have been built by Naraku. She narrowed her eyes, gazing at the top. There was... She could almost say a holy presence, but that was impossible.

"Here," Yuuki stopped short, noticing Kagura paused by a tunnel. "Your pack is in there. After you're ready then return to Naraku." With that she continued on.

Yuuki watched her curiously as she left. She avoided eye contact with her, and there was a tension in the air as if there were things that wanted to be said. Kagura refused to say anything, and Yuuki didn't care to hear anything from her. Instead she followed the tunnel to a small cave. There was a Saimyosho holding a candle. She eyed it as if it would make any suspicious movements, but it only stared back. She walked over to her backpack and checked through it, keeping her back to the Saimyosho.

"Everything's accounted for," she murmured to herself. She pulled out her spare uniform, but then hesitated, spotting the miko attire at the bottom of her bag. It was Kaede's, lent to her during her first arrival to the Feudal Era. Putting it on she knew she looked just like Utsugi, but the priestess clothing was like an icon of Kikyo, the mysterious priestess that was Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. Naraku hated Kikyo because he could do nothing against her. Not with Onigumo's heart still inside him. Yuuki changed her mind, putting the uniform away and pulling out the priestess clothing that was cleaned and mended by Kagome. She then glared back at the Saimyoaho. "Leave." It obeyed, to her surprise, and flew out of the tunnel, taking the light with it.

She left the tunnel as clean as she could be with her family scroll in her hand. She was angry, hateful towards Naraku, but she was also in a daze. No matter what she felt... There was nothing she could do. He beat her. She never truly knew defeat until now. She sensed a presence and stopped short, lifting her head. "Kohaku..."

The boy looked over at her with life in his eyes. He was standing without a hint that he had been injured earlier, a few Saimyosho hovering around him. "Oh, you must be the new woman. Your name is Yuuki, right?" She stared at him slightly mystified. He was acting so normal... She slowly nodded. "Naraku said you would be with us for a while."

"... Yeah... I guess so..." He must not remember her from their first encounter in Tsuzumi Village, during her first trip to the Feudal Era. It made her sad, and she slowly staggered towards him.

He blinked and turned towards her confused. "Are you all right?" The Saimyosho backed away as she came close. He stared up at her forlorn expression concerned. "Why do you look sad?"

Her eyes trailed from his face down to his slayer outfit, seeing the holes made from Jigoku. "Those tears..." Did he remember any of what happened just moments ago?

"Huh?" He looked down at himself and picked at his clothing. "Odd, I don't remember that happening." Her throat bobbed. Of course not... But that was for the best. Without thinking she wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. As his head rested in her chest, he blinked and went red. "Um... Miss Yuuki...?"

"I'll mend your clothes later," she promised quietly. She then looked up to eye the Saimyosho staring at them. Kohaku was literally Naraku's only bargaining chip, and he was playing it perfectly, but it was just the one. She needed to beat him, while he was still weak.

* * *

When she entered Naraku's cave he looked over and eyed her priestess clothing. He smiled at her cold expression. "Interesting choice in clothing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you chose that specifically to spite me. As if reminding me of Kikyo?" Her eyes narrowed slightly. What the hell? Could he read minds now? He smiled, completely unbothered by her actions, and held a hand out to her. "Shall we?" She glared at him distastefully. He chuckled, as if knowing she was thinking 'I will not touch you'. So, a tentacle shot out from his robes and wrapped around her, so quickly that she yelped. He reeled her back in and held her close with his arm. He smiled down at her vehement glare. "You don't have a choice." He smiled too much.

Naraku flew out of the mountain with her close to his side. She refused to cling onto him. She welcomed the thought of him dropping her. Gazing down at the ground far below, she was honestly shocked at how stunning the mountain was. Beautiful flowers grew from the foothills below to the mountain's summit, and there was a distinct air of purity. Trees covered the mountain, the air surrounding was hazy with mist holding divine power. Mount Hakurei was... Tranquil. Absolutely no sign that Naraku was hiding in the depths of the mountain.

"How... How are you here?" She questioned in utter shock. Either the mountain would have to succumb to Naraku's vile presence or Naraku would be driven out by the divinity here. There was no possible way for the two to live in harmony.

"I told you," he replied, "A favor from a friend. And in return, you will do something for him." He smiled down at her again and she eyed him back. Stubbornly she looked away, glaring down at the scroll in her hand.

Naraku took them down to a village. They landed in the outskirts and he released her. "Go beyond this village though the mountain paths. To the next village is a lake. The shrine there is where you'll meet me."

"What?" She questioned. He suddenly flew off. "Hey-! Ugh," she glared after him annoyed as he disappeared in the mist and fog. "Oh really," she muttered to herself, slipping her scroll into the hidden pocket up her sleeve. Knowing Naraku, there's something here that he wants her to see.

She entered the village, taking in her surroundings. She definitely didn't recognize the area. It was early morning, but she was in time to see the villagers just start to wake up. " _Pure has become impure, impure has now become pure,"_ Yuuki stopped short and looked over. Children were coming out of a hut, singing as they carried a ball with them. " _Good has now become bad, bad has become good. To live is to die, to die is to live. Saint Hakushin beneath the earth. Mount Hakurei will return to Hijiri."_

"Pure... Has become _impure_?" She murmured to herself, watching the children play merrily with their ball. "Mount Hakurei and Saint Hakushin... What a peculiar song," she said to herself, continuing through the village.

She made a note of the names in the song. Mount Hakurei, that was where Naraku was based. Hakushin and Hijiri... An old farmer emerged from his hut, carrying a long hoe. He was surprised to see her. "A priestess?" Yuuki glanced over at him and he noted, "Such strange eyes."

She stopped and sweat dropped. Strange eyes? "Greetings," she said as she approached. "Can you tell me the name of this village?"

"You don't know the name of this village?" He questioned in surprise.

"I come from the South," she explained. "Far from here. I had heard... Stories of the North," she averted her eyes for a moment, spotting the mountain Hakurei in the distance. "I decided to travel here to see for myself..."

"Ah, yes, Mount Hakurei is quite famous around these parts," the old man nodded, turning to the mountain as well. "I am surprise it is not well known in the South. This village is named Hakuyashi Village, in honor of the great monk Hakushin."

"Hakuyashi Village," she repeated to herself. She definitely hadn't heard of the village before. They must be far north. She looked up at the sky, hearing thunder from the distance. "A storm?"

"I'm afraid not," the old farmer replied. "Please, Priestess, allow me to show you around the village."

"Oh... Very well," she nodded, accepting his offer. "Please, my name is Yuuki."

"Lady Yuuki, my name is Kenshin," he introduced. "And that thunder is not a storm. It is two spirits clashing." Yuuki glanced at him. She followed him to the back outskirts of the village to the base of a cliff. There was a tombstone enshrined with plants at its wake, symbols of purity and peace. "Long ago, there was a Buddhist Priest by the name of Hakushin. This land was once overrun with pestilence and famine. The monk sacrificed himself to save this land and he was buried alive at the base of Mount Hakurei. His spirit has blessed this land, now."

"I see..." If Hakushin truly was a powerful priest, then perhaps it's his spirit that she's sensing. It made even less sense for Naraku to be here. The air is so clean and clear, how could he survive? "So, Mount Hakurei has become a sacred place thanks to Hakushin's spirit."

"Yes," he nodded, leaning on his hoe as he gazed at the tombstone. "It is a holy place. Any evil will become purified if they come too close. Our village has been kept safe from demons because of the pure aura the mountain emanates." Which doesn't help her confusion at all.

"Who is this tombstone for?" She asked. "It can't be Hakushin's. It's unmarked."

"Here lies the Seven Man Mount," he replied gravelly. "Also known as the Band of Seven. Their story started over a decade ago. It is believed they traveled to our territory from somewhere in the East. They were ruthless mercenaries. They served no one lord, but instead lived as Ronin, finding temporary employment in any battle they came across. They were only seven, but their strength was incredible. They could do the work of a hundred men and their raids were unnecessarily savage. Anyone who died at their hands were slashed to pieces and then burned alive.

The warlords soon had second thoughts about the mercenaries whose strength they now feared. So they sold them out and ordered them hunted down. It is said that the mercenaries put up a hard fight, but all in vain. They fled up here in these mountains and were overwhelmed by the combined forces of the warlords. They were slain, beheaded, and buried here at the base of Mount Hakurei as a attempt to calm the spirits. The thunder is said to be the wrath of the seven beyond the grave, fighting against the purity of the sacred mountain. Not far from here a temple was built to help quiet the spirits."

"Buried at the base of mount Hakurei, and then a temple built just for them," Yuuki said to herself, staring at the unmarked tombstone. "They must have been truly evil to have such fortifications against their souls." She'd be willing to bet that Naraku has a scheme to use these seven.

"They were," he replied. He then looked up at her and asked, "Do you plan on visiting Hakushin's shrine?"

Yuuki hesitated, staring at the tombstone. A thought flickered through her mind: she could run. Leave the backpack behind. Use all her abilities to run back to her friends. But as she got that thought, Kohaku came up in her mind. The boy getting torn apart by Jigoku, the only person who she hated as much as Naraku. "Yes," she managed a smile at him, though it was sad. "Thank you, Kenshin, for your assistance."

"Take care, Lady Yuuki," he replied as she walked away, following the path further North, back to Hakurei.

The Buddhist priest Hakushin was buried in a shrine at the base of Mount Hakurei. Naraku wants her to meet him at the shrine. If Hakushin's spirit is the reason for Hakurei's pure aura, then, somehow, he must be the friend with a favor. But why would a priest make a deal with Naraku? Her hands tightened into fists. The more she knew the better. She honestly better hurry to Naraku. Yuuki made it to another village that was build at the edge of a large lake. It was nightfall by the time she arrived, having taking forever by walking through the mountain paths. Naraku must've taken her to Hakuyashi Village to see the grave of the Band of Seven, but now where was she? She walked to the lake shore, gazing across to an island in the center of it. Further out Mount Hakurei rose above it. She frowned in annoyance. Why was she so far away!?

She sighed, suddenly mentally exhausted. All day while she walked, she tried to think of a plan to take down Naraku. He had only one bargaining chip. One. No matter how hard she thought, she couldn't think of a way around it. She began thinking of an old saying: the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. It was a half-hearted thought. She couldn't betray Sango, and she couldn't sacrifice Kohaku's life... Could she? Her expression only became weary as she stared out at the lake. No, she couldn't. What right did she have to decide who died? What right did she have to pass up on the chance of killing Naraku... Was she a despicable human? Even thinking for a _moment_ of sacrificing a child? She made herself sick.

"Who are you!?" She blinked at the voice of a boy and turned around. The kid was probably ten years old at most, with black hair pulled back. His clothes weren't exactly aristocrat, but it was more fancy than a common villager. And he was glaring at her accusingly. "What are you doing here!?"

She turned to face him. "You're acting rather defensive," she said, confusing him. "Would you mind explaining what's made you so worked up?" Normally people would treat her with respect when she wore the priestess clothing.

The boy stared at her for a moment, struggling with whatever thoughts were in his head. Finally he decided to relax and dropped his hostile stance. "A strange light landed on Hijiri Island a week ago," he replied and eyed her. "Where do you come from, Priestess?"

"I come from the South," she replied. She approached him, putting him on edge again, but then knelt to his level and put on her winning smile. "My name is Yuuki. What is yours?"

He blinked and was won over. "My name is Shintaro."

"Well, Shintaro, would you mind telling me a little bit about your village?"

* * *

The two of them sat together at the edge of the lake, sitting in the sand. The moon was making its way above them, lighting up the surface of the lake. "See out there? Near the center of this lake?" He pointed to the island and she nodded. "It's an island that's forbidden to common folk. The duty of village Headman has been passed down through the males in my family. Only these select few have been allowed to set foot on the island to tend to Saint Hakushin and his temple. Saint Hakushin was a wise monk that lived over a hundred years ago. He became a living Buddha and is enshrined in a temple on the island.

My father, the Headman, went out to the island a week ago after a strange light fell on the island, but he hasn't come back yet." He glared at the ground in anger. "The villagers are beginning to talk about a curse. But my father has devoted his life to taking care of Saint Hakushin and his temple, so there is no reason for him not to come back. I tried to go out and find him myself, but the villagers won't take me out on their boats. Because I am the only son in my family I have to act as Headman while my father is gone, and they don't want anything to happen to me."

"I see." Yuuki stared back out at the island. The light a week ago was Naraku coming to visit Hakushin. They must have done something to the Headman.

" _To live is to die, to die is to live,"_ She glanced at him surprised as he began singing to himself. That weird song again... " _Saint Hakushin beneath the earth. Mount Hakurei will return to Hijiri._ "

"What is that?" She asked.

"It's a children's song that's been sung around these parts for a long time. Even when he was alive, Saint Hakushin had wondrous spiritual powers. They say he saved many people of this region."

"Oh?"

He pointed at Mount Hakurei. "At the top of Mount Hakurei is a place of purification. It's a temple built by the wise one himself. If you pray there they say all your sins will be absolved." Yuuki hummed and stood up. Shintaro looked up at her confused. "What are you doing, Lady Yuuki?"

"I have to go to Hijiri Island," she explained, "In order to see if your father is all right."

"What!?" He gaped up at her. "You'll really do that!?"

She smiled down at him. "Of course. As the son of the Headman, you should stay here where it's safe, like the villagers said. I will... Borrow a boat. It will be best that you don't mention to anyone that I was here, all right?"

"I understand." He stood as well. "Please, Priestess, be very careful. There are craggy rocks surrounding the island. If the boat strikes an outcropping then you might not be able to return!"

"I will keep that in mind." Yuuki pushed a boat out into the lake and hopped in, paddling towards the island as Shintaro waved goodbye. She felt guilty getting the boys hopes up. No doubt his worry will increase after she never returns as well.

She maneuvered through the rocks well enough with the light of the moon. She left the boat up on the shore of the island and walked through the field of flowers. This place was unbelievably beautiful and serene. The pure aura of this place was beginning to give her the creeps. It was as if this place was _too_ pure, somehow turning it wicked. It was... Unnatural. She noticed a shadow on the ground and stopped short. She went wide eyed, seeing a skeleton wearing nice robes. That couldn't be Shintaro's father, could it? He disappeared only a week ago... Unless Naraku's demons had something to do with this. She lifted her head and glared, spotting the temple ahead through the mist.

Yuuki walked up the steps and opened the doors, making a loud creak as the moonlight flooded in. Naraku was there, kneeling beside the sealed grave where Hakushin was buried alive. A staff like Miroku's was embedded in the wood, perhaps thrown for whatever reason. She stood there for a moment, but Naraku didn't budge. She glared at him. "Naraku."

He finally shifted and lifted his head. "Yuuki, you've finally made it." He stood and turned to her with that same smile that made her sick inside. "Come and meet our new friend."

She looked passed him at the sealed grave. "I know what you have planned." Naraku hummed in amusement and remained silent, willing to listen to her thoughts. "This great and powerful priest Hakushin, no doubt tricked by you, is using his holy powers to hide your demonic presence. And so long as he cooperates with you then he can come back to life by me infusing his soul back to his body. With his incredible barrier you'll be able to keep out all your enemies. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga... But the one person you want dead the most, the one who is the greatest threat to you... I'm not sure if it will keep out the living dead, but until she gets here, you're most likely going to recycle more demons in an attempt to finally shed yourself of your human heart and kill her, as you tried before, and failed."

After she finished, there was a moment of silence. "Do you feel better now?" He asked. "Knowing my plans?"

She was quiet for a moment, staring at the grave. She then slowly began shaking her head. "I... I can't. I can't do this." Tears welled in her eyes. She knew this meant Kohaku's death. She had no idea what Sango would do. She didn't want to kill Kohaku, but she couldn't help Naraku. With Hakushi's barrier, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga- all of his enemies wouldn't be able to get near the mountain. And if he actually succeeded in killing Kikyo... She didn't care for the priestess much, but she knew she was a powerful ally against Naraku. It was too perfect of a spot for him to recycle more demons and increase his powers.

"I think you should reconsider." Naraku didn't sound worried. She glanced at him with shining eyes. "Kohaku isn't the only one you can lose, Yuuki." He lifted his jewel out to her and it glowed more than usual.

She felt her body pulse in response. Suddenly a fog was lifted from her mind, and she remembered Rin staring at her. She look worried and confused, not entirely knowing what was going on. She then ran towards her... Unfeeling, Yuuki lashed out her rosary at Rin with the intent to kill her. Rin's eyes slowly widened, but then Sesshomaru appeared in her view. His poison whip parried her rosary, saving Rin from her.

Yuuki found herself trembling, staring at the floor horror-struck. Tears fell from her eyes. "Oh, god... Oh..." She quickly covered her mouth, feeling like she was going to be sick. She almost killed her. She almost _killed_ her! If Sesshomaru hadn't stopped her... Rin's blood would have been on her hands...

She was helpless against Naraku... "Now," Naraku held his hand out to her in offering.

Slowly did she approach, her body feeling partially numb. She took his hand unthinkingly and Naraku pulled her close, making every fiber of her being scream to get away. She blinked and gasped, suddenly transported. It was dark and the air was stifling. They were surrounded by dirt, the only light was filtered through a small hole far above them. "You must be the Priestess from Fujiwara Village..."

Yuuki quickly looked down, seeing a mummified corpse sitting in front of them, dressed in frayed white robes, a bell discarded to the side. The sight of him frightened her a little, making her jump. His skin was brown and taunt around his skeletal frame, a black abyss within the eye sockets. And his petrified grin... This was Hakushin? They were spirited down into his grave? She glanced beside her, but Naraku merely stared at the dirt wall.

A light manifested above the corpse's head and she eyed it, going stiff and waiting. The light grew and sent her to an ethereal plane. The corpse was replaced with the spirit of a man. She glanced around as the world was warped in a haze, Naraku disappearing from her sight. Staring at the old man kneeling in front of her, she decided that was the Saint who spoke. "You... Know where I'm from?"

"The Soul Infusion technique is well known by Priests and Priestess'," Hakushin replied. "Only those from Fujiwara know how to perform the sacred technique."

"Yes..." She stared down at Hakushin, her mind running faster than ever. If she performed the Soul Infusion technique on him, then he would be free to help Naraku... Never mind how in the world Naraku managed this arrangement, how was she going to get out of this? "Saint Hakushin... It's unthinkable for a man of your high morals to work for Naraku."

"I know what he is," he replied simply. "But whether he is a demon of great wickedness or not is not my concern. I am merely carrying out my own desires." That caught her off guard. "Long ago... When I was alive, I never hesitated to do whatever I could to help people. I entered Nirvana after several years of the Great Famine. Disease was rampant. And corpses lay strewn everywhere on the ground. Thus was the era we lived in.

The day came where I personally became ill and collapsed while tending the sick. The people gathered around lamenting my poor health. They questioned how they would survive without me, and I had to give them an answer. I promised to become a living Buddha and to look after the land for all eternity. I fulfilled my promise and was buried alive in front of all the villagers. My only connection to the outside world was a short stick of bamboo for breathing. In this very pit I continued to ring a small bell. If the bell fell silent, it would tell those outside that I was dead. Outside everyone prayed for my unhindered and magnificent entry into Nirvana. They were wishing for my death.

For the first time in my life, I was overcome with regret. I had an attachment to life and a fear of the great darkness. And so, I died. My remains were sanctified as a living Buddha, but my soul remains here in the darkness for a very long time. With no hope of salvation." It took effort for Yuuki to continue looking at him. No matter how holy a human becomes, they are still human. She didn't look down at him with respect or awe or sorrow, but pity. "And then... Came his voice..."

 _"Hate them." Hakushin lifted his head, hearing the voice of a man. Naraku appeared before him as a mere spirit. He knelt to him, looking down at him with sympathy. "Hate them. No one can blame you." Hakushin looked up at him confused by his words. "How tragic. Even though they revered you as a holy saint they never allowed you to have doubts or to suffer. No, not one of them spared you a single thought as a man." Hakushin gaped at him in shock, and tears ran down his face, seeing a new light. "Don't deceive yourself any longer. You want to live, not sacrifice your life. If you come and live with me, I shall take care of you."_

"He spoke of things that I dared not admit even to myself." Yuuki stood there in a daze, staring down at him. "Do you blame me? Can you hate me for my choice?"

She stood there in silence for a long moment. "... No..." She was suddenly thrown back to the living world. She was slumped against Naraku, but once she got her bearings she quickly moved away, and he allowed her. She looked upon Naraku with a new perspective, and stared at him with fear. When he looked back at her with his smile, she quickly looked away, keeping herself from trembling. She hated Naraku before, for what he did to Inuyasha, to Miroku, especially to Sango, to Utsugi and to Kakuju. He was a natural enemy. He used foul tricks to get his way, obtaining the jewel shards and escaping her friends' grasps. He was partly responsible for bringing her to the Feudal Era the first time, after manipulating the heartbroken Utsugi.

Utsugi may have only been a hitogata brought to life by Kakuju, but she held a human heart. Driven to the wrong person by the desire to be loved by her beloved again. An now, this Saint, Hakushin... No matter how holy he became, he was still human. Naraku didn't manipulate him with tricks... He just stated the truth. A fact that Yuuki could accept. He was left here to die, and the people did pray for his death, so he could bring them an end to the famine. Yuuki didn't want to admit it, but... Naraku was a genius. And if he could pull this off... Then she dreaded to find out what Naraku had in store for her friends. He was here for a reason, using Hakushin to hide him until he became strong enough, and all the while still formulating a plan to kill them all.

Yuuki pressed her lips into a thin line, staring at the ground in defeat. She knew she was smart, but Naraku was smarter and more powerful. Slowly she took out her scroll and sat on the ground, unrolling it in front of her. She put her hands together and began to chant.


	19. Farewell to Friends

Kagura made her way through the cave system with her new orders from Naraku. Now that he had successfully forced Yuuki to cooperate, she was officially trapped. One step outside the mountain and she would become purified in an instant. Seeing white in her peripheral, she glanced down a tunnel to see Kanna walking by. Damn that girl. Jealousy surged through her, making her humph and looking sour. She would dare say Kanna was blessed, having been created without a trace of demonic aura. She could leaved as she pleased if she wasn't so damn loyal. A waste.

Kagura was snapped out of her bitter thoughts at the sight of Jigoku. He emerged from a tunnel and she stopped short, surprised to see him. "Jigoku..."

Jigoku paused as well and glanced over at her. There was no trace of emotion in his eyes, but he stared for a moment. It was honestly the most unsupervised interaction she had with him since Naraku had him chain her up back at the castle. Her lips pressed in a line, swallowing nervously, and decided to give it a shot. "Naraku has given me orders to pass to Yuuki... What are you doing?"

Instead of replying, he only glanced back at the tunnel he emerged from. With one last look at her he continued on. Kagura remained where she was, staring after him until he disappeared. She then glared at the ground. What did Naraku do to him back in the castle cellar? Did he threaten to absorb him as well? Was he frightened into submission? She sighed in defeat. "Guess it was fun while it lasted..." That trip to the outside wasn't _enough_ , though. She walked forward a few steps, but something caught her eye.

She stopped at the tunnel he emerged from and noticed a mark on the stone wall. She glanced over to where he disappeared. Could he have left it? Curious, she decided to explore down the tunnel a little. She came across another passage that was marked, and peering down was another. Was he leading her somewhere? She hummed, but had to walk back. She would need to explore it later. For now, she made her way to Yuuki's cave. From the tunnel, she could hear the girl's weak voice talking to herself. "Pure has become impure, impure has now become pure... Good has now become bad, bad has become good... To live is to die, to die is to live..." Kagura's face scrunched up in frustration. She had been muttering that bizarre song to herself endlessly since they returned. Perhaps Naraku broke her too much and she was now insane.

She wandered down the tunnel and peered into the cave, seeing a Saimyosho holding a candle, and Yuuki slouched against the rock wall, her arm resting on her raised knee. "Saint Hakushin beneath the earth... Mount Hakurei will return to Hijiri." She was gazing at the ground with a vacant yet sad expression. "Pure has become impure..."

Annoyed, Kagura stepped out. "Are you done talking to yourself?"

She slowly lifted her head just enough to give her a dangerous look. "I'm not in the mood, Kagura."

"Don't get an attitude with me," she warned and Yuuki hung her head again. "I'm just here to tell you that Naraku summons you." She waited a moment, but she wasn't budging. She sighed, tapping her fan against her shoulder impatiently. Was she just going to sit in here and sulk? Giving up she admitted, "He says you're going to see your friends." Saying that piqued her interest. Yuuki lifted her head and gave her a suspicious look.

* * *

Yuuki entered Naraku's cave, glaring at the demon as he leisurely sat back waiting for her. He smiled at her and she stopped short. Seeing that smile did more than disgust her, and it did more than frighten her. It was a warning of danger. "I see you've heard the good news."

Every word he spoke only fanned the flames of hatred inside her. Just being in the same room as him made her skin crawl. "Just what else do you have planned for me!?" Her resentment made her snap and her voice echoed out through the tunnels. She could hear in the distance the demons begin to get riled up. "I put Hakushin's soul back in his body. You have your perfect barrier to hide yourself now. There's nothing else I can do for you!"

"My dear Yuuki, you shouldn't sell yourself short." Yuuki's hostility left as she gave up. She stared at him resentfully, waiting for an explanation. "It's not just Inuyasha's group that hunts me." Yes, she knew that. "As long as I keep you here with me, Sesshomaru has incentive to come looking for me as well."

Yuuki narrowed her eyes at that. "You're joking."

Naraku quirked an eyebrow at her. "Do you not believe me?" He waved his hand and Kanna came out from behind Yuuki, making her jump slightly. She loved children, but this child frightened her. No- not a child. She was Naraku's incarnation. She didn't even sense her presence. Kanna came around and lifted her mirror to her, making her nervous. Instead of sucking out her soul- again- the mirror showed her a different place. Sesshomaru was walking through the woods, followed by Jaken who carried A-Un's reins. Rin was riding on his back. "He's been searching as much as Inuyasha has." Sesshomaru was hunting down Naraku... For her?

 _Sesshomaru's glare relaxed as he stared down at her hard expression. "You're just a mortal," he said and sheathed his sword, turning away from her._

Yeah, right, she was the last thing on his mind. Yuuki glared at Sesshomaru's image, her hands tightening to fists at her sides. What was he- an idiot? He had Rin back and she was safe. Why put her in danger again just to find Naraku? Was he so pigheaded that he just **had** to kill Naraku because he hurt his pride? She glared up at Naraku. "So, what, you're just going to keep me?"

"Of course," he replied and Kanna moved away. "You're too valuable to get rid of. Besides, you've figured out my plans, haven't you?" She didn't respond to that. "In order for my plans to become a success, I need them to find me. So, I'm allowing you to go visit them. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

She clenched her jaw. "I can barely contain my joy."

* * *

Yuuki was able to leave the inside of the barrier safely. Besides not being a demon, Hakushin kept her jewel shard pure despite her evil thoughts and negative emotions. She thought to herself, by now, her jewel shard would have long been tarnished.

She walked on her own down the side of the mountain and was forced to traverse far enough until she didn't feel the pure aura anymore. Once she was a safe distance away she searched for the Saimyosho hive Naraku had hid. Climbing trees and searching bushes, she finally found it and held it high. Hundreds of the poisonous insects swarmed out of the small hive in her hand, as if they were coming out of a different dimension. They formed around her and lifted her up, flying back towards the South.

Once they were reaching their destination, she grabbed a couple of the bugs and forcefully ripped out their stingers, taking out her anger on them. She held them both and faced them to her. "Lead them to me." She released them and they flew off.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked through the forest with his companions behind him, A-Un groaning as he marched forward. Suddenly, though, he stopped, causing Jaken to run into the back of his leg. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and sniffed. That was the Saimyosho, there was no mistaking it.

Rin peered out from behind A-Un's heads and asked, "What is it, my lord? Why have we stopped?"

Instead of replying Sesshomaru ran off. Jaken yelled after him, "W-Wait, my lord! Where are you going!? Don't leave us!"

* * *

As Inuyasha walked with his friends though the hills, he paused and sniffed the air. "I know that smell..."

Kagome and the others stopped as well, looking back at him as he continued to smell the air. "What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

"That's definitely them," he replied, "Naraku's poisonous insects." He turned around and they followed his gaze, seeing the Saimyosho flying towards them. He smirked, "Huh, I couldn't ask for better luck. This place could use some pest control."

He pulled out his Tessaiga, but Miroku stopped him. "Inuyasha, wait a minute." He looked back at him confused as he asked, "Kagome, are you sensing any jewel shards nearby?"

She shook her head. "No, not anywhere nearby."

"And no demon puppets either?" They watched as the Saimyosho flew by them. "Then perhaps they're retuning to Naraku."

"I see," Sango realized, "If we follow them then we'll find Naraku."

"Well then," Inuyasha smirked as he sheathed his sword. "Let's get goin'."

They chased them about halfway across the field before the Saimyosho began to collapse. "Look!" Shippo exclaimed, pointing at them. "They're falling!" They fell to the ground and the group came to a stop, looking at the insects confused. Shippo flipped off of Miroku's shoulder and examined them up close. "Do you think they're dead?"

Inuyasha walked up and poked one with his foot. Sango watched and said, "Look, they're missing their stingers. Yuuki said they wouldn't live long after they were removed."

A large orb of light suddenly shot passed them, making Shippo yelp and Kagome gasp. The light stopped and morphed back into Sesshomaru, and he didn't look happy. "What happened to the Saimyosho. Did you kill them?"

Inuyasha blinked a couple of times. "Wait- what? Did I kill them?"

He narrowed his eyes at him. "You are so short sighted. I was following them to Naraku, but now I have nothing to lead me."

"Hey- let me make one thing clear!" Inuyasha shouted back. "I didn't kill those bugs!"

"You have an excuse for everything." Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin. "It does get so tiresome."

Sango leaned over to Miroku and whispered, "Is it just me or does he seem more agitated than usual?"

Inuyasha huffed at him. "I don't have to make excuses for you, I'm telling the truth!"

"Inuyasha isn't lying," Kagome insisted. "He didn't kill them!"

Inuyasha drew his sword and said, "Stay out of this, Kagome. He's so stubborn he never understands."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, "I'm not feeling particularly magnanimous today. I won't go easy on you like I have in the past."

"Oh cut the crap. And don't come crying to me afterward." The two of them ran at each other and their swords clashed.

"Come on, stop it!" Kagome shouted at them. "Both of you!"

"You're wasting your breath, you know," Shippo told her.

Miroku sighed. "Those two are constantly at odds with each other." Sango nodded in agreement.

The brothers fought and forced each other back. They ran at each other again and locked swords, glaring at each other as they pushed the other back. " _Wind Scar!_ " Inuyasha launched his attack at him, but to his shock Sesshomaru merely cut through it. "W-What!?" He rushed him and knocked the Tessaiga out of his hands. The sword stuck in the ground and transformed back to his worn out katana state.

Inuyasha fell to the ground and Sesshomaru stood over him, pointing his Tokijin at his throat. "I win this time. Are you prepared to die, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha scoffed back, "I don't care about my life. Kill me and get it over with!" He dared.

"Indeed."

Sesshomaru raised his sword and Kagome ran out to them. "Would you two knock it-" she stumbled to a stop and gasped, alarming her friends.

Inuyasha quickly glanced over at her. "Kagome!"

Shippo ran to her side and looked up at her worried. "What is it, Kagome?"

She gazed out across the field, ignoring the fighting brothers. "No way... I think I sense-" she was cut off again as a black mass came up from the forest beyond and closed in on them fast.

"What is that!?" Sango exclaimed.

They could hear the mass of buzzes as the black formation came closer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glanced over as well. "It's Saimyosho," Miroku realized, and Sesshomaru jumped back from his brother, facing towards the cloud of Saimyosho.

Shippo quivered in fright, "There's so many of them!" The hundreds of insects twirled to the ground before dispersing, leaving Yuuki standing away from them in her priestess attire. Just as quickly the insects retreated to the forest behind her, leaving her standing alone. "It's Yuuki!" He shouted in surprise.

Kagome broke into an elated smile as Inuyasha blinked at her. "Y-Yuuki!"

Yuuki looked between him and Sesshomaru unimpressed. "It's no wonder you haven't found Naraku yet if you guys are wasting time fighting each other."

She stood with a melancholy about her. Her face was nearly vacant, and while Kagome and Inuyasha were happy, Sango and Miroku spotted the difference. "Something isn't right," she murmured.

"I agree," he replied and stared at their friend curiously. "She doesn't appear to be controlled as before, but why would the Saimyosho bring her here?"

Sesshomaru put away his sword as Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "And just where the hell have you been!?" He shouted at her. "What are you even wearing!?"

Yuuki didn't even blink. "That's a fine way to greet your friend."

Kagome's smile faded as she noticed her friend's lack of emotions. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder looking worried. "Does Yuuki seem strange to you?" He whispered.

Inuyasha was too oblivious and stepped towards her threateningly, putting up his fist. "What kind of friend just up and disappears!?" Sesshomaru glanced at his brother. He remembered their interactions before, and Yuuki didn't behave like this. Was his brother really so ignorant? He then stared Yuuki down. Something had happened. Knowing that made him furious. Naraku had done something to her to change her.

Yuuki ignored the looks. She knew that they understood- at least most of them. Staring at Inuyasha's furious look, she knew he was just too happy to see the signs. It was painful and she was forced to look away. "Stupid dog... I didn't leave by _choice_ if you recall."

"Right, you just **let** Naraku take you away! How weak _are_ you!?"

"Says the one who let Sesshomaru knock you flat on your back."

"Yeah, well-" He stopped short, his ears twitching nervously.

One of the Saimyosho emerged from the forest and flew in close. She reluctantly glanced up at it as it stared at her. Through Naraku's manipulation of the jewel, she could hear the demonic insects voice hiss in her mind. It didn't sound human, but a collection of buzzes that made words for her to understand. _You are to deliver the information to your friends and then return to Naraku._ She growled back at it under her breath, "Yes, I know that." _If you try to flee, Kohaku shall perish._ Yuuki bit her tongue and glared at it as she seethed. She wanted nothing more than to rip out that bug's wings out of anger.

Suddenly Shippo yelped in alarm, "Kagome, wait!"

Yuuki glanced back to see Kagome run passed Inuyasha towards her. "Hey-" he reached out for her, "Kagome!"

"Kagome, be careful!" Miroku shouted.

"Yuuki!" She stared at her friend with worry. "We were so-"

She yelled in rage, "Don't come any closer!" Her vicious expression forced her to slide to a stop.

She took a fearful step back, holding her hand close to her chest as she stared in concern. Miroku, Sango and Shippo came closer to them as Inuyasha asked, "What's going on?"

"Inuyasha," Miroku stepped close to him, staring Yuuki down. "The Saimyosho brought her to us."

"Yeah, I saw that," he replied annoyed. "But there's no scent of Naraku on her, so I'm a little confused."

"Yuuki," Sango stepped forward and furrowed her brows up. "Please, tell us what's going on. Where have you been?"

She stared at them for a moment. More Saimyosho flew out of the forest and hovered around her, all of them whispering suggestions to her. _Tell them Kohaku's life is in danger. Tell them you almost killed him. Break Sango's spirit. Tell them you helped Naraku._ _Make Inuyasha furious._ _Tell them you're a traitor._ So, the Saimyosho were little bastards on their own. She whipped her head around and barked at them, " **Enough.** " The Saimyosho didn't back off, but went silent. She turned back to the others and warned, "Listen to me, all of you. Don't tell me **anything** you don't want Naraku to hear."

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Isn't it obvious, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru stepped forward towards her and she gave him a sharp look, warning him not to get closer. He merely stared back at her, "She's here on Naraku's orders."

Miroku quickly asked, "Is that true, Yuuki?"

She stared at Sesshomaru for a moment, but then looked to the others and replied, "Naraku wants me to give you specific information. That's the only reason why I'm here."

While the other's concerns only grew, Inuyasha suddenly became furious. "You've gotta be kidding me! You're **working** with him!?"

"I don't have a choice."

"Bullshit!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome stuck her arm out to push him back. He looked down at her, prepared to yell, but her pained expression made him stop. He backed down and Kagome turned to her, taking a step forward. "Yuuki, please, you need to tell us what's happened. We last saw you with your soul in Kanna's mirror. You've been missing for over a week..."

Her expression was pleading, and Yuuki thought that she was about to cry. She pressed her lips in a thin line and stared at the ground, unable to look her in the eye. "Naraku..." She hesitated. "For a while... They searched my body for the jewel shard."

Sango blurted out in shock, "They did what?"

While they became stunned, Shippo was looking around at them worried. "Wait, what does that mean? Guys?"

No one responded. Yuuki continued, "Naraku controls me with it now. He had me-" her body pulsed as her voice became caught in her throat. Even from so far away he had a hold on her. He wouldn't let her give warning. She choked down the words in a frantic struggle to get her body back. "He... He questioned me about a jewel."

"A jewel?" Shippo questioned.

"It's called the Densho Jewel." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. "It belonged to a priestess named Kinya."

"Densho Jewel," Miroku murmured, thinking it over. "I've never heard of it."

"Me neither," Sango said.

Yuuki's eyes wandered away to glare at the forest line. "He has a theory. I could possibly be a reincarnation of a certain priestess. He plans on using me to get the Densho Jewel for him, among other things." A Saimyosho flew closer and she glanced at it. _Deliver the information and return to Naraku._ "He wanted me to tell you..." Her hands balled into fists. She couldn't just lead her friends into a trap. "He... Wanted me to tell you..." They all remained silent as they waited pensively. Naraku was far too dangerous- more than they knew. She needed to try and save them. A bead of sweat rolled down her cheek. You're smart, Yuuki, just think. She glanced up at the sun. Twelve cardinal points of the Chinese Zodiac... Rat represents North, then it's Ox, Tiger, Rabbit... Rabbit is East. She glanced towards the direction Mount Hakurei was in. "... Ox Tiger."

"What?" Inuyasha knit his brows together.

Sango repeated, "Ox Tiger... What does that mean?"

Yuuki didn't reply immediately. She waited to see if Naraku would control her and force her to be more direct, but he didn't. Perhaps that would be direction enough. "Listen to me." She looked back at them. "Stop looking for Naraku."

That only confused them all. Inuyasha was quick to yell, "That's it, you've officially lost your damn mind! What makes you think you can just say that to us!?" He pointed at her accusingly, "You know damn well what's at stake for all of us! Then you get captured and you think you can just tell us to _stop!_?" He threw his arm back down and growled at her, "You're not Yuuki."

She merely stared at him with a forlorn expression. She then looked away to Sango and Miroku, "I'll do what I can against Naraku. I'm going to make sure Kohaku is safe." She then looked over at Kagome. "Listen to me and stop searching." She then finally brought herself to look at Sesshomaru. "Especially you."

The others glanced at him curiously as he stared at her. Without missing a beat he replied, "I'm finding Naraku and I'm finishing him."

"Get **over** yourself!" She shouted and startled the others. "You have Rin now and she's **safe.** That is what's important, not your stupid pride! If you peruse Naraku you'll only put her in danger _again_."

Kagome stared at her friend sadly. "Yuuki..."

She looked back at her with glistening eyes. "Just **listen** to me. For your own safety: **stop** searching." She then raised her hand in signal and the Saimyosho flooded out of the forest. "Goodbye."

"Hey- wait!" Inuyasha raced towards her as they circled around her. "Yuuki!" They swallowed her up and then shot to the sky, racing away from him. He stopped where she was standing and glared after her in frustration. "Dammit all..."

Kagome stared at the ground sadly. Shippo peered up at her in worry. "Kagome...?"

His voice caused the others to glance at her. She said quietly, "Her eyes... She looked liked she was about to cry. I've... Never seen her like that before." Inuyasha's ear twitched nervously as he glared at the ground. "I don't know what Naraku did to her exactly... But she's scared." There was a sound of movement and she quickly looked up to see Sesshomaru walking away. "Sesshomaru," he paused and glanced back at her. "I don't know what happened between you two, but... She really does need you now."

Was that supposed to comfort him? He brushed off her words and turned away. "As I've said: I'm finding Naraku and I'm finishing him." He then morphed into a ball of light and shot away.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Not before me ya don't. Come on," he called. "I still have the Saimyosho's scent. Let's go."

* * *

Kagura took in a deep breath, enjoying the breeze from the outside. After Yuuki left for her task, she decided to follow Jigoku's markings. He led her to an exit of the mountain. She wasn't able to leave still, for fear of becoming vaporized by the barrier, but she was able to sit within the cave entrance and enjoy the breeze, day dreaming of flying...

She opened her eyes and smiled to herself. It made her happy to know that Jigoku wasn't completely Naraku's loyal dog. It gave her... Hope. Her smile faded as her gaze trailed to the ground. She was still a prisoner- both of them were, but he was trying... For her. Perhaps she could try to speak with him.

From t he corner of her eye she noticed a dark mass. She looked over and recognized that it was a giant swarm of Saimyosho. Guess Yuuki returned from her task. How long was she sitting here for? With a sigh she stood and returned to the depths of the mountain.

* * *

Yuuki neared the barrier of Mount Hakurei, but she didn't give orders to land. Instead she allowed the demonic insects to slam into the barrier, vaporizing instantly. They weren't stupid, unfortunately, and backed off to land by the side of the barrier. They separated beneath her and she landed on her feet. Many of them hovered around her, staring at her, and hissing out of anger. She merely glared up at them, "Don't make me angry." With that warning she walked right through the barrier.

She knew that she hardly made a dent on their numbers- it seemed to be unlimited, but she now knew that they were actually sentient and not mindless drones. Not that it really helped her, seeing as how at least one was accompanying her at all times.

She made the infuriating trek back to Mount Hakurei and located one of the few tunnels to the inside of the mountain. No Saimyosho were there to greet her so she had to try and navigate the tunnel system herself to get back to Naraku. She didn't mind that; the sooner she figure out the layout the better. During her struggle, she crossed paths with Kagura and came to a halt. Kagura had just suddenly appeared from around a corner, startling Yuuki a bit. Her bare footsteps were as light as air it seemed.

Kagura glanced at her, not at all surprised by her appearance, and asked, "It's probably pointless to ask, but have you seen Jigoku?"

She would have whipped her barbed tongue out, or ignored her, or respond as rudely as possible, but she couldn't find the energy. Not after seeing her friends for- hopefully- the last time. "No, I haven't."

Kagura sighed, looking down a tunnel. "Figured..." Her eyes then lit up and Yuuki narrowed her eyes. Did Kagura seem... Happy? Yuuki glanced down the tunnel as well and spotted Jigoku passing by. Without so much as glance at her Kagura followed after him. Her feet patting a little more audibly as she walked at a brisk pace.

Yuuki's brows knit slightly. Never had Kagura ever seemed happy besides smiling sarcastically and sadistically, but that was genuine delight in her eyes, Yuuki knew it. Kagura was essentially locked in a prison with the person she despised most: her creator. Yuuki thought to herself, the only thing to make that woman happy would be Naraku's death... Her eyes widened slightly.

Left and right Kagura seemed to try and escape Naraku. Perhaps she, along with Jigoku, had a plan to do that... No, Yuuki shook her head, Jigoku was utterly obedient... Or was he? He had a certain obsession with her, sure, but besides that he appeared to be utterly apathetic. Perhaps he was just as resentful to Naraku as Kagura was.

Seeing Kagura disappear down a tunnel after him, Yuuki hastily followed. She was on the inside now. This was the perfect opportunity to get more information. Perhaps the three of them together could figure out a plan if her assumptions were correct.

She turned down the tunnel Kagura disappeared to, but didn't see either of them. She was just about to break into a run before she heard Kagura's voice around the corner. "Jigoku, hold up a second." Yuuki came to a halt and pressed her back to the rock wall. She turned her head and peeked out only as far as she dared to. The two of them were standing down the tunnel a few yards facing each other. Jigoku held the same blank look while Kagura seemed to be... Nervous? She was fidgeting, looking at anything but him as she held a look of indifference. "Listen, I just wanted to say... Thank you."

"For?"

"For leading me to the outside." Kagura glanced up at him, but quickly looked away again, pink dusting her cheeks. "It was probably nothing... But you saved me from suffocating in the stench of this mountain. I owe you one." She was definitely trying to act blasé and it confused Yuuki.

"Did it make you happy?"

Yuuki blinked and Kagura snapped her head back up. They were both a bit surprised, but he appeared the same. "Well... Yes," she replied sounding unsure. "Being free makes me happy, and that's the closest I've gotten to it since we came here."

"Being free makes you happy..."

He stared at her. He was staring too long, too intensely, and Kagura's cheeks turned darker. Taking a step back she snapped at him, "What? What are you staring like that for?" Jigoku continued to stare in silence and she bristled. Turning away she said, "I only came to say thanks. I'm done now." Before she could walk away, he reached for her.

Yuuki's eyes went impossibly wide. Kagura's did as well. Jigoku grabbed her arm and pulled her back hard, forcing her front to collide into his chest. Kagura froze, staring wide eyed at the kimono concealing his chest, her face burning and mind whirling with confusion. What was this? What was he doing? What should she do? Before any of her questions were answered, his gently wrapped an arm around her to hold her close. He then spoke softly, almost too quietly for Yuuki to hear. "I am most free... With you."

Kagura's breath stalled in her chest. When she didn't respond, he continued, "I feel nothing. I am only consumed with the urge to kill that woman and to locate the jewel I know nothing about. Yet when I am with you... I find myself distracted from my goals. I have seen your face when you fly, and I find myself desiring to see that look again." Kagura's body relaxed at his confession and she curled into his chest, enjoying his arm around her. What was overcoming her? "Being near you I am overcome with delusions that I can feel. You have tricked me into believing that I am happy when I see you."

"Maybe you're not as brainwashed as you think." It was more wishful thinking on her part, but deep down she believed it to be possible. "Maybe you _can_ feel... If you're driven enough..."

He didn't respond to that. He nuzzled his face into her hair and closed his eyes. "I don't care to feel. I only care to know that you are happy."

She closed her eyes, her mind still spinning. When was the last time she felt this happy? The heavy weight in her chest was lifted and for a fleeting moment she forgot her predicaments. Of being caged and being leashed. She felt free of burdens and was suddenly possessed with the urge to do what **she** wanted, no longer controlled by others. Without so much as a thought she pulled back and raised herself up to press her lips to his.

Jigoku welcomed her actions and wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her in tight as he returned the gesture. She wasn't sure if he was experiencing the same feelings she was, but she knew that he was responding in kind for her if nothing else. He wanted her to be happy, and she wanted her to be happy, too. For once in her miserable life she would take charge and do what she wanted, to get what she desired, to feel free and forget her misery. She hadn't realized that she was clinging to him until he pulled away and her lips felt swollen. "Kagura..." She sighed at the sound of his voice, low and husky, saying her name. When she opened her eyes her breath hitched again, noticing his eyes were darker. "I will do anything to make you happy."

She was sure in that moment that if she asked him to kill Naraku he would die trying. She swallowed, and taking in his heavy gaze baring over her she realized in that moment that while he couldn't feel emotions, he surly felt physical needs and desires, such as masculine ones. Gripping his kimono tightly she whispered breathlessly, "I want you... To make me feel like a woman. Make me forget where we are..." He captured her mouth in his eagerly.

Yuuki was gone. She was hastily making her retreat, her hand held to her face and feeling it burning, making it out of earshot before she could hear the sinful sounds of the two incarnations' newly found love.

* * *

Turning a corner, Kohaku was caught off guard and knocked off his feet by something slamming into him. "Oh- Kohaku!" He blinked a couple times and the young woman appeared over him, looking down in worry. "Are you all right?"

"Uh, yeah..." He allowed her to help him up. He dusted himself off and then looked at her- he knit his brows as he studied her face. "Are you okay? You look ill."

"Hm?" She tore her eyes away from the tunnel she ran out of. They were too far to hear a sound, she made sure of that, but she couldn't keep her imagination leashed in. She knew her face was still burning and her hands were clammy. "Yes, I'm fine," she lied with a nod. Focusing on him she asked, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I was looking for you, actually," he replied. Mentioning that, Yuuki registered the hum of wings and glanced passed him, spotting the Saimyosho hovering a few feet away, watching them. "Naraku has orders for us."

The burning sensation in her cheeks faded as the blood drained from her face. She already felt awful enough. Her eyes dimming as they turned cold again she replied, "Right... What orders?"

"We are to go to the grave of the Band of Seven and resurrect them for his plans." Yuuki blinked at him. Sure, she had already anticipated that Naraku planned on using them, but to hear all that come from the young boy's mouth... His eyes were clear and shinned almost with innocence. It was surreal.

She closed her eyes and shook her head to try and clear it. She needed to focus. Opening them again she asked, "Did he leave instructions?" How was he supposed to contact the Band of Seven if he was trapped within the mountain?

To answer her question, Kohaku pulled out a handful of jewel shards from his back pocket. "Naraku will use these to conduct his astral projection after you summon the souls of the Seven," he explained. "Then we are to give these to them to bring them to life."

Yuuki eyed the jewel shards. When he didn't put them away, she glanced at him, seeing him stare. Hesitantly, she reached out and collected them from him. After hiding them the her sleeve she asked, "I could do this on my own. You don't have to come with me."

"I was instructed to come with you," he said and she frowned. "I was told to keep an eye on you. The Band of Seven are a little unpredictable and he doesn't want you getting hurt."

Bullshit. Eyeing his innocent expression, she believed that he believed Naraku's words. Would Naraku really have Kohaku kill her if she tried to flee with the shards? She wouldn't put it passed him. "All right, let's head out then. By the time we get there it'll be dark."

And she was right. Together they headed out on the long trek down the mountain, steering clear of villages and traversing the woods until they made it to Hakuyashi Village. In the dead of night the village was asleep. She led Kohaku to the back of the village towards the unmarked tombstone. Once they reached it Kohaku flung out his kusarigama and sliced the tombstone cleanly in half. She glanced at him questioningly and he explained, "The headstone was a seal," he caught his weapon. "Now you will be able to summon the souls."

As if they were listening, thunder rolled in the distance. They both glanced towards the temple at the top of the hill, the one built to calm the spirits. "Seems they're eager," she murmured humorlessly. She sat down and pulled out her family's scroll. She laid it out on the ground, crossing her legs in front of it. She then withdrew the jewel shards and placed them on the scroll itself before she folded her hands and began the incantation.

A dark and hostile presence invaded her senses and she somehow knew it was Naraku. He was there, waiting, while she tried to summon the souls of the long deceased. _Summon their leader. Bring Bankotsu's soul._ Naraku's voice echoed in her head.

How the hell he expected her to sift through seven angry souls to find _Bankotsu's_ she had no idea. She didn't know what he looked like and she wasn't an expert on reading souls. First step was to find them. That was easy: they were a giant electrical storm swirling with resentment and anger. She could only faintly register the separation in the souls; they were easy to mistake for a single dark entity. She ghosted around them, careful not to touch them. She could sense they were curious, and a couple even lashed out, forcing her to back away. One was eager to get at her: it was large and felt... _hungry_. She fled from it once it was too near, but it stalked her. Another was watching her intently, studying her, feeling more curious than the others. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

 _Bankotsu,_ she called out with her mind. _I need Bankotsu._ She could feel several of them speak at once, but she couldn't hear a thing. It was just a pounding in her head, giving her a migraine. She knew they were suspicious, they were questioning her, but for the life of her she couldn't make out anything. _I need Bankotsu,_ she insisted and weaved around the souls, trying to separate them.

Then there was one. It stood alone and was still. It wasn't hostile, but curious. It didn't lash out or back away. It wasn't extraordinary, but she could feel power within it. Judging by its strength compared to the others, she had to guess that it was the leader. She circled around it and it only watched her. The others went quiet, leaving her mind to ache, and gently did she prod and guide the soul away from the others. Working with Hakushin's soul was immensely easier than this; this was like rounding up viscous and frightened wild dogs.

Once Bankotsu's soul was far enough, she roped him and dragged him back, the two of them falling like a comet towards his remains. The other souls were riled up, but were left behind.

Yuuki opened her eyes and found herself breathing hard, her entire body nearly coated in sweat. She was suddenly so _tired_. Thunder sounded closer this time and she glanced at the temple. That wasn't doing any good for them. She still wasn't done. Swallowing, she tried to relax and slipped into meditation again while she chanted.

 _"Awaken, Bankotsu... Awaken."_ Yuuki opened her eyes again and all physical feeling was missing. Mentally she was tired, strained, but her body was left behind. She now sat in the grave of the seven, surrounded by fog and bones. Naraku's ethereal form knelt beside a pile of bones, and he rested a jewel shard at the severed neck. Yuuki watched as flesh and skin morphed back and the body of Bankotsu was reformed. _"Awaken, Bankotsu. I grant you life once again."_ Naraku moved away and Bankotsu struggled for a moment, his soul settling within his body, and he then opened his cerulean eyes.

"Who... are you?" He questioned, staring up at Naraku's dark form.

To reply Naraku said, "To think that man I met all those years ago was the leader of the Band of Seven."

Bankotsu struggled to sit up, his body still stiff, but he thought back. Eyeing him he murmured, "I remember now... You're that demon I met in the forest." His eyes then wandered and he noticed Yuuki sitting behind him.

Yuuki kept her eyes down, focused on her folded hands for Bankotsu's sake, since he didn't appear to care that he was stark naked and on display right in front of her. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at her, "I don't remember her, though."

Naraku glanced down at her, but she remained silent. "She is the priestess that summoned your soul back to your body," he explained and looked back at him. "I am called Naraku."

Bankotsu's eyes flickered back to him. "Naraku..." He glanced back at the woman. "How did she summon my soul back? The seven of us were beheaded."

"That's quite right," Naraku said. "We're standing in your grave right now." Bankotsu quickly looked around and noticed the bones and weapons of his fallen comrades. Looking back at Naraku he continued, "I embedded a sacred jewel inside your body. That is the power you feel."

"Ahh," Bankotsu smirked as he touched his neck, feeling the jewel inside himself. "Even a shard can be very useful, can't it?"

"I want you to serve me, Bankotsu," Naraku said, getting straight to the point. "If you do then this renewed life of yours can be everlasting." He held out the other jewel shards in his hand before dumping them on the ground.

Yuuki stared at them. How was he able to manipulate the physical world into the spiritual? Was it his power or was it the shards? Bankotsu stared at the jewel shards as well, frowning. He contemplated for a moment, but inevitably agreed by crawling forward and collecting them up.

 _"Now go forth with your six comrades,"_ Naraku's voice sounded and Yuuki glanced up, noticing him missing. _"And destroy my enemies."_

Bankotsu glanced around, but couldn't see Naraku anymore. Neither of them could even sense him. Yuuki glanced at the man to see him staring at her. "So, you're the one who dragged me back to my body." He then smirked at her, "Funny, I'm the one usually riding women."

She did not have the energy to deal with this. Keeping a steady gaze firmly on his eyes she instructed with a cold tone, "Place a shard in each of their necks. It will be easier for me to summon their souls back with bodies to return to."

"Strictly business, eh?" He wasn't bothered by her icy attitude. Without further encouragement he did as he was instructed and Yuuki found herself staring at seven naked men. She closed her eyes and focused.

One by one the souls returned to their bodies. Some were easier than others. The most intelligent one returned with little effort on her part. One was a bit aloof, and another clung to her too closely. The large one was like trying to round up an angry bear, while another was wrathful but quicker, more dangerous. Once the last of them were returned she snapped back into her body with a gasp.

The jewel shards were missing when she rolled her scroll back up. Kohaku had to assist her to her feet and was forced to support her weight since she was too weak on her own. He didn't appear to mind as he guided her back away from the trembling ground. Together they watched as the cliff hovering over the split tombstone trembled and broke apart. Their eyes widened as the cliff swelled up and burst apart, revealing a giant man covered in dirt. He scanned the area with beady eyes, seeing nothing of interest, until his eyes landed on them. His eyes widened and his sharp-toothed grin grew. " _Hungry_..."

Kohaku pulled out his kusarigama while Yuuki's heart trembled. Despite being exhausted she tried to glare at the beast evenly. Perhaps that one was a man once, but whatever came back wasn't human, she could sense that. "I advise against eating us," she said darkly. "Unless you wish to return to the dirt."

He frowned at that. In the dark she noticed bodies making their way from the dirt. Some wandered off while a couple came forward. They were dressed in the filthy clothing they were buried in to her pleasant surprise. The one that neared was Bankotsu, while taller more feminine man followed him. They looked around the area, seeming still in a daze.

Yuuki didn't want to spend any more time here than she needed, not while she was so weak. "Your orders are very simple," she said and gained the attention from a few of them. "Destroy Naraku's enemies. He doesn't care how and doesn't care what else you do. Disobey him and he'll take the jewel shards back returning you to the land of the dead."

None of them said anything. Kohaku slowly released her and she remained on her feet. From a hidden pocket on his person he pulled out a small Saimyosho hive. A few of the insects flew out and he explained, "These are Naraku's messengers. They will speak to you, and you will follow their instructions." The Saimyosho flew over to the Band of Seven and the men looked up at them, seeming to hear their hissing voices.

Bankotsu looked over at them, "And what of you two, ninja and priestess?"

"We have our own orders," she replied as Kohaku tossed the hive away.

He supported her weight again and her knees nearly buckled. She needed to rest, but first she needed to get well away from the mercenaries. As they turned to leave, the large one rumbled out, " _I'm hungry..._ " He took a step towards them and they stopped.

Yuuki glared at him sideways and snapped, "Then go find something to eat." With that they left them to their own devices.


End file.
